Star Fox High School Days
by Zythxx
Summary: The Star Fox team, in high school! Follow Fox, Krystal, and the other Star Fox characters as they go through their sophomore year of school, many surprises await the young *future* hero's. Love, Drama, Jealousy, and much more! Just who will Fox choose?
1. The First Day Of School

_Author's Notes_

_Before anyone reads this story. Please take these facts into consideration. This story obviously doesn't follow the original storyline. Obviously because, the Star Fox team are in high school together, including Krystal; she's the new girl at school: P_

_Fox's parents, James and Vixy, are both still alive and happy, and it's the 2__nd__ year at high school. The best 4 years of your life eh? Well, thing's might get crazy here! Miyu and Fay are in here as well, and many more characters will show up to give the *Future* team some of the best moments of their lives. And now, on with the story!_

X__

Fox's alarm went off, precisely at 7 in the morning, just as it did every morning, no matter what time of the year it was. But he dreaded today as he awakened, he was perfectly aware of what today meant, and already hated it. He heard his mother speak to him through the door.

"Fox honey, it's time to get up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school now."

Fox grumbled as he got out of bed, and stretched a bit; letting out a tired yawn. Fox wasn't, and never would be; a morning person. He sniffed through his nose strongly, trying to wake up yet again, he grabbed the towel that was placed near his bedside, and opened the door to take a morning shower, to see his mother standing in the doorway.

Vixy looked up to her now 16 year old son, a few inches taller then her. Fox was a handsome young man, she smiled happily at the sight of her son, if only he had a girlfriend now…his fur was a bit lighter then her own, her's being a dark brown, Fox's fur was about the same shade of orange red as his fathers, strangely enough.

"Excuse me mom." Fox politely told his mother, and made his way around her; heading for the bathroom. Vixy hummed happily, heading down the hallway to make her son a healthy breakfast. Fox studied his figure in the mirror, he still wore a grumpy expression, but of course; all kids dreaded the first day of school, and many more dreaded the entire year. But Fox liked school, if he sat around his house all day, eventually he would get bored.

But Fox was a very responsible young man, he; being the only one out of his group of friends to have a license at 16, most kids he knew didn't even have their permit yet, at his age. Fox was a very active kid, you couldn't get him to sit down for more then half an hour, whether it was chores, playing sports outside, or going for a jog; he had to keep moving. He took a quick shower, wanting to look acceptable to his friends and the school kids.

After brushing his teeth, he quickly got out of the bathroom, and into his room; looking for something to wear that day. He found his dark basketball shorts and threw those on, followed by his original dark tank top. He then took off the navy blue sweater off of his hall tree and headed out his door; grabbing a pair of socks on his dresser before exiting.

He went down the hallway that lead to his kitchen on the left, and the living room on the right. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper; occasionally taking sips from his morning coffee. He looked over to Fox as he came in and went into the kitchen, about to make breakfast, but then took the platter of food his mother had made him.

"Good morning Fox, ready for school? Man, you're already a sophomore."

"Oh, morning dad. Yea I know, I can't believe how fast high school is going." Fox took a seat right next to his father, and digged into his morning breakfast, Vixy grabbed a cup of coffee and joined on the opposite side of James.

"I hope you enjoyed it so far Fox, high school is the best four years of your life. You meet new people, have a blast in school." He paused and looked over to Vixy, grabbing her paw with his own, as they exchanged gentle smiles. Vixy answered for James, knowing what he was going to say.

"And the best part is, you find that special someone. You know, _high school sweethearts_." They shared a gentle chuckle as Vixy finished up her sentence; Fox only rolled his eyes as he took a healthy swallow from his milk. For some reason or another, his parents were really hooked of Fox bringing a lady home with him. As if, they wouldn't be happy unless he got a girlfriend.

But Fox, even for his young age; was very mature. He didn't think he was quite ready to have such an…_intimate_ level with someone. Besides he was only sixteen, there was plenty of time for that type of thing when he got older. He quickly finished his breakfast when he got a glance at the clock. It was now 7:45, and school started at 8:15. He got up and quickly rinsed off his dishes, and laid them into the sink.

"I gotta run, bye mom. Bye dad, see ya later!" He grabbed his backpack that was sitting near the front door, and his car keys that were sitting on the kitchen desk, and bolted out the door.

"Bye Fox, have a good first day!" His mother yelled out to him at the front door as he got into his car. He backed up, and waved to her as he drove down the road. He quickly pressed play on the cd section of his car stereo, and his favorite band began playing. Normally, Fox would have no problems being on time for school, but today was different, he was having to pick up Falco, Miyu and Fay for the first day at school.

He drove for about ten minutes, finally reaching Falco's home, honking his horn immediately. Just a moment later, Falco bolted out the door, dressed similar how Fox was, his mother waving goodbye to him, she looked over to Fox with a happy smile.

"Bye Fox! Thanks for picking up Falco today, drive safely!"

"No problem Mrs. Lombardi." Falco gave his mother one last wave goodbye, and they were heading down the road, onto Miyu's house. Time was ticking; it was a good thing Miyu and Fay lived right next to one another.

"What's up bud? Thanks for the ride, this is so awesome, how many people have their licenses at our age?" Falco asked his vulpine friend, with a goofy smile. He was true, Fox was only a sophomore, and was _legally_ driving by himself and with friends.

"Yea, it's not too bad, what's your excuse for not having yours?" Fox kidded with Falco; ending his good mood, and gave him an annoyed look as he turned back facing the windshield.

"Hmph, come on man. You know how lazy I am." Fox let out a small laugh, knowing Falco was indeed right.

"Yea, I know. Oh well." Falco was a lot like Fox, and was the source of their strong friendship, but of course; they've been friend ever since elementary school. Falco was a sports guy, never doing real well in school, grade wise. But he was always the _star_ player of any sport he participated in, behind Fox.

Fox was pretty much the perfect student. Was very sporty, always had straight A's in school, was handsome to the ladies. He was a kind and gentle young man. Had his own car, due to holding down a job, being employee of the month even a few times, everyone knew Fox at school, including the higher classmen; and respected him. But the icing on the cake was probably due to the fact his father was famous in the system; you couldn't go to a street corner and find nobody who knew of James and Vixy McCloud.

But Fox really didn't care, feeling as though it wasn't all that important right now, he was only sixteen; going to a simple high school. In due truth, he didn't like all the attention he was getting. Sure he got nice comments from the students, teachers, staff, everybody. But some took it a little too far, almost worshiping him as a _god_; mainly the ladies.

Fox lost himself in his thoughts, and nearly kept on driving past Miyu and Fay's house, where the two young ladies were waiting for them, each wearing a blank stare as he was driving past them. They ran up to the car, and each got in the back seat from opposite sides.

"Morning guys, thanks for the ride." Miyu thanked them nicely, mainly Fox; as he was doing all the work. Fox looked back to her, and exchanged gentle smiles; he studied her figure for a moment. She was dressed in nice long blue pants, with a cute pink tank top and a cerulean blue sweater; matching her eyes. Fox looked over to Fay, who was a little more…well prepared then Miyu was. Fay was in all pink, practically a ball gown for the first day of school, but Fox shrugged it off.

"Hey ladies, so ready for the first day of school?" Falco asked sarcastically. Fay only pouted and let out a sad sigh.

"Oh please, don't remind me." They all shared a gentle laugh, they were just mere minutes away from the school now, and their torment would begin. Going from class, after class, after class, to lunch, then to more classes. Miyu did very well in school, just as Fox did. Fay kept strong, but was never the _Ace_, but at least she did better then Falco did. Miyu was very sporty; Fay was very preppy, always full of spunk and happiness.

Fox turned into the student parking section of the _Shooting Star High School._ Sure a little corny, but school all together. It got its name; due to the system wide army was on Corneria. He parked into his assigned spot, and they all got out, heading as a group to the front doors of the school. As they walked by, they got many nice comments, from last years classmates. Most of them directed towards Fox.

They walked up the stairs of the front doors of the school, a group of girls towards their right; they looked over to Fox, wearing cute smiles, the leader of the group talked sweetly to the handsome vulpine.

"_Hey_ Fox, you look _real cute_ this morning." The vixen talked to the taller vulpine in a seductive tone, Fox replied back nervously. He knew this girl well; she had tried to get together with Fox many times.

"Uh, hey Jessie thanks. You look pretty." The group of girls giggled as Fox and his friends continued walking through the front door. Miyu shot her an evil glare right as they entered the doors, Jessie giving it right back to her. Miyu had a crush on Fox, as so did many other girls. But in Fox's eyes, Miyu was different, they had known each other sense childhood, and spent a lot of time together. She came over often just to hang out with Fox; they even had movie night Friday.

But of course, she never told him; and Fox was too oblivious at the moment to figure it out. Only Fay knew, she had told Miyu many times to approach Fox and tell him how she felt, but she could just never do it. If Fox said yes, then they would be together, if not; well at least they still had their friendship…

They walked to the Cafeteria, where they would pick up their schedules, after doing so; they looked around each others, and were happy that they shared many classes together. They found their lockers, the combination written on the same sheets as their schedules. Falco and Fox were locker partners, just as Miyu and Fay were; as they requested, their lockers right next to one another.

"Good morning Fox, my you're quite stunning today." He looked to his left at the sound of his name, to see another classmate from last year talking to him. A cute calico feline.

"Oh, hey Alyssa, morning, uh thanks." He gave back to her nervously, she only giggled happy at the vulpine's nervous reaction. She walked away, humming happily. Fox then remembered that there was an assembly today. They all walked down the hallway that leads to a corridor. It leads them outside and to the gym, that was its own separate building, they entered and went to the right side. Freshman and sophomore's were on the right, juniors and seniors were on the left.

They walked down the stairs as a group, and walked across the side of the basketball court, trying to find a small area where they could sit together. They eventually found one, way up in the top of the center bleachers. Fox received many sly looks from the girls, as well as a lot of nice comments from the guys, he really didn't like all this attention; he wanted to be treated as a normal student did, but no such luxury was available for him.

The students all got quiet as the principal of the school, a pink furred rabbit; spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Well it's the start of another fantastic year at _Shooting Star High_. First I just want to say it's great to be back." She started out her speech, about thirty minutes later; she was finished, and dismissed the students. Fox and the group made their way down onto the gym floor, as they broke apart. Though they had many classes together, only Fox and Miyu shared the first class together.

"I'll see ya all later." Fay departed and headed for her first class. Falco threw his school bag over his shoulder, and let out a sad sigh.

"Well, let the _torment_ begin." He walked off zombie liked, as Fox and Miyu laughed and walked off in a different direction, heading to their first class. They went out of the gym and headed for the modulars on the other side of the school, talking about what each other did for their summer. English was their first class, they entered the door feeling great; feeling as if the first day was going to go by smoothly.

_Author's notes_

_Well, whatch'a think? I think it's got a pretty good start ;), though I'm not sure if I'm officially going to write this or not, I have already two other works I'm on, and helping out a bud frequently, I might be apart of his story writing, not sure. Maybe if this becomes an easy favorite, I'll continue it! But sooner or later! I'll continue onwards!_

_Thanks again!_

_Zythxx _

_Josh_


	2. New Faces And Feelings

Fox and Miyu entered the door that lead them into the warm modular, their first class of the day; English. They went into a filled and crazy loud room due to the other students, they sat in the middle; you always got to sit where you wanted the first day, then a seating chart would be made the next day or so.

"Fox, Miyu. Good morning." They turned their heads at the sound of there names being called out, to face Mrs. Laister. The artic fox, also the English teacher.

"Good morning Mrs. Laister, do we just sit anywhere?"

"For today yes, I don't know when I'll make up a seating chart. I think I'll just let everyone sit where they want, and make it up after that."

"Sounds good then." Fox sent her a happy smile, as she sent it back to the young vulpine. He made his way down the rows of desks, sitting in the general area of the class, Miyu to his left, and the desk to his right vacant. They chatted among themselves and other friend they had in the class. Fox couldn't help but notice a vixen, sitting by herself, keeping to herself in the top left corner of the class.

Her fur coat a bit darker then Fox's, a light brownish color. It was strange; she was just sitting there, all by herself; not even bothering talking to other people. Maybe she was one of those perfect students, who were here just for the grades, and not here to enjoy high school. He didn't know, but Fox was staring at the young vixen, she looked around her for a brief moment, and met Fox's stare, giving him a strange look.

When he realized what he was doing, he quickly broke it off their locked gaze, looking down at his desktop, blushing slightly. She quickly looked the other way; also slightly embarrassed. Fox kept his stare down, feeling as though he had been rude to the young vixen. But his thoughts of those ideas changed, when he looked up back to her, and met her gentle smile; blush slightly lit her pretty face.

He sent her a gentle and friendly wave, as she gave it back to him, not trying to call out to one another. They turned their attention to Mrs. Laister, as she began to instruct the class. She got up from her work area and walked up to the front of the class.

"Good morning class well the school year is back again; and let me be the first to introduce you to English II. Now, unlike some other teacher's, I don't have a seating chart made up for you. Look where you're sitting now, does anyone want to move or is everyone fine with where they're sitting? If everyone's alright with it, this will be the seating chart."

All the students looked around them; Fox met the seductive gaze of Jessie as he looked around them. No one spoke up, telling Mrs. Laister that this was alright.

"Alright then class, I'll jot this down later. Now, unlike some teacher's again, I don't believe in instructing you truly to English on the first day, because to understand English, you have to understand those around you. So in result, there is no homework for today, today is just an easy day."

The students gave a small cheer, at least one class they didn't have homework in on their first day.

"Right, so now were going to play a little game. The name game as I call it, original I know." She earned a few chuckles from the group of students, and paused for it to get quiet again. "I'm going to randomly pick people to come up to the class. You're going to introduce yourself, first and last name. Tell us one interesting thing about you, and one thing you did over the summer. So, any volunteers?"

She asked to her class, only to be meant with total silence, as no one wanted to go first. She let out a dreaded sigh, and picked up her attendance sheet.

"Alright then, I'll just have to pick a victim." She told her class in a jokingly tone. She scanned the many faces of her class, and eventually settled on a young vixen, the same vixen Fox was looking at earlier, as Mrs. Laister knew this student.

"Fara sweetie. How about you go first."

"Oh, alright then." The vixen quietly let out, a bit nervous and shy. She got up from her desk in the front row, and walked up to the center of the class; seeing the many faces of the students. She noticed that a lot of them were smiling happily at her, mainly the guys; but she felt relieved when she met Fox's gentle smile. She talked aloud to the class, locking gazes with Fox; as if talking just to him, peering down his emerald gaze with her own.

"I'm Fara Phoenix. My dad is the owner and founder of Phoenix Corporations, where they design and test all new thrusters; engines, all of that stuff for the military and Cornerian ship industries. And uh, for my summer. I really didn't do all that much, I just visited some family and hanged out with my dad and friends."

The class gave her a short round of applause. As she retook her seat.

"Very nice Fara. Ok how about -." Mrs. Laister was interrupted by the sound of the door to the modular opening up, another student walking in, seeming to be new. A blue furred vixen came walking in the room, a little nervous it seemed. Everyone got a good look at her, her blue coat was different then anything they had ever seen, it seemed so natural; but so out of place as well.

She was wearing a nice blue dress for the first day that went well with her fur. Her books leaning against her stomach as they rested within her paws. Her tail had two silver rings and she had white beads in the bangs of her hair, every guy in the room thought she was very cute, including Fox.

"Well hello dear, do you need something?" The blue vixen replied back nervously, shy like.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm just new around here and a little lost right now. Is this modular one? Mrs. Laister, English II?"

"Yes honey it is. What's your name?" the blue vixen walked over to the front of the class, where the teacher was standing.

"Krystal Cerin."

"Krystal then? That's a nice name." The younger vixen exchanged nice smiles with the elder one. "We were playing the name game right now Krystal, how about you go next since you're already up here. Just tell them your name, one interesting thing about you, and one thing you did this summer."

"Oh, okay then." Krystal turned to face the class, and was a bit nervous, not knowing a single person there. "Well, I'm Krystal Cerin. Um, I'm an only child. And one thing I did this summer was move around a lot. I moved here from planet Cerinia."

She got a loud round of applause from the students, and turned back to the teacher.

"Excellent Krystal. Planet Cerinia? Wow that's a long ways away."

"Yea, it was really boring." They shared a small laugh, then Mrs. Laister turned her attention to the next important matter.

"Ok Krystal, now you need a place to sit." Mrs. Laister scanned the room, looking for an empty desk for Krystal to sit in, eventually finding one. "Krystal, why don't you take a seat next to Fox, that young man right there." She pointed her pen straight to Fox, and the desk next to him. Krystal just gave her a simple nod and made her way down the row of desks, and took a seat right next to Fox.

"Alright, let's get a boy up here now." Mrs. Laister stated out, she scanned the room looking at the faces of the young men, thinking which of them should be called up. That is until a random student let out a loud yell.

"Yea Fox!" The class soon followed, and the entire class was cheering Fox's name, a wide grin rolled up his muzzle as he slouched in his desk, Mrs. Laister was wearing a happy smile.

"Alright then, Fox come on up hon." Fox got up slowly and made his way to the front of the class. Many students patted him as he went up; he turned to face his classmates. All wearing happy smiles as the young vulpine were presented in front of them, some more happier then others, including Fara. All of them wore a happy smile, except Krystal; she just gave him a blank stare.

"Well, I'm Fox McCloud, as many of you already know. Ummm my parents are James and Vixy McCloud. And one interesting thing I did this summer was get a job here in town." The class gave him a thunderous applause as he made his way back to his desk.

"Very nice Fox, nice to have your own job isn't it?" She joked around with the young vulpine. She looked over to the lynx right next to Fox. "Miyu sweetie, come on down." She just sent Mrs. Laister a gentle nod, and made her way to the front of the class; seeing the many faces of the students as she introduced herself, quickly and quietly. She really didn't like public speaking.

"Okay, I'm Miyu Lynx. Ummm, I'm on my way to a perfect 4.0 when I graduate from high school. And one thing I did over the summer was hang out with my friends a lot." She looked over to Fox when she had said that, a bit of blush on each of their faces. The class gave her a loud applause as she made her way back to her seat. Eventually every student got through a presentation of themselves, as the last student made his way back to the desk; Mrs. Laister talked quickly to her class, feeling the bell would ring any minute.

"Alright class, tomorrow we get serious. Were going to work on a group project, where you interview a student, and they interview you, into groups of four." The bell rang as soon as she had finished, and the students bolted out the door, onto their next torturous class. Miyu quickly caught up to Fox as they walked into the building side by side. Fox noticed Fara walking pretty fast, as if trying to get away from everyone or at least to her next class quickly.

"Hey, Fara!" Fox called out to her, she turned around and met the gaze of the gentle vulpine, waiting for what he wanted with her.

"Oh hi." She quietly talked to Miyu and Fox.

"What's the rush?"

"Oh I just like to get to class on time is all." Fox and Miyu began walking in that same direction again, Fara on Fox's opposite side of where Miyu was.

"So, what class are you going to now?" Miyu asked the light brown vixen.

"Biology. With Mr. Ralston."

"Oh cool. I do too." Fox replied back, giving her a gentle smile, as she did with him. As they entered the building, Miyu broke off from the group; her having a different class and heading towards it. An awkward cloud of silence huddled over Fox and Fara; she wasn't really trying to socialize with him, but didn't care for his company either. He found it difficult to talk to her, but the real truth was she was just a bit shy.

"So uh Fara, did you enjoy your summer?" He asked her shy like, just as she gave back to him.

"It was alright."

"Oh I see. No offense, but why are you so shy? Have you never been in a public school before?" It took her a moment to answer, trying to build up the courage.

"Yea, I was home schooled up until now. But you have to go to high school; otherwise I would still be at my house." She stopped in the middle of the hallway, Fox stopped with her, wondering what was up. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Sorry, I also don't talk to many guys, that's another reason why I guess I'm a little quiet." She earned a gentle chuckle from Fox, as they continued down the hallway.

"Oh that's perfectly understandable. So where do you live?"

"I live on Benm Street, 176. How about you?" Fox's eyes widened as he realized something unique.

"Oh that's cool, I live on Benm Street also, you're like a block away from my house." They exchanged gentle smile as they entered the room, and looked to the many students in the class. Each of them looked up the board, a seating chart placed out for them, in groups of four; as you work in groups often in Biology. Fox spotted out his last name, noticing Fara's was across him, and she sat right next to Falco. Fox noticed that the person that was supposed to sit right next to him, had the last name of Cerin; as in the blue vixen that sat next to him last period; Krystal.

They made their way down the center strip of the room, and found the small island where Falco had already taken his seat, a little annoyed; of all his classes, Biology definitely wasn't his best. But his mood suddenly changed with the pretty vixen came sitting right next to him.

"Hey Fox." He looked over to Fara, trying to act real smooth like. "Well hello there, I haven't seen you around before. You new around here?" she stayed quiet at first, not really sure what to say to the avian. She only gave him a simple nod; he dropped his act when she didn't reply vocally, as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to be so shy, I'm Falco. I'm Fox's friend. What's your name?" She didn't speak at first, a bit shy that the avian was _hitting _on her.

"Don't worry about Falco, he always acts like that." Fox reassured her, giving her a goofy smile, she returned a simple grin, and turned back to Falco.

"Right, well I'm Fara. I was home schooled, so it's a bit different being in a public school for once."

"Oh, well that's pretty cool. So you're like super smart I take it?"

"I guess, more or less." She let out quietly.

"That's always a good thing." He talked to her kindly, Fara giving him a warming smile in return. Mr. Ralston, the old tortes teacher got to the front of the class, and addressed them all.

"Alright class, welcome to Biology. I can tell it does gonna be fun in here, I already see a few familiar faces." He looked over precisely to Fox and Falco. "Fox and Falco, always a fun combo." The class let out a small chuckle; he waited for them to be quiet again. He was about to continue, until the same blue vixen from last period entered in, a bit lost and confused. "Well hello Miss, did you need something?" Everyone looked back to her, as she entered in from the opposite side of the room where the front door was.

"Yea, this is Biology right? Mr. Ralston?"

"Yes you would be correct, you're Krystal? The new girl?"

"Yea." She gave him a simply reply.

"Well alright then. Your seat is right there, next to Fox." He pointed out as she made her way to the small vulpine from last period. Again, she didn't bother to talk to him, or look at him. They just tuned into the teacher as he continued his lecture.

"Alright class. Since it's the first day, and I have to memorize 190 student's names. Were going to be having an easy first project. You're going to interview someone at your table, doesn't matter who. Ask their names, age, interests and what they want to be when they get older." He dismissed the class and let them go to work. Falco had already taken the opportunity to interview Fara, so that meant Fox was stuck with Krystal.

He turned to her sheepish like, as if not really wanting to talk to her.

"So, you're Fox?" he reacted quickly and a little shocked to the sudden question.

"Uh yea, and you're Krystal? So, how old are you? And what do you want to be when you get older? And what's your interests?" she replied quickly to his questions, as if trying to get the interview done with as soon as possible.

"I'm 16. I want to either be a psychiatrist or a physician. And I'm interested in singing, dancing, and poetry. With a few sports. How about you?" Fox soaked in her information, as he gave back his own; a little dazed on how fast she wanted to get this done.

"I'm 16 also. Ummm I like sports mainly. A few games and movies here and there. Basketball my favorite. And when I get older I want to be a pilot, like my dad."

"Oh, that sounds cool." He just gave her a simple nod, she then opened up her binder; and jotted down his information on a piece of paper quickly. As everyone finished, Mr. Ralston looked for some volunteers to go first, eventually getting some. Fox and Krystal didn't talk anymore afterwards, she seemed to be a bit annoyed with the vulpine; and he couldn't understand why, he hadn't even done anything to her. Eventually the classroom came around to Fox's island, Falco and Fara going first. They walked up together to the front of the class, Falco introducing Fara.

"This is Fara, she's 15 now. Will be 16 at the end of the month. She's interested in literature, sports and games. She wants to be a school teacher or a doctor when she gets older; and if that doesn't work a pilot." After Falco was done, Fara then quietly introduced the taller avian.

"Well, this is Falco. He's 16. He likes all sports, mainly Basketball and Track. And he wants to be a pilot when he gets older, or a professional athlete." The class gave them a round of applause as they retook their seats. Mr. Ralston looked over to the two foxes, giving them a beckoning hand signal; they reacted by walking up to the front of the class.

Krystal didn't speak, so Fox took it upon himself to introduce her first.

"Well, this is Krystal; she's 16 years old. She likes the arts, like singing; dancing and poetry. Also sports. When she gets older she wants to be a psychiatrist or a physician."

"This is Fox, he's 16. Likes sports, games and movies. He wants to be a pilot when he gets older." She quickly let aloud and went back to her seat, leaving Fox dazed up by himself. Everyone gave her a strange look as they clapped for their presentation.

"Alright class, well the bells about to ring, we'll finish up tomorrow and get on to you're packets." The bell rang and everyone was off.

X

The next few classes went pretty quickly. Fox met up with Miyu and Fay in geometry for 3rd period. Then Falco in boring College prep computers. Falco nearly sang as dismissal bell rang, and he knew exactly what was next.

"Come on Fox! It's lunch time!" He bolted out the door, impatiently waiting for Fox to join him, after going to their lockers. They met up with Miyu and Fay, and they headed to the backside of the building out towards off campus. Down town was right next to the school, in walking distance. They went to the local supermarket, where you could get fried foods; sandwiches, cold foods, drinks and all kinds of things; it also had a public eatery.

They took a seat with their meals, chatting as they enjoyed their meals. Fox spotted out Fara, holding a tray; probably looking for somewhere to sit. He got up from his seat and called out to her.

"Hey Fara!" she turned her head in that direction at the sound of her name being called, to see Fox's gentle smile and waving at her. She made her way to the table and sat right next to Fox, on the opposite side of him as Miyu was. Fay was the only one who hadn't met Fara yet; Fox took it upon himself to introduce her.

"Fay, this is Fara. She was home schooled, so she's kind of new around here." Fay gave the vixen a gentle smile.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, nice to meet you Fara."

"Nice to meet you too." She gave the Border collie a shy smile. They continued eating their lunch, talking as they did before about an incident that happened in one of Miyu's and Fay's class. Fara really just kept quiet to herself, eating her lunch in peace. Fox looked over to her sadly, as if she wasn't part of the group. He placed a nice paw on her shoulder, her blushing in return when she looked up to him. She had never really been close to a boy before, due to her being home schooled.

"Fara, you don't have to be so shy you know? Just be yourself." She gave him a gentle nod, and a warming smile. As they were about finished, Fara did in fact enter the conversation, and they all learned that she was a gentle and kind person. A bit shy at times, but truly fun to be around. After lunch they all walked back to campus, they later learned that Fara's locker was pretty close to theirs, about half a dozen down the row of lockers.

The lunch bell rang, and the group dispersed, except for Fox and Fara. They had 5th period Global Studies together. It was just the same deal as 1st period, playing the 'name game.' Fox met up with Krystal in 6th period, in Drama class. It only made sense that Krystal would be in here, due to her vast liking in the arts. But again, she had no interest in chatting among Fox, and he let it go.

Fox walked to the gym that was its own building where they had the assembly that morning, meeting up with Falco and they walked to Weightlifting together. After dressing down they did their routine stretches, having taking Weightlifting in the past and already knew what to do. To Fox's surprise, Fara and Krystal were also in this class, along with Miyu and Fay. Krystal went on her own, as the other three girls chatted among themselves. Coach Hedrick, the Great Dane teacher had the students all gather around, as he laid down the rules and gave them a first greeting.

"Okay class, today is just an easy day. Were going to go through the stretches you'll do every day before class, then finish up with two laps around the track." He turned to Fox and Falco standing behind him. "These two guys have been in my class before, I'm going to have them lead the stretches while I go out to the track and set everything up." He knew he could trust these two to lead the rest of the class. He departed out the doors that would lead him to the field, leaving the class alone.

Fox started out, seeing as though Falco wasn't about to.

"Okay guys, we have to do these stretches every morning; its part of our grade. So let's start with spreading our legs slightly wider then our shoulders, then reaching as far down as you can, try and touch the gym floor." He demonstrated, Falco following him. The class soon followed his act. But they were thrown off course as an absurd comment came from the crowd, precisely Jessie, the vixen from earlier this morning.

"You _like bending over_, don't you Fox?" the sudden remark made Fox loose his balance, and he completely fell forward, the class laughing at him in return. He quickly picked himself up, a little embarrassed as he had just made a complete fool out of himself.

"Wow, that was quite rude; but I would expect that from a girl like you." Fox looked up, to see Krystal defending him. Jessie locked gazes with the blue vixen, about to tell her off. Until she realized she couldn't afford getting into more trouble from last years past, and just let it go, turning the opposite way while folding her arms under her chest. The class completely forgot about it, except for Fox. He locked a straight gaze and warming smile to Krystal, telling her thanks. She only smiled in return.

They continued from there, going through all the stretches, after doing so they headed out onto the track field that encircled the football field. Coach Hedrick was standing at the start of the track field.

"Alright, let's have the gentlemen go first, we know how much of _horn dogs_ you guys are." He earned a few giggles from the students. About 5 guys lined up, with three lines of 5, the class being majority male. Fox and Falco lined up next to one another, Fox was stretching and prouncing around, wanting this to be an easy jog; until he looked over to Falco, who wore a face of intimidation, challenging the vulpine.

"Remember guys, it's not a race. Just do the best you can." He paused to look over at his two young students, Fox wasn't about to back down to Falco. They each took a readied position. "Well except for those two." He pointed out to the boys, awaiting the initial start. "Go!" Coach Hedrick yelled out. A second didn't past until Fox and Falco completely bolting out from the starting line, leaving everyone else behind them. The girls were cheering them on as they went around the ending loop of the long field, still neck in neck from one another.

"Come on Fox!"

"Go Falco! Show that vulpine up!"

"Let's go Fox!"

The three ladies cheered, Krystal just watched the intense race. They were about to make the first pass, from the starting point. They heard the many cheers from their classmate as they did so, still neither of them showing signs of slowing down, nor getting ahead of one another. They went around the ending loop that lead up to the final strip of straight running, then to the finale loop and the race would be over. Fox and Falco were still at each other's throats, Fox finally decided to push his limit, farther then he had ever before.

He went all out, moving faster then he ever had tried to. Falco did the same in response, but Fox was just a bit to quick for him, and was not even a quarter of a second ahead of Falco when he crossed the finish line; but still ended up victorious.

They finished their two laps, breathing heavily, their hands resting on their knee caps. They heard the many cheers of their classmates, Fox gave Falco a sly smile, who only gave him an evil stare; but Fox shook it off, Falco was usually a poor sport. They took a seat in the grass, waiting for everyone else to finish. As the guys were done the ladies stepped up to the plate, treating it as just a normal thing.

As the ladies finished up, Coach Hedrick had them all group up.

"Nice job today everyone, I'll have the plan on the board tomorrow. Everyone did great." He looked over to Fox and Falco, their clothing damped with sweat. "Go take a shower you two." The class let out a small laugh as they were dismissed, their first day of school nearly over. They guys and ladies broke apart, obviously having separate locker rooms. Fox and Falco followed their teacher's advice, and took showers, they certainly needed it.

After getting dressed again they headed out, the final bell ringing releasing them from this cruel imprisonment, as so Falco described. Fox offered to take everyone home, but they all refused; they knew he had to work real soon, so they let him go. He gathered his things and headed out to where he worked; just a fast food joint. _Cosmos Burgers_, as he worked as a cashier there.

X

Hours later, his shift was nearly over, about 30 minutes left to go. Working from 3:30 to 7:30 daily, except the weekends. He turned around back to the cashier to see Falco and his family standing in front of him, a smile crept across his muzzle.

"Hey Falco, Mr. and Mrs. Lombardi. What can I get ya?" They exchanged gentle smiles and gave them his order; he ringed it up and passed them the correct change as they paid. He took their number, and several minutes later; gave their food to Falco as he came up to grab the tray. The shift manager walked up to Fox, a female Dalmatian, who had a thing for Fox.

"Hey Fox; I need you to clean the bathrooms. After that you can go home." She talked to him cutely, receiving a happy smile from Fox; he was tired for sure, and needed his rest.

"Sure." He took the cleaning utensils from her, and headed that way. After cleaning up, he cleaned off the bucket and mop, and headed out the door, waving goodbye to his co-workers. He hoped into his car and drove down the road that would lead him to his house. He went through down town, passing the school and many various businesses. As he went down, he couldn't help but notice a familiar vixen walking down the street, all by herself; the sun starting to set on her. He pulled up to her, parking right next to where she was now standing.

"Fara, what's going on? You walking home?"

"Oh, yea. I had to stay after school for a bit, and my dad's really busy right now. So I'm walking." They had an awkward moment of silence, Fara rubbing the back of her right arm with her left paw, as she held her books with her right paw. Fox felt a little bad for her, it was getting late; she wouldn't make it home before it got dark, where it got chilly out. She was still a good ways away, it would take about ten minutes for just driving, but walking could take a while. Fox offered her nicely, a bit shy.

"Well, I'll give you a lift home." She quickly looked to the vulpine, a bit shy. Fara was purely innocent; she never really had a boyfriend, nor was close to any guys.

"Ummm, I'm alright. I like walking." Fox didn't give up though; it wasn't safe for girls to be alone after dark.

"Fara, remember when I said you don't need to be shy? Come on, it's getting dark and cold out. Besides it's not like I'm going out of my way, you live real close to me." Fara thought about it, she really wanted to take Fox up on his offer, but felt as she couldn't. She had just met him today. It's not really that she was shy, she was really only shy around Fox. After thinking it over, she finally decided to take the gentle vulpine's offer of a ride home.

"Okay then. Thanks." She walked off the sidewalk, and into Fox's car. After buckling up he rejoined the road, looking over his shoulder making sure no one was behind him. Fox found it difficult to start up a conversation with Fara, she probably felt uncomfortable or so.

"So uh Fara how did you like the first day?" After a moment of silence, she whispered back to him.

"It was, alright. But to be honest, I liked being home schooled more."

"Oh, why's that?" Fox asked nicely, Fara waited a moment to respond.

"I don't know. I just don't I fit in with the other kids."

"Why?" Fox's asked suddenly, she looked to him funny. It was a good question, Fara was no different then many other students at the school. She took into consideration, that Fox was trying to get to know her better, and it warmed her heart. She could tell they would be good friends in the future.

"I don't know, I just feel so out of place. Maybe I'm just being weird."

"Don't worry about it; you'll get use to it. You seem perfectly normal to me. If you need any help, just ask me and I'll lend ya a paw." He showed her a nice smile, as she gave it back. Fara began opening up to Fox, as they talked a bit about their childhoods. Fara's mother came down with a rare illness, and passed away when she was young. She never had a mother to tell her how to feel and react to boys, which is why she didn't have many guy friends. Though, Fara was real quiet, she really didn't try and expand her web of friends. Fox would be the first to add on her web.

The ride home was smooth, and it seemed so short sense they just talked all the way through, before they knew it. Fox was right outside Fara's front door, the house lights off, no one was home. It had just gotten dark outside, his car parked under a street light.

"Well, thanks for the ride Fox."

"No problem." He told her as she unbuckled her seatbelt and walked around to his side of the car, her dad just pulling into the lot. She was a little afraid of what he was going to say, this wasn't exactly the best scene for her to be seen in. He got out, Fara's dad was a tall man, carrying a briefcase in one hand, and holding his overcoat in the other.

"Fara." He called out to her. He walked up to her side and gave her a gentle hug, then looked down to the young vulpine in the car. He looked back to her, a questioning tone in his voice. "Who's this?" She found it hard to find words to explain this, she told back to him in a shy and nervous tone.

"Oh this is Fox. I met him earlier today at school. He's been helping me get around. He offered me a ride home."

"Oh, how nice of him." Fara's dad turned to Fox, and bent over, his paw extending out. "I'm Allen. Nice to meet you." Fox gave his paw within the older vulpine, and they had a nice sturdy handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Phoenix. I'm Fox McCloud." His eyes widened, surprised by who Fox was.

"Fox McCloud? Son of James McCloud?"

"That's him." Fox was relieved when he saw the smile flow across Allen's muzzle.

"That must be very neat." He turned to Fara, asking her nicely, though the sudden question halted her good mood. "Is Fox your _boyfriend_ now?" She went completely red with that question, as so did Fox, a tad bit lighter then her. She looked a little annoyed with her dad, feeling as though that wasn't necessary.

"No dad. I just met him today." She told her dad with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, well that's a shame." He let out quickly, Fara rolling her eyes in return. "I'll be making dinner in a moment." He turned to the younger vulpine. "Will you be staying for dinner Fox?" Fox reacted quickly at the sudden question, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no sir. I live just down the street, my parent's are probably wondering where I am right now."

"I see no worries then. Thank you for bringing Fara home Fox."

"No problem Mr. Phoenix." They exchanged gentle smiles, as Allen walked away from the young teenagers and into the home. Fara turned back to Fox, a bit embarrassed now due to her dad. She bent over, talking nicely to Fox.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's a bit clueless." They shared a gentle chuckle.

"It's fine. To tell the truth, my parents do about the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yea, but that's parents for you, right?" They shared another small laugh, exchanging warming smiles.

"Right." She talked kindly to him. They had an awkward moment of silence. Fox thought it was about time for him to head out.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home now, it was nice talking to you Fara, I'll see you tomorrow at school." He was about to pull back onto the street, When Fara stopped him bluntly.

"Wait." Fox looked over to her with a surprised reaction.

"What is it?" Fara didn't answer; she quickly dug into her backpack for a piece of paper and a pencil. When she got it, she quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and ripped that part off. She talked to him cutely, blushing slightly as she handed it to him.

"Here, it's my phone number. Call me sometime alright?" Fox was a bit fluttered now; the shy girl was giving him her phone number. At first he was reluctant, but then took it from her grasp; studying the code of numbers.

"Sure." He quietly said back to her, a bit shy.

"And, one more thing…" She told him quietly, she got a bit closer to his face, being just mere inches away from one another; gazing into each other's emerald gaze. She closed the gap between them and planted a sweet kiss onto Fox's cheek. "Thanks for warming up to me Fox. Goodnight." She turned her back on him, walking away slowly towards her front door. She was happy, maybe happier then she's ever been.

Fox was a bit stunned by her sudden move, Fara was new to him. But it seems as though they were already forming a special bond. He touched the part of his cheek that Fara had left her mark, and felt happy. He turned his gaze towards the light furred vixen, just as she opened the front door. She took one last look back at Fox, and exchanged loving smiles with him. He could see just how badly she was blushing, but that was alright. He was to. With one final look, she entered the home; closing the door behind her. Fox let out a happy sigh, with a sudden spark on their relationship. He took his car out of park, and started driving home, about a minute later.

It was late, he looked tired when he entered his home, his parents looked over to him from the couch.

"Fox honey, you're home late. Everything alright?" His mother asked him kindly. Fox laid down his things and took a seat in the single couch.

"Yea I'm just tired." After a moment later, the family sat down for a late dinner, just as they did nearly every night. It was quiet, Fox was usually the chatter box, though this evening he was very quiet, deep in thought. James and Vixy exchanged concerned looks with one another, feeling that maybe something bad happened.

"So Fox, how was your first day?" James asked his son, he didn't answer right away.

"It was alright, I like my classes, sharing a lot of them with my friends."

"That's nice, glad to know you're enjoying it. High school really is the best time of your life." James paused as he took a drink from his juice, Vixy took over then.

"So, did you meet any new people? Any new friends?" Again Fox didn't answer right away; he then thought back to what Fara had done just a while back ago, his face blushing.

"Yea I did, I met two new girls. So I guess that's good." His mother gave out a cute chuckle.

"Well, that's nice." Fox's good mood was suddenly brought to a halt. "Oh, Miyu called for you, she seemed worried, you should probably call her back."

"Oh okay then." The rest of the dinner went quickly; afterwards Fox went straight to calling Miyu. They had a small conversation, she was just wondering where he went off to, they usually talked on the phone at night, right before they would go to bed. He explained to her that he saw Fara on the side, and felt as though to take her own. Miyu understood, after a while. They hanged up for the night.

Fox changed into his night clothing, and hit the hay for the night. He couldn't help but feel happier then usual. His feelings for people where starting to become more clear, his feelings for a certain vixen. Were building stronger.


	3. A Sudden Twist Of Fate

Fox and friends dispersed out the front doors of the school, the weekend finally here. Even though it was their first week of school, they were already swamped with school work and huge projects needing to work on sometime during the weekend, but they were happy about today. Because today was Friday, and they all knew what that meant at the McCloud residence.

James and Vixy didn't really mind the kids staying at their house for movies, snacks and games. They enjoyed the company of Fox's friends, making them feel happy. To Vixy, Miyu and Fay were practically her own daughters, always volunteering to help her with chores, dinner needs, and whatever else came around. As for James, Falco was just like his own son, he offered to help around with yard work, house work, and anything else James could use assistance on when Fox and himself just wasn't enough.

Fox and Falco held their heads high, relieved that it was the weekend, Miyu and Fay were nearly dead, having a hard workout the last day of school, and had many brain puzzling and frustrating work and projects before that.

"Well, one week down. A thousand more to go…" Falco let out sadly, earning small laughs from his friends.

"Look on the bright side; it only gets harder from here." Fay replied back to the taller avian, he gave her a strange look that really made no sense at all.

"How is that a bright side?"

"It is for me, for you; probably not." She gave him a cute face, as he just shrugged it off.

"Hey, at least you didn't get stuck with grumpy Miss _Cerin_." Fox let out abruptly, everyone turned their gaze onto him. Wanting to explain. "She was my partner in like every project I had this weekend, but she has no interest in even working with me. A partnership like that can only go so far, actually it didn't go anywhere."

"Why doesn't she want to talk to you?" Miyu asked him, she thought it was a bit strange. Practically every girl in school would die for Fox talking to them, some more envious then others. She still remembers the little _incident_ that Jessie tried to pull off last year when they were freshman. She had made sure Fox and her were alone, right after P.E class, and came into the boy's locker room, wearing _only_ a towel wrapped around her slender body, and exposed herself; trying to intimidate Fox. The only reason she didn't get expelled is because her dad donates so much money towards the school every month.

Fox thought about it for a moment, he hadn't done anything bad to Krystal; he had no idea why she just didn't like him.

"I don't know, she just doesn't like me I guess."

"What's there to like?" Falco let out sarcastic like, earning a painless punch on the shoulder from Fox. The group kept walking, Fox wasn't working today, so he was just going to take them all home, and they would come around his house later when it got dark, and time for the movie. Fox noticed Fara walking by herself again, about to turn onto the sidewalk and start her extremely long walk back home.

"Fara!" Fox called out to him, she turned around at the sound of her voice, Fox leaving the rest of the group to run and catch up with her, they all following behind him. Fara put a nice smile across her muzzle as Fox approached her, he doing the same.

"Hey Fox, is there something you need?" She asked nicely, a little nervous due to the incident from last night, only they two knew about it though.

"Oh, not really, I'm just wondering mainly. But are you walking home again?"

"Yea, my dad is always just so busy. So I'm going to be walking pretty much everyday, that or I'll take the bus, one of those two."

"Well, I was about to go drop everyone off, I'll give you a lift to your house." Her face lit up as Fox was offering her a ride to her home, she talked sweetly to the taller vulpine.

"Oh, that would be nice, thanks." She turned her attention to the group of friends behind Fox. "But what about them? Do they mind?"

"Oh of course not!" he turned to them a smile on his muzzle. "Right?" Falco and Fay didn't really mind, though Miyu had a different thought. She was well aware of the _growing relationship_ that was happening between Fox and Fara. But she stayed quiet, after all. Nothing was happening between Fox and herself, so she really had no place to shoot Fara down, especially if that's what Fox wanted…

They all just gave approving nods.

"No problem Fara, always happy to have another." Falco gave her a thumbs up, Fox turned to face Fara again, he could see just how happy she was.

"See, there's nothing to worry about. Now come on, my car's this way." She joined Fox and their friends as they were walking to the student parking. They had to settle the small debt of who had to sit in the middle, Fara just volunteered; thinking it was nice enough of Fox to offer her, and the rest saying it was alright. They drove down the road, just having small talk until they would all be dropped off.

Though Miyu stayed a bit on the quiet side, she really had nothing to be worried or angry about, she just felt a little saddened over the whole situation. Fox dropped Miyu and Fay off first, just as he had picked them up last.

"I'll see ya guys later at my house, alright?" Fox called out to them as he was about to pull back onto the road.

"Yea we'll be there don't worry about it." Fay answered for them both, Miyu just stayed quiet; Fox was wondering what was going on with her lately.

"Al right then see ya later." He looked over to his shoulder to make sure he was clear, and pulled back onto the road, towards Falco's house. Fay was turning towards her house while Miyu just stayed standing where she was, staring at the spot of where she lost sight of the car. She only walked towards her house a bit saddened; her feelings were expressed by her gloomy walking style. But she cheered up, she would be around Fox later tonight, and everything would be good.

Fox kept driving down the road, talking to Fara and Falco as he headed towards the direction of Falco's house. Maybe the other girls weren't warming up to Fara just yet, but Falco already admired her, and knew that she would be part of their group in just a short bit of time. Fox pulled into Falco's driveway, and stopped to let Falco off.

"Well, thanks for the ride man. I'll catch ya later at your house." Falco announced as he unbuckled his seat belt, and hopped out of the car.

"Yea sure, later Falco." Falco turned and gave Fox a departing signal and entered into the home, before Fox pulled out; he turned to face Fara and gave her a nice smile.

"Fara if you wanna hop up front now, go ahead."

"Oh ok then." She gave him a nice smile and a cute reply. She got out of her seat and out of the car and walked over to the front passenger side and into the already warm seat; and buckled herself up shortly afterwards. Fox looked behind him, making sure nobody was behind him. He backed out of the driveway and headed towards Fara's house. They had a nice conversation as they drove down the road, mainly just how school went and all the like.

Fox pulled up the curb next to Fara's house, and looked at her with a strange face; not sad, but not happy either.

"Well were here, I'll catch ya sometime during the weekend alright?" She had the same expression on her face, as if not really wanting to get out of the car.

"Ok then, that sounds good." She got out of the car with her things, and walked around over to Fox's side and talked to him through the window as she did just the other night. "Thanks for the ride, if you keep this up you're going to make me feel guilty about all of this." They shared a small laugh; Fox didn't really take her words into consideration, he was happy to be helping Fara, and didn't feel as if she owed him or anything.

"No problem, like I said it's no trouble either. I live right down the street, so it's all good you know?" he made a hand gesture pointing down the street. They shared nice smiles.

"Well alright then, I'll treat you to lunch sometime then. See ya later." She turned around starting to walk to her front door, Fox watching her as she did so. He was about to start up his car again, when an idea just crossed his mind.

"Hey Fara." She turned around looking over to Fox, with a wondered expression on her face. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, not really. I don't do all that much during the weekend." Fara admitted, for her weekend; she really just stayed at home, not really doing anything or so.

"Well if that's the case, why don't you come over my house for movie night tonight. You could hang out with all of us and get to meet my parents." Her face lit up, slight blush rolled across her muzzle.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Fox started up his car and took it out of park, and looked back to her a smile across his face.

"Alright then, I'll call you a bit earlier before it starts, and I'll walk over to your house, so you can meet my parents and all."

"Ok, sounds good then." She turned around and headed in the front door, while Fox drove to his home. After parking he went into the front door, his mother working in the kitchen, seems to be making dinner and preparing for the movie night.

"Hello Fox, you better get ready for your movie night; me and your dad are going out tonight." Fox was a bit shocked, his parents always watched over the kids, to make sure nothing bad happened, though they were young adults, and felt as though they could trust them.

"You are?" He asked her in a surprised tone, she was a bit busy and didn't bother to turn towards her son as she was peeling potatoes.

"Yea, your uncle Peppy got a promotion today in the military rankings, so were going out for dinner to celebrate."

"Oh, well that's nice for him." He joined his mother in the kitchen, giving whatever aid he could. He pulled out a few juice packets, and grabbed a large container; preparing to make some juice. He was a bit nervous for his question, but felt as though sense they wouldn't be here, it was best if he asked now; and didn't wait till the last minute.

"Hey mom." He started out slowly. "Do you think I could have another friend over?"

"I suppose it's alright, as long as they don't make a mess around the house." She stopped and turned to her son, feeling as though this was important. "Who's your friend?"

"Her names Fara, she's kind of new around here and she's friends with all of us. So, you know I'm just trying to make her feel welcome." He let out nervously; he would have rather talked to his dad instead of his mom, because she always thought of cute ideas; like she was now. She let out a happy giggle and rubbed the top of Fox's head.

"Sure honey, it's alright with me. But were not going to be around tonight, why don't you go give her a quick call. You two can go grocery shopping for tonight, and she could stay around here until we leave and your other friends show up."

"Okay, that sounds good." After he made the juice he put it in the refrigerator, and ran towards his room; towards the phone. "Thanks mom!" He called out towards Vixy as he ran down the hallway. She just had a happy smile across her muzzle as she was making dinner. Fox picked up the phone and started dialing Fara's number, from the piece of paper she gave to him a few days back.

The anonymous ringing came, Fox eventually heard Fara's sweet voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Fara, its Fox."

"Oh hi!" Her tone immediately changed to a happier one as Fox noticed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing too much. Anyway things have changed a little. My parent's aren't going to be around tonight, so it's going to be just us 5; I hope that's alright with your dad."

"Yea I think it is. I just got off the phone with him about that really; he thought it was a great idea."

"Okay that sounds good." Fox then switched to the other matter at hand. He told her of how she would have to come a bit early to meet Fox's parents, and to go grocery shopping with him as well, it would be a good hanging out time.

"Sure that's ok, besides I'd like to meet your parent's really before getting to far into your house." That made sense; it would be strange to be in the house of your friend when you haven't even met their parents.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in about 15 or so."

"Sure." They hanged up and Fox went to go take a shower and prepare for the night. After he was done he put on clean clothing and sprayed some of the cologne his dad got for him one year on him, he stopped right in the middle of doing so. Sure he used deodorant, but he never really used the cologne before, now it just seemed like a natural thing to do. He figured that he wanted to be presentable, to look good for his friends; mainly Fara.

He went out of his room and towards the kitchen, where he got the shopping list and cash from his mother. He grabbed his keys and bolted out the door and into his car. He drove a little ways and stopped in front of Fara's house, she was already standing in front of the front door; waiting on him. When he pulled up she ran over to him and got into the front seat. Fox studied her figure for a moment; it seemed she too was trying to look good for tonight. She put on a fresh pair of clothing just as he did, and if he didn't know better, she had put on a type of perfume; or at least a sweet scent.

They had small talk as they went to the supermarket; they picked up various things Fox's family needed, as well as snacks for tonight. They had almost a nonstop chatter as they went down the list of things to buy; they felt so normal; as if they could just be themselves when it was just them, like they had nothing to hide. As Fara was grabbing something for Fox on one side of the shelving, he grabbed something also; and their paws bumped into one another as they did so, making them both jump back a bit.

A light blush appeared on their faces, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry." Fara quietly let out as she quickly placed the item into the cart. Fox did the same, and an awkward silence fell among them.

"Don't worry about it." Is all he said plainly, he realized that he was getting closer to Fara, and it was perfectly natural. Besides, it was just an accident. She just took his word for it, and forgot about it; enjoying this time with Fox. After they paid and departed from the store, they went into the home, both having bags in their paws, Fox walked up to the kitchen where his mother was just about done preparing for dinner; Fara walking up behind him.

"Hey mom." He set the groceries on the counter, and started to unpack some.

"Hey Fox." Vixy talked to her son, taking a mere moment to look at him. She paused and took another look, as she noticed the young vixen standing behind him, and a smile crept up her face. "Well hello honey, you must be Fara." She gave the elder vixen a happy smile, as she set down the groceries in her paw on the counter.

"Yea, it's nice to meet you Mrs. McCloud.

"Nice to meet you to; Vixy is fine. Thanks for helping bring in the groceries."

"Oh it's no problem, thanks for having me over."

"Oh the pleasure's all mine hon." She went back to what she was doing, putting the finishing touches on the humongous homemade pizza for Fox and his friends. After settling all the groceries and putting them in their proper place, Vixy gave an idea to the two young teenagers.

"Fox don't be rude now, why don't you show your friend your room now, you can hang out or _chill_ as you kids call it." She made a hand signal, and the two teenagers descended down the hallway. They still had a lot of time until everyone else would show up. They did a lot of things, they sat and talked; listened to music, which they shared the same interests in. They played a few video games, to Fox's surprise, Fara was very good at; better then him.

After a while they decided to just go outside and shoot hoops until it got dark, and everyone else would show up. As they walked through the living room, the front door opened up; James walking through and closing the door behind him. Vixy walked over to him and they shared a nice kiss, he then turned his attention to Fox, and the vixen behind him.

"Oh hello there Miss, who might you, be?" James asked the young vixen, Vixy answered for her.

"That's Fara, one of Fox's friends, she's staying over for movie night while we go out with Peppy."

"Oh that's fine." He walked up to Fara and extended his paw. "Hi Fara, I'm James, Fox's dad." She gave him her paw, and they had a small handshake.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr. McCloud."

"Oh just James is fine Fara, you don't have to be so professional, just be yourself." She let out a small giggle, now she knew where Fox got that same saying. James went down the hallway, to prepare for his dinner tonight with his good friend. Fox went out the front door and headed for the garage to get the basketball, Fara was about to follow him when Vixy pulled her aside for a slight moment, she gave the elder vixen a questioning look.

"Fara, you're a sweet girl. You know, someone like you would be good for Fox I think. He's _single_. Just _aim for the right moment_ with him, and _take it_." She sent her a wink as Fara blushed, Vixy departed and headed for her room, to prepare also. Fara felt a little strange now, her friends mom just tried to have her _push_ her relationship with Fox _farther_, and she hadn't even known him for a week_._ But she admitted it, being with Fox; made her happy, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea…It didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

Vixy was well aware that Miyu liked Fox, or at least it seemed as though she did. She just thought, for as long as Miyu and Fox have known each other, _something_ would have sparked by now; she was probably wrong and knew she was, but she took into consideration that they just weren't interested in one another. Fox never really showed much interest of being with Miyu, not like he's shown with Fara at least.

Fox and Fara played basketball for a while, though Fara wasn't all that good, missing most of her shots. She got the ball again, about to take another shot; when Fox stopped her.

"Here. Try it like this." He got behind her and took an arm in each of his paws, and showed her the proper motion and how to follow through with your shots. Fox took it as completely natural, while Fara was blushing on the other side, he followed through with her while she took the shot, the ball going straight through the net; not even touching the rim. A smile crept up across her face, as she looked to Fox; he was just as happy.

Fox gave her the ball again, and she made the shot just as good as the first time. Each and every time he kept giving it to her, and each time she made it again and again.

"There you go, you got it."

"Yea I guess I do, thanks." She passed him the ball, letting him shoot now. It began to get dark, the sun setting and the street lights came flickering on, they were about to call it until Fox noticed someone jogging down the road, as they came into focus; he realized it was Krystal from school. He wondered if she lived around her, since she was jogging around the area, he also really wanted to know what the problem was between them.

"Krystal." He ran up to her as she jogged down the road, she stopped and had a surprised reaction on her muzzle, also looked a little annoyed. Fara came up behind Fox.

"Hi Fox, no offense but can you make it short. I'm a little busy and was hoping to get home before it got to dark." Fox put on a questioning expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I will. I was just wondering, is there a problem between you and me? Like is there something you don't like about me? I haven't done anything to you that would make you upset; you just seem upset with me all the time. I was just hoping you could explain why."

Krystal didn't answer at first, she just let out a long breath, and looked down to the ground; placing her paws onto her hips. She looked up, showing a guilty expression. Fox's own expression changed when he saw her face.

"No, there's no problem between us Fox. To tell the truth, I don't really talk to guys, because they just end up being jerks; or most of them do at least. Apparently, because of the way I look I guess, some guys think I'm you know; _that kind of girl_. I'm really just taking it out on you." Fox gave her a compassionate smile, he could tell that she wasn't treated the way she should be, and people got the wrong idea about her.

"I understand Krystal, but why me in particular?" she played with her paws, twirling her fingers around together.

"I'm not sure to tell the truth. I think it's because, you're the first guy in a long time that actually wants to get to know me. Sorry if I was being mean to you." She looked up to his warm smile, and put on one herself.

"Its fine Krystal, I understand. I just hope we can be friends in the future."

"Yea me to." She quickly changed the subject, seeing as she was getting sentimental. "But uh, I better get home, it's getting late. I'll see ya later at school."

"Do you live around here?" the sudden question came flying at her.

"Yea just a few blocks down really." She started her jog again, turning around and waving back to Fox. "I'll see ya later at school."

"See ya." Fox waved back and called out to her, Fara waved also, she didn't know Krystal; but just like her, she felt like they would all get to know one another sometime in the future. Fox and Fara went back into the home, as it now got dark; to see James and Vixy dressed nicely, making a break for the door, passing by the young teenagers.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour Fox, take it out of the oven now." Vixy put on the finishing touches of her outfit, as she was talking to Fox.

"Okay I will mom." James went out the door, Vixy turned to the teenagers one last time. She talked nicely to Fara.

"It was nice meeting you Fara." She turned to Fox and patted the top of his head. "You behave now Fox." And with that, she went out the door; leaving Fox and Fara by themselves. They just decided to watch T.V. until everyone else would show up. They took a seat in the loveseat and watched a local cartoon show. After a while, Falco showed up first; followed by Fay and Miyu a short time afterwards. They were all a bit surprised to see Fara here as well.

"Oh hi Fara, I didn't know you would be coming over." Fay took off her coat and took a seat in the couch on the opposite side of where Fox and Fara where.

"Oh Fox invited me." She gave her a happy smile, and turned to Fox, as he gave one back; blushing a little. Falco and Miyu joined Fay on the couch, and they started a movie; the first one being a comedy. Miyu felt a little down, she always sat next to Fox; in that couch, and wasn't really paying attention to the movie.

A short time passed and a ding went off in the kitchen; telling Fox that the pizza was ready. He got up and headed towards the oven, Falco soon followed him. He grabbed some oven mitts and pulled out the large pizza; setting it onto a cutting board. Falco pulled out the drinks and cups for everyone while Fox cut up the pizza into several slices. Fox's parents didn't like them eating in the living room, so they all sat around the table.

They all had a few snacks along with their meals, and went back to watching the movie after they were done. After the comedy they switched to a horror film, Fara let out a quiet whimper as Falco was about to put in the movie in the plasma screen.

"What's wrong Fara?" She looked over to him with a sad face.

"I don't really like horror movies." Falco cracked a wide grin as he entered the movie.

"Well, there's a pillow right there, that or Fox is right next to you." The sudden remark granted a slight blushing across the two foxes sitting next to one another. Fox gave him an annoyed look, as Falco gave him a wide grin; just as he always did. Fara did in fact grab the pillow, but also scooted over to Fox, there legs now touching. As the movie progressed a female character found herself in a darkened room, she didn't notice it but the shadows began moving behind her. As she turned around she was struck down and killed, letting out a loud scream as the monsters ugly face appeared on the screen.

Fara quickly ducked the pillow in front of her from the horrid scene, and dug her face into Fox's shoulder, letting out a quiet whimper of fear. She stayed like that for a while, not wanting to turn back to watch the movie, that is until she realized just where she was. She quickly picked herself up and placed herself in her original position, now embarrassed at what she did in front of everybody.

"Oh, sorry Fox." She let out quietly, blushing hard.

"It's alright, it happens to everybody." She took in his reassuring words, as everything was alright. Fox thought everything was alright, but Miyu sure didn't; it's almost like she was left out in the cold, though she was angry; there was nothing she could do. There was nothing between Fox and her, and she just had to let it go. The movie finished, not a moment to soon for Fara, if only it could have came sooner. They finished the night with a little T.V and games.

After a while the parents came to pick up their kids. Leaving Fox and Fara by themselves, her dad was probably home by now. But sense she lived so close to Fox, she figured she would just walk. Fox offered to walk with her to the home, feeling as though it would be rude to have her walk by herself. They walked down the sidewalk that was illuminated by the street lights as it was dark all around them. They had a small talk; they eventually got to her home. They walked up to the porch of her house, standing next to the front door.

"Well I hope you had fun tonight Fara. Thanks for coming over." Fox talked to her nicely, quiet like. She returned the kindness.

"Thanks for having me over Fox, I like your parents. There good people." They shared a small laugh under the light that illuminated the porch. An awkward moment of silence came around, neither of them were making a movement or gesture to end the talk; ending the night. Fox wasn't walking way while Fara wasn't going through her front door.

"Well, I guess I'll head home now. I'll see ya tomorrow or so Fara, good night." He began to walk away. Fara couldn't help but feel a bit sad, she had to admit it. She like Fox, she liked being around him, and liked being with him. Everything felt so easy, so clear when she was with him. Fara decided to act upon Vixy's advice, _you can't be shy_ _your whole life_.

"Wait." Fara grabbed Fox's paw with both of hers, cupping it together, as she pulled Fox back to her. He was a bit surprised; stunned and confused mainly, on what she was doing.

"Yes?" He asked her shyly, as he blushed slightly at the sudden move by Fara. She giggled a little, playing with his fingers.

"You forgot something." She talked to him cutely, only leaving Fox in a daze.

"I did? What did I forget?" Fara bursted out in a small laugh, as Fox was completely oblivious to what she was getting at.

"Well, I'll show you then." She moved in closer to Fox, closing up the little gap that was between them. She slowly planted her warm lips onto his, Fox completely surprised of what she was doing, and in truth; didn't know how to react to it. He just did what he thought was right; following his heart, and followed through with Fara. She slowly moved her arms up and around Fox's neck, as he wrapped his own around her waist, bringing each other close. This sensation was new to both of them, they felt so pure. So relieved, so happy; is this what they call love?

Their shared first kiss between the two foxes lasted several moments, not wanting to break off the gentle and loving essence each were receiving from one another. It broke apart slowly, as they backed away from one another, still in each other's grasp. They were happy, maybe happier then they have ever been; gazing into each other's eyes. Sure, they were young, and had their whole lives ahead of them, but it was never too early to find your true love. Fara took in a deep breathe, as she talked gently to her new sensation.

"Was, that your, first time also?" she quietly let out; into small sections, a little embarrassed. But Fox was right with her; he had no room to talk either.

"Yea, but there's nothing better then a _first kiss_." She was touched by his sweet words. They embraced under the light as they found happiness. But the night was coming to a close, and it was time to depart from one another; for now at least. Fara broke it off, and grabbed the doorknob, but not yet opening the door.

"Good night Fox." She let out quietly and gently to the young vulpine.

"Good night Fara." He told her right back, in the same gentle voice, she opened the door and vanished behind it, leaving Fox by himself now. Fox's walk home took longer then usual; he had a lot on his mind. He hadn't known Fara for more then a week, and it seemed as if already they were going to be together. He kept asking himself, if he should have claimed her right there and then. _Do you want to go out? Do you want to be together?_ And thought if he was being to blunt about the whole thing, but then again; Fara wasn't exactly craving for him to ask her. Maybe they weren't quite there just yet; but it seemed as though they were gaining fast.

Fox was happy; he felt as though this was a sign, a sign that Fara was the right one for him. He put his fingers onto his lips; wanting the warm sensation Fara provided. But one thing was for certain. _There was nothing better, then a first kiss_.


	4. High School Drama

Fox spent a lot of time during that weekend with Fara. After their happy moment, they really just wanted to be with one another. Sure, Fox hadn't asked her out; making it _official_, but Fara was in no hurry either it seemed. To be perfectly honest, Fox had been trying to avoid that because, he really didn't know how to approach her for something like that, and found it a bit awkward in general.

Fara's father was busy even during the weekends, his only true day off was Sunday, where he wanted to spend quality time with his daughter. But as of the Saturday, James and Vixy invited Fara over to their house for the day, and she would go home later at night when her father came home. They saw the _spark_ between the two young teens, and figured it was a chance for them to get closer. Also they didn't want the poor girl to be all alone in a home with no one around her.

She hanged out with Fox and his family. Doing various activities both in town and around their home. Early afternoon they went to the mall together. James and Vixy went and did their own shopping, leaving the teens by themselves. They explored the mall, just having fun; spending time with one another. Visiting arcades, going into various stores, and went into a photo booth. There first picture was just normal, then they went to goofy expressions in the 2nd and 3rd pictures. Fara ended the 4th by planting a small kiss onto Fox's cheek, the good times rolled around.

As the day went on they did a little tidying up around the house. Vixy and Fara had attended to the garden; while James and Fox did work in the front yard, cutting the grass and picking up the bush hedges. James was trimming back the bushes, Fox picking up the fallen remnants.

"Hey dad." Fox called out to his father, bending forward to pick up another fallen hedge.

"What is it Fox?" James snipped a few more clippings worth as he asked his son.

"Can I, ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Fox began to get quieter; his tone more high pitched as he was embarrassed about the question.

"Ummm, well how do you get a girl too. _You know_; be your girlfriend?" James stopped what he was doing and looked over to his son, a nice flow of blush spread across his muzzle. He chuckled lightly as he set his hedge clippers down, and threw his arm over Fox's shoulders.

"Oh Fox, it's not as difficult as you think it is. You only think it's difficult because it's new to you. You're a shy guy, and that's completely understandable, but as you practice this more and more, it becomes much easier; and feels more natural. After all, that's how life works."

James stopped and peaked around the corner, making sure the two vixens weren't overhearing their conversation. After he confirmed that they were still busy, he looked over to Fox again.

"Fara is the one that you want to be with, isn't she?" Fox didn't answer his dad vocally, he just swallowed hard; and gave a sly nod. "Well Fox, the only advice I really have for you now at this point, is to just go straight up and ask her. Girls like it when you give them a strong approach, especially in public surroundings, because it makes them feel special; a singled out individual, which is how they should feel when they're with you."

"For now, just stay friends; don't push anything yet. When you go back to school on Monday, ask her there, and you'll make her the happiest vixen in the entire school. After all, who wouldn't want to date the handsome and gentle Fox McCloud?" James played with the white patch of fur on top of Fox's head, a trait Fox had inherited from him. They went back to work, James looked over the edge of the house one last time; making sure that the vixens weren't listening in on their conversation, little did he know they were having a similar talk themselves.

Vixy and Fara were tidying up the garden, as winter wasn't quite here.

"What do you want here Vixy?" Fara pointed to a small patch of dirt, as Vixy was deciding on what to put there.

"Here honey, plant that in there." She handed Fara a small _Sea Breeze_ plant. Having four petals, the color of sea breeze, being a shaded green with a slight presence of blue. Fara dug the small hole and carefully laid the plant down at the bottom, then covering it up and patted it down with the soil on top.

"Thanks for having me over again Mrs. McCloud; this is much better then if I were by myself." Vixy quickly wrapped up Fara in her arms, giving a sweet hug to the sweet younger vixen.

"Oh it's no trouble dear; we couldn't just simply leave you in that big empty house; all by your lonesome. Besides it's nice to have your company around, I think Fox likes it as well." They shared a gentle chuckle, as Vixy sent the younger vixen a nice wink, Fara played with her fingers, smiling warmly.

"Yea, I guess he does." She paused for a moment, then letting out her quiet kind words. "Thank you." Vixy put down her things and looked to the younger vixen strangely, not really sure what she meant by that.

"For what hon?"

"Well, I decided to act upon your advice, you know; the advice you gave me yesterday?" Vixy thought back to it for a moment, a warming smile flowed across her muzzle as she remembered; she wrapped Fara back in her arms, this time keeping her there for a moment.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Fara, I'm happy for both of you." After releasing Fara, she wanted to hear how it happened. "So, what happened exactly?" Fara then began to explain what went on, during the movie night party, and afterwards when Fox walked her home. Fara told Vixy of how she stopped Fox before he left, and pulled him close to her; where they shared their first kiss with one another.

"Oh that's so cute Fara, I only wish I had a picture of that." They shared a gentle laugh, and went back to work. As the day went by, the household chores were finished; and night fell upon them. Fox took it upon himself to walk Fara home again. The same thing occurred as the night before, Fox went up to Fara all the way to her front desk; and they departed from each other for the night with a gentle kiss.

Sunday rolled around; it was Allen's day off. He offered to take Fox along with him and Fara as they would spend the day together; but he kindly refused, feeling as though get's to be around Fara everyday and Allen truly only once, they understood. James and Vixy invited Fara and her dad to a barbeque that night, they figured; if Fox and Fara were going to be together, they would have to meet her dad eventually.

They came around later at night, Fara went over to Fox while her dad went to Fox's parents. The adults were chatting as the two young teenagers were talking amongst themselves. Vixy mentioned to James and Allen what Fara had told her, they seemed a little shock; but happy none the less.

"I'm glad for them." Allen turned around to look at his daughter and Fox, their backs towards the adults. They sat next to one another, talking and laughing. He turned back to Fox's parents. "Her mother died when she was a young age, and I always had to work. Fara grew up a little on the lonely side. It's nice to know she met a kind young man like Fox."

"Yea, I'm glad they're together also. Fox was always a bit on the shy side; luckily he met someone just like him." James replied back to the other vulpine. After the barbeque Allen and Fara left for the night, the adults could see just how happy their children were.

X

Fox was happy as he drove to school the next morning, he was going to follow his dad's advice; and ask Fara if she wanted to be with him, but he was sure what the answer already was. Fox walked up the front stairs and through the doors, wearing a happy smile; but his good mood was soon brought to a halt. As Fox was walking through the hallway, he noticed that he was getting a lot of attention; much more then he did on a regular basis.

He was receiving many blank stares, and not just from the girls; from the guys as well, literally everyone was staring at him strangely, some talking behind their hands and paws; whispering who knows what.

He began to get uncomfortable, from all the unwanted attention. He felt like something bad happened, or was about to happen. He walked over to his locker, Miyu putting things away in her own; not bothering to look over to Fox.

"Hey Miyu, do you know what's going on? People are looking at me strangely and I don't even know why." She didn't reply vocally though, her only reply was slamming the locker door shut violently, anger fueling her actions. She looked over to him with a cold stare, and started walking the opposite direction; leaving Fox in a daze. What was it with people today? Miyu, one of his best friends was completely angry at him, and he had no idea why.

He began walking down the southern hall, still receiving many strange looks from people; he almost wanted to go ask someone what they were all looking at him strangely about, until he saw Fay and Alyssa walking up towards him, giving a similar look; but a bit more worried it seemed.

"Fox, is it true?" Alyssa asked in an astonished voice, wanting to know the answer to a question Fox didn't even know.

"Is what true? I don't even know what's going on." He seemed a bit angry, it seemed as though everyone know what was happening besides him; and it was about him.

"Is it true that you and Fara _made out_?" Fox seemed to be a bit offended with the sudden question, that was his own personal business, how could it have spread?

"We kissed a little bit, but not that. How do you even know that!?"

"Fox it's all over the school, _everyone knows_." Fox rested his head, holding it with one paw, now he knew why everyone was giving him strange looks; and why Miyu was upset with him earlier. His thoughts were interrupted, as yelling and screaming could be heard from the next hallway over. Fox quickly rushed in that direction, Fay and Alyssa following him, when they turned the corner they saw a large group of girls just a bit down the hallway, encircling someone. They seemed furious at whoever was in the center.

Fox saw through the crowd of girls, to see Fara in the middle; crying to herself as she was taking verbal abuse, her back against a wall encircled by angry school girls.

"You little _slut_! You _gave_ yourself to Fox didn't you! How else would he be interested in a girl _like_ you!?" Jessie was leading the assault against Fara, a bunch of other girls joining in on her, throwing insults left and right. Fara was really just taking it, crying quietly to herself, wrapping her arms around her books.

"No, I didn't." She quietly defended herself, of course; no one believed her. They were only angry because she was able to get something to work with Fox, but none of them could. Jessie was as angry as ever.

"Liar! You little _hussy_! Stop _bull shitting_ us! Just admit you gave yourself to Fox you _prostitute_! People like you make me sick!" She slapped the books out of Fara's frail grasp, smacking them to the ground. She buckled to her knees, her back still up against the wall; now out in an all out cry, no longer able to hold her tears back at the false accusations. Fox decided he finally had seen enough.

"Hey!" Fox yelled out to the enraged girls angrily, sprinting his way towards them, they all backed away; almost in fear as he glared them down angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like were doing? Were putting this little _bitch_ in her place." Fox stepped up to Jessie, and looked down to her, angrier then ever.

"The only _bitch_ here is _you_ Jessie, now get lost." The taller vulpine's words surprised her, but she was foolish to actually think Fox would side with her. She just grunted angrily and stomped her feet down the opposite direction of the hallway. The group of girls quickly dispersed, them no longer having a leader to mock Fara, none of them stepped up to the plate.

Fox quickly set his attention to Fara, who was still crying in her huddled position on the ground. He dropped his bag to the ground, placing a paw onto her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Fara looked to him with an intense presence of sadness, tears still strolling down her cheeks. She dug her head into his shoulder, crying violently; Fox wrapped his arms around her, picking her up off the ground. After having her let it out for a few minutes, Fox finally was able to calm her down; most of her tears disappearing. He picked up his bag and her books with one arm, and brought her close with the other.

"Come on, let's go to the counselors office." She still cried quietly to herself on Fox's shoulder as they walked down the hallway towards the office. They received many strange looks from the other students; but Fox didn't care. Fara came first, she just taken a verbal assault, receiving many spiteful false accusations from a bunch of jealous girls.

The secretary immediately turned her attention, to see the smaller vixen crying in the arms of the taller vulpine.

"What happened?" the feline asked Fara, though she couldn't speak right now, she was crippled with sadness, Fox patted her back; wearing a sad expression as he answered for her.

"She just took a verbal assault from Jessie, she and a bunch of other girls were throwing a bunch of false accusations towards Fara." The feline only rolled her eyes, releasing an annoyed sigh.

"That girl, I swear she's always trying to stir trouble around."

"Is Mr. Cypher's in?" Fox cradled Fara in his arms, just as they did so a few previous nights ago.

"Yes he is, I'll get him for you." The feline walked over towards a center door, knocking on the half opened door and peaking her head in. "Sly, you have some visitors." A moment later, a black furred coyote walked through the door, dressed professionally. His good mood was suddenly brought to a screeching halt when he saw the saddened vixen in front of him.

"Oh what happened?" Fara turned in his direction, pulling her face out of Fox's arm, trying to speak; but just couldn't. She turned back into Fox's arm and started to cry a bit more when she discovered that she couldn't talk. Mr. Cypher's looked over to Fox, only to see the same saddened expression.

"Come on sweetie, we'll talk about it." He extended his paw outwards to the saddened vixen, she put her paw into his a moment after. He slowly pulled her into his office, and had her sit down, telling her to wait one moment. Fox walked over to the small coffee table and set her books down, beginning to turn back; feeling as though Mr. Cypher's would handle it, he was a very kind man.

"Fox, I think you should stay. You seem to be involved in this as well; I think Fara wants you to stay also." He turned his back and saw the expression on Mr. Cypher's muzzle, stating it all. Fox set his own things aside near the table, and walked over into his office; taking a seat right next to Fara. She placed her head onto Fox's shoulder not a moment after he sat down; Fox threw his arm over his shoulder.

Mr. Cypher's grabbed a box of tissues and placed the box in front of Fara, she sat up and grabbed one; wiping away her tears, her tissue soon getting damp, Mr. Cypher's planted himself within his seat, across from the two foxes.

"Now sweetie, tell me what happened. Take as much time as you need, we got plenty of that right now." Fara took a few sweet moments to gain her composure back, and began speaking; her voice was frail and unstable due to the intense sadness.

"People, were saying. That I, ga-" She broke down halfway, back into an all out loud cry, and dug her head back into Fox's shoulder.

"Its okay sweetie, go ahead and cry. Let it all out." It was truly sad, Fara was such a sweet and quiet girl, for her to be treated like this was just plain wrong. Fox gave her a few pats on the back; and turned to face Mr. Cypher's, feeling as if he would have to answer for her.

"She took a verbal abuse from Jessie Grey. Saying that Fara _gave_ herself to me, and calling her a bunch of harsh names." Fox truly sounded sad as he said that last part, it was completely untrue; but Mr. Cypher's had to hear every part of the story to truly help them.

"I see, that girl seems to hate everybody. And these are all completely false right?"

"Yes! Completely. Me and Fara are _together_ now, but what she's spreading around is completely untrue."

"Alright then, and why would she say these things? What motive does she have against you or Fara?"

"I guess it's because she's jealous, you know how she's wanted to get with me for a long time. Remember the _incident_ from last year?" Mr. Cypher's thought back to that day, a horrible memory indeed and quickly shook it off.

"I see, Fara sweetie; look at me." After a moment, she wiped away more tears; throwing her tissue into the trash and grabbing another one, wiping away fresh ones. She looked over to Mr. Cypher's to see his gentle face.

"You both need to know, that this is _high school_; it's just a _drama house_. People are going to say and start up ideas that are completely untrue, just because they're jealous; or because they don't like you. You just need to simply ignore all of that, because you know this better then anyone else; and you know it's not true, and their full of it."

The counselor's words started to calm Fara down, as she began to cry less.

"Fara, you just need to take this one fact into _consideration_. No one knows more about this then you do. You need to just completely ignore Jessie, and whatever rumors that people may be talking about, because you know for a fact; that it isn't true, not one bit of it is true."

Fara sniffled away a few more tears, and threw her away her tissue; grabbing another one. She looked over to the coyote with a small smile on her face.

"From what I can see they're just jealous and with good reason. You're with Fox. He's one of the best athletes in school, perfect grades, and is a nice guy. They're just jealous, because they want to be with him; and they take out their jealousy and anger on you, trying to make yourself feel bad, you just can't let them get to you."

"Ok." She quietly let out, also releasing a large breath afterwards, and grabbed Fox's paw, feeling his reassurance. They looked to each other happily. Mr. Cypher's had a smile across his muzzle, seeing the connection the two have made.

"There now, if you want you can head to class now, I'll write each of you an excused note, or you can hang out here until the bell rings. I know Jessie is in your class, so if you want to hang around here in the nurses office, that's completely fine as well."

"I'd like to stay here." She quietly let out, as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"That's completely fine dear. Fox if you want to stay with her that's fine also."

"I think well do that. Thank you Mr. Cypher's." Fox got up, with Fara in his arms, she still felt sad inside, and would need a little time to recover.

"No problem you two, no go ahead and wait in the nurse's office until class is over, and then head to your next class." They departed from the kind coyote and made their way down the hall that would lead them into the empty office. Fara took a seat on the lay down bench, Fox brining a box of tissues next to her. He stood right in front of her, holding her paws within his own. She looked to him sadly, as he gave her a gentle face.

"Hey, don't worry now. Just remember what Mr. Cypher's said, their full of it. We know what's right and what's wrong." He talked to her gently, she cracked a sly smile, and they embraced. They stayed like that for quite a while, Fara didn't want to leave Fox's warmth, feeling that was helping her feel better. Fox felt like this was probably just as a good time as any. He broke off the hug, and held her paws within his own.

"Fara, I know just what to do to make you feel better. What do you say that we _go out_?" He asked her, her face almost seemed to glow with happiness as he asked the question.

"Yes." She wiped away the last of her tears, and they shared a small kiss; their first kiss of being together. She breathed out heavily, taking in the moment of bliss. The bell rang, and it was time to get to the next class. Fara disposed of her tissue and walked back to the office, and picked up her books; just as Fox picked up his bag. They gave one last happy smile and waved to Mr. Cypher's, himself doing the same.

Students were moving up and about, both heading and going in opposite directions. When they got out of the door, they locked their paws together, strolling down the hallway; almost having people look at them as they did so, sure it felt a little embarrassing, but they didn't care. The school finally had something worth talking about.

_Yup, that's drama for you. Lol I hate drama, which is funny because that's how like a main theme for all my stories XD as a lot of you know I was feeling down due to an incident that happened between me and a few friends, Mr. Cypher's was the counselor I talked to in my school, he not only told me that these things happen; but also that I just need to ignore it. But he did more then just that, he made me feel less guilty about it, and just made me feel better about the situation in general; I tried to some that up in here, thanks Mr. Cypher's, if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have written any of these new chapters so far xD _


	5. First Date

Fox and Fara walked towards their first class together; paws in each other's grasp. Many students of the school gave them all a different look, some were happy for them. Some were angry, and same just gave them that blank emotionless stare. But it didn't matter; the school would have to live with it, as Fox thought to himself. They walked up the ramp that lead to Mrs. Laister's room, just as Fara was reaching for the door handle; Fox pulled her back into a hug.

She giggled happily as Fox gave her a quick kiss onto her cheek, it seems as though Fara was already starting to feel better about the whole thing. It would be hard later on, as Fox wouldn't always be there to stick up for her, but she would have to take charge herself; and tell everyone to move on with their lives. Class seemed to go by so fast, though Fox was a bit hurt on the inside now.

It was clearly obvious Miyu was extremely angry with him and Fara. In every class she had with them, she completely ignored them; as if they weren't even there. She didn't talk to them. She probably wouldn't eat lunch with them. Hell, she didn't even look in their direction.

It was 4th period; Fox and Falco were just following the assignment that was handed out next to them. As they typed in endless key's on the board; the markings coming appearing on the view screen hovering over their hands/paws. It was hard for Fox to concentrate. He could keep people off of Fara while he was in the same class, but not when she wasn't with him. But he had asked Falco and Fay to look out for her when he couldn't.

Falco let out a dull yawn, getting bored fast with the endless typing. You were free to talk in the class, but with a class so dull. What was there to talk about?

"Man, this couldn't get anymore boring right Fox?" He only replied with a saddened sigh.

"Pretty much, this gets old fast."

"Tell me about it, there's nothing interesting about this class at all. If I didn't _have_ to take it, I _wouldn't_ have taken it." Everyone looked over to the sound of the classroom door opening, to reveal a pink feline standing in the doorway, carrying her books in her paws; looking a bit nervous.

"Well hello Miss, who might you, be?" Mr. Herbert, the tabby cat teacher asked the shy young girl.

"I'm Katt Monroe, I just moved here from Fichina."

"Oh I see, well I'm Mr. Herbert, and welcome to College Prep." They had a small handshake, most people went back to work; including Fox, but Falco's eyes were glued on the young feline. He was dumb struck with her beauty.

"Thing's just got interesting." A sly smile crept up his beak, as the feline was pointed out a seat down the row they were seated at. Class seamed to go by much faster for Falco, as soon as they were excused he caught up with the new girl Katt, leaving Fox alone to himself. He figured he was going to try and wow her, so he headed out to where Fara would be getting out.

They met up and headed out off campus, going to the local supermarket that was in walking distance to get something. Fox's suspicions were correct. Miyu and Fay were nowhere to be seen, Miyu had probably talked Fay into them going out for lunch themselves. As they ate their lunch, Fox spotted Falco talking to Katt; she seemed to be warming up to Falco quite nicely.

After eating they walked back to school slowly, holding each other's paws, not really talking to one another.

"So Fara, how is your day going so far? You know, besides early morning." Fox asked her quietly, he didn't really want to bring this up; but it was probably best to make sure Fara wasn't taking anymore verbal assaults. She looked over to him with a weakened smile, though she looked happy; her eyes were filled a bit sadness. She began slowly, in a quiet voice just as he was.

"Well, it's not too bad I guess. Some other girls were trying to talk bad about me again; though Falco and Fay stepped in and helped me out."

"I'm really sorry Fara, I had no idea this would ever happen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He looked the other way, a bit depressed on just how much people hated Fara now; they stopped in place, a little lost in thoughts. Fara had Fox look to her, as she put on a happy smile for the taller vulpine.

"No, don't be Fox. Being with you is worth this small annoyance I believe." She planted a sweet kiss onto his cheek, both blushing slightly in result, as they continued their walk happily towards school. "Besides, if anyone should be sorry; I think it would be me." Fox looked to her strangely, not really getting what she was trying to point out.

"Why's that?"

"Well, now because of me. Miyu is mad at you. I'm sorry Fox; I didn't know she liked you too." He looked away from her, now down to the ground; that was indeed true. Though he never really saw Miyu like that, sure they had their occasional cute moments, but unlike Fara; Miyu never really tried to push anything with him, as he did with her. He didn't want to sound like he was ignoring Miyu, or that he didn't care. But all in all, it was her own fault for not advancing on Fox.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He brought her close, as they crossed the street and were walking down the path that would lead to the back entrance of the school. The bell rang and they departed for History, after a short stop at their lockers, once again they saw Miyu; though once again she completely ignored them. After History class they went their separate ways, after a short kiss to one another. Fox talked to Krystal in Drama class, and asked her really how she felt about them being together, she took it by a bit surprised.

"Well Fox, I don't see anything wrong with it." He gave her a strange look, that was a first.

"Really?"

"Yea why would I?"

"Well, that's just now how most people see it."

"Well most people are dumb, what did you expect?" They shared a small laugh, as the statement was probably true. That was life for you, to expand and explore. They walked with one another till gym class, and met up with Fara. Krystal didn't find it strange at all that they were together, though she didn't really know Fox and Fara all that great either; not like the other girls did.

They had to break apart, due to going to different locker rooms. Falco was already changing, Fox laid his bag on the bench right next to them, and they had a small chatter. Apparently Katt had already taken a big liking to Falco, just as he did to her. He even got her phone number, quite impressive he thought. Fox looked beyond Falco and noticed another new student that was undressing and getting ready for Gym class.

"Hey, who do you think that is?" Fox asked as he put on his black tank top. Falco looked over to see the other student. A green frog, a bit on the shorter side; and a little stubby, but you had to expect that with frogs.

"Not sure, haven't seen him around." Fox took his gaze off of Falco and back onto the student, who had just finished dressing and was tying his shoe laces.

"Let's go meet him." Fox closed and locked their combined locker, and they approached the shorter frog. When he noticed they were approaching him, he began to freak out a bit.

"Whoa calm down man. Were not going to do anything to you, we just wanna talk. I'm Fox, and this is Falco, what's your name?" Fox asked nicely, he pointed himself out and so to Falco. The green frog was a bit shy it seemed, that or he didn't want to really talk to Fox.

"Right, well I'm Slippy. I just moved here, from Aquas. I got here late today, so this was the only class I was able to make it to today." They had a small handshake.

"Oh, that's very interesting; we don't see many frogs around here." They all shared a small laugh, and they walked out of the locker room, having a small conversation. They soon became fast friends; they went out of the locker room doors to see all the girls standing in a small circle, well all except Miyu. Weightlifting must have been a pretty popular class, as Katt was in it as well, and she got to know Fox a bit. He introduced Slippy to everyone, and soon the entire group began chatting; Miyu just stayed to her corner, arms folded and shot evil glares to Fox.

All the students gathered around as Coach Hedrick came running to tell them the plan for today, Jessie and her group of friends were on the opposite side of Fox and the rest.

"Alright class, unfortunately it's just a game day today. Until I finalize all the equipment here, we can't use it. Today is Mass games. Up on the balcony you can play Basketball, and down here Volleyball. Guys remember, you're always going to be skins." He pointed to the hoops up above and then to the Volleyball court set up in the center of the gym court.

"Today is Guys V.S Girls in both games. No picking teams today, if we still can't use the weights, then tomorrow for sure. Let's have this half of the room stay down here, and this half of the room head upstairs." He spread his arms out around Fox's group, and they all headed upstairs, while the rest stayed down and played Volleyball; mainly Jessie and her friends.

Fox took a hold of the ball, dribbling it around as he saw his team, and their team. Just about even in number, though through skill; they would soon see. The guys' began taking off their shirts and setting them aside. Even though it wasn't necessary, Coach Hedrick believed that you shouldn't be ashamed of your body, no matter how it looked varied to anyone else; Fox and Falco really did hold their teacher in high regards.

Fox heard giggling from the other side of the room, and in the corner of his eye saw a few girls giggling, but he just threw his shirt down; not paying any attention. The two teams stepped up to the half court mark; Falco took the ball from Fox and bounced it over to Miyu, who was playing as point guard.

"Your ball ladies." He stated with a cocky tone, just as he always did when he played sports. After serving the ball the girls spread out, while the guys played defense. Fox was guarding Fara. Miyu edged over slowly to the guys' court, and faked Falco out. Now heading in the opposite direction he thought she was, Miyu passed quickly to one of the other girls, taking a shot but bounced off the rim.

Slippy jumped high in the air, and quickly recovered the ball, before it was in anyone else's reach, everyone seemed a bit surprise. Falco wore a happy smile as Slippy passed him the ball, and ran over for the offensive. Falco slowly dribbled it to the halfway court, and met Miyu's intense expression, completely focused on the game. Falco didn't need to fake out Miyu, he just completely charged towards his left hand side, going wide.

He circled around the three point mark and seemed to go in for a lay in. But as he reached and jumped up he threw the ball to his right instead of forward; it landing right into Fox's paws, and scored an ally hoop, granting them two points. A small cheer came from the guys' bench, as the girls recovered the ball and were on the offensive again. The girls spread out as Miyu went down the court, this time she decided to shoot herself, she ran in for a lay in but it bounced up and around the rim, this time on the opposite side of Slippy and around to Fara, who recovered the ball.

Fox was guarding her tightly, but she backed out towards the three point line. After fooling him she stepped aside and jumped into the air; at her peak she shot and it soared straight through the basket, not touching the rim. A perfect 'swish.' Cheering came from the girls stand, as they were now one point ahead of the guys. Everyone seemed a bit surprise, everyone for Fox and Fara that is; they were the only ones wearing gentle smiles.

As the game went on each team scored more and more points, but the girls always remained ahead, thanks to Fara's three point shots. Eventually they got it to a tied game, the guys being ahead by two points. They needed Fara's three pointer, the guys knew that just as much as the girl did. After a small group huddle the girls dispersed out, their turn to take the offensive.

Miyu dribbled down to the halfway court, her team spread out wide, she charged down the right hand side, and went in for a lay in; but the shot rolled around the other side, into Fara's paws. Feeling as though Fara would take a three point shot, Fox covered her instantly, and didn't even notice that she had already passed it to Fay. Fay passed to her wing, and then back to Miyu up top. She moved towards the right, at the three way mark, they closed in on her feeling as if she was going to take it.

The boys got so caught up in the moment, that most of them charged her to cover, she jumped as high as she could and faked them out; passing it to Fara who was left completely open, with little effort she shot and it went in easily, granting the girls the win. They all grouped up and did a loud cheer, as the guys retained their shirts and headed down in defeat; though it was a good game over all. They caught up, obviously gloating to them, Fara walked by Fox's side watching as the volleyball game came to an end.

The final score was made by Jessie, giving her team a win over the guys. Coach Hedrick switched it up, and had the groups switch. The guys took one side and the girls the other. It was a close game as well just as it was in the basketball game. Fox looked up and saw a few girls, mainly Jessie and her friends watch him play; still shirtless. Ignoring it, the end of the game came. Next point was victor. With the boys serving. Slippy hit it hard landing near the center of the girls' court. Fay retaliated and knocked it upwards, and back towards the front of the net. Fara hit it upwards while Krystal spiked it hard, but was saved by Fox with a quick dive.

Falco knocked it straight into the air, hitting it as high as he could; as they were about to unleash their winning move. Fox ran towards Falco and jumped onto his back, launching himself upwards where met the falling ball. He cupped his paws together and strikes it fiercely into the girl's corner. The ball was too quick for any of them to save it, and thus granted the boys the winning team. Not only did the boys give them a loud cheer; but Fox could hear the loud cheer from Jessie and other girls up top. After the game Coach Hedrick dismissed the students for the day. As they separated to the two different sides, Fara chatted with Krystal as they undressed and back into their normal clothing.

"Those were some good games don't you think?" Krystal asked the light brown vixen as she took off her gym shirt, and cleaned herself off a bit.

"Yea it was fun. We lost the volleyball game, but the basketball was fun." She gave Krystal a happy smile.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Fox taught me; the night he asked you about the 'issue' he showed me the correct way to shoot." Fara couldn't help but to state it proudly, Krystal could tell.

"Oh that's nice, you're really good Fara. You should go out for varsity when basketball season rolls around."

"Think so?" Fara began buttoning up her blouse, the same for Krystal.

"Yea, I don't see why not."

"Yea, because you _like playing with balls_ don't you Fara?" They turned around in the earshot of the rude remark; to see Jessie smiling evilly to them. Fara began to feel bad, and could tell Krystal was going to defend her, but she stopped her. She couldn't always rely on Fox and the other's to defend herself.

"Oh yea I do Jessie." She stated in a sarcastic tone, Jessie a bit surprised to hear it, until Fara continued on. "I like playing with footballs, volleyballs, basketballs, even softballs. To bad I can't say the same for you, can I?"

She growled angrily at Fara, now knowing she set herself up for a crude remark in return, she just through her bag over her shoulder and left for the day. Krystal looked over to Fara, who wore a triumphant smirk.

"Nice job." She turned to Krystal, and picked up her school bag.

"Thanks." They went out the gym door, Krystal left going on her own direction. Fara waited around for Fox to come out, and noticed Miyu leaving. She quickly caught up to her, though Miyu just kept walking.

"Miyu wait." She still didn't stop. "Miyu, will you please just listen to me." In response she quickly turned around, glaring down the vixen.

"What, what do you want?" Miyu made her tone sound as harsh as she could. After breathing in a few times, Fara began her approach on the lynx.

"Miyu I know you're mad at me and Fox. But I hope you see you can't be blaming this on us."

"And why can't I? Are you saying this is my fault somehow?"

"Well, to be honest yes. _You're_ the one who's known Fox sense child hood, I've known him for a little more then a week. Why didn't you say something to him a long time ago?"

Miyu thought about it for a while, with saddened look in her eyes. As much as she didn't want to believe it; it was true. She should have made a move on Fox, and then maybe she wouldn't be feeling this way. Fara interrupted her thoughts.

"I mean I know you're upset. But you shouldn't be taking it out on Fox and me, because you never did anything to try and get with him yourself." Miyu never gave a response, now truly saddened she just continued her walk down the ramp. Fara almost wanted to confront her again, though it wasn't needed now, she had gotten out her message to Miyu; that's all that really mattered; besides Miyu probably wasn't interested in anything he had to say.

Fara met up with Fox as they walked over towards his car, the school day now over. Fara was about to break up their grip, until she realize Fox wouldn't let go, she looked over to him; as he was wearing a gentle smile.

"What's going on?"

"Fara, how would you like to go out tonight?" She was a bit surprised with Fox's question, tonight was a school night, most of the time not the best time.

"But don't you have to work tonight?"

"No, I called ahead and asked for the day off. Surprisingly they let me, I guess because I'm a good employee there." He put on a goofy smile on his muzzle, as she sent a sweet smile his way.

"But tonight's a school night, isn't that bad?"

"Don't worry about it. Well just hang out, go see a movie; maybe go for a walk, and I'll have you home by 10 at latest. I'll come pick you up around 4." She thought about it for a moment, and looked to the time; it was now just 3:15, 45 minutes from now. She was worried of how her dad would react, though he was always happy when he heard about Fox and Fara being together. She gave him a happy expression.

"Okay, sounds good then."

"Great." They got into the vehicle and drove off towards their homes. After dropping Fara off and receiving a nice kiss, Fox told his own parents that he was going out for the night. He quickly went to work on his appearance, feeling as though he didn't have much time.

X

After a quick shower and a fresh patch of clothing. Fox studied his figure in the mirror, not to bad; though the only opinion that mattered was Fara's. After finishing up he grabbed all his essentials and a jacket, and headed out the door. When he found no one outside her home, he parked and walked up towards the front door, knocking multiple times.

"Give me a minute Fox, I'm not dressed yet." He heard Fara's voice calling out to him; he called out to her through the door.

"Oh okay then, I'll wait for you in the car." He walked back and took his position in the vehicle, about 5 minutes later Fara came running out and headed in. She to make an outfit change, her fur still a little damp from the shower she must have taken. She must have put on a sweet perfume, as she had the scent of vanilla around her. They drove off into the city, ready to start their first date on their own.

Fox got the idea of going to the mall, where they could have fun; watch a movie in the process, and eat if needed. They explored the mall, and explored the many vast shop's it had to offer. They went to a small arcade and played around the various games; seeing a few school mate as well as other people having fun. They had a small Arwing simulation game that they competed in. Though Fox had dominated Fara in every way there was, having inherited his flight skills it seemed.

They walked through the small indoor park that was in the center of the mall, taking in awe to the cute scenery. As a small river encircled the whole indoor park, later as it got late; they made their way to the indoor theatre in the mall. It was an older style theatre, only having one screen. They planned on watching a romantic comedy; strangely enough they were some of the only people there. Only about half a dozen people in total.

Fara cuddled up to Fox as the movie progressed, and laid her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in response, bringing her close to him. They reached the climax of the film, as the leading roles embraced (just as you see the two people kissing on the screen in other movies XD) they looked over to one another, their gazes locked. They moved in closer and their lips meant, Fox accidentally dropped the popcorn in his right paw.

After a few moments of a blissful connection they broke apart, they both looked down to the popcorn down below.

"Well, so much for that." Fara let out a bit sad, they had barely even touched it also. Fox did something surprising, he picked the bag back up; and took a healthy paw full and dropped it into his mouth, Fara completely surprised; as you could tell by her facial expression. Though you could see through it and the smile that she wore on her face.

"Fox, that's gross!" She stated out, Fox just looked to her funny, and swallowed the popcorn down his throat.

"Taste pretty good to me, want some?" he held the bag in front of her, Fara giving him a funny look in return; to see his goofy smile. To Fox's surprise, she actually took a healthy load as well, his facial expression changed and just starred at her as she went to work with the mouthful. After swallowing it down, she grabbed their drink; needing to re liquidize her mouth. She placed her head back onto his shoulder, giggling a bit.

"Yea it wasn't bad." They retook their original position for the rest of the movie. After so they went and grabbed some dinner in the food court; not having anything besides the movie snacks ever since lunch. When they left the mall, it was already dark outside; Fox looked around for the time to find out it was a quarter till 9, still more then an hour before he would need to get Fara home.

As they walked to the car just a block down, they chatted somewhat, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well we got an hour, there anything in particular you want to do Fara?" She thought about it for a brief moment, her face then lit up when she found out what she wanted to do.

"Let's go in the real park for a walk, it's much nicer then the one in the mall."

"Alright then." They headed for the car, and drove the short distance to the city park. On the way Fox suggested they go to the beach, being a short trip their, but they really didn't have the time needed to do so. The beach was a 20 minute drive just one way, so they would drive for 20 minutes, be there for about 10 and have to come straight back to meet the 10 o'clock time limit.

After parking they entered the darkened park, only lit by the light posts around the area, but still a few people walking around. The city was active all the time, even at night. Somehow the young couple started a pushing game that resulted into playing tag with one another. They ran off the path, and into a section of the park, where the river ran through and about. Fara was chasing Fox as she leaped for him; wrapping her arms around his ankles.

Fox still had his momentum as he was stopped; and fell right onto his face, after seeing that. Fara immediately got up and went around to his front side, sitting on her knees.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked, worried for if he was hurt. Though he didn't answer, he slowly got up and sat on his knees, but pounced on Fara by surprise; and had her pinned down to the ground.

"Looks like I win." She looked up to his emerald gaze, as he wore a stupid expression, she tried to break free from his grasp; but he had her down.

"Fox, get off of me."

"What's the magic word?" He was kidding with her, though she didn't like it, his good mood was brought to a halt once he crossed her angered eyes.

"_Now."_ She sounded threatening; He quickly took his grasp off of her wrists, defending himself.

"Okay, okay; sorry." Though now it was Fara's turn to be the trickster. As she sat up she turned them the other way, where she was on top and Fox was pinned, he looked to her wicked grin; realizing he fell right into her trap.

"Oh that is so not fair." He sounded annoyed, and with good reason to. He only heard Fara's gentle laugh.

"You're the one who fell for it Fox, don't blame others now." He let out a loud _Hmph_, resulting in Fara letting out a small giggle; and kissed his nose gently. She rolled off of him, they now lay right next to one another; staring up at the sky above, the blackness filled with millions of bright lights. They took in the beauty of the eternal sky, as Fox moved his arm underneath of Fara, and wrapped it around her waste.

She rested her head onto his chest; breathing in deeply, it was a happy moment for the young couple.

"You're so warm." She whispered silently to the larger vulpine, as he moved his arm and rested it on her backside.

"Because I'm with you." He gave back to her kindly. She took her head off of his chest, and moved it towards his face; as they locked gazes once again, she slowly edged forward, their faces just mere inches away.

"You're sweet." Was all she whispered before they locked lips, a peaceful and happy moment for the two young lovers. They could feel each other's warmth as they were together, the cold of night lifted off of their senses; the essence of love filled their hearts. She lifted herself off of him, a light blush enraptured within her cheeks; the same as for Fox.

"What do you think? Was that as good as the first time?" She asked nicely though Fox only gave her his happy smile.

"Very, because were both still here? Aren't we?" She just gave him a gentle laugh, and kissed his cheek one last time.

"Yea, that's true." They got up feeling a bit tired, as it was probably getting time to call it for the night. After finding the car they drove home, Fara dozed off a bit and took a slight nap in the car. Fox now felt the presence of weariness fall upon his body. He put the car in park, and looked over to Fara; still asleep.

He leaned over to her side, and planted his warm lips onto her's her eyes opening, to see Fox kissing her. Instead of backing away, she just stayed and gave back; to his surprise. After a brief moment they broke it off.

"Well, that was a good way to wake up." Fara stated through her yawn, and they shared a small laugh. He walked Fara to her front door, where they took their original position on that first night.

"Thanks for taking me out Fox; I had a really great time."

"No problem Fara, I had a good time also." They got closer as Fara wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, and he moved his grip around her waist, just as they did the first night and embraced. Though their time together was brought short, as they stopped at the sound of Fara's front door opening; to reveal her father in a house coat, holding what seems to be a trash bag. They quickly broke apart in front of her father. He looked over to the two teens in an awe of surprise.

"Fox, Fara. Uh, just taking out the trash." They both just gave him a small nod as he walked around the corner and placed the garbage in the container. They stood still, embarrassed of what Fara's dad had just seen he walked back in and closed the door behind him; the two teens broke their straight figure.

Fara walked over to the front door, the mood was now quite dead.

"I'm so sorry about that Fox." He showed her a gentle smile, as he placed his paws into his coat jacket.

"It's fine Fara, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." She gave him a small nod and he walked off. Though Fara didn't want him to go saddened. She ran to him quickly and spun him around; quickly planting her lips onto his. Giving him a small happy kiss, she pulled away a smile across her muzzle.

"Sorry again, that will have to do for now. Good night." She turned around and walked into her home; watching Fox as she closed the door that blocked her visual of him.

"Good night." He whispered aloud himself, and walked back to his car; a happy smile across his muzzle. The short drive home couldn't have come sooner, as it was time for bed. He quickly went in; his parent's already asleep and headed for his room. He quickly undressed and plowed into his bed on his front side, there he slept peacefully, feeling as though this was the first date with Fara of many. Feeling as though they would all be filled with happiness such as this one.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys. Well here's chapter 5. Lol wow I wrote two Death Tour chapters and this chapter today also. Just to tell you all, this is the last until Monday or Tuesday, but yea definitely not going to write any on Sunday. Have fun all! :D When I update next it's going to be for One Last Fight ;)_

_Take it easy_

_- Zythxx Aka Josh, ha xD _


	6. Homecoming Court

As the week went on, people seemed to forget about Fox and Fara, most people excepting their relationship together; even Miyu. But there were still a few envious people, who were still mad and jealous with the vixen, mainly Jessie and a few girls who she could influence. It was amazing on just how persistent she was to be getting with Fox; despite what he said to her.

But everyone was excited about today, because today was Friday; and only one thing was on everyone's mind, _homecoming_. They had taken a small survey on Tuesday in 5th period, to determine who would be the prince and princess on the court for each class. Fox was on the list of sophomores for the prince of his class. Surprisingly enough, Fara was also on the list for princesses for the sophomores.

It seems ever since she and Fox had gotten together, she seemed to grow much more popular, and soon she was one of the most popular girls in the school; despite her not massive amount of attention. Being shy and all she wasn't use to talking to so many people, so many people wanting to talk to her and get to know her. Though a small piece of her on the inside liked it, she liked just how much Fox was an influence on her life.

Though she hated it at the same time, because most girls didn't want to get to know her. They were only bothering to talk to her, to learn more on Fox. They wanted to know literally everything Fara knew, and that just made her angry. Fox thought it was so funny when she told him about that at lunch on Thursday, as she bought him; just as she promised.

X

"Can you believe that?" Fara asked Fox as they were eating their lunch alone. Sense Fara had offered to buy lunch; she wanted to be alone from everyone else, they obviously all understood.

"Girls only want to talk to me because they want to know about you, or most do at least." Fox let out a small giggle that sounded completely outrageous.

"Well, then just ignore them. No point them talking to you if all they want to know about is me you know? Just remember what Mr. Cypher's said, and ignore them." He reached for her paw, and tightly grasped it within his own, as she sent him a warming smile. Fox didn't like the whole idea either, though there were a few plusses from all of this.

Fara was more open up then ever, now that they were together. She wasn't really the shy girl anymore from the start of the school; she was just as social as he was, maybe even more now. The best part about all of this was she didn't let the popularity get to her head. A lot of girls, who got popular, completely forgot who they were on the inside.

"Well, there's one thing I like about all of this." She looked to him funny; he had a goofy smile when he had said that.

"What's that?" He didn't answer right away he got closer; just a mere inch away from her.

"That I know, you're still the shy girl I met just two weeks ago." He planted a small kiss onto her cheek; as she blushed red. That was true, even though she was more social now towards him and his friends, and the kids at school. She was still the shy, quiet girl he had come to feel close to.

X

School was now over, about 45 minutes shorter then before, as they had an assembly today. The princes and princesses' were to be announced for each class. The group sat together in a big group huddle on the bleachers. Including Krystal, Katt and Slippy. Ever since Fox and Krystal had the small talk between them, she's been much more friendly as part of the group, and as a friend to everyone else. Falco and Katt seemed to be getting pretty close, as they sat together in the bleachers; Fox figured that Falco would ask her out in the next few days; maybe over the weekend, as he discovered that she didn't live to far from Falco's house.

Slippy was now a regular in their group as well, as he was the 'brains' so to speak, and was very helpful with everyone on their homework. It was quite nice; there was now another smart person in their group to join Fox. The students got quiet as their principal began speaking; the school choir huddled up together, singing the Cornerian anthem.

"Good afternoon students." Mrs. Warren, the pink furred rabbit principal opened up. "As you all know, you voted for the princes and princesses for homecoming on Tuesday. Now it's time to see who's on homecoming court." The lights went down, and the footage rolled. The students of the drama and film clubs were all dressed in black. As they were going to sneak into the homes of the winners, and _surprise _them, as it was late at night.

Each member of the video struck a signature pose. Krystal was in there, as well as Fay and Slippy. They snuck into the homes of all the students from the various classes, first starting with the freshman. Then it got to the part that everyone was waiting for, or at least the lower classmen. They snuck into the small home, and walked down the hallway, into the room of the sophomore winner.

He opened his eyes, slightly; being rudely awakened with whoever was entering his room.

"Ahhhhh!" a loud scream came into his face, as he jumped back and let out a loud scream of his own. Krystal and Fay sat on him as he lay on the bed, and the lights came on; the crowds of the school cheered loudly as Fox was the winning prince.

"Surprise!" they took a picture of him. "You're on homecoming court!" Fox let out a saddened moan, and looked over towards the digital clock that read '3:00 AM.' They got off of him as he sat up, his hair muffled up and eyes slightly closed; due to the intensity of the light in his darkened state. They kept snapping pictures as he threw a pillow at them and buried his face in some of his own.

"How does it feel to be on homecoming court?" One of the other students asked him, as they got the camera closer towards his face.

"Tiring, it's 3 in the morning."

"I know, isn't it great! So got any thoughts about all of this?"

"You're not going to show this to anyone are you?" he asked in a low groan. The present Fox buried his face in his paws, being embarrassed as the footage was rolling now.

"Oh of course not. We just wanted to tell you, and good luck."

"Thank you, now go please." They left, turning out the lights; not a moment to soon for Fox. Though Krystal and Fay played a little game with him, they quietly snuck closer to his face again. When he figured something was up he opened his eyes, to see the two girls screaming in his face. He immediately jumped back again, this time falling out of his bed and onto the floor in front of them.

"Good night Fox." The two girls said cutely to him, walking away. All he did was close his eyes and wave goodbye. The screen changed to a picture of Fox; his eyes wide open.

"Your sophomore prince. Fox McCloud." The crowed cheered loudly, as Fox made his way down from the bleachers and onto the gym floor. He walked towards the center and received a small bouquet of flowers; who he was supposed to hand out towards the sophomore princess. The massive screen changed again, and into the hallway of the princess's home. They opened the door quietly and snuck up to her. Just with Fox, Krystal and Fay let out a loud scream in her face; her jumping back a bit and letting out a scream of her own.

They wrapped their arms around the winner, as someone turned on the lights. The students cheered loudly; as Fara was the winning princess.

"You're on homecoming court!" Fara looked tired and weary, and should be indeed, it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Wow." Was all she stated, and sat up in her bed; rubbing her muzzle with her paws. Krystal and Fay sat on her sides, as Fara was showing a tired smile. She was in the exact same state as Fox, looking a bit untidy.

"So, any thoughts? How does it feel to be the princess?"

"Why did you have to come so early? Couldn't you come at like, well when I was awake?" The students let out a loud laugh.

"Of course we did. So are you excited?"

"I would be more excited if I wasn't so tired. This is a shocker that's for sure." The students who visited her let out another small laugh.

"Good night Fara, congratulations and good luck." She waved goodbye to the camera as they were finally leaving. An image of Fara came up on the screen, her body spread out across her bed and her head dropped over the side.

"You're sophomore princess, Fara Phoenix." The students let out another loud roar as she made her way down the bleachers, and towards Fox. It seemed perfect as they would go to the dance together; and they were currently a couple in the school. Fara's face was priceless, as she tried to cover it up; being shy and embarrassed. Her face practically glowed red with shyness.

She walked over towards Fox with a large grin, and took the bouquet from his grasp. They moved in to hug, but Fox picked her up and swung her around in a circle a few times. He kissed her gently as he planted her down, and brought her close.

"Presenting your sophomore prince and princess. Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix." They walked down the isle that would lead to the small stadium, as Fox's arm was wrapped around her waist. The crowd of students got even louder at the cute scene. Fox took his place behind Fara she took her own underneath him, his paws onto her shoulders. The other princes and princesses were introduced, 14 in all, as there were 4 candidates for each for the senior class.

"Presenting this years homecoming court, give them a round of applause everyone." Mrs. Warren announced, and clapped along with the young students for their fellow classmates. It was so loud and thunderous it was unimaginable. After the students were dismissed so where the candidates for this years homecoming court. Fox and Fara grabbed their things, and headed out the door; to be greeted by their group of friends.

They seemed happy for the two foxes, as the school week was going to be exciting next week; and the following dance next Saturday. It was probably the best day of their young lives. With many more to come. The next week would be interesting indeed.


	7. Caught In Place

The weekend went on normally just as it had always been. Fox was having movie night once again at his home, having to first butter up his parents to allow Krystal, Katt and Slippy to join. They said as long as there were no messes, everyone brought a little something to feed all the teenagers, picking up after the messes, and getting extra chairs out for them. They wouldn't mind. Fox happily thanked his parents, and went to work on the place. He set out leaning back lawn chairs in the living room for his guests. He had told everyone that it was now more of a 'potluck' then just a regular gathering; and that everyone would have to bring a little something to eat.

Everyone obliged to it, and were just thankful that Mr. and Mrs. McCloud were letting them have this in the first place. James helped Fox pull out the three person couch out from their living room corner. They now had two three person couches on opposite sides of one another, and the love seat on their ends. Just as Fox put on the finishing touches of the room, the doorbell rang, he was about to go and open it; until Vixy ran in front of him.

"I got it sweetie, just set up the table for all the things." Fox went over to his table; Vixy opened the front door to reveal Krystal; holding what seemed to be a pot in her paws.

"Good evening Mrs. McCloud, I'm Krystal."

"Hello honey, nice to meet you. I'm Fox's mom. You're a tad bit early." She politely invited her in, and closed the door behind them.

"Oh I'm sorry, my parents had to go do something tonight; so they dropped me off early, I hope that's not a bad thing."

"Oh it's no trouble hon, and the names Vixy. It's a pleasure to have you over." She took the pot from Krystal's grasp, as she could smell the delicious aroma it was making. They walked over towards the dinner table; Fox grabbed multiple sets of silverware to see Krystal standing next to his mother.

"Hey Krystal, you're a bit early." He spread the silverware out across the table as he was talking to her.

"Yea my parents had to drop me off a bit early. Need some help?"

"Uh I got this, thanks though." Vixy set the pot down onto the table and opened the lid; as she looked down to see a stew Krystal had brought with her, looking quite delicious. Though it would have to be heated before eaten.

"This smells great Krystal; did your mother make it?" She looked over towards the happy smile of Vixy.

"Well me and her made it, but yea she's the master cook."

"Oh I can tell, it smells delicious, I'll have to get the recipe sometime." They shared a small giggle; Fox smelt the mouth watering smell as he sat the silverware down and went back for plates. Vixy moved the pot over towards the stove, and lit it, having the pot underneath one of the flames allowing it to heat up a bit. Fox went to set the table, but Krystal stopped him and took a few plates off of his paws; feeling as though she might as well do something to help out.

After setting the table completely, Vixy suggested to show Krystal around the house; just as he did with Fara. But Fox quickly rejected the idea; he didn't want her to see his messy and untidy room. Instead they went down into the basement that was a 'game room' so to speak. They went down the stairs as Fox flipped the light switch. It was a large room, the walls and floor completely black. There was a punching bag in the upper right hand corner of the room, and a pool table and foosball table in the center.

There was also a computer in the bottom right hand corner, the desk covered with a few papers; seemed as though where Fox did his homework. There was a refrigerator and freezer in the bottom left hand corner of the room, probably where they stored groceries and food sorts when there wasn't enough room in the appliances upstairs. There was a plasma screen towards the right of the two tables in the center of the room, it was also a nice place to chat and watch whatever was on as well. They've had movie night down here in the past, back when it was just four teenagers.

Fox and Krystal got the idea of playing pool, as Krystal went up towards the wall and grasped one of the pool cue's that was racked up in a single file line. She turned to Fox who had a devious smile as he was setting up the pool triangle.

"You any good at pool Krystal?" she walked over towards the opposite side of where Fox was just finishing racking up and forming the triangle, she grasped the cue ball, and placed it in the center of the two diamonds.

"I'm alright, though I don't play often." She took a readied position and pulled the cue stick forward and back frequently. After a moment she shot with much force, the entire triangle broke apart and spread out. She sunk three of the balls, an impressive first break. For someone who didn't play often; she was quite good. She knocked in three stripes, giving her a major lead over Fox now.

"Wow, good shot." He gave her a small smile, and received a wink in return. Krystal was sinking shot after shot, Fox not having to get a turn until she was just down to two left, her options running thin. Fox finally grasped the cue stick, and aimed for a shot that would have his ball go into the corner pocket.

"Wait, you won't make that shot." He looked up to her with a strange gaze.

"What do you mean? I calculated it in my head that should be right."

"Yea I heard it, and your calculations are slightly off; aim a bit more to the right." He took her word for it, and slightly shifted over, as he took his shot the ball went in dead perfect, he stood up; another surprising smirk across his face. His expression soon changed, what did she say?

"Wait a second, you _heard_ my thoughts?" He asked her, not believing that she could 'hear' his thoughts.

"Yea Fox, I'm a telepath; all of my people are." She gave him a small giggle, as she walked across the other side of the table, leaning up against it slightly.

"You're a telepath? Does that mean you can like read people's minds and stuff?"

"Pretty much yea." He let out a small smirk, that was definitely an interesting trait; most teenagers sure didn't have that ability; at least not around here. He took a readied position for another shot, about to shoot; until he realized a flaw in this.

"Wait, if you can read minds that mean you can read my thoughts to. Have you been reading my mind this entire time?" His tone was strange; he wasn't exactly angry, nor happy. It seemed he was a bit embarrassed. The mind of a person was their haven of privacy. Where you could let out all your deepest and personal feelings, it sure isn't comfortable anymore when you're around someone who can easily invade that haven.

"No, that was the first time. I usually let people have their privacy, unless their trying to hide something from me." She quietly gave back, she wasn't mean enough to go invade people's private affairs; and then exploit them to the rest of the world.

"Oh, sorry I was just wondering."

"It's okay." They shared gentle smiles, as Fox took his shot and sunk another ball. It eventually got down to each of them having only the 8-ball to shoot for. Just as Krystal was about to shoot for a corner pocket, down comes Falco and Katt; crashing their little party. They turned to see the happy avian and feline, as Krystal shot the 8-ball and easily sunk it. They had a gentle chat and had team game, guys versus the girls.

"Uh oh. I forgot I was going to go and get Fara." Fox abruptly announced, he had completely lost track of time ever since Krystal came over. "I gotta go guys; I'll be back in a bit."

"Sure thing." Falco replied back, as Fox gave him the pool cue and ran up the stairs. He quickly ran over towards the front door and bolted out, only to collide with Miyu as she opened the front door from the other side. Luckily she had handed the dinner rolls to Fay right before she opened the door; it took them a moment to realize what had just happened; as they landed roughly onto the cool front lawn.

Fox slightly got up, in the push-up position, to look down and see Miyu under him, his face immediately turning bright red. She regained her senses and quickly noticed as well, and looked down to see Fox lying on top of her, she looked back to him; her face full of blush, he quickly got up from on top of her and backed away against his car, not ever breaking the eye contact. She just slowly shifted her position to sitting on her knees in the grass, both of their eyes wide; that was the closest they have ever gotten before.

"S-sorry Miyu." He quietly said, before he turned tail and sprinted towards Fara's house.

"Sure, no problem." Miyu quietly replied back, though Fox was a good ways out of ear shot before she even said it, she slowly turned her gaze towards Fay; her eyes wide and her mouth covered up by her right paw. Miyu slowly picked herself up and dusted off her clothing from the grass after her _unexpected collide_, and went into the McCloud home.

Fox ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from Miyu; even though she wasn't about to chase him down anyhow. He was running so quickly he nearly over shot Fara's home, he bent over forward, his paws resting on his knees; breathing heavy, and not from the run. It was strange, he's known Miyu his whole life, but in that one moment of being so close to her she seemed so…different. So foreign, as if she was a whole new person. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the other side of his heart, calling out and yearning for her; to be _closer_.

But he quickly shook it off, as he walked up towards Fara's front door. It was strange indeed, but what was strange most of all; was why? Why did he feel that way? It was already decided in his mind, that he didn't _feel that way_ towards Miyu, even after knowing each other for so long; being childhood friends. Yes, it was decided in his mind. But maybe not _in his heart_. But yet again, it didn't matter. What's done is done, he was with Fara now; and he was happy, wasn't that all that really mattered?

He walked up, and brushed himself off before knocking on the door. A moment later Fara answered the door, her happy expression quickly changed when she saw Fox, his cheeks still burning red and breathing heavy; a little sweat off the top of his forehead.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fox was a bit dazed with the strange question, until he noticed that he hadn't shaken off the effects yet from the encounter with Miyu.

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine."

"You sure?" She asked again, this time a bit more worried then before.

"Yea, don't worry about it? Ready to go?"

"Yea." She quickly gave back to him, as she closed the front door behind them and off they went towards his home. There was practically no talking on the short walk there, Fara was still a bit concerned about Fox, it didn't really look like the red from his face was from over heating or illness. It looked more like…blush. She was now wondering quite a bit why he was so shaken up. It seemed as though Fox was trying to avoid whatever had happened to him, though Fara wasn't about to let that go.

Fara made a move for his paw, grasping it and curled her fingers over his own. They stopped in place; Fox's home was in eye view just about half a houses down the street.

"Fox, you don't have to hide anything from me? Did something happen that got you nervous or embarrassed?" Fara asked him nicely, her eyes deep with concern. Fox now felt a bit ashamed, or maybe it was guilty. It wasn't nice keeping secrets away from people you cared about, especially if they cared for you.

"Yea okay, just promise me you won't get mad?"

"Yea of course, so what's going on?" Fox swallowed hard, he was mainly worried on just _how_ Fara would react to this. Would she be jealous? Angry? At Miyu or Fox? Or would she just completely blow up? He spoke slowly, procrastinating on getting to the truth.

"Well um. I kind of _ran into _Miyu, so to speak." He broke down his sentences into two word phrases, as he scratched the patch of fur behind his head; a nervous smile on his muzzle. Fara only raised an eyebrow; she thought it was much worse then that.

"Okay, but what's so bad about that?" Fox took in a deep breath, not making it clear enough for Fara to realize what happened, that or until she would get furious with him.

"Well, I kind of. _Fell on top_ of Miyu." Fara only gave him a strange look, her facial expression changed when she figured out what he was trying to say. He stumbled into her, thus resulting in knocking them both to the ground. They slowly continued their walk, as Fox was getting more nervous. Fara hadn't answered him yet.

"Okay, well it was an accident. So no big deal right?" Those words shocked Fox; Fara was completely alright with the scenario it seemed.

"Really?" He said, his tone high pitched with shock. He thought she would have done much worse then just accepted it. Fara gave him a small giggle, and rested her head onto his shoulder as they walked down the street, it now beginning to get dark. She talked cute to him, as she saw just how loyal Fox was to her, and their relationship.

"Oh Fox; _I'm not the jealous type_. I completely understand what happened, and see it as an accident. Don't worry so much." She gave him a small kiss onto his cheek, as they got near to his front lawn, her words comforted Fox. He now felt much better about the whole ordeal, and appreciated on how easily Fara took it. They opened the front door, no one in sight. They walked down the door that leads towards the basement, to see everyone playing around the foosball table, including Slippy who arrived not to long ago.

Falco looked up to see Fox walking down the stairs; Fara right behind him, he left his post in the game to tell Fox the news.

"Hey Fox, your mom said something came up, not really saying what it was. So were alone again for the night. She said that everything for dinner is placed, and the soup that Krystal brought is ready to eat." Fox gave him a surprised look on his face, and walked over towards the pool table.

"Oh well, okay then. When did everyone want to go watch the movie?" He called out towards everyone around the foosball table, Krystal letting out a small victory chant as she scored a point. He got many replies back, some wanted to watch it now; others wanted to eat first, and others wanted to play a few more games. Fox gave them until the end of the foosball game, and the end of the pool match he had just started with Fara, then they would go eat and watch the movie.

Fara made quick work of Fox in pool, she was good indeed; she would have to play Krystal sometime. They went upstairs; Fox went towards the kitchen while everyone got comfortable around the table. It was a giant rectangle around all the food items ranging from dinner rolls to stew, to a cooked ham and a pie for dessert. They all shared in a nice conversation about their next week of school, as it would be quite interesting indeed.

From Monday to Friday, were dress-up days between the guys and the girls of the school. Also competing against the four classes and the staff members. Witch every gender and class of the school dressed up the most and the most creative, would win this week in homecoming. Earning points toward the end of the year and be given free admission for the entrance of the big dance that following Saturday night. Of course, as contestants for king and queen, Fox and Far already would get in for free.

Each day was a different dress up day, each pretty interesting and entertaining. Monday was pirate versus marauder day. Ladies would dress up as pirates and the gentlemen as marauders. Tuesday was mythical day. Where you dressed up as something in fairy tales, whether it was a princess, a fairy or a knight in shining armor. Wednesday was rock star versus rap star day, as the ladies would dress up as rappers and the gentlemen as rock stars.

Thursday was tie-dye day, as you wore a simple outfit based off of tie-dye designs. Friday was spirit day, where you wore the school colors. Ladies would wear navy blue as the first color, and the gentlemen metallic silver as the second color. It sure sounded interesting indeed, and everyone was determined to show up their fellow classmates, and each other.

Dinner came to an end, though they left out their silverware and plates, incase they wanted anything else during the night and wouldn't need to dirty up another dish. They went towards the plasma screen, as Falco Katt and Slippy sat on the couch that James and Fox pulled out. And Krystal Miyu and Fay sat on the couch on the opposite, Fox and Fara took their positions in the love seat towards the side of the two couches.

The went right with the horror film, feeling as though it was probably best to start the night off like that; instead of it ending with everyone having nightmare at the end; well everyone except Fox and Fara. Loud thunder surrounded the castle that was sitting on top of a hill, only a narrow path leading up to it. The survivors of the island resort headed towards the demented castle, fleeing away from the zombies that were after them. As the movie progressed, they discovered that in this castle is where everything went wrong, as a virus spread across the island, infecting every living creature. Out of the original twelve people that came in alive, only six were left standing; soon to be five.

A female vixen was running down the halls of the castle, as somehow zombies had gotten in; or they were already here from the beginning. She ran into a large bedroom and locked the door behind her, the zombies banging up against the wooden door. Fara put her head close to Fox's shoulder, as she realized what was about to happen next, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders; bringing her close to cover her eyes.

The vixen stopped her breathing in fear, as she heard the sound of low and heavy breathing, something big was right behind her. She slowly turned and screamed to see a huge zombie wolf standing behind her, striking her down on the spot, dieing instantly as the blow slashed away her frontal body; now a bloody mess across the floor. Everyone was a bit scared of that scene, the ladies tucking their eyes away from under their hair, and the men looking away. Katt dug her eyes into Falco's chest, just as Fara tucked her head away in Fox's shoulder.

The movie ended with the leading male and female roles, flying away in a helicopter that had just landed to pick them up; after slaying the core zombie of all of this, a true monstrosity indeed, concluding the movie; as the engaged couple shared a much needed tension relieving kiss off into the morning sun. The credits rolled as everyone let go of their breath, as that was a scary movie indeed. Fara breathed easily now, as the nightmarish movie was done with; and they would move onto something more pleasant.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the cute movie they were watching, especially the girls. As it was a romantic comedy. The leading male man, a light furred vulpine received the finalization on his project, giving him just enough to clear all his debts, and make a name for himself as he always wanted to. To impress his old high school friends he wasn't just a nobody. But instead of doing that, he did just the opposite; by proposing to the girl of his dreams in front of them all.

"Awwww, that's so cute; I wish I get proposed like that when I get older." Fay let out aloud; it was a cute scene indeed. The movie finished with the couple marrying, and setting off for their honeymoon as they drove down the street; waving towards friends and family. The movie was done, and soon to be their movie night. As Falco stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, that was fun." Everyone eventually followed his lead and stretched, sitting down for the past three and three quarter hours could make anybody a little tired. They decided to finish the night as they did the previous night with a few games. Falco and Fox got in a little competition within a fighting game, as the girls were sitting at the dinner table, having a few snacks as they watched.

"Huh, boys and their games. There's no rest is there?" Katt let out a small sigh, as it seemed Falco won their small match.

"No kidding, but its fun every once in a while." Krystal admitted, Fara soon following behind her.

"Yea I've played Fox once; it was a close match, fun to." They all shared a gentle laugh. The night was coming to a close, and was time to depart. Apparently Katt drove her and Falco over, as he seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but dealt with it. Katt was nice enough to drive Slippy home as well, while Fox would take Fara, Fay, Krystal and Miyu home. They departed and drove off, Katt in one direction; while Fox in another. He made the short drive to Fara's house and pulled up by her curb.

"Thanks for the ride Fox, and for having me over." She nicely gave to him, and turned to face the other three girls in the back. "Night guys, see ya all later." They all give her a nice goodbye comment, as she turned her attention back to Fox; and gave him a brisk kiss on his lips; and hoped out of the car. He turned back towards the rest of the girls with a happy smile, only for it to quickly disperse when he received the same emotionless stare from the other three girls in the back.

"What?" Was all he asked, before he realized now probably wasn't the best time to speak. He took the car out of drive, looked over his shoulder and got back on the road; he headed toward Krystal's house, as it was practically silent. A tad bit later came Krystal's house, as she unbuckled herself and opened the door.

"Night everyone, thanks for the ride Fox." She quickly ran up the stairs and turned to see Fox waving goodbye, giving him a nice wave in return, she vanished behind the door and off Fox went again towards Miyu and Fay's homes. It was deathly quiet in the car of the teenagers, the happy mood brought dead with what he thought was a sweet and innocent scene brought wrong. He pulled up towards the curb under a street light, as Miyu and Fay both got out.

"Good night guys." He announced to the two girls as they walked to their respective homes.

"Night Fox, thanks for the fun." Fay waved happily towards him, but stopped when she noticed Fox was beckoning over towards his car; without calling out her name, so Miyu wouldn't know.

"Night." Miyu called out a bit on the quiet side, her tone a little saddened as she disappeared behind her front door. After she left, Fay made her way to Fox's side, his window down as she leaned over, her arms resting on the door.

"What's up?" She asked a bit quiet like, feeling as though it wouldn't be good. Fox only looked to her a bit saddened.

"Fay, is Miyu mad at me?" The question asked quietly, Fay looked up towards Miyu's front door, to discover no one there; she looked at it as if trying to figure the question out for herself, biting her lip.

"I wouldn't say she's _mad_ so to speak Fox, but she's a bit saddened I would guess." She looked down to see Fox's saddened smile, one she was wearing herself. "If you could _tone it down_ a bit with Fara when you're around her that would probably be for the best." Fox let out a deepened sigh, he didn't want to hurt Miyu; but sometimes there was just no preventing it.

"Okay, thanks again Fay."

"Anytime." She replaced her saddened frown with a small smile, as she walked away from the car and through her front door. Fox drove home, a bit depressed now.

X

He pulled into his driveway, his parents still not home; probably for the best. He went in through the front door, to see the place in a bit of a messy state, he let out a sad sigh; the place would have to be clean before his parents got home. The floor picked up, dishes washed and everything put away neatly. He walked over towards the closet and grabbed the vacuum, it was a good thing it was the weekend. It also gave him plenty of time to think about his current situation. His relationship with Fara…and his upcoming feelings for Miyu.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, sorry about chapters being delayed. I'm kind of busy right now, so I'm trying to get chapter's out to you guys as soon as I possibly can, Heh; hope you're all not mad at me ^^; _

_A bit of a twist in this chapter, I personally like it very much :D But I guess I'll have to just see what you guys think of it XD First I got a question for you all!_

_When the dance rolls around, I don't want to leave Slippy out D: Sure, everyone else could probably find a date, that or just go as friends; but I really didn't want to leave Slippy out of the picture. How would everyone feel if I threw Amanda into the story now? Huh? :D Lol a 9 person group =O Fun Fun ^^ _

_See ya all later. – Zythxx (Josh, AZIANPERSUAZIAN!) Ha XD My card playing nickname :P _


	8. Hot And Cold

Fox was coming home from school on Wednesday, still dressed in his rock star attire, wearing slick black pants and a studded leather jacket; with many studded belts running diagonally across his waist, he already washed off the make-up he put on for that day, and was a bit tired. Today was a good day though; everyone looked real nice in their outfits, especially Fara. She had worn a team jersey and baggy short pants, with a hat on her head put on sideways. Fox thought it was quite funny, as the cute shy and quiet vixen was dressed in the last thing he ever thought to see her in.

Fox walked into his front doors, looking for his parents with a smile across his face.

"I'm home." He called out to them, but not a sound could be heard in the home, he looked over to see Peppy sitting on the couch, waiting for him it seemed; Fox's happy smile was replaced with a more worried one, as Peppy didn't look to good, he felt as though something bad has just happened.

"Uncle Peppy, what's going on? Where's my parent's?" Fox asked the older hare, as he took off his jacket to reveal only his tank top, it was strange indeed. Peppy cleared his throat and stood up to meet Fox's gaze, being a few inches taller then him.

"Fox, here you should read this." He handed Fox a note, he took it from his uncles grasp, turning around and started pacing around the room as he read it. He spoke the first line out loud to himself.

"_Fox, were sorry that we couldn't tell you this in person. There simply just wasn't enough time. But your mother and I have left_." He let out a small gasp, what did that just mean? He read on, the words speaking out to him in his mind.

_Your mother and I have been assigned to a mission across Lylat, on the planet of Fortuna. Were studying a native problem between two humanoid species. We don't know how long we will be gone. Were sad to say son, that we'll be gone anywhere from a month, to 6-8 months. _

Fox paused for a moment, as he was truly shocked. His parents were gone, and now he was on his own for the time being, a saddened estate took place within him, as he read the letter more.

_You're a grown man now Fox, though you're still young. You are mature enough and old enough to be on your own for this amount of time. We've left you a credit card that's linked to our account, anything you need you can obtain with that. _

Fox turned the note to see the card with his name on it taped on the back of the note, he carefully ripped it off, and studied in within his gaze, then soon turned his attention back to the note. He could tell by the writing that it was now his mother that was writing out towards him.

_Fox you're a grown boy now. You can take care of yourself, but most of all, the house. You'll have to clean up after yourself, do the dishes, vacuum the carpets, and do your own laundry. The house is your responsibility now, get to bed on time and do your homework. Having friends over and movie nights are alright, but just remember we won't be around. Behave with Fara when you two are alone. _

Fox could feel the slight blush flow across his muzzle, though he never had _intentions_ of being involved with Fara _that way_, the idea was now fresh in his mind. He looked back to the conclusion of the note, it seemed as though both of his parents were talking to him.

_Were truly sorry about this Fox. Uncle Peppy will check up on you often, but you're on your own for the time being, we'll talk often. Were sorry that we won't get to see you grow up this year, and we hope to come home to you soon. _

_From your loving parents. Mom and Dad. _

Fox let out a small sigh, he was left alone with nothing but the house and a credit card, he sat down and looked over to his uncle with a small frown; as Peppy had the same.

"Oh I'm sorry Fox; I can understand this must be hard for you."

"It's okay, this wouldn't be the first time this has happened before, though it doesn't happen often either."

"That's true, but you were much younger back then, this time you're on your own kid."

"I guess so." He let out a small sigh, as he and Peppy passed their goodbye's and was out the door. Life starts now, everything was counting on Fox. To keep the place nice and neat, while being a fulltime student as well. He took off the rest of his clothing from today, down to his boxers and tank top. He made a short trip to his room, while tidying it up a bit; his mother wasn't around anymore to tell him to clean it up. He put things away, and picked up trash, along with putting the clothing of today in a basket, that he would have to wash later.

He picked up the towel that was hanging off the edge of his bed and threw it across his shoulder; a nice hot shower would better help calm his nerves. The warm water impacting his fur along with the bubbly feeling of the soap and shampoo was exactly what he needed, when he hopped out he felt much better. After putting on some fresh shorts and a new tank top, he threw on his army sweater, and decided maybe a walk would do good for him, there was still plenty of time left until it would get late; and he would have to figure out something to fix for dinner that night.

He went out the front door, a bit colder then he thought it was going to be; but he had to remember he just jumped out of the shower, his body was probably still adjusted to the warm feeling inside. He began walking towards Fara's home, but started walking the opposite direction, he really just wanted to be alone right now, and think things over. He kept walking and walking, not really paying attention to where he was headed, as he was walking down a road that would lead out into the country area, but took the opposite direction that leads into the city.

He was lost in his thoughts, this was just so sudden; although his parents have left in the past, it was never for such a long period of time. He was going to be on his own for at least a month, and they would be gone nearly the rest of the school year if things got as bad as they said it could be between the two native species. He kept walking until he noticed he was near Krystal's home, as he could see her figure at the end of the street. He kept walking until he realized that this lady wasn't Krystal, but looked remarkingly similar to her.

She turned to see him, as he was a bit surprised, Krystal then came into the picture, taking a few bags from the older vixen's paws, and turned to see Fox standing there.

"Oh hey Fox." Krystal called out to him nicely; she could tell right away that he was a bit sad.

"Hi Krystal." Krystal took it upon herself to introduce the vulpine to her mother.

"Mom, this is Fox, a friend of mine from school." Fox immediately put on a friendlier act for her mother, as she greeted him nicely.

"Hello Fox, I'm Justine, Krystal's mom."

"Nice to meet you." They exchanged gentle smiles, Fox noticed that it seemed as they were just getting home from grocery shopping. "Oh, did you need some help?" Fox offered, being the polite young man that he was. Krystal's mother seemed to be a bit surprised with his offer for help, as Krystal put a smile on her muzzle.

"Why that's nice of you Fox." Justine talked to the handsome vulpine as he approached Krystal, taking the bags out of her paws, as she grabbed some more from their hover car.

"Oh it's no problem, I'm happy to help." With his help they made a one time trip, and walked into the front door of the home. Krystal's father must not have been home yet, as no one else was around in the house. Fox handed the items out of the bags to both Krystal and her mother, as they packed them away in their appropriate places.

"Why thank you Fox." He turned at the sound of his name, though still a bit saddened, as Mary could see it past his seemingly happy smile.

"Oh it's no problem Mrs. Cerin, I guess I better be off now." He gave them a small wave goodbye, and was making his way for the front door.

_Krystal, your friend is very sad, why don't you try and comfort him._ Krystal's mother mentally talked to her daughter, as she gave her a small nod in return, and took a few steps towards Fox.

"Fox you look sad, want to go for a walk and talk about it?" He was a bit surprised, was it really that simple to see through his fake smile? Or was it they were reading his mind, either or, it didn't matter.

"Sure then." He went out the door first, then did Krystal; waving to her mother just before leaving and they went out and onto the sidewalk.

"So, tell me what's up Fox? Why so down?" Fox remained silent; he didn't really want to talk about it, though it was probably for the best. The first step of relief and healing is to open up your problem with others.

"Well, my parent's are gone now."

"What do you mean by that?" She shot back, not really sure exactly on what he was trying to tell her. Fox then explained to Krystal the current situation, and just how long they would be gone.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fox, that must be hard to deal with." They continued their walk as they nearly circled the block, heading back towards Krystal's home. Fox let out a small chuckle with a small smile.

"It's okay, my uncle will check up on me frequently. It's not like this has never happened before, I've been on my own, just not for such a long period of time."

"Oh that's sad Fox, your parents are going to be gone during all the holidays." Fox only showed her a small frown that was most likely true. He would be on his own through the cold winter season that was beginning to approach them. She soon saw the error of her words, and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry." They stopped in place, Krystal opened her arms widely, giving Fox a cute smile. "Want a hug?" Fox gave her a small chuckle, and just shrugged his shoulders. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her slender body, just as she did the same, her head resting on his chin. They gave each other a few pats on the back, as Krystal was trying to comfort Fox, this time alone would be a bit sad for him.

They broke it off, as they neared Krystal's home. They waved their goodbyes as Fox continued walking down the road, and Krystal went back into her home for the night. Fox had to admit, it was good to get his feelings out towards other people. He continued down the road, Lylat (The sun, I thought Solar was the sun but apparently it's not ^^;) started to descend downwards, but was still hung up in the sky. Fox noticed as he was approaching his front door that Fara was standing outside, knocking on the front door calling out toward him.

"Fara?" She turned at the mention of his name, to see Fox behind her.

"Oh Fox, there you are. I've been looking for you, are you okay?" She noticed right away that Fox didn't look to great, he usually came by her house and they would hang out for the night, though he didn't come today.

"It's a long story." She walked up to him and grasped his paw, wrapping her's around his own.

"I got time." She smiled cutely towards him, as Fox gave her a small smile. They walked in and got comfy, as Fox made them something to drink in the kitchen while Fara waited for him in the living room. After a moment he brought them each a glass of hot chocolate, and sat down next to her in the love seat. He then repeated the same story he told Krystal, of how his parents were now gone, and how he was on his own for the time being, until who knows when, and the walk he and Krystal took; it was a good thing Fara wasn't the jealous type, she was perfectly fine with that once again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fox." She put down her glass and leaned onto his shoulder, feeling his pain and loneliness. He set down his own glass and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, though he started to get a bit annoyed, not with Fara; just with people in general. He didn't need people to feel 'sorry' for him, what he really needed right now was for people to be around, and people to comfort him.

"It's okay; I don't want to say I'm use to it. But this wouldn't be the first time it's happened." He talked to her quietly, though Fara was a bit surprised, she didn't even know another teenager that lived on their own for an extended period of time, not to mention someone who's done it multiple times.

"Well, I'll be here for you." She sounded happy, as Fox rubbed her arm. That was true, maybe he didn't have his parents around, but he had his uncle and his friends, and especially Fara; to comfort him in this state of loneliness right now.

"Yea I know thanks." She picked up her head and looked to her vulpine boyfriend, still a bit saddened, but seemed happy nonetheless. She gave him a small peck onto his cheek.

"No problem." After a while it started to get late, and Fara would have to head home. They offered each other to eat dinner together, though it hadn't been arranged with Fara's dad, and Fox wasn't prepared to through out a meal for them either, so they left it at that; and Fara would just head home. They went out the front door to see a hover car parking in the home right next to Fox's house, to his surprise. That home had been empty for sometime, sense when did a family move into there?

Fox noticed that someone was walking towards him and Fara, he looked over and his eyes widened immediately, he hadn't seen this person in years.

"Fox!" The gray haired canine came running up to the foxy couple, as he took off his shades, revealing his dark brown eyes, Fox's mouth was wide open, just as much as his eyes were practically.

"Bill!" He took a few steps up and they gave a small 'man hug' (Ha xD) as they backed off from one another, it had been year since they last saw each other.

"Hey Fox, damn you look like you're doing quite well, when was the last time we even talked?"

"We tried sending messages but that got dull, it's been about five years Bill, you've changed a lot to it seems."

"Yea, it's nice to see you again Fox." Bill redirected his gaze over towards Fara standing behind Fox, seeming to look a bit confused with his sudden appearance; he put on a sly smile and looked back toward Fox.

"Well Fox, finally making yourself known eh? Who's the pretty girl behind you?" the two foxes faces lit up with blush, as Bill gently chuckled to himself. Fox brought Fara up close to him, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"This is Fara, my girlfriend."

"Oh that's cool." He looked over towards Fara, wearing a nice smile. "Hi Fara, I'm Bill. I'm an old friend of Fox; we use to talk all the time."

"Oh well that's cool. Nice to meet you to." Fox cut in, as he explained everything to Fara.

"Yea me and Bill go back sense we were little kids, just as long as I've known Miyu. Then he moved when we were about ten to Katina because of his dad's job." Fox then remembered and looked back towards Bill with a wondering expression. "By the way, why are you guys back yet? What's going on over at Katina."

"Nothing bad, just they ran out of jobs to give my dad. So now he was reassigned back on Corneria, and he's going to train pilots at the military base." Bill defended himself, earning a wide grin on Fox's face.

"Oh that's cool! That means you're staying?"

"Yup, we got some catching up to do Fox." Bill extended his paw, as Fox put his in and they gave a strong tug. "I'll be going toward the same high school also, tomorrow is my first day."

"That'll be fun, you can get to reacquaint with everyone again, and meet some of our new friends."

"Sounds good then Fox." Bill turned to see his mom shouting at him, as they had just moved in and needed to unpack a few things before it got real late. "I gotta go; let's catch up sometime soon, like during the weekend or so." He talked as he began walking back towards his home.

"Yea okay!" Fox shouted as Bill ran into his house, it seemed as though a bunch of positives were flying at Fox just as his parents left. He looked over towards Fara, as she wore a happy smile also; though she was happy mainly because Fox was happy now.

"Well, I gotta go." She talked to him quietly, and gave him a nice kiss onto his lips. "Bye Fox, see you tomorrow." She began walking away, as she headed towards her home; waving goodbye to one another. Fox walked back into his empty home, as it was now time for dinner. Afterwards he washed the dishes, and started to do a bit of laundry, doing his homework as he waited for the washer to finish.

After so he stuffed them into the dryer, as it was probably time for bed, he would have to go to bed a bit early now, that his parent's weren't around to give him a wake up call.

X

It was Friday, just after 5th period and the students heading towards their next class, most dressed up in the appropriate school colors. Fox and Fara were walking down the hallway, Fox would end up keep going straight towards the drama room, while Fara would have to walk down the steps and head towards geometry class.

"I'm telling you, that map is going to be real hard. How are we supposed to map out all of Fortuna's an Aquas regions?" Fara gave him a small chuckle, as they received a big assignment, good thing they were allowed to work in groups; and they were partners.

"Yea it's gonna be a little challenging, but nothing to major."

"Nothing is major to you, am I right?" He asked her cutely, as she gave him a nice smile.

"You would be right." Fara replied in a cute high toned voice, they reached the stairs and shared a small kiss, and a wave goodbye as Fox would continue forward and Fara would go down the stairs. She started to descend down the stairs, at the bottom of the first set and started walking down the 2nd, as she was about halfway she got a sudden push causing her to lose her balance and fall forward.

Fara quickly caught herself from falling flat on her face, but dropped down and landed on her paws and knees, her things flying forward and colliding with the wall a short distance away, she was wondering what had pushed her forward.

"Yea that's right. Stay _down_ in that _position_ you little _bitch_!" She heard the crude voice of Jessie calling out towards her from up top, she was probably the one who pushed her downwards, hoping she would fall and make a fool of herself in front of everybody. Fara heard the sound of paws slapping against one another, giving each other high 5's or so. Fara's blood began to boil, as she wrapped her paws into fists, it was time to defend herself and take action. She quickly got up and headed for Jessie, grabbing her shirt collar and slamming her against the nearby lockers, all nearby students froze in place, as Jessie flipped around tossed Fara against those very same lockers.

They had a small struggle fight, slamming one another against the lockers, and then into the wall as they dragged it out into the custodian, a vacant space nears the student store. Jessie jumped on top of Fara, nearly choking her as she was holding back the angry vixen and flipped her over now laying on a lunch table, a nearby teacher jumped into the fray, trying to separate the two fighting vixens.

"Ladies that's enough!" he tried to shove the two fighting vixens away from one another, but Jessie just found her way around him and tackled Fara towards the ground, a few of the girl students pulled Jessie off of her, Fara got back up about to charge until she felt someone holding her back, and looked upwards to see Fox holding her. Mr. Beam stepped in between. He saw the red flared eyes of both Jessie and Fara, as they still wanted to be at each other's throat. Fara tried to break out of her boyfriends grip just as Jessie tried to break free of the girls holding her down.

"Ladies! My Office! Now!" Mr. Beam yelled out, as he began walking down towards the office with a vixen in each arm, the group soon dispersed and headed for their next classes, Fox watched a bit longer, seeing Fara vanish from his sight, he picked up his things and threw them over his back and picked up her own, figuring she would come back for them after she was done, or meet up with her in 7th period.

X

The two vixens took a seat near one another, looking opposite directions, as Mr. Beam took a seat behind his desk.

"Now ladies, either of you want to explain what just happened?" He talked in a harsh tone, glaring down the two young vixens; Fara was about to speak until Jessie abruptly interrupted.

"Yea, this _little bitch_ right here just _shoved me_ into the locker's for _no reason_ all of a _sudden_." Fara's eyes shot wide, as so did her mouth; that was completely untrue, she was flat out lying towards the vice principle.

"What!?" She stated out loudly. "You're just flat out lying; you started it by pushing me down the stairs!"

"She's lying; she's just full of it. Don't listen to her." Jessie told Mr. Beam, completely lying once again.

"You're the one who's lying your teeth out!" They got into a small argument, until Mr. Beam immediately yelled out, startling them both.

"Hey!" They stopped and looked to him. "Look ladies, I don't want to get into a huge scream fight. I'm going to let this one slide, but if I see either of you fighting again; I'll have no choice but to suspend you. Do I make myself clear?" Fara began to get a little worried, her record was completely clear; something like this would get her killed by her dad.

"Yea yea, whatever." Jessie rudely commented, Fara only gave him a small nod.

"Good, go back to your classes; get a note from the assistant." Jessie just got up and walked out, Fara was about to leave when Mr. Beam called her to it back down, he gave her a steadied look; seeing just how frightened she was.

"Look Fara, I know that it was Jessie who started this whole thing. She has a record of starting up fights and causing trouble, _you don't_. I don't want to see you go down that road, do I make myself clear?" Fara replied in a quiet tone, though she was relieved she was spared from trouble, she was a bit angry as well.

"Yes sir, but I can't just stand aside and let her make a fool of me, what am I supposed to do if I can't defend myself?"

"I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, but fighting isn't the way to solve problems. Just walk away, don't respond to what she is saying and just completely ignore her, then she can't try to start up another fight." Fara took in the smart advice of the light furred coyote teacher, and gave him a small smile.

"Yea okay, thanks Mr. Beam."

"No problem, class is about to end, just stay here and get your things from Fox in 7th." Fara did as she was told, and waited in the office until the bell rang. She told the story to Fox and everyone else while in class, of course Jessie spoke out her side of the story, though no one believed her; obviously. Fox and Fara were let out halfway early through 7th period, as they needed to get ready for the assembly today, when the students on homecoming court would be introduced.

X

The release bell just rang and all students headed for the gym, each class sat in their appropriate places in the bleachers, Bill found Falco and the group, and learned that Fox and Fara were on the court together. The lights went low, and Mrs. Warren took her position in the center of the gym.

"Good afternoon students." She called out towards the entire school. "The dance is tomorrow night; now let's meet your homecoming court." The students gave her a loud applause, as she passed the microphone to Mr. Beam, as he was going to introduce all the students. He first introduced the freshman court (cause we all don't care about everyone else except Fox and Fara xD Ha! ^^) then came the moment everyone was waiting for, to see the sophomore couple going to prom together as prince and princess.

"Ladies and gentleman your sophomore prince, Fox McCloud." Music began playing in the background, handpicked by Fox, a bit more dramatic then the others. (A good song is Rebirthing by Skillet :D) The student cheered loudly as the spotlight was shinned on Fox, dressed in a nice black suit (or tux, don't care) at the top of the stairs, holding a bouquet of roses. He descended downwards and walked down the red carpet into the center of the gym, just under the arch of where the couple was supposed to stand.

Mr. Beam spoke in pride the many facts of the young student.

"Fox McCloud is the son of James and Vixy McCloud."

"Fox's friends would describe him as: Smart, funny, optimistic, dumb, out going and oblivious."

"Fox's favorite quote is: "It's not as difficult as you think it is."

"Fox's most embarrassing moment was when his best friend Falco pulled down his pants in the middle of the hallway last year as freshman, and _more_ then _just_ his pants came down." The crowd let out a loud giggling sound, as they could imagine what had happened.

"If Fox could spend one day with anyone, he would spend it with his old friend Bill, because they had just gotten reacquainted, and would like to hear what Bill has been up to these past 5 years."

He took a momentary pause, as he was about to introduce the sophomore princess.

"Introducing your sophomore princess, Fara Phoenix." The students cheered once again as music began playing (My Heart Beats Like A Drum – Atc for this one :D) A bit more cute for her in choosing. Fara appeared at the top of the steps, dressed in a pink and white gown, covering her face as she descended down the stairs and onto the red carpet where she met Fox's wide smile. He handed her the bouquet of flowers, and lifted her up into the air; swinging her around in circles a few times and back into her original position. They leaned in for a quick kiss as the students cheered loudly at the foxy couple.

Fox extended his arm out for Fara, who happily slid her's in. They stood under the arch together as Mr. Beam announced the facts about Fara.

"Fara Phoenix is the daughter of Alex and Stephanie Phoenix."

"Fara's friend would describe her as quiet, cute, shy, outgoing, and a total brainiack."

"Fara's most embarrassing moment is…_Right now._" Small giggles fell upon the students within the bleachers.

"Fara's favorite quote is: "Aim for the right moment, and take it."

"If Fara could spend a day with anyone, she would choose it to spend it with her mother. Because she died when Fara was still young, and never got to know her to well." He took a momentarily pause.

"Your sophomore prince and princess; Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix." They began walking down the red carpet that would take them to the stand that all homecoming court members were supposed to go, the student cheered wildly as they took their positions, Fox standing on a level higher then Fara, his paws on her shoulders. Eventually all the homecoming court members were announced and the whole group was introduced as a whole, leaving a standing audience within the bleachers.

After the assembly Fox and Fara changed, as Fox gave Fara's books and bag back to her, and they headed out, holding each other's paws. Tomorrow night was the dance, and it was going to be one of the happiest moments of their lives.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, yea I know, chapters have been delayed A LOT recently. If you didn't know this already, I signed up on a program that involves 'Hypnosis' shocking I know xD But anyway one of my problems they found out is I go to bed to late, I'm up till like 1-2 Am every day and have to go to school during the week at 7 every day, so in result. Now I have to be in bed by no later then 10:30! I stay up late to do homework and write my stories =X _

_Did you guys know that it's been scientifically proven, that when you give people hugs. It boosts your self esteem and happiness? And something else though I forgot xD For the person who is giving the hug and the person receiving it? That's why I put that hug scene with Krystal, sense she's trying to cheer Fox up :D _

_So that's what's going on, I don't know how long this is going to last, but I think it's going to be around for quite a while, that means stories are going to be delayed ='[_

_I'll try and write as much as I can during the weekdays, and get a lot of writing out during the weekends, sorry for the inconvenience guys =/ _

_I Think this chapter is really nice ^^ a bit sad, but a lot of happy things as well :D You guys should listen to those two songs, they're really good :D_

_Yea I probably should have worked on One Last Fight Or The Royal Death Tour, Maybe Fallen Angel. I'll do that later this week, One Last Fight for sure! ^^ Thanks again! _

_Take it easy, and again sorry for the inconvenience._

_Zythxx Josh JTJ Mwhahahahah :D P.S. Happy Halloween! _


	9. A Bitter Sweet Dance Of Memories

Fox was lying on his bed, guitar resting in his paws. Playing a few gentle cords and beats. He wasn't really a good guitar player; it was really something to do when he felt a little lonely. His dad showed him how to play when he was little, though Fox was just doing the bare minimum so he wouldn't forget _most_ of what James had taught him.

It was Friday night, and the invitations were out just as usual for movie night at the McCloud home; though it seemed more like a ghost ship then their usual happy weekend starter. For it was just purely empty within the McCloud residence. Fox's parents were no where in sight, and he was being as quite as a mouse, giving the home almost like it was empty itself.

Fox really didn't want to have movie night tonight, and thought about canceling; his friends would probably understand. But for all he knew people where already on their way, and probably for the best. He didn't want to ruin everyone else's good mood just because his own was a bit gloomy, but he simply couldn't help it. Though he was more then mature enough to be on his own, it obviously didn't mean he wanted to; he just wished he had someone to talk with on a normal occasion. Although he had Fara to be with him, there were always limits of how long they could be together.

After he felt like he was finished listening to the up beat but sad tune of his notes, he gently laid the guitar down on his bedside, and sat up. He probably should prepare for the night, as everyone would come very soon indeed. Fox still needed to step out a bit and get a few things for the night. Everyone was supposed to bring a food item for the night, and with eight attendants to be coming over, it sure didn't seem too hard for the table to be packed loaded with food items.

But he still had to go get the movies, and really didn't want to go alone. He pulled out his Personal Communication System or PSC for short, a simple rectangle that flipped open. (Cell phone, duh xD) he dialed in Fara's number, as he was walking towards the kitchen to grab his key's.

"Hello?" He heard the sweet and gentle voice that was his lovely vixen girlfriend.

"Hey Fara, I have to make a run towards the movie store, wanna come with and choose out what we should watch tonight?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." He said with a happy tone, just as she was cheerful as well. He headed out the door dialing Falco's number; he usually picked out good movies as well.

"Hello?" He heard Falco's voice, surprisingly to hear him pick up the phone for once at his house.

"Hey man, I gotta go get the movies tonight, wanna come with and help me pick out a few movies?"

"Sure, mind if Katt goes? She's over at my house." Fox thought about it for a moment, he had already planned to take Bill, just so they could catch up, that would leave three in the back…

"Sure I guess, as long as you don't mind there being three in the back."

"It's all good. She could sit on my lap or so." He heard Falco's crude laugh, only to be hit it seemed by Katt; immediately ending his good mood and bringing on Fox's as he let out a gentle laugh as well.

"We'll I'll be over in a bit, just get ready." After hanging up he walked over toward Bill's house, to go and get his friend. Bill had just emerged from his front door, carrying a few plastic cups to save Fox from dishes, along with a tub of juice for the night.

"Hey Fox." He greeted his old friend cheerfully, as Fox grabbed the juice from his paw to give himself a free one.

"Hey Bill, thanks for the stuff."

"No problem, it's been forever since I've had a movie night at your house, I'm just happy you're letting me come over again just like we did five years ago."

"Yea time fly's eh?"

"No kidding." Bill sounded a bit sad; it had been years since he last saw his vulpine friend, not to get too sentimental. Fox set a paw onto his old friends shoulder, giving him a nice smile.

"Don't worry about it man, it's been a while; but that's the whole reason for having you over. To catch up right?" Bill gave his old friend a nice smile, as he was right. True friendship always stuck around forever, no matter how many years life could separate the two friends.

"Yea, all good." After setting Bill's things within the kitchen table, they went out and into the car to go and pick up the rest. Bill had to jump in the backseat, no matter how long they've been friends, Fara would come first. They drove down the small road, and ended up at Fara's house minutes later, she was already standing outside waiting on him. She walked over happily towards the front passenger seat and exchanged gentle kisses with Fox.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me." She politely gave to her vulpine boyfriend; she really could have just waited and walked over when it was time. But Fox being the gentlemen he was and the caring individual, wanted to spend as much time as he could with Fara.

"No problem." He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming and got back onto the road, the three just talked about whatever came to mind. Until Bill brought something up in a nervous tone.

"So uh, do you guys know that Fay girl?" he asked them, playing with his fingers in a nervous way. Fara could already see where this was going and put on a nice smile for the grey furred canine.

"Yea, she's coming over tonight as well." She paused for a brief moment. "_Why?_" She just couldn't resist toying with the cute canine as he began to blush harder, Fox caught on and looked back through his rearview mirror to see Bill smiling nervously.

"Awwww that's _cute_, do you have a _crush_ on her Bill?" Fara asked him in a cute voice, giggling lightly to herself.

"_Possibly_…" Was all Bill said in reply, but the two foxes just took that another way for saying 'yes', as it was clearly obvious. But they just left it at that, Bill would probably find out what to do before to long; and make Fay an even happier person then she already was.

_(I really don't know the relationship between Bill and Fay. But I've seen many picture's of them being together, so just incase you're wondering I'm going to make them a couple in my story. :D)_

They drove down the road, eventually coming up to Falco's house about ten minutes later. The drive to his house seemed to get shorter and shorter since day one of school. A moment later Falco walked out with Katt right behind him, there food stuffs in their hands and paws. Fox had them gently set them within the trunk of his car, as they brought snacking things such as chips and crackers, along with a little meat dish.

It was very obvious that Falco and Katt were together now. Though no one knows exactly where and when Falco asked Katt out, but it didn't really matter either. Katt sat in the middle while Falco was on her left and Bill on her right, after getting them they quickly headed towards the movie store. They were looking around the store, grabbing things off the shelf, reading the description and setting it back on, trying to find something interesting for tonight.

"Look at this." Falco handed Fox the small case, as he read the title out loud.

"_The Day Love Turned To Betrayal_." Fox flipped the case, as it seemed interesting to watch. Falco handed him another movie, this one obviously a horror movie.

"_Horror within Station-116_." Fox flipped around instantly wishing he hadn't as a zombie was eating a dead vulpine.

"Said to be the scariest movie out right now." Falco almost sounded proud when he stated that, Fox looked over to Fara who was wearing quivering eyes, as she obviously didn't want to watch it. Though Katt could see where this was going, and instantly grabbed the two movies from Fox, heading toward the counter. She didn't seem to be afraid to watch it, and Bill just accepted it. They headed out leaving Fox and Fara standing where they were.

"Hey, you know we don't have to watch it if you don't want to. We can always figure out something else to do." He sounded so calm and gentle with her, taking her paws within his own. She didn't answer him right away; she really didn't want to watch it. But she didn't want to ruin the fun for everyone else.

"Nah, it's okay." She took her arms and wrapped around Fox's, pulling him close to her. "I have you to comfort me." She earned a small chuckle from Fox, as he gave her a nice kiss onto her lips. They headed out the door, seeing as though the rest of the group already paid for the movie's, no turning back now.

X

Later that night everyone began showing up, first with Miyu and Fay. Then later with Krystal and finally Slippy. Bill got a moment with just Krystal, away from the rest of the group. He asked if he could sit next to Fay for the night, seeing on his intentions Krystal let him, and she could sit within the single chair for the night from Fox's room. It soon began to get dark, and they started off with the action film; just to tease Fara for the night.

It was quite interesting as it was set back in olden times. The main female role, a Border collie turned on her vulpine husband-to-be, and joined up with a rival castle to be the bride of the prince there. Little did he know that she was actually protecting him from assassins that could have picked him off. The young prince sent a full scale invasion towards the enemy castle to confront the prince and save his fiancé.

His battle with the dark furred lupine prince climaxed on top of a tower, the highest tower within the castle. They disarmed each other, as it resulted in a fist fight. The lupine prince had gotten the vulpine hanging with just a paw withholding one of the side openings of the tall tower. A fall from this height would obviously result in death. The lupine prince was about to push crush his paw, until the Border collie held him back momentarily distracting him. As he backhanded her to the ground, and turned to face the vulpine once again, he was back onto his feet ready to fight.

As he charged the vulpine prince, he quickly fell to the ground. As he was charging the vulpine placed both his feet upwards and against the lupine's stomach as he ran right into him. Following through with his own momentum, the vulpine pushed back up and over his body; the scream of the lupine prince could be heard as he fell all the way down and to his death. The vulpine prince quickly picked himself up, and looked down to see the still falling prince, then quickly turned his attention back to his fiancé.

She was alright, nothing to serious with just minor bruises. He picked her up as they held each other close, as the castle invasion was a success and the forces within the castle surrendered. The prince's idea succeeded, as saving the love of his life, where they were to be together forever.

X

A small 'Awwww' fell around the room, mainly from the girls as they enjoyed the cute movie filled with action, drama, and true love. After the first movie they took a small break, eating what they brought around the table in peace. Talking about the movie and the dance tomorrow. Apparently Fay wasn't surprised for Bill wanting to get close to her, as he had already asked her to the dance tomorrow.

The rest of the group didn't really find dates to the dance, most of them were just going to go with friends, and have fun all together. It was a nine person group; a date would be nice but not necessarily needed.

Afterwards they took their seats once again, now about to play the next film. After hearing about how the main plot of the film was about a rescue team going to a space station that they were out of contact with, due to unknown circumstances. As the movie progressed the main team leader, an avian leading his five man team down the station; learning that somehow an alien species got into the base and killed everyone inside, turning them into mindless disfigured zombies.

The avian was looking for his fiancé; an avian just like himself, and hoping that she was still alive within the station. Somewhere in this hell hole filled with alien scum and dead bodies.

"Stay sharp, were not alone here." The avian commander told his squad, as the lights were flashing on and off. And crawling could be heard through the system of the alien invaders. The lights flashed off once again, this time a loud, painful scream pierced the darkness around them. It sent a big shock to everyone watching the movie. The avian commander turned on his flashlight and turned to see the horror behind him, one of his squad mates had been impaled by the alien scum from behind.

His now lifeless eye's staring blank like towards his commanding officer. Five spikes pierced his chest and the four corners' of his body, from his upper chest to his lower waist. They saw the face of the alien that just killed their squad mate, as it opened its mouth; separating into two different parts. It let out a loud scream, fleshly drawn blood dripping down from it's sword like arms.

Just about everyone looked away from the horrid scene, Fara ducking her head once again into Fox's shoulder, being about the fifth time so far. This movie was much scarier then any film they've watched before, as something scary happened every few minutes. Whether it was killing an alien, or turning a corner to find a dead body staring right at you, something always popped out.

As the movie progressed the avian commander along with his vulpine lieutenant and best friend, confronted the diabolical alien overlord, the avian's fiancé behind him bound up by some type of web. As the overlord was planted into the station floor, and had to reach out and strike. The commander planted his explosive within the overlord as it struck out, taking a hit himself but planted all the necessary explosives to blow the monstrosity to bits, while his vulpine friend killed all the aliens in the way from reaching his fiancé.

As the explosion went off, the overlord was blown to bits, its guts and body parts splattering all over the walls, and its kin fleeing. The vulpine had just rescued his friend's fiancé, as they embraced together. More aliens swarmed them as they made a break for the escaping ship, as the commander's fiancé was manning the control while the other two were keeping the aliens away.

One of the creatures broke through from behind and jumped on top of the vulpine, impaling his shoulder's, after blasting it away they were finally able to take off. More monstrosities's trying to claw at them. While they made a clean get away the commander turned to his dearest friend, feeling as though now he wouldn't make it, or he was infected with whatever the monster did to him.

The movie ended with the scene of the commander being married to his fiancé, his vulpine friend as his best man; with bandages across his face and shoulders.

"Well, at least it had a happy ending." Slippy announced out loud. Although the movie was hard just to watch, it was good through and through. Though would probably leave scars on everyone for tonight, as it was indeed probably the scariest movie they've seen. It might take just a _bit_ while to fall asleep then it usually would.

"Told you, the scariest movie out right now." Falco added as a side note, a small smile on his beak. The night came to an end, where it was time for everyone to go home. The parent's came and got their children, thanking Fox for letting them come over. Everyone departed waving goodbye and saying they would see him tomorrow at the dance.

"Well, time to head home I guess. Night Fox, bye Fara." Bill started walking home, waving goodbye to his friends and disappeared behind his house. It was now just down to Fox and Fara, and just as usual he walked her home and to her front porch. After giving her a small kiss good night he turned to leave, though Fara reached for his paw and pulled him in to a deeper kiss.

Although it was nice, it seemed a bit strange; as she was now getting…_lustful_. He didn't know what to think about it; maybe it was just a change. She was going from a quiet girl to outgoing and risk-taking. After breaking it off she saw Fox's dumbstruck expression, and let out a small giggle.

"Where did that come from?" He asked in an astonished tone, and with good reason. That was a first indeed.

"Oh I don't know. For fun I guess." She was partially lying, partially telling the truth. Even she didn't know where that came from. Perhaps it was just her desire to be with Fox, though he didn't seem to care either way. After another quick kiss and a gentle hug he departed for the night, a bit of a twist added it seemed. As he headed home under the night sky, he wondered to himself on just how everything would play out tomorrow night.

X

Fox was preparing for the night, putting the final touches onto his suit. Making sure he looked neat and tidy for his friends and Fara. He stepped over towards the view screen, where his parent's were taking pictures of him, a small smile across his muzzle.

"Oh you look so handsome Fox." His mother said in a high pitched tone, overjoyed on just how lovely her son looked.

"Thank's mom." He quietly gave back, as he picked up his bouquet of flowers and turned back to his parent's gentle smiles across their faces.

"I don't think I can be more proud of you Fox. Just remember to have fun, have a good night son." The view screen turned off, and Fox sighed sadly. He turned to see Peppy, wearing a small smile.

"It's okay Fox, even though I'm no substitution for your dad, I'll always be here for you." He patted his nephew gently on the back, and handed him the keys to his car.

"Yea I know, thanks again. I'll see ya later." He headed out the door, gently laying down the bouquet and headed out of the driveway.

"Have fun Fox!" Peppy yelled and waved as Fox drove down the road, and headed back into the home; where he was to watch it until Fox would come back.

X

Fox parked along side the curb, under the light from the street lamp. As he looked at himself in his rearview mirror, last minute preparations and fixes. He got out of his seat and walked around towards the front passenger seat, and picked up the bouquet of flowers. As he walked over he noticed all the lights on in Fara's home, along with her dad's car being parked. But it was a bit later at night, and tonight was a special night for his daughter. He probably wanted to be here to see her off.

He walked up towards the front door, taking one last deep breath, and letting it out slowly; to calm his nerves.

_Here I go_. He thought to himself as he knocked on the door, a moment later the light furred vulpine father appeared and looked to Fox with a big smile.

"Fox, good evening. You look nice tonight." He invited Fox into the home, as he stepped forward and into the living room.

"Thank you Mr. Phoenix." He looked around the room, realizing that he had actually never been in Fara's house before. It was nice, clean as well. The pure white carpeting underneath his shoe's, tanned furniture laid out on the right side of the living room with their plasma screen on the opposite wall. Fox looked straight forward of what seemed to be their kitchen, and a hallway rolled to the left of that; which probably left to the bathrooms and their own rooms as well.

"I think Fara's almost ready, I'll go check up on her." Alex departed, leaving Fox alone in the living room. Fox briefly took a seat looking at all the picture's hanged up in their living room. He got up when he spotted out a particular picture, of a female vixen that looked a lot like Fara. He slowly walked over towards the picture, never breaking eye contact with it. He studied it carefully as it was underneath their fireplace on its shelf, this woman looked a lot like Fara; but obviously wasn't here as she was older then Fara was.

He came to the conclusion…that this must have been Fara's mother. It was strange; she looked perfectly healthy, it was sad that she passed away so soon. Fox thought that she was truly beautiful, her fur lighter then Fara's, as light as the rays of Solar. Fara must have received her fur color from her father. Her beautiful emerald eyes went well with her gentle smile, her long beautiful hanged down to her shoulders. Fox looked towards the many other pictures along side of the portrait. There were many pictures filled with her and Fara's father being happily together. From their teenage years, to their wedding day and the years later.

There was a picture of Fara's mother holding a small baby, which Fox figured must have been her; seemed to be no older then a year old. The pictures began to get sadder and sadder. The picture's lead to where Fara's mother was now in a wheelchair, still wearing her beautiful smile and gentle emerald eyes, but looked a bit weaker and thinner.

Fox looked towards the next picture, Fara's mother was holding her baby girl, only a little bit older then she was before, it was her 2nd birthday. Fox could feel his frown starting to form as he looked at the next picture. Fara's mother was resting in bed, her body frail and weak, as the illness was starting to have major effects. Fara's father was holding her paw, a few tears in his eyes, but wearing a small smile when he saw the smile of his wife.

It seems of whatever Fara's mother died from, there was no cure for it. As Fara's mother knew there was no way to prevent what was inevitably coming, that's why she always kept smiling. There was only one picture left, as Fara's mother was in the hospital. She sat up against the bed frame, holding her baby girl, now four years old. She had an oxygen mask on through her nostrils, along with a blood oxygen line planted into right wrist, dressed in a patient's gown. Alex's paw was resting on her shoulder, many tears in his eyes; and many more already flown across and down his muzzle. But still showed a small smile, no matter how painful it was. Fara's mother held her baby girl tightly, a few tears in her eyes, but still wearing her beautiful smile, but now it was much weaker. That was probably the last time she would ever get to hold her daughter, before her time was up.

By Fara's expression, it seemed as though she was wondering why her parent's were crying. She probably had no concept of death at that age, naive about what was going to happen to her mother. Fox could feel a small tear forming in his eye, as that was the last picture there. He breathed in deeply, and wiped it away. Stephanie Phoenix probably past away not to long later down the road, as her time was up on this world; coming to soon for the beautiful vixen.

Fox turned back to the portrait of her, and forced himself to smile. She had always been smiling in every picture there, she probably didn't want her family and friends to mourn her death; as that was apart of life. It seemed as though she had a happy life, despite how short it came to be. That's probably why she always kept smiling, she wanted her family to live on and be happy, even when she wasn't there. Her beautiful smile said it all, to keep moving forward…And to keep smiling, just as she always had.

Fox turned quickly at hearing the footsteps coming from down the hall, the bouquet behind his back. Out from the shadows of the hallway came Alex, holding his daughter's paw. Fox couldn't help but to grin widely, as Fara was dressed in her same pink and white gown. The border's being pink while the dresses main color was white. Her hair tied in a slight ponytail, having lovely blue sparkling pendant around her neck. She was in 'short' high heels, as they were a bit easier to walk around in.

Fara was wearing a happy smile as well, as she thought Fox couldn't look more handsome. As she approached him he revealed the beautiful bouquet of Aqua Lilies to her, Fara's face lighting up immediately. She grasped the lovely flowers and took a deep breath, looking up towards Fox's nice smile. She gave him a nice kiss onto his cheek; as Alex captured the moment with a picture. He had them have a together photo, Fox's paw around Fara's waist while her's was around his own, presenting the flowers in the photo. He would definitely have to send them to James and Vixy.

After a few more photo's they figured it was probably time to start heading over towards the dance, as it was reaching the peak of starting. With a wave goodbye Fox and Fara waved to her father and headed towards the school.

X

They quickly got into the dance, being on homecoming court. As they entered the gym they could hear the loud sound of dance and trance music and its echo across the large building. People were dancing on the gym floor as well as in various places on top of the balcony as well. People were stationed in large groups laughing and talking with one another, while the DJ playing the music was in the very top of the gym. They looked at the two chairs placed up high on the stage, where the king and queen would be crowned.

As they made their way down the steps and onto the dance floor they were greeted by their group of friends, as most of them were already there. Everyone was dressed nicely in fine dresses and sharp suites. Fox couldn't find Bill, but also noticed Fay was gone as well. Falco pointed up on top of the balcony to the two canine's dancing up top. Fox and Fara joined the rest of their friends in a large group dance, along with themselves on the side.

A fast beat and up high song came on, one that everyone knew. The lights began to flash in rhythm with the song, as Fox looked over to his groups of friends, to see them him wanting to break out dancing. Just to show encouragement Falco joined him at his side, as they began breaking out in rhythm with the song.

_(Song I had in mind was Keep On Moving – DJ Boyler)_

It was hard to keep up with the song, but all that mattered was what the lyrics of the singer were trying to tell its listener's to do. To just move your body and keep on moving. When it broke into a gentler beat, the large group of friends began to move along as well with the two brave friends. Fox danced with Far in a fast and up beat way, as they twirled around and side stepped up to one another quickly. Most of the people staring at them.

As the song came to its end they toned it down, and slowly just danced around each other; locking paw's near the very end. A loud cheer was thrown at them at the end of the song, as the next began to play. Fox looked above to see even Fay and Bill cheering for them. The large group pulled up a bunch of chairs around in a circle, Bill and Fay coming down as well; and complemented the boys on their wonderful performance.

_Take me to the top tonight_

_Make your body mine_

_And rock me to the end of time_

_(This one is Take Me To The Top – DJ Melodie, though it's a bit of the same thing,, it's still a good song ^^)_

The lyrics of another popular dancing song filled the gym, followed by a loud cheer from the students. Fara instantly pulled Fox back up towards the dance floor, excited about the song as it was one of her favorites. The group followed her, as they encircled the two foxes dancing together.

_Take me to the top, take me now and never stop_

_Let us feel a night of ecstasy_

_Make your body mine and rock me till the end of time_

_All we got is you and me _

The lyrics echoed through the building, as the spotlights shinned down below on the young students. They could feel the music flow through their systems, as it took control over their bodies. This one was gentler though, as the students encircled and spun around their friends and dates. Jessie along with a few other girls looked up top from the balcony to Fox and Fara dancing in the center with one another. Her expression said it all, as she was furious with Fara.

"Follow me." They walked out of the gym and towards the utility closet on the very outside. An evil smile crawled up her face instantly, as she had a plan to get even with her.

As the song ended the group of friends sat down once again, Fox taking off his dress shirt as he thought it was getting a bit hot now. As he helped himself to a glass of punch. They just sat and chatted with one another, skipping a few songs to go ahead and relax.

"Having fun?" Fox asked Fara, a bit hard to hear him due to the loud music and other people talking and dancing. She turned to his nice smiling face; it was easy to tell he was having the time of his life; as she was as well.

"Of course." She set her head onto his shoulder as he brought her close. The music suddenly stopped, and everyone turned to face the DJ, to see Mrs. Laister in a fine black dress, holding a yellow envelope.

"Hello students, having fun tonight?"

"Yea!" A loud reply came towards the artic fox teacher.

"Well, it's time to announce this years King and Queen!" She received a loud cheer and hand clapping in response; as the room fell silent.

"And this year's Homecoming King and Queen are…" Everyone waited with anticipation as she would reveal the winners, though most already thought up of who they were. As they were the cutest couple in the school, and at the dance…

"Fox McCloud and Fara Phoenix!" The students cheered loudly for the winners, some at the top of their lunges. A spotlight shined down upon the two foxes as they got up from their seats, holding paws and walked over towards Mrs. Laister. Fara was practically sheltering her face due to embarrassment. Fox laughed as her face was completely bright red, as he was blushing as well.

They sat down in their two thrones, as members of the student body put on Fox's crown and Fara's tiara. They waved holding paws at the camera's taking their picture, a moment to remember forever. A song was chosen for them, a bit slower then the rest but still a bit high. It was the song Fara chose for her entrance theme just the other day.

_(If you don't remember what it was it's My Heart Beats Like A Drum – ATC. My apologies, I don't really know any 'slow' songs, or I don't know the name's of them at least ^^')_

They locked their emerald gaze as they danced around the room, the lyrics fit as if Fara was talking to Fox in the gentlest and most loving way she could. No wonder it was one of her favorite songs. She was mouthing the words as they were sung out, touching his heart.

_I think of you_

_Everyday_

_I've been waiting for a call_

_Just the sound of your voice_

_Anytime and Anyway_

The song switched singers, as it was now a male singer taking over. The words couldn't fit more with how Fox felt about Fara, and how happy he was to be with her. Fox mimicked of how Fara copied the words to the best that he could.

_Tonight it is right_

_Stars shine bright_

_I just really wanna be with you_

_I celebrate pray for that day_

_When all my wishes will be coming true_

_My heart beats like a drum – like a drum_

_Dam dam dam, dam dam dam_

_And my feet step the beats like a drub_

_Dam dam dam, dam dam dam_

There dance came to an end in sync with the song, both pretty worn out and breathing heavy, Fox holding Fara in his arms. After the loud cheering they took their seats back upon their thrones. Everyone came to congratulate the two students. The large group of friends began sat down, some going off to dance to the slow music now playing. Fox got up figuring that Fara wanted to dance, but she was tired and wanted a break and they would dance with the next one.

Slippy sat down, taking occasional sips from his drink and spotted out a pink female frog, who looked a bit saddened; as she was sitting by herself. He thought she was very pretty, and hoped up from his seat. He looked at himself and made sure he was neat and tidy, and made his way over towards her.

Krystal and Miyu chatted with one another, as they watched Bill and Fay dance with one another. Along with Falco and Katt. A few moments later Krystal spotted out something she didn't expect. She directed Miyu's attention and pointed her finger towards Slippy…dancing with a pink frog, to her surprise. Though they were both happy for them either way, and expected to meet this new friend soon.

Just out of the corner of her eye did Krystal spot out Jessie along with a few other girls, carrying containers of something. They looked like paint container's…Fara looked over towards her group of friends, seeing that Krystal was staring at something strangely. She kept her stare at the blue vixen, wondering what it would be.

Krystal watched them as they grab several containers, now that she got a better look at it. They looked like paint bucket's or so…That's when it hit her; they were going to pour paint all over Fara.

_Fara! Move quickly!_ Krystal mentally told Fara, though she didn't know where the voice came from all of a sudden, she did as she was told. She grabbed Fox's paw immediately to his surprise and ran off the small stage pulling him and herself to the ground. They barely just cleared the area as the many gallons of paint was poured down upon the two thrones, lots of it going gushing out everywhere and some onto the nearby Mr. Beam, covering about half his body, the red throne's were now completely black, along with the red paint that was on there.

The music instantly stopped as well as the dancing from all the students, most of them letting out a loud gasp. Fox and Fara looked over towards their two thrones with their eyes wide. That would have been nasty; Fox looked over towards Krystal, who wore a confident expression. He figured she must have warned Fara right before she was about to be poured on by paint, and the people above.

"Shit." Jessie cursed herself; her eyes went wide when the spotlight was on her and the group of girls with her, as they were now caught. They quickly booked it out the nearest door being chased down by a few of the chaperones, and a very angry Mr. Beam. The students all laughed and giggled at the sight of Jessie being chased down, a few applauding, as it was a good riddance to the fun spoiler.

Fox and Fara picked and dusted themselves off, as they now couldn't go back towards their thrones; and rejoined their friends. One last song came on for the final dance of the night, a slow song; precisely for the King and Queen. Fox gently lead Fara towards the center of the gym floor, where they took their rightful positions and slowly intertwined with one another, joining their group of friends dancing. As they had one paw locked, with Fox's other paw on her waist while her's was on his shoulder.

_Even If I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know, that you and me_

_We were always meant to be_

_(Sorry, those are lyrics from Angel In The Night – Basshunter. It's not really a slow song; but it's still nice :D) _

The lyrics played loudly, as Fox and Fara only wore gentle smiles; there eye's locking in with one another. As the song was coming to a close, so was their dance. They slowly moved in towards one another; reluctant at first, but followed through and met gentle lips. They moved their paws from where they were, and positioned them where they rightfully should be now. They could feel their hearts beating together, an eternal moment they both shall never forget. It was there first kiss relived once again, or in fact; it was better then before. They knew just how much they meant to each other now, as so did everyone in the gym floor.

_You're my Angel in the Night_

The lights went on normally, as everyone was cheering and applauding loudly for the young foxy couple, the King and Queen of homecoming dance, including the teachers. They stayed like that long after the lights went on, as the clapping hardly ever stopped, and never got louder. The spotlight was on them, and they knew it. But all they could focus on right now, was one another. Memories that would last forever.

X

Fox parked up at the curb, under the streetlight where he picked up Fara just mere hours ago. Though in these short hours of fun, mischief and unbelievable memories, he felt like a new person. He looked over towards Fara's gentle smile, as her blush hadn't faded yet; though neither did his own. With no words spoken, he got out and opened the door for her, giving out his paw for her to grasp onto.

As he walked her over towards the door he could feel her grip tightening, as he completed the cycle. She didn't want to let him go, not now and not ever. They reached her front porch, as Fox looked over towards the beautiful vixen that was his girlfriend, still no words spoken.

"Goodnight." He quietly whispered to her, by the tone of his voice it sounded like he couldn't be happier.

"Goodnight." Her tone was just as sincere Fox's. With one small kiss, that grew into a more passionate one; Fara slowly disappeared behind the doors. Not once taking her gaze off of Fox's charming smile. Fox stood there for what seemed to be hours ticking away. As his blush never faded, nor did his happy smile. He took off his over coat and crown as he made his way back towards the car, and set them into the front passenger seat.

He breathed in deeply, and slowly let it out. As that was one night he would never forget. He drove home happily, where his uncle would want to hear all about the dance of tonight.

_Author's Notes_

_Wow! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written before! Heh this one took hours to write, so I hope you all enjoy it :D _

_Just wondering, how much do you guys like those 'Friday Movie Night' scenes? If you don't like them I don't have to write them, I just put it in for an opening; but it grew to be kind of long ^^;_

_Awwww, cute moment with Fox and Fara 3 _

_You guy should listen to those few songs I posted up, they're really quite nice. They're mostly techno songs, but hey! It was a dance, and they're dancing songs so yea :D_

_Ummmm…Oh yea! Lol xD I was thinking about putting Wolf and his group into the story, but I was like 'well Wolf is older then everyone else but like a lot' and it doesn't really seem like I can fit them in so yea =/_

_I have an idea for a new story! Lol I'll have it up on my profile page real soon if you guys want to read what I plan to make it out to be, It's a cross over! Though it's JUST an IDEA, lol I don't even plan to write chapter's anytime soon xD_

_Wow it's late, I gotta get up in 2 and a half hours, and yawn, I'm tired now xD_

_Have a good one!_

_Zythxx_

_Josh. _


	10. Were In Heaven

Fox was waking up slowly, as he felt a little discomfort and stretched out his arms. When he opened his emerald gaze he took everything into view around him, as he was in his living room. It seems as though Fox somehow past out on the living room couch, not even making it to his bedroom and taking off his white dress shirt. To his right was his pants and black dress coat, he turned around and looked at the microwave clock; to see it saying '8:30 AM'.

It was Sunday morning, as Homecoming dance was just last night. Fox was probably just tired enough that he past out on the couch right after his uncle had left him alone for the night. When Fox stood up to stretch, he noticed right away he didn't feel all that great. His fur and hair felt nasty, his stomach felt like it had a knot in it, and he had a bad taste in his mouth; probably due to all the food he ate last night, and didn't brush his teeth afterwards.

After putting his suit away back into his closet, Fox grabbed his towel and headed for the shower, the warming water felt great as it ran down his body and white hair. After the shower he brushed his teeth, as the bad taste in his mouth was now gone and felt much cleaner. After getting dressed, Fox just kind of wandered the house, trying to figure out what to do. It was Sunday…And usually every Sunday he would either just be with his parent's, most of the time cleaning up and looking after the house. But Fox was alone now, he didn't know if he was supposed to take care of all the work around the house such as the garden and yard work, or if he was to just leave it be.

When he tried to contact his parent's he got no answer, but left a message wondering if they could tell him exactly what he was supposed to do while they were gone. Taking care of the inner house was quite obvious, but when it came to the yard and garden he didn't know the first rule of taking care of them. Fox wasn't exactly sure what he could do today, it seems as though it was going to be rather quiet indeed. Fara was probably out with her dad now, as it was his only real day off and wanted to spend quality time with his daughter. All of his friends had their own lives to deal with; his friends were probably busy doing whatever was on their agenda with their own parents.

Fox truly felt alone now, with no one to hang out with; and his parent's away, just what was he supposed to do all day? He didn't want to just sit at home and watch T.V or play video games all day, as they would rot his mind and make him feel sluggish if anything. He thought it over as he made himself some morning breakfast. Fox dazzled himself in the kitchen, as he was a pretty decent chef due to learning a few tricks from his parent's.

He made himself a nice, hot breakfast. Sure it was a few more dishes to clean after he was done instead of just making some simple such as cereal and milk, but it was worth it to start his morning off right. After grabbing something to drink he sat down and digged into his morning meal, still debating on what to do today.

"Maybe I should go for a run or something." The vulpine talked amongst himself, letting out a small sigh.

_Now I'm talking and thinking to myself. I must really be lonely._

_Well that certainly wouldn't surprise me. Good morning Fox._

The vulpine at first was a little freaked out as he heard a second voice talking to him within his mind. Then he realized…He had a visitor, as there was only one person he knew who it could be. He lightly chuckled to himself as he got up from his seat and walked over to the front door. He saw the bright sunny smile from his blue vixen friend as she stood in his doorway.

"Good morning Krystal. What brings you by here?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering what you're up to. I know your parent's are gone, so you know…Just wanted to see what you were doing." Krystal played with her paws as she said that, trying to avoid eye contact with Fox; a light blush formed around her muzzle.

"Oh well, thanks. I'm in the middle of breakfast right now, would you like to come in and have some?" At first Krystal wanted to reject the idea, seeing as it was a bit rude to intrude on Fox and his morning meal, but when she saw the light blush around his face she couldn't refuse.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything all day as it is thanks."

"No problem, I have plenty so you know, it's all good." Fox invited her in and she took a seat next to his side. He got out a second plate and scooped up some eggs and meat onto Krystal's plate, then presented it to her.

"Wow, looks great. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yea I learned a few tricks from my parent's, they're like master chefs." Fox digged through his silverware drawer for another set for Krystal, then grabbed a glass and filled it with juice and set them down gently to her side. Krystal picked up her fork and took a bite out of her meal, as her taste buds sang; Fox really was a great chef.

"Wow, it's really good." Fox sent her a happy smile as he took his original place again.

"Thanks. So Krystal, not that I don't enjoy the company, but aren't you busy with your own things today?"

"Not really, my parent's had to take care of a few chores and didn't think I would want to go, so you know I'm kind of by myself as well. I figured I'd drop by and see how you're doing."

"Well I appreciate it. I've been a bit lonely ever since my parent's took off."

"No problem Fox, I care for you so you know no trouble." Krystal stopped drinking from her glass when she saw Fox's blushing state; she looked to him with a questioning expression.

"Sorry, did I say something funny?"

"Oh no, I appreciate it Krystal." Krystal had to ponder over it for a moment; she then fitted the pieces together.

"Oh…I see." Krystal let out a small giggle as she looked over to Fox, still wearing his blush. "Fox…I don't care for you like 'that', but you're probably my closest guy friend. You're the first guy in a long time that's actually wanted to get to know me. I care about you more then…Well Falco that's for sure."

They shared a small laugh, then Krystal looked back to his gentle eyes…As they looked so inviting, she quickly shook off the idea that she was staring at Fox.

"You Lylatians are so…Well shy and sensitive I suppose, a bit easily embarrassed as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Back on Cerinia, no one was embarrassed or shy to tell people how they felt about the other. Because there was no hiding anything."

"Because you could just read their minds?"

_Exactly._ Krystal mentally told Fox, as he gave her a loving smile. She really was unique, not only in the way her fur was blue, but just how intelligent she was, and her natural gift.

"So have you told anyone else that you can read minds?"

"No, just you. I mean I'm sure Fara knows now or has suspicions about me, but other then you two, everyone else is clueless."

"Yea, so you did tell Fara to move out of the way. Thanks." Krystal sent the vulpine a nice smile, as she took another bite of her meal.

"No need to thank me Fox, I simply saw Jessie and foresaw what she was going to do, so I told Fara to get out of the way before what would have happened."

"Yea that would have been nasty."

"Yup." She simply gave back to Fox, as they continued their meals. They then talked about what was going on around the school, and a bit of themselves. Even after their meals were finished they just sat and kept talking to one another. Krystal was really starting to take an interest in Fox, though she didn't have the same feelings for him as Fara and Miyu may had, but he was definitely more to her then any other guy she knew.

But she wasn't about to go out and tell him either, though she didn't get embarrassed or shy as easily as anyone else. She wasn't about to go tell the whole world her personal feelings. Fox was thinking around the same idea, Krystal seemed to be much more opened up when it came to one-on-one talking, and she showed much more caring and personal interest on the person.

"Awwww, you're so sweet." The sudden statement caught Fox off guard, then it came to him that Krystal must have been reading his current thoughts…She got up and gave him a hug while he was still in his seat.

"But I better be going now, I'll see you later at school or so." After cleaning up her mess and setting her dishes within the sink, Krystal walked out the front door and waved goodbye to Fox, leaving him alone yet again. Though breakfast with Krystal was nice, and killed some time as well. After washing all the dishes and setting them on the rack to dry, he pondered over just what he could do next…It was about 9:45, Fox got the idea of going to check up on Fara and see how she was doing.

He went out the door to have the Solar shining rays of light down upon him. It was a bright and sunny morning. When he reached Fara's front door it was really quiet, maybe they were still asleep or so; as there was no signs of life in or around the house. He knocked on the door lightly, though it took a few moment's until Alex came opening the door, still a bit tired as he was dressed in a house coat.

"Good morning Fox, what brings you by?"

"Oh, good morning Mr. Phoenix, I'm just wondering if Fara is up."

"I think she is, I'm not sure to tell the truth. I'll go check. By the way Fox, are you doing anything today?" Fox thought it over for a brief moment, though exactly what did he have to think about?

"Not really to tell the truth. Why's that?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me and Fara today. Were going to the amusement park, and probably the beach as well." Fox thought about it for a moment, though he appreciated the offer Alex was giving to him…he really didn't want to intrude on the little free time Fara's dad had to be with her.

"That's very nice of you Alex, but I don't really want to intrude on your day off with Fara."

"Oh it's no trouble Fox, and I'm sure Fara would enjoy your company. But if you really don't want to go I understand, at least talk it over with her. I'll go get her now."

Alex disappeared behind the door, as Fox took a seat on their front porch. He didn't want to spend the day alone, but he didn't want to intrude on Fara's time with her dad either. He turned his head to see Fara stepping out of her front door, and walking over to Fox with a happy smile. She took a seat next to him on the cool cement step and gave him a small kiss onto his cheek.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"So my dad told me what's going on. You don't want to go with us?" She took a hold of his paw and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked to her saddened expression, with a small smirk of his own.

"Well I don't really want to be third wheel you know? I don't want to intrude the little time you have with your dad."

"It's not a problem, I don't mind at all. Besides would you rather stay home all day by yourself?" Fox thought it over, Fara was absolutely right. He could either spend the day having fun with Fara and her dad, or he could stay home all day with nothing to do and be lonely…

"Well if you think it's alright then sure." Fara laid her head onto his shoulder, as she nuzzled his fur a bit.

"I _know_ it's alright Fox, don't worry about it. I'll go tell my dad." She gave him a small kiss onto his forehead and got up and went back into the house. After telling her dad what was going on, Alex suggested that Fara went and hanged out at Fox's house, as they wouldn't leave for a few hours still and Fox could get ready to leave. By taking care of his home and getting whatever he needed for the day.

They followed Alex's advice, and Fara hanged out with Fox until they would leave. They took care of the house doing the chores and cleaning up the place a bit, after they were done Fox packed up a swimming suit and spare shirt just incase. Fox and Fara were heading out his front door right when Alex pulled up the curb to pick them up. After locking the door and leaving Peppy a note, they were out the door and into the car, driving down the road moments later.

X

Fox and Fara were walking down the boardwalk right next to the beach, as they were looking for Fara's dad. Little did they know that he was actually trying to slip away, giving the two teens a little alone time, as they could hang out and play on the boardwalk.

"What do you think happened to your dad?"

"I don't know, as soon as we got lunch he just disappeared…Kind of weird."

Fara answered as they were walking down the boardwalk, holding paws looking around for where the older vulpine could have gotten off to. Fox turned his head quickly as he heard the sound footsteps, spotting out Fara's dad. Though before Fox could say anything he made a quiet expression, and batting them away. Fox understood what he was getting at…as he mouthed _(Thank you)_ to the older vulpine and they kept walking away.

They falsely looked for him through the shops on the pier and game rooms, as Fara was starting to get a bit worried of where her dad really was.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he's fine."

"Yea, I'm sure he is. But I'm just wondering what he's up to." They took a small break and leaned up against the railing of the boardwalk, looking out towards the ocean. Fox leaned up against the railing while Fara still leaned forward, her arms supporting her.

"Well…If I had to guess." Fox started out slowly, before he finished he slowly pulled Fara to lean onto him as he kept his position with his back against the railing.

"He's trying to give us a little alone time." Fara looked up to his charming smile, as he held her tightly, keeping her close to him. She laid her head onto Fox's chest, and let out a happy sigh.

"Yea, I guess so." She talked sweetly to her vulpine boyfriend, Fox could see out of the corner of his eye Fara's dad standing behind a stack of crates. He gave Fox a small wink as he gave one back in return, then Fara's dad walked off. Fox turned his head back down once he saw Fara was looking up to him, they peered down each other's gaze, as they didn't realize they were etching closer to one another. Not a moment later did they meet each other's lips, as they shared a brief but passionate kiss together. Though Fox broke it a bit short when he saw a few people walking by staring at them.

Fara seemed a bit surprised of why he pulled away from her all of a sudden, until she turned around. They had a small crowd of people looking at them strangely, a few Fox could make out as some kids from school he knew, as he saw them in the hallway or so. Fara just rested her head back onto his chest, wearing a happy smile that went well with her light blush.

"_You don't have to be so shy, as long as were happy together; we shouldn't care about what other people think." _

Fox could hear the sweet words Fara was whispering to him, and found it a bit strange, though she was right either way. They were happy together, what's wrong with expressing your happiness with the one that supplies you with that joyous feeling? He leaned downwards towards Fara and gave her a sweet kiss onto her lips again.

"Yea, you're right. I guess I'm just not use to it." Fara made contact with their lips once again, giving him a few brief moments of joy and happiness.

"It's okay, we'll make it happen."

After a small hug they continued walking down the boardwalk. Eventually they found Fara's dad, as he was buying some frozen treats for the three of them. He and Fox played along that he was really looking for them, and sent each other a small wink when Fara wasn't looking.

X

There time at the amusement park was just about up. They've done pretty much you could and would want to do at the park, as it was now getting a bit late. They weren't sure what they could do…They've gone on the roller coaster, three times. Played nearly all the games around, went into most of the mini rides, there really didn't seem all that much to do. Fara's dad got away once again, though this time he said he was going to get everything ready for when they leave; and take care of a few business deals with his co workers. Thus leaving the two teens alone once again.

"Fox let's go on that one." He looked over towards what Fara was pointing at, which seemed to be a Ferris wheel ride. They slowly walked over and got into the card, the gate closing down and clamping shut. After a few moments when all the other patrients were able to get in the ride started. At first it went slowly but speeded up a bit more which gave them a unique view of the whole park, colorful lights covered every aspect of the darkened park, and a huge message board was placed right in front of them…

The ride first started out going backwards, but then kicked into forwards and rotated the wheel front wards again. After a few moments in doing so the ride suddenly stopped, its patrients carts rock back and fourth…With Fox and Fara being at the very top. They looked around them and to one another; they never heard anything of the ride stopping on them.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, why do I feel like my dad is involved in this?" Fara sounded funny, as she was saddened yet excited and happy at the same time. They shared a small laugh as they looked around still, trying to catch what was going on exactly. Fox's face immediately lit up as he spotted something out in the distance, and could see exactly what Fara's dad was doing. The dark furred vixen looked to him with a funny face, seeing his wide smile.

"What? What are you looking at?" She asked, though Fox didn't speak. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought Fara close. He had her look at what he was looking at, pointing to the large message boards out in the distance…Fara's face immediately lit up in excitement and embarrassment, when she read what was placed out on the electronic message boards. It read:

F.M + F.P = Love

As the words and symbols were wrapped around in a pink heart.

"Oh my god." She whispered silently, letting out a weakened laugh, as Fara was overjoyed with happiness and embarrassment.

"Well, at least we know now just _what_ your dad was up to."

Though Fara couldn't stay embarrassed for long, it was one of those moment's you could look back on twenty years from now. She just laid her head onto Fox's shoulder, as he followed her. She nuzzled his side for a while, as they were till trapped on the top of the ride, and they showed no sign of them moving along anytime soon, but they weren't complaining either way. _They were in heaven, with their eternal angels by their side_.

_Author's Notes_

_Come on! You can't say you don't love fluff! :D Take it easy!_

_- Zythxx (No one cares!) D: Josh lol ^^ _


	11. Sweet Surprise

Fox lazily got out of bed at the sound of his alarm going off. Though still tired of getting up early morning for today, his mind pushed his weary muscles to make it to school on time. Before anything he rushed to the kitchen to be greeted be a sweet smelling aroma, and peeked inside of the oven, to see all his hard work paying off deliciously as his mouth was starting to salivate a bit.

But taking his mind off of that the young vulpine rushed towards his room to quickly pick up his towel and headed for the bathroom for his morning shower, his mood happy and up-beat. The warm water was just what he needed to alert and sharpen his mind, as he felt the energized from the warm flowing water down his body. After drying off and brushing his teeth Fox hurried to find something to wear for the day, as today was a special occasion; and wanted to look good for his friends and Fara.

He dreaded through wearing jeans, as he hated the feeling of his legs being cooped up on the inside, wearing jeans didn't fit his free nature self. Though he wore them during the cold season and when he wanted to look a bit nicer, he would bare through it for today; as something very special was happening today. It was just the end of September and the end of the first month of school, but other then that today carried a special occasion.

After throwing on some socks and getting his school bag ready; Fox gave his attention yet again to the sweet scented aroma and opened his oven door yet again. He cracked a wide grin as all his hard work from the previous night had paid off, and was sure to bring a happy and embarrassing smile to Fara's pretty face.

"She's gonna love this."

X

Fara was walking through the halls of the school, looking for her vulpine boyfriend. She had been looking for him ever since she had gotten to school, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. For one he didn't call her last night, and two he would give her a morning call that he would pick her up for school that morning. She was a bit saddened, as she knew what today was, and was hoping her lovely boyfriend would greet her nicely this morning; just as her father did.

_Maybe he's sick today, that could be it. _Fara thought to herself as she walked through the hallway, now kind of giving up on finding Fox this morning. She asked a few of their usual friends and acquaintances, but it seemed as no one knew where Fox was this morning, or if he was even at school today.

After another few minutes of trying to find him, Fara had to give up; as the tardy bell was only a few minutes away from ringing and she needed to start heading to class. Fara headed towards the modular's alone as she only had about five minutes. On the way she passed Falco and Katt through the hallway, both were a bit surprised to see Fara without Fox.

"Hey Fara, where's Fox at?" Katt asked as all three of them stopped in the middle of the widened hallway near the exit door.

"I'm not sure; I've been looking for him all morning. Either of you seen him?" She was hoping that they could have shed some light on this ordeal, but after seeing both of their cracked smiles, Fara showed a small frown.

"Can't say that I have, sorry Fara. Maybe he's sick today?"

"I thought that too, but he didn't call me last night either. If he _was_ sick wouldn't have called and told me something? Or anyone?"

Falco still wore his blank expression, but something edged in the back of Katt's mind. As she pulled herself and Falco forward.

"Well we gotta get to class Fara, see ya later." She called back to her vixen friend, as they had a small wave and started heading back to their classes. Katt looked over her shoulder until Fara was no longer in sight, then let out an easy breath.

"What's the problem?" Falco asked the feline, as he was a bit confused with what she was thinking; Katt only showed him a small frown.

"Usually when a guy doesn't call his girlfriend or ignores her; it means he's going to _break up_ with her…"

Falco gave Katt a surprised expression, at how she could suggest that for Fox and Fara. They seemed so happy together, even though they hadn't known each other very long, they were one of the most loving couples in the school.

"No, not even." The avian immediately shot down that bad idea, as they kept on walking.

"How do you know?" He looked back to his feline girlfriend, as she wanted to know the reason why Falco shot down her idea of what was happening so abruptly. Falco took a small pause; he really hadn't prepared for an explanation for his answer, but knew it to be true anyway.

"That can't be it." Was all he said, as they stopped and he opened the door to their classroom, turning back to the feline with a happy smile.

"Fox has got something under his sleeve, just watch."

X

Fara walked up the ramps towards the modular door, a bit saddened that Fox was no where in sight. She was kind of hoping that he had gotten to school late and that he needed to go straight to class; but her hope died out when Fox's image was missing from his seat. All she saw was Krystal sitting in her usual seat right next to Fox, looking up to her strangely. Usually Fox and Fara came in together, today she was all alone. Krystal noticed just how gloomy Fara seemed to be, and after the dark furred vixen took her seat, did Krystal got up from her own and walked over towards Fara.

"Hey Fara, why so down; and where's Fox at?" Fara only showed her the same half crack frown that she showed Falco and Katt, and let out a small sigh.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him all day, and he didn't call me last night. You haven't seen him by chance have you?"

"No I haven't seen him all morning either, sorry I can't be anymore help."

"It's okay, I'm just wondering what happened to him all of a sudden." After giving Fara a small pat on the shoulder, Krystal headed back to her own seat; as most of the students were coming into the modular room and meant that class was about to start. Miyu walked in the room to see Fara frowning to herself, wondering what could be wrong. But didn't have time to ask as the bell was just seconds away. But when she noticed Fox's seat was empty, she fitted the pieces together.

After another moment the tardy bell rang, and school had officially started. Most of the seats in the classroom were now filled, but Fox's seat was still empty.

The dark furred vixen was a bit more depressed now, as it seemed as though Fox wouldn't get to share this special day with her. Only her father, Fox and Fara herself knew what today was, but of course; she wasn't about to go announcing it to the whole class either…

Fara turned her attention back towards Mrs. Laister as she began instruction the classroom, seeming a bit more cheerful today then usual, a nice happy smile across her muzzle.

"Alright class, now today your essays you were supposed to do over the weekend is due. Pass them up."

Her students quietly digged through their binders and notebooks looking for the essay that was now due, most passing it to the next person in front of them until all stacks were at the front student's desk's'. After collecting all the small stacks and forming them into one large one, Mrs. Laister addressed the class again, her smile a bit more wide.

"Alright, now the plan today _was_ just another boring lecture and then another free short essay as homework." A loud moan came over the students, as this was not a good way to start off a Monday morning, the artic vixen crossed her arms over her chest, as she walked side to side from one end of the desk's' to the other, as she was explaining her new agenda.

"_But _since it's a Monday morning, and it's just practice work for you guys, were going to throw that plan out." A small cheer came from her students, as everyone was listening in to what their teacher was going to say next, Mrs. Laister cracked a small grin as she looked over to Fara with only her eyes.

"Instead today were celebrating something special; and that special something is Fara's birthday! Happy sweet 16th birthday!" The artic vixen yelled out, as Fara's fellow classmates cheered and applauded loudly for her, as she digged her muzzle into her arms. How did Mrs. Laister know?

Krystal and Miyu seemed a bit surprised, as they all were, but were cheering Fara on as it is.

"So today were going to watch a movie, and have a little party in here." Mrs. Laister walked behind her desk and pulled out cups, drinks, plates, and a few sweet treats. She walked over towards the door, and opened it up widely.

"_Happy birthday to you."_

Everyone could hear the faint words of whoever was walking in the door. Fara's face flared up, when she looked up to see Fox walking in; holding a birthday cake, for her.

"_Happy birthday to you." _He continued onward, this time being joined by Mrs. Laister and a few fellow students, including Krystal and Miyu. The classmates surrounded Fara around her desk, as Fox stood right in front of her, holding a vanilla birthday cake. The words _Happy Sweet 16__th__ Birthday Fara_ were written in a blue icing in cursive form.

She looked up with a face full of embarrassment to see Fox's wide grin.

"_Happy Birthday dear Fara…"_

Silence fell upon the room, as she closed her eyes; not believing what was happening.

"_Happy Birthday to you!" _After finishing up the song a loud cheer fell across the room, applause and loud voices were flooding Fara's ears, as she couldn't believe at what the surprise Fox put on for her. He placed the cake right onto her desk, as she looked down to it, the sixteen candles representing her age in an oval around her name. Her face was bright red it almost looked like she was burned, as she was so embarrassed but happy at the same time.

"Make a wish." She heard the sweet words from Fox, and looked up to see his goofy smile. After settling down as best as she could, she blew out her sixteen candles. A loud cheer fell upon her and around the room. She got up from her seat making way through the large crowd and dove right into Fox's arms, wrapping her own around his neck, her read resting onto his shoulder. She simply couldn't help herself and contain the excitement and happiness that Fox had given her so suddenly.

After the nice touching moment, they broke it off. Mrs. Laister was cutting the cake and placing slices onto plates, students grabbing them as they helped themselves. Fox poured drinks out for everyone while Krystal and Fara tended to the small stacks; Miyu was handling the movie they were watching today in return of the lecture.

After a few moments, all the students had what they wanted, along with Mrs. Laister herself. Fox and Fara sat next to one another as the movie rolled, but her mind was mainly set onto Fox himself.

"Thank you." She silently whispered into his ear.

"Anytime."

They turned their attention back to the film. It was a good way to start off the new school week.

_Author's Notes_

_Don't you hate it when your dad and brother are CONSTANTLY on the computer you used to type your stories…? Yea…Even though it was a holiday week! I couldn't get on to even work! ='[ Dammit!  
_

_Oh well, I'll be posting a few more chapter's up before tomorrow night! Hopefully at least if I can get on…I'll try! _

_Again sorry for the damn long break, ugh! Enjoy the nice Birthday :D_

_Kudos! _


	12. From Sweetheart To Heartache

This week had gone quick and quietly for Fox and his friends. Everyday was nothing but a few lectures and the minor workout they received everyday from weights class; the only real excitement in the whole week was Monday with Fox's surprise cake in class for Fara. They then celebrated her birthday later that Monday evening, at her home with games, food and fun. But other then that, this was probably the quietest and more boring school week they've had so far.

"What!? I got a C for my presentation!" Falco was complaining as he, Fox, Fara and Katt were all walking together towards Weightlifting class. He had just received his grade from a presentation of his previous class, and finally took a moment towards looking at his grade…

To his surprise everyone was laughing at him, none all to surprised for Falco's semi-poor grade.

"Well what do you expect? You just _winged_ your report, and your poster looked like something a 3rd grader drew…"

Fox and Fara bursted out laughing after seeing the poster supposedly 'drew'. Not taking the humiliation well, Falco just walked on by a bit faster and headed for the double doors, trying to make them all feel a little bad for making fun of him. Though that's just how Falco was, he wasn't mad at them at heart, but it seems like he wasn't in the mood for a few laughs either.

The group broke apart, having to go to separate locker rooms; Fox tried running to catch up to Falco; though he still wasn't in the greatest mood. But as they were dressing down he calmed down and returned back to his free natural self. He already knew school wasn't his best thing, but when it came to sports and physical activity, the only other person who could keep up with him was Fox.

Today was mostly an easy day in Weights class, nothing to special or major going on. Fox was on his last set of squats for the day, and he didn't seem too happy about it either; though he was squatting a substantial amount of weight. Having a 45 pounds plate and a 35 pounds plate on each side, adding on the 45 pounds from the bar itself; making a grand total of 205 pounds.

"Come on Fox, push it!"

"One more, let's go!" Falco and Slippy were giving their vulpine friend a bit of encouragement as he was struggling just halfway. Though he made is through his struggle and strived on for his goal, finishing his last rep. Immediately after setting the bar back onto the station did he kneel down, holding his pulsing knee.

"Fox are you alright?"

Coach Hedrick came walking up to his young student, and kneeled down to his height level.

"Yea I'm fine coach." Fox paused as he turned to reassure his teacher. "Just let me walk it off and it'll all be good."

He slowly stood up, heading off in the opposite direction. Falco and Slippy took the weights off the bar before running to catch up with Fox.

The girls were in the actual weight room itself, as the two genders were separated today, and the men were exercising on the balcony of the gym. Fara had just gotten off the weightlifting bench, as she was benching 20 pound dung bells in each paw, as she and the other girls were switching in between sets.

"Hey…Who's that?" Fay pointed out the window built into the wall of the weight room, to be pointing out what seemed to be a new student; a tall artic wolf, probably a bit taller then Fox.

"He looked over towards the group of ladies, and sent them a friendly wave. After receiving some back from the group of girls did he send them a wink, pricelessly to Fara and walked away. She looked over to where he was standing strangely, and back to her group of friends as Krystal got off the bench with Katt taking her place.

"That was…weird."

"He probably doesn't know Fox is your boyfriend…" Katt replied as she started her sets, though they soon forgot about the new student…

Fox was still feeling a bit sore from his right thigh, as that was were most of the tension and pain was coming from. He had walked around the balcony twice already and it still didn't feel much better.

"Just take it easy for the rest of the day Fox. It'll feel better then."

"Yea, what Falco said." Slippy agreed as all three of them stopped at the water fountain next to the weight room door.

Fox was soon done and saw the group of ladies through the window. Krystal happened to be looking in that direction when he was, and sent him a gentle wave, a smile on her face; they all soon started waving to one another, as Fara blew a kiss to Fox.

After returning it did the boys move on back towards the weight machines. They passed the new student as they were walking back; Fox looked over his shoulder to get another look at him as they walked past him.

"Hey, who is that?" Slippy looked around, trying to place the name of the mysterious artic wolf.

"I think…That's Wolve, he's a new student; a freshman I think."

Though their attention on the new student came short when Coach Hedrick had all the students gather outside to jog two cool down laps to end the day and the school week. Though it probably wasn't the best thing for Fox he joined in anyway, he didn't want the other students to believe he was receiving special treatment, and besides he found the cool breeze in his face to be very soothing indeed.

Fox was practically dead at this point, but it was a good dead. He felt achy all across his body but felt relieved at the same time, it was a good way to end a boring school day and start the weekend off right.

"So any plans for the weekend?" Fara asked Krystal to try and start up a conversation just like they always had when they were changing before and after class.

"Not really to tell the truth. Is Fox still having a movie night?"

"I'm pretty sure he is, I don't know really."

Fara went on ahead since she finished getting dressed earlier and was heading out the door to go and meet up with Fox just like she always had. She went up the stair and out the door and went through the double doors that led to the ramp where they usually met up at. To her surprise that same new artic wolf student was leaning up against the wall of the gym just a few feet away from her, it seems like he was waiting for her…A moment later he started walking up to her; a sly smile across his muzzle…

"Hey there." He called out to Fara with a sly tone in his voice, Fara already didn't like where this was headed…

"Hey…" She replied quietly, trying to throw him off, though it didn't work…

"What's your name?"

"Fara, you are?"

"My names Wolve, I just transferred from Infinite Sky High School. What grade are you?"

"Sophomore. You?" She looked the other way, pretending as if someone was calling her name. Though Wolve wasn't about to quit either, he was very persistent…

"I'm a freshman. So anyway, maybe we could hang out sometime…You know? Get to know each other a little better."

Wolve got a little bit closer to Fara, as she started to back away a bit; giving him an uneasy face. This was starting to go down a different path then she originally thought.

"Okay sure I guess. Just to let you know I have a boyfriend…" She could tell by the look on his face that Wolve wasn't to happy to hear about that, did he really think he could try and get with Fara on the first day even if she wasn't with Fox? Especially counting the fact that she was a year older then he was…

"Oh really." He paused but kept walking forward; He backed Fara up against the wall, and got real close to her face. Fara was hoping that Fox would pop around the corner any second now to come and aid her…

"What are you doing?" She asked defensively, but sadly never got a vocal answer. He instantly grabbed both her arms and pinned her up against the wall, forcing Fara to drop both her bags and purse. He wasn't letting go, Fara was getting scared of what Wolve was up to.

"Well…" He started slowly, still having that sly tone in his voice; wearing a grim smile. "How would you like a new boyfriend? A _better_ boyfriend I should say."

"No thanks now let go of me!" She struggled to break free from his grasp; though to no avail could she break free. Wolve could see just how angry she was getting, but surprisingly to Fara, all he did was widen his smile into a big grin.

"Whoa feisty aren't you? I like that…" Fara started to cringe when Wolve's lips were descending and pressed up against her own; her eyes started to water as he was forcing himself onto her. She closed her eyes shut tightly, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening! The only way this could be worse if…

The harsh sound of a bag landing on concrete interrupted the current scene, Wolve stopped what he was doing to see what the sound was, not a moment to soon for Fara. Her eyes immediately bolted wide with horror when she saw Fox standing there, wearing a blank expression across his muzzle, tears starting to build up in his eyes…

"What do you want?"

The artic wolf asked arrogantly, not knowing just who Fox was. But the vulpine didn't answer anyway; he was trying to choke back the tears that were working their way down his cheeks, trying to hold back the heart ache. But he just couldn't…very quickly did Fox start to break down from the inside out. His heart had just been torn apart and stomped on the cold hard pavement…

"F-Fara…How could you?" He sounded horrible, as his voice and heart were crippled with extreme sadness; he couldn't speak right and his voice was quiet and high pitched at best. This was the most horrible thing that's ever happened to him, and he was witnessing it first hand…

"Fox it's, it's not what it looks like!"

Fara tried to defend herself, but Fox wasn't interested in what she was saying, what she was trying to tell him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to face this the proper way…He only had one agenda on his mind now, he had to get away. He had to be anywhere else but here, he needed to be as far away from Fara as possible …

He took a few wobbly steps back, then immediately turned tail and ran, going through the double doors and into the main building.

"Fox wait! Please!"

"Forget about him, why don't we focus a little bit more on us?"

"Get off of me!"

Fara suddenly gave him a swift, hard kick into the spot where all men are at their weakest; immediately Wolve was on the ground, coughing holding the place where he was kicked, Fara immediately bolted after Fox to try and explain things.

_(I don't think I have to explain where he got kicked…)_

Coach Hedrick came out wondering what all the commotion was about, but when he saw the blank stare on Krystal's face…He immediately fit all the pieces together, as this wouldn't be the first time it's ever happened. He stomped on over towards Wolve and dragged him back up onto his feet, walking him into his office.

"You're in big trouble now kid."

Miyu had just came out, wondering what was going on. She noticed both Fox and Fara's things just lying on the ground, and then turned towards Krystal's blank stare; it couldn't have been good…

Fara sprinted as fast as she could, trying to get any sign or glimpse in the direction that Fox was going. She started to make her way towards the student parking lot; if Fox was trying to get away from her then driving away would be the fastest and easiest way to do so. Though sadly luck wasn't on her side…Just as she got a clear running shot through the hallway did the dismissal bell rang, and in seconds the halls flooded with the students of the school.

All the students easily gave their attention towards Fara as she tried to get through and passed as quickly as she could, the tears in her eyes started to swell up again. As she knew now there was no way she could catch up to Fox…

Fox had just cleared out of the front double doors and ran down the stairs just as the dismissal bell rang, heading for his car. He passed by a bunch of students that looked at him with a strange face, but he ignored it all, he only had one thing on his mind; he had to get away from it all.

But even in this situation did Fox _outthink_ his trap. If he was to take his car and not be able to clear passage in time, he would be a sitting duck for Fara to catch up; as the traffic was always busy after school from the busses loading up students, other students driving home and parent's picking up their kids. Also the fact that many students walked home and traffic would have to wait for crossing guards…

He figured his best bet was to just sprint all the way home…He would have to pick up his things and car sometime later, that is if he could get over what just happened anytime soon…

Fara stood defeated at the edge of the student parking lot sidewalk, eyeing the fact that Fox's car was still there… She searched in vain for her vulpine boyfriend; tears still in her eyes without a sign of it ending anytime soon. But it was no use now; Fox was nowhere to be found…

_Author's Notes_

_Awwww Sad ='[ Lol I've never wrote up a 'dramatic' break-up before…So if you could all tell me how I did I would appreciate it ^^ _

_Zomg what's gonna happen to poor Fox!? And poor Fara!? QQ_

_Kudos (Lol that's my new favorite word btw) :P _


	13. Life Starts Now

_All Lyrics below are © to Three Days Grace. _

Fox felt so defeated now, he had grown despondent in his few hours of despair; though to him those hours felt like a never ending typhoon of pain and utter misery…He had came to learn what love is, just in time for his heart to get ripped out and torn to pieces. He felt so lost now, so hopeless…He wondered if he would ever escape the heart wrenching, shallow sound that was his own cry…

Fox had pretty much stayed away from everybody and everyone in his few short hours of torture, locking himself in his room and drowning out the noises of his cries and the other's around him with the music of his favorite band. He listened to all the lyrics of the various songs he played.

_I feel Numb_

_I can't come to life_

_I feel like I'm frozen inside_

_Livin' in a World So Cold_

_Wasting away_

_Livin' in a shell with no soul_

_Since you've gone away_

_Livin' in a World So Cold_

_Counting the days_

_Since you've gone away_

_You've gone away…_

_I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
For so long I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind…_

_(__This is Three Days Grace – World So Cold, listen to it! :D It's amazing! ^^)_

_You say you feel so down  
Every time I turn around  
And you say you should've been gone by now  
And you think that everything's wrong  
You ask me how to carry on  
We'll make it through another day, just hold on_

'Cause Life Starts Now  
You've done all the things that could kill you somehow  
And you're so far down  
But you will survive it somehow  
Because Life Starts Now…

_(Three Days Grace – Life Starts Now. Yes I love Three Days Grace and you should to!)_

Occasionally Fox would hear the sound of someone knocking on the front door, though he didn't answered it either way…He didn't want to talk to anybody right now, no matter who it was…Once he heard the sound all he did was turn up his music louder.

Fara was knocking on Fox's front door roughly, trying to get him to answer her, but she wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear the door, the music was so loud she could nearly hear it through the front door.

"Fox! Please just give me a chance to explain all of this!"

She shouted nearly at the top of her lunges, trying to get him to hear her, but it never worked. Fox couldn't even hear her anyway, and in his mind; it could have been anyone. Time ticked so slowly in Fox's mind, he found himself looking at the clock every few minutes that felt like hours passing.

But then he thought about it…Maybe he should have stayed and confronted what he saw, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling this way now…

But he pushed those thoughts aside, he didn't have the heart to face Fara now, not how he was feeling. The last thing he wanted was to see or hear from any of his friends, and especially Fara…

He walked through his house, taking off his over shirt and went down to his tank top and shorts, and headed into the kitchen for some water or so. He didn't bother trying to make something to actually eat; he didn't have the stomach for it right now.

He was sure that no one would come over tonight, surely everyone must have heard what happened right before he had left; and if someone was going to come over, he would just politely asked them to leave. Right now all he wanted was to be alone, and leave him to his grief.

Fara wasn't about to give up, she didn't know how long she had been banging on Fox's front door. Her paw was starting to ache a bit, and she could tell she was starting to lose her voice from yelling so much. She gave up trying to knock on his door, and went around into the backyard near Fox's bedroom window.

She looked through his window to see him sitting up against his bed frame, his back turned to her.

"Fox!" She yelled as loudly as she could, though Fox couldn't hear her, he was wearing headphones; and probably had the music at the loudest it could be, or the loudest he could tolerate.

Though he didn't hear her, he could feel the vibrations she created through banging on his window, but didn't know it was her either way. He switched off his music for a brief moment, and sent a message to whoever was disturbing him.

"Whoever it is, go away!" He screamed at the person behind him, and switched on his music before he could hear whoever it was talking to him, or at least trying to. He drowned out the sounds of sadness and life in another one of his songs…

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows I lost my soul long ago_

Lie too much  
She said that she's had enough  
and I Am too much  
She said that she's had enough

Standing On My Own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home

I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace

Lie too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much  
She said that she's had enough

Standing On My Own  
Remembering the one I left at home  
Forget about the life I used to know  
Forget about the one I left at home  
So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live my life On My Own…

_(Three Days Grace – On My own. Of course ^^)_

Fox soon found out that it seems like whoever it was banging on his window gave up. But this time when he looked over at the clock could he tell it was getting late. It was already 9:30 at night, he had missed work today. Hopefully his boss would understand what he was going through and they found a replacement for him…

Out of curiosity did Fox check his PSC, and found out he had missed nearly 20 calls from people…The news must have spread fast, but he didn't bother to check _who_ called him, he just threw his PSC onto his bedside, and took a shower to try and calm his nerves. He left his music playing, as he found some comfort in all his songs. He listened to the song as he washed his weary mind and body, he needed to try and calm down, as this wasn't healthy for him. But it was just so hard to do so…

_And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's All Over  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's All Over_

And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's All Over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
When you're on the edge and falling off  
It's All Over for (You, for you)  
And now you're dead inside  
Still you wonder why  
It's All Over…

_(Three Days Grace – It's All Over. Hey! It's your loss if you don't listen to these amazing songs! :O)_

He started to swell up a bit in the shower, feeling as though he was completely helpless to his own emotions, and in truth he was right…

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my Time Of Dying…

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my Time Of Dying…

_(Three Days Grace – Time Of Dying.)_

After he was done did he actually look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot red, as the tears were making his eyes that way, even after his shower Fox didn't feel much better, more _cleansed_ of his sorrow. After getting dressed in a clean pair of clothing did his body feel more soothed, but his mind was still overbearing the sadness his soul carried on his shoulders.

He turned off the music, feeling as though it no longer brought him much comfort. He checked his PSC once more, to see he missed another 4 calls in the 20 minute shower he took, but again didn't care who it was and left it alone. Although he didn't want to be near anyone at the moment, he knew he had to talk out his problems; that or at least needed some sympathy and compassion. He sank into the seat of his couch, occasionally taking a few sips from his water bottle, and closed his eyes…Wanting to let it all go…

_Fox, would you please open the door? _

The vulpine was startled for a moment, although he caught on quickly who was trying to talk to him. Who else could speak to you through your mind? Although he didn't really want to talk to Krystal right now, he felt obliged to open the door for her, she was after just trying to help him; she was the only one who witnessed everything first hand, maybe she could clear things up for him…

He looked into the mirror and made himself look as presentable as he could. He took a deep breath and wiped away the last of his tear strands off his face. Once he opened the door he saw the worried expression his blue vixen friend wore on her face, as she could see the sadness in Fox's eyes. Although he looked fine on the outside, she could easily tell he was mentally off balance on the inside, his red eyes said it all.

"Krystal…" He started off slowly, trying to keep his composure together; he didn't want her to feel bad for him. "I don't really want to talk right now."

"It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like that Fox, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I…" He looked away from her, as he could start to feel a few more tears building up, as he quickly went to wiping them away. Krystal could see how hurt he was, and wasn't about to take no for an answer. To Fox's surprise Krystal pushed her way through into the home and closed the door behind him, then turned to look at him with a determined look.

"Let's sit down." She took a hold of his paw and walked him to the couch, where she sat at one end and Fox sat at the other.

"Have you eaten anything ever since you got home?"

"No, I haven't." He replied quietly, looking the opposite way as he didn't want Krystal to see him crying. But she took it on herself to try and make Fox feel better as much as she possibly could…

"Fox if you want to _cry_ go ahead, I won't judge you."

She scooted a bit closer to Fox, sitting in the middle seat as she wanted him to look at her. Krystal gently took a hold of his muzzle and made him turn his head towards her's, she could see the tears starting to flow down the sides of his face, as he gave her a heart wrenching look indeed.

She leaned back up against the couch in a slouching way, and had Fox rest his head onto her shoulder. He found it a bit surprising just what Krystal was doing, but didn't care either way. He felt horrible on the inside, and needed some type of guidance and help. He finally surrendered to Krystal's will, and fully rested his head onto her shoulder, silently sobbing to himself. She was giving him a few warming pats onto his back, as she wore a saddened smile.

Although this was the closest Krystal's ever had a boy be next to her, she kept her personal feelings for Fox in check; as of now, he was still dating Fara. Fox was probably her dearest friend here on Corneria, and she was going to do everything in her power to try and make him feel better about all of this, her personal feelings could wait for the time being…

"_It's all right, just cry." _

Fox heard the sweet words she was whispering to him, and found himself obliged to her will once again. He didn't know how long he was there, his head resting on Krystal's shoulder as she whispered soothing words and relaxed his weary mind. After a while of healthy crying could Krystal tell he was starting to calm down, as she picked Fox up and had him look at her.

"Just wait here, I'll get you something to eat."

Krystal planted a warm kiss onto his forehead and had him lay down as she headed for the kitchen to make Fox something to eat. Krystal could tell Fox was feeling despondent; a feeling you receive when you are lost without hope, most of the time the person would barely eat or sleep during this feeling, and it was bad for one's health.

But Fox was still puzzled about the kiss Krystal gave him a moment ago. She really wasn't afraid to show her feelings for other people, though Krystal really just saw it as a warming gesture to try and further calm Fox down. After making him some soup and pouring him some juice to drink did she place it all onto a tray and set it down onto the coffee table in front of the couch where Fox was sitting at.

"Eat up." She told him firmly, as he looked up to her a bit surprised but did so either way. She took a seat next to him as he ate, making sure he _actually did_ eat the meal. If she had left there was a good chance he would have just thrown it away…

But sadly it was getting late, and she needed to head back to her house soon. As Fox finished his meal Krystal picked up the tray of dishes and set them down into the sink. She walked on over near Fox one more time, and placed another warming kiss onto his forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning to check up on you."

Fox stayed quiet for a moment as Krystal walked on over towards the front door, she turned to look at him one more time for the night, as his back was still turned towards her.

"I have to work in the morning."

"Then I'll come and check up on you after your shift. Good night Fox."

"Good night." He quietly gave back to her, as she regrettably closed the door behind her, leaving Fox alone for the night. Though the vulpine's night wasn't quite finished yet; as he had left his car and his things back at the school, and he needed to go and get them…

He quickly threw on his sweater and went out the front door to be greeted by the cool night. He took the longer way and went all the way around the block before starting to head in the direction of the school. He wanted to take any measure possible to try and stay clear of Fara's home; for fear that she was looking out for Fox, knowing that he left everything at school.

He felt fortunate when he finally crossed the street that could head down the road to their homes, and he jogged the rest of the way home free. It took a little while to get to the school, as it was a good few mile jog, but it seemed to go by quickly as he was walking up to the campus of the school. He found the school janitor and asked about his bag; fortunately Coach Hedrick picked up Fox's things and set them into his office before he headed home for the night.

The janitor opened the door for Fox, and he grabbed his gym bag and school things he left behind a few hours ago, though he noticed Fara's things were also still there. Fox walked on over towards his car, it being the only one left in the student parking lot. It was cold on the inside, as it had been sitting in the dark for a couple of hours now.

The trip back home was silent and depressing indeed. Although Fox was starting to feel a bit better, he was still extremely depressed about the situation itself; would he just have to dodge Fara and try to stay away from her? How long could that last? He knew that eventually…He would have to face her; all he needed now was time to try and do so.

He drove around the block, making sure to stay clear of Fara's home just like he did as he headed for the school. After parking and setting everything inside did he notice the view screen was making a _beeping_ sound every few seconds. His parents tried to reach Fox, maybe hearing about what happened, though it was highly unlikely. But he would deal with that later, he really didn't feel like talking about this with his parents anyway; especially considering the fact they couldn't do much more then throw a few kind words towards Fox and not be here for him physically.

He checked his PSC one last time, he had missed over 30 calls in this short amount of time, but again he didn't bother to check them all, he even had a few messages left for him. But he had no time to check them all right now, he was tired and felt miserable; but he would have to go in tomorrow morning to work, that is if he still had a job…

X

Fox found it extremely difficult to get himself out of bed that morning, but it had to be done either way; he didn't want to loose his job over something like this. He parked somewhere different today then his usual spot, as he didn't want to take the chance Fara would recognize his car, and it would give away Fox was here. He walked into the restaurant as he tried to keep himself together to bare through the day, all his co-workers were a bit surprised to see Fox coming into work, and even more so when they saw that look on his face.

That same cute Dalmatian who was the shift manager looked over towards Fox, a bit annoyed at first as she had to take over his missing shift. But her expression and mood immediately changed when see Fox the way he was.

"Hey Fox, are you alright?" She walked up to him, as he put on his uniform hat, and looked up to her; trying to choke back his tears.

"Yea, I'm fine." He stuttered a bit and replied quietly, she already knew that Fox wasn't being truthful with her. She walked him over towards one of the booths where they could talk it over, as she wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Fox, please tell me what happened to you." He looked away; he really didn't want to drag her into all of this, as it really wasn't any of her business. But she was being considerate with him, and it seemed like he wasn't going to get fired after all…

"Just something, bad happened to me." She saw a tear starting to form in his eye, as the saddened vulpine quickly wiped it away.

"Alright, I understand. If you don't want to work today that's fine, I'll take over your shift."

"No I really, should get back to work. But I do appreciate it Alicia." She showed him a kind smile, and patted him on his shoulder as she stood up.

"Anytime, if you need to step out for a moment let me or someone else know please."

"I will thanks again."

Work seemed to go fairly quickly. Alicia had warned all of Fox's colleagues that he was hurt and didn't want to talk about it, so no one bothered him all day during his work shift. As Fox was just finished giving change to another customer did he notice an all too familiar vehicle pull into the parking lot, and immediately started heading towards the way back of the kitchen.

"Hey Matt, could you work the register for a little while?"

Fox asked his snow leopard colleague, he gave him a strange look, before finally agreeing to it.

"Sure." They switched positions, just in time for Fox to be able to get out of sight of Fara, as she went up to the registers and looked back into the kitchen, to see him not there.

"Did Fox come in this morning?" Fara asked the snow leopard, as he put on a serious expression as best he could.

"Uh no he didn't." He lied, knowing that this girl was looking for Fox for some unknown reason; but it must have been why Fox was feeling so miserable. Fara didn't believe it at first, trying to check all the sides of the kitchen, but eventually did finally believe it and headed out. Fox let out his breath that he held in when he heard the sound of the door motion sensor going off, letting him know Fara had finally departed.

Fox's shift was finally up, as he was ready to call it for the day. He changed into his regular clothing and threw his work bag over his shoulder, ready to head out the door.

"Fox wait." He turned to see Alicia walking up to him again, as he was wondering what she wanted.

"Just take it easy alright? If you can't come in Monday then give me a call."

"I will don't worry." She could tell that he was half lying, half telling the truth. After giving him a quick hug did she go out the door and into her car to drive away. Fox walked all the way to the super market as he had parked his car in their lot. But went in first to get a little something to calm his nerves.

He went in to grab a little fruit drink, and a small breakfast sandwich as he didn't have time to make breakfast himself and didn't really want to get something at work. But as he was walking up to a check out counter to pay did he see Fara entering the building on the opposite side of where he was at; almost immediately did he turn tail and ran, hoping that she didn't see him.

He looked around the corner real fast to try and spot her out; she was walking right towards him but didn't seem to notice where he was at. Maybe she finally spotted out his car in the parking lot, or maybe she wasn't even looking for him as of now. But either way Fox knew he had to get out of here or at least hide until it was safe to leave. He went around the outer edge of all the aisles, peaking over each one to make sure Fara wasn't coming around the corner.

Forgetting about what he came here for he set what he was going to purchase in a random isle, and tried to stealth his way around towards the exit so he could drive off. He walked around carefully each isle, trying to be quick but unnoticeable as well. Just when he thought he was home free as he turned the corner on the outer isle did he see Fay walking in his direction, he immediately turned back around and hid behind the side shelving.

_What's Fay doing here? Is she helping Fara or is this some type of coincidence? _

Fox thought to himself, as he found it strange that both Fara and Fay were here at the market. It got a bit harder now that he would have to dodge both of them without giving away his position in the grocery store, as for as he knew; they didn't know Fox was with them. He peaked over his shoulder out towards to the isle to see Fay was gone, and this was his chance to get away. He quickly ran down that isle and headed for the exit until he saw Katt entering from the opposite entrance, and quickly hid back behind the isle of chips.

_There's no way this could be a coincidence. _He thought to himself. He peaked over his shoulder as Katt was surveying down the isles of food, looking pricelessly for someone, for him. He knew if he was to stay much longer Katt would find him, he headed towards the opposite end of the isle, until he heard footsteps from the other side.

Not taking the chance it was either Fay or Fara Fox quickly hid behind an island of produce in the middle of the produce section; he had to crouch down so they wouldn't spot him out. He peaked around the side to see Fay walking around the side and meeting up with Katt as she had just finished scanning the row Fox was just hiding in.

He silently prayed to himself that they wouldn't check around the stands, after a moment they walked around and toward the opposite end of the store. Fox let go of the breath he was holding and slowly stood back up, making his way towards the exit. As he turned and ran down the isle he could hear footsteps coming up from behind him, and he high tailed it to reach the other end. He had just cleared the line of sight when Fara appeared at the opposite end of the isle.

But she caught on, she knew Fox was here now; she could _feel_ that he was close by. Call it a gut feeling. She ran down the opposite isle feeling as though he was hiding from her. Fox made his way towards the opposite end of the store Katt was just walking towards; he peaked over the isle to see Fay's walking down it away from him, her back turned towards him.

He kept going down the row of isles and made it towards the deli section of the store, and hid behind another island stand as Katt and Fara met up and appeared on the opposite side. Fox was on the side of the store near the exit door, but he couldn't take it now or Fara and Katt would see him. To get away he would have to put some distance between them so he would have enough time to start up his car and take off.

They walked all the way around the isle and came up very close to him, as he held his breath; hoping they wouldn't find him. After a moment he heard their footsteps echoing off and eventually disappeared, but just as he was about to pick himself up Fay emerged from the same side they were just on.

"Dammit." He whispered to himself, as this has grown much harder indeed now that he was needing to dodge three girls. When she was finally out of eye shot, Fox ran as quickly and quietly as he could to the exit and made it out, he was home free.

Fara heard the faint footsteps and turned her head in that direction, she could see through the windows Fox was out running towards wherever his car was parked to escape. She immediately bolted towards the nearest exit and started chasing him; Katt soon followed her, and then was joined by Fay when she caught on what was going on.

Fox was sprinting as fast as he could, he turned his head for a brief moment to see Fara just emerging from the exit with the other girls right behind her, though Fox had already put out a lot of distance between them; as he was already on the opposite side of the parking lot near his car.

He digged out his keys and hit his unlock button, needing to get out of here fast. After starting the ignition he put it in drive, and immediately drove forward as it was clear from any traffic. He was home free now, he could see through his rear view mirror the girls were still running after him. But once he made it onto the road did they realize…

"He got away…" Fara whispered out to herself, but just loud enough for the other girls to hear.

X

Fox didn't leave his house for the rest of the day. After work he went straight home, and hasn't left for any reason at all. Just like Krystal promised she came back over around the time Fox's shift was up, and tried to help him recuperate from all of this again. She could tell that he was starting to feel a bit better about all of this, but he was still very depressed it seems, as he wasn't very enthusiastic about anything now.

But Krystal had other things to do today, and needed to head back home to help her mother. After she made sure Fox finished his meal, and cleaned up after him did she go back to the couch he was sitting in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a back hug and placed another kiss onto the top of his head.

"I'll check back up on you when I'm done alright?" She told him as she made her way towards the front door, turning to look at him; though he was lost in his thoughts, not paying much attention to her.

"Alright." She was about to step on out until Fox stopped her. "Krystal, wait."

"What is it Fox?" She looked over to him, this time he was looking straight at her, a small smile on his face.

"I just wanted to say, thank you." She almost wanted to go on back over and give him a big hug, but she really needed to go; and could do that later.

"No problem." Krystal said, and headed out the door; leaving Fox alone again. In the time Fox had alone, he took it on himself to clean up the house a bit. He changed his sheets, cleaned up his room; cleaned up the kitchen and bathroom, and vacuumed the living room carpet. No one tried to bother Fox during this time of solitude, but he did notice his PSC was going off all the time.

Getting annoyed of the constant calls, Fox finally decided to look at it more closely. He went over to his room and picked it up off his bed, noticing he had missed 48 calls in total. He flipped it open and to missed calls, to see who has been calling him so much.

Pretty much everyone was calling him, though most of the calls belonged to Fara, but that wasn't a big surprise. He had received calls from Bill, Falco, Fay, pretty much everybody. He noticed that Miyu had been calling him often, about 10 times in total, as he found it a bit strange of why she would be calling him so much…

His PSC went off in his paw, and it dialed up the name, Miyu was trying to call him again. She must have really been worried about him if she was calling so much. He cleared his voice and flipped it open, slowly holding it up to his head.

"Hello…?"

"Fox! Finally you pick up. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Miyu could hear the switch in tone in Fox's voice, as he was starting to buckle down to his emotions again.

"I didn't mean that…Krystal already told me what happened. I meant what's going on with you? Are you okay?" She sounded very concerned about him, and that made Fox feel guilty.

"No I'm not."

"Do you think I could, come over in a bit? I'd like to see how you're doing…"

"I really…" He stalled; Fox really didn't want any company over right now. But Miyu was just trying to help, as they had been friends ever since childhood; and they always were at each other's side when it got bad. He didn't think it was right to reject her, just like Krystal, all Miyu wanted was to try and comfort Fox in his time of need. She could probably give him some type of good feeling.

"Okay, do you think you could come over at a later time? I'm trying to do a few things right now."

"No problem, thanks again." Fox returned to what he was doing once he hanged up, and made sure the house was nice for when Miyu would arrive.

X

It was starting to get a bit late, and Fox had done quite a bit in the time he had to himself. The entire house was pretty much spotless, as it was a good thing to get his mind off of what was going on. In the time he had his parent's called again, and he told them the whole story. Though they felt bad for Fox, they felt bad for Fara as well, it sure didn't sound like something she would do. But sadly they only had Fox's half of the story, and would need to know her half to truly understand what happened; but they had a pretty clear picture of what was going on.

Fox didn't know what he could do in this situation. This was something he had never experienced before, and wished he never would have had to. He didn't want to end it with Fara, but felt as though he had to now…What more could happen? Would they stay just friends? Or would they envy one another? Or was it possible they could grow to despise one another…?

Fox pushed all those thoughts out of his head, in the current situation, he was still with Fara. This was just a bump in the road in their relationship, and they would have to learn to get through it. But right now Fox didn't want anything to do with her, his mind was cloudy and it blocked his better judgment. Right now he just wanted to grieve, and he would take care of it later…

Krystal came over once more just like she promised. Though this visit was very brief, she merely made sure Fox was fine and made sure he had eaten all his meals for the day. Once she came to the conclusion he was alright, she left for the night.

Not too much later did Miyu arrive, and she saw everything that she needed to see. In her eyes, Fox looked more depressed then he ever was in his life; it pained Miyu to see her childhood friend the way he was. But now that Miyu was here, she didn't know what to do.

Pretty much anything Miyu could have done for him Krystal had already taken care of it. The only real thing she could do was stay by his side and comfort him through this dark time in his life. She took off her jacket and sat down next to Fox on the couch, he was slouching in the couch; not really taking much interest to the young lynx by his side.

"Is there _anything_ I could do to help?" She asked depressed like, as she felt defeated to Fox's sadness; there really wasn't much she could do…

"Not really, all I need is someone to comfort me."

Fox closed his eyes, trying to close out all the sounds around him, wanting to get as far away as he could from all the distractions of life…That's when he felt something, _cozying_ up to him, he opened his eyes and looked down to see Miyu snuggling closer to him, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Then that's what I'll do."

She whispered lovingly to him. Fox felt a bit strange on the inside; through his depression and sadness…He could have sworn that he was starting to feel better on the inside. That Miyu was giving him that sensational feeling that was curing his sadness, washing it out of his soul and being.

Maybe this was his heart trying to tell him something…Maybe he had been blind of his true feelings all along. He had known Miyu ever since they were children, and his feelings for her had grown strong as the years went on. What could this have meant? Was he really starting to feel that way towards her? Just after his heart had been broken? So many questioned arose, and he couldn't find an answer for any of them…So instead, Miyu would have to provide those answers.

Fox snapped out of his mental trance when he looked down to see Miyu staring at him strangely. He noticed he had a few tears in his eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Miyu took a hold of the paw he used to wipe them away, and placed it onto her heart, his face began to flush, wondering just what she was up to; though her own face wasn't excused as well, it was a bold move from her…

"I'm here for you."

She explained for him, though that seemed so clear at the moment. But as Fox thought about it, he came to realize that Miyu had in fact, been there for him every time he needed someone close by. He could feel his heart pounding, his body beginning to heat up with the emotion that soon followed. Could this mean…?

He looked down to her, when she saw his head turning towards her Miyu looked up in response; right there and then was everything explained. Their locked gaze said it all; it said everything that couldn't be explained through words, only actions. The two could tell where this was headed, and followed the same ritual that was always practiced right before they met one another; closing their eyes, being drawn close to one another.

"I know…" He whispered to her gently, as they met lips.

When their lips met did everything seem so clear, so pure at heart. Fox could almost feel the intake of happiness he was taking in from Miyu, as it was calming his spirit and his heart. He could feel the bliss flowing into him through their attachment, a feeling he first felt with Fara…

That's when he abruptly pulled away from her, as it didn't feel right on the inside…In the back of his mind did he know it was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't have done that…It's not right."

There was so much Miyu wanted to say to him, as this was something she had wanted for a long time; a chance to be with Fox. But at the same time she knew he was right, it wasn't right for them to be doing this, and that made her sad on the inside…

"I'm sorry."

She quietly whispered as she got up from her position. Miyu grabbed her coat and quickly threw it on, and left without saying another word. Fox tried to stop her before she departed, but wasn't able to do so. He didn't know how he felt now; in truth he was feeling better. But at the same time he knew what he had just done was wrong, and it made him feel even worse about this whole thing.

He sat back down on the couch, holding his head within his paws; thinking about what was happening now. His heart was still pounding from the even just moments ago, his body hadn't calmed down yet. But now what he had just done…wasn't any better then what Fara did to him. That was the closest he had ever been to Miyu; and it was all intentional…

Fox's head now ached with all the thoughts swirling in his mind. What was going to happen in the near future? Was life just going to continue the way it had been? Or was something deeper and darker about to unfold? He didn't know what would happen, or how he _truly_ felt about all of this now. But he did know one thing for certain…

He had to end it with Fara…


	14. Smashed Into Pieces

Fox was violently crying on his bedside, as he had lost the ability to keep his composure and soothe his cries. These short few days of pain and utter misery was pushing his limit of just how much a single person could take. The short happy moment he shared with Miyu made him feel utterly miserable, and sent him that much farther down his road of anguish. In his paws did he hold the single tool that could end all the pain, and put an end to his suffering.

Fox had been taught about firearms by his father, as he eyed the slick deadly weapon that could end his torment…but he would also have to pay the ultimate price, with his life. He knew exactly how to use it, as James taught him all the basics and principles about weapons, and all the safety firing tips and tricks. Also the most important rule to never aim the gun at anybody, especially when it was loaded. But he never did say you couldn't aim it at yourself…

Fox played with the weapon's energy cell as he pondered over it, tears streaming down his face. He loaded and unloaded the pack many times, hearing the notorious _beep_ noise the gun made when the battery was locked in place, and the weapon was ready to fire…

He just wanted all of this to end, he wanted to stop feeling so horrible and hopeless, and this seemed like an easy way out…But was it worth giving up on his life? Being so young and able to do so much…Though he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was the pain to stop, he wanted to put a halt to the heart ache, and this was the perfect way to do so…To silence his heart all together.

He took in a few deep breath's, he was going to do it; his mind was made up. He wrote a little note and laid it onto the dresser near his bedside for whoever would find his body.

It simply stated: That he was sorry for what he did to himself, but simply just couldn't take the pain and suffering any longer…He gently laid the note onto the bed, and prepared for his final moments.

Fox loaded the energy cell into the blaster, but didn't unload it this time unlike all the others. He breathed in deep and fast, scared at what he was about to do; but pushed himself towards the end either way. He needed to escape his pain, and this was the only way he knew how to do so…Without causing more in the end…Now the only question was, did he have the heart to silence his soul?

He thought about it for a brief moment, thinking if giving up his life was selfish, and if it was really worth cleansing his soul of this torment. But he stopped listening to his better judgment, and listened to his rationale side once again…It had to be done, this was the easiest way out, and it didn't involve hurting anyone else except himself…

He gently pressed the cool metal barrel that was welcoming his death to his forehead. Time seemed to tick so slowly after that final preparation, as now the only thing left to do; was to let go and let life be lifted of your shoulders…After one last thought of regret, did Fox decide to end it all…

The shot fired, his body immediately following the sudden shock. Fox's limp body fell over his bedside and landed roughly on the carpet flooring near the door. Fox laid there defeated by his own emotions, the gun just an inch away from his now lifeless paw. A pool of blood began to form and sink into the carpet around Fox's head; as it was a tragic death for someone so young…

But at least now he was free from all other pain…Only in death did he shed his final tear…

X

Miyu sat up in her bed, screaming as she just awoke from a dream; a horrible hellish nightmare. Only did she realize that was it all just a dream did she begin to calm down. Her heart was beating fast, as she had tears in her eyes; she breathed heavy and faint at the thoughts of Fox committing suicide…

"He wouldn't." She whispered to herself, thinking as though Fox wouldn't take his own life to escape the pain…But she then started to get second thoughts. Maybe what they did together last night…Was enough to push him over the edge and ultimately…

She got her mind off those thoughts, and immediately started getting ready to go over to Fox's house, and pray that he was alright…

She got over there as fast as she could, the entire trip silently praying to herself, that Fox was still alive and well…He was such a strong kid, there was no way he would take his own life, but then again…

_Please be okay, please be okay… _She thought to herself over and over in her mind, her heart began to beat faster as she neared in on Fox's house. Miyu had ran nearly the entire way, as she needed to get over there as fast as she could; time was short, any minute now could Fox ultimately take his life.... She beat on the front door fiercely, hoping that Fox would open the door for her.

"Fox hello!? Please open the door!" She yelled out to him, but he never answered. She could have sworn her heart skipped a beat as she began to panic, and fear what had happened to Fox…

"Oh no, oh please no." Miyu whispered as she ran into the backyard and towards Fox's bedroom window. She started to tear up a bit when she saw Fox's figure lying on the ground, motionless…

"Fox!" She nearly screamed at the top of her lunges, he immediately responded by lifting his head up, looking around to see who was calling out to him. She began to calm down to see him up and moving, thank goodness he hadn't done it…He turned to see Miyu's worried expression, as he got up and went to open his bedroom window. After unlatching and raising the window up did he begin to focus in on what was going on.

"Miyu…What are you doing here? It's so early." He asked as he let out a quiet yawn and rubbed his eye, though was interrupted when Miyu had actually crawled through the window space and into his room, immediately throwing her arms around him. He was stunned to see Miyu silently sobbing on his chest, why did she feel this way…?

Miyu looked up to his steadied gaze with sad eyes, as the tears streamed down her face.

"I was so worried about you…I thought, that you may have…" She paused in between words; not able to get out her final point. She didn't want to say what Fox could have done. But her mind and heart calmed down, having Fox in her arms, still breathing alive and well.

He tried to calm her down, as he was still alive, and nothing would change that. He put a firm grip around her waist, as he brought her close. He reassured her that he was here to stay; he was here for her now, just as she was for him.

X

After the time spent with having Miyu over, and reassuring her that everything was alright did she depart, promising to check up on him later again today. Fox had made up his mind, and was following through with his decision. If Fara wasn't going to chase him around anymore…Then to end it he would have to go to her. He was preparing himself for the tears and cries that were sure to come up during their break-up, as it wasn't going to be easy for both of them.

But what made this most difficult is that now he felt guilty for not going to her sooner. Instead of choosing to face his problems, he simply tried to ignore them by running away and avoiding everyone else; and he felt defeated, that his choice was now the soul reason why he was about to go and do what he felt like he must now. He couldn't possibly hide the truth from Fara now, that he and Miyu had a…Special encounter.

He felt so guilty from ignoring Fara all this time. Only after did the situation become worse that he finally listened in on the messages Fara was trying to send him through the phone. He listened to them just last night, after Miyu had departed.

She was practically crying her heart out in every single one, trying to explain what Fox saw; that it wasn't her own choice, as she was forced into it. She even thoroughly explained what had happened from beginning to end in some of them, usually breaking down crying half way…

"_Fox what you saw! Wasn't my fault…"_

"_I would never do that to you, please try to understand…"_

"_I was forced into it, please you have to believe me…" _

Her faint words lingered around in the young vulpine's mind, as now he wished he wasn't so arrogant and tried to shun Fara away before giving her a chance to explain what happened. But now it seemed all but to late…What's done is done, and there was no changing it. What was probably most intolerable was the fact that what happened to Fara was forced on her, but what happened to Fox…Was completely of his own choice, and he felt like he was rotting from the inside out because of it.

Fox finally reached Fara's property, and stood outside her house for the longest of time, noticing that her father's car wasn't here. Maybe she didn't come looking for him today because she went out for the day with her dad…He was hoping to the end of the world that was the case, so he wouldn't have to face her now. Many times did he want to just turn around and head back, but he felt obligated to go and end it now; before it would get any worse. Before he would get any worse…

He walked up to her front porch, readying his paw to knock on the door. He still wanted to back down now, and spare them both the extra heart ache. But he needed to do this, he felt like he wouldn't be able to move on and feel better unless it was done now. The only question was, how could he do this without hurting them both? He felt like that was impossible.

The young vulpine held his breath as he knocked on the door, and awaited for Fara to answer it and the break-up that would soon follow. But he noticed after a few moments of silently waiting that she wasn't answering. Fox began to walk away, feeling as though he got off lucky, but sadly that wasn't the case. He stopped in place and let out the breath he was holding once he heard the sound of the door starting to open, he turned to face Fara answering the door with a sad smile.

She didn't look up to him right away, as she was rubbing her eyes probably due to her cries. When she looked up to see Fox standing in front of her did she immediately put on a happy smile, and ran towards him.

"Fox!" She yelled out as she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck; starting to let out small cries. Fox was trying to be as happy as he could, but just felt as though he couldn't, it didn't feel right of how easily Fara was accepting him, she probably wouldn't be that way after he told her the entire truth…

She looked up to him with a happy smile, a few tears in her eyes to see Fox coming back to her and acknowledging what had happened. She tried to advance a kiss on him, but found it strange when he turned his head, trying to avoid it…

"What's wrong?" She asked sadly, as she didn't understand why he was denying her…

"We need to talk."

He grabbed her paw and had them sit on her front porch. Fara immediately didn't like where this was headed, if he came back to him; surely he understood what happened didn't he? He let go of her paw, though Fara felt like that would be the last time he would ever hold it like that.

"I got your messages."

She was relieved, but also scared at the same time. If Fox did get her messages then he understood she was forced into it, so why was he acting so shallow now?

"Then you understand that I was forced into it." She paused to turn the opposite direction, feeling like she couldn't face him like this. "I would never do that to you…"

Fox could feel his heart starting to give him minor irritation, she sounded so surreal, so pure at heart, it's a shame he couldn't say the same…

"I know. I-I'm sorry. I should have came back to you sooner and tried to understand what happened."

She turned back to face him, as she could tell he was trying to be as strong as he could in this situation. She took a hold of his paw that rested on his knee, and gave it a firm squeeze.

"It's okay." She whispered gently to him, but she could tell there was something deeper under all of this.

"If you understand what happened. Then what's wrong?"

Fox could feel his heart sinking into his stomach, as this painful moment finally came to him. The only question is how could he explain what happened? And would she be as willing to accept it even though it was something that could have been avoided…He took in a deep breath, and prepared himself for the worse.

"This is just, so confusing to me. I'm sorry but, I feel like that. _We should stop…_"

His words were frail and shallow at best. Fara's eyes shot wide, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing…

"B-But why?"

Fox looked away from her, he could tell she was going to cry, her voice becoming high pitched and silent. He couldn't face her like that, it was heart breaking just to hear her, and his heart had already been broken many times.

"It's just, to confusing right now. I don't want to try and hurt anyone, and I don't want to be hurt anymore…"

Fara didn't like his answer at all, as if he was trying to hide something from her…She let go of his paw and turned the opposite direction, he didn't need to see her cry like that. The silent sobs and sniffling of tears was enough to cripple his heart.

"Please try to understand where I'm coming from. I just think it's the best thing for us…"

She knew that Fox wasn't being completely truthful with her, that there was something deeper in the midst. But she couldn't do anything about it, she felt so powerless as to what Fox was doing. If this is really what he wanted…then she had no reason to try and stop him from doing so…

Then she thought about it, maybe he was right. Maybe they were moving to fast, and they were being too dramatic about this. For them both it was the first real relationship they've ever had, and the first was always the most painful to bare through when it ended.

"I…I understand."

She quietly whispered to him, and stood up, her back still turned to her. She wiped away the last of her tears, feeling as though that maybe this was the best thing for them…

Fox was a bit surprised that she was taking it so easily, and turned to look at her quickly. She walked away without anymore words, slowly heading to back into her house.

"I'm sorry." Fox said as he stood up, as it was painful to see her go. She turned halfway to face him, where he could only see a single tear streaming down her eye.

"I'm sorry to." Was all she said, and closed the door behind her. Fox wanted to stop her, to say something from having her leave. But didn't…This was his own choice, and he had to start accepting the responsibility that would follow. He stood there in place for a few moments, surprised that Fara took it so well. He hung his head low as he walked away...

As he left her home he stopped in place, right before he was to walk on the driveway. Fox swiftly kicked the side of her house, instantly regretting that he didn't, kneeling down to hold his foot; swearing that he had broken a toe in the process. He didn't know why he felt like this now. He thought he would be feeling better after their break-up, but now he just felt worse…and didn't know why. At least the drama was over.

It took him a moment to get back up on his feet, until he continued on leaving her home. Fara peaked out through her window curtains to see Fox walking away; she could tell he was just as saddened by this as she was. But ultimately felt like it was for the best, now their heartache was over, and the healing could begin…

X

The rest of the day seemed to go by slowly. As Fox was preparing for school the next day, so many questions spun around in his mind, some he desperately wanted answers to. Now that Fox and Fara's relationship was over, what would happen to them? Would they return to just being normal friends? Or would it be worse then that, and they would choose to ignore and avoid one another.

His same bad feeling hadn't gone away, as he was starting to get frustrated. He thought if he would have broken up with Fara, this bad feeling, along with his sadness would go away. But still it remained; it made him feel so dirty on the inside. He had already showered twice today, and was pondering on the idea of going in a 3rd time…

Maybe it was because he wasn't truthful with her. That he wasn't ending it _just_ to be rid of the sadness. But also because of his feelings starting to unfold for Miyu, and felt that he didn't deserve her acceptance. That same principle kept repeating on and on in his mind. What happened to Fara was unavoidable, but what happened to Fox…Was completely avoidable. But he went through with it either way…

Fox felt like he was lower then he really was, feeling as though the guilt was just going to keep on stacking up on his shoulders and grow into a unbearable load. The young vulpine received many visits today from his friends, and his PSC kept going off and off he was getting sick of the notorious ring.

Krystal came over shortly after Fox returned from the break-up, and was surprised that Fox had indeed ended it with Fara. But she wasn't going to try and push him to go back towards her, if it was his own decision…Then all she could do was wish him for the best.

Falco came over, just by himself as he wanted to have a one-on-one talk over with Fox. The vulpine was relieved when his sure to be best friend had come to visit him. When Fox explained that he ended it with Fara to Falco, he seemed just as surprised as Krystal first was. But ultimately accepted Fox's decision, and tried to support it as best as he could.

Bill also came over after a while, feeling as though maybe he could try and help Fox out with this problem. Unlike the other's, he wasn't too surprised of Fox's choice. As he's been in a similar predicament, which lead him to the same choice Fox made. He also reminded Fox that this is what life was all about. There are plenty of fish in the sea, all you have to do is get out there and explore…

Fox found it kind of funny, but also kind of sad. He asked the same question to all his friends, of why he was still feeling the way he was, and why did he ultimately feel guilty about all of this. But sadly no one had an answer for him, this was his own personal issue, and eventually he would find out the answer for himself.

But Fox did in fact, started to feel better. He remembered what Bill had said to him, that this is what life was all about; and being so young at the age of 16, this sort of thing was bound to happen sooner or later. He didn't really _believe_ that there was always another person that could fill the void Fara left behind in his heart…But he did believe that there was always another chance…And there was always a brighter tomorrow.

The rest of Fox's day was quiet, he had so many things going around, and so much drama that he forgot about his schoolwork, and needed to get it done before going back the next day. He received a knock on the door, a bit surprised at first due to it getting late,\ and wondering just who it could be.

He was surprised to see Miyu standing in his doorway, but then remembered that earlier she promised to come back and check up on him. She seemed so relieved to see him looking better, and threw her arms around his neck. He let out a hefty sigh, as that now it was all over…He didn't need the sympathy as much as he thought. But Miyu was just trying to help him, just like all his other friends had.

Miyu was different then the other girls, instead of trying to help out Fara; she focused mainly on helping Fox out. Probably since they've been friends for so long, longer then anyone else, and felt obligated to help him over Fara. The chain of friends was beginning to take sides, where the guys were trying to help Fox, and the girls were trying to help Fara. All except Krystal though, she was the most neutral of them all, though she was starting to side with Fox just like Miyu.

Miyu was relived to hear that Fox was starting to feel better. When Fox told her about the break-up earlier today did she seem to freeze, it was strange for her to hear. She didn't seem happy about it, but she wasn't a bit sad to hear about it either like all the others; she was just in the middle somewhere.

"Thanks for coming over to see me." Fox talked to her nicely, no longer shedding tears, but still wore a sad smile.

"No problem." She put on a happy smile, and grabbed the paw resting on Fox's knee. They had a small connection for a short moment, looking into one another's deep eyes…Fox never noticed until how just how beautiful Miyu's cerulean crystal's looked…But he quickly shook it off once he realized what he was doing, and stood up heading for the kitchen.

"I haven't eaten much all day, how about some dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds good." She turned away while answering, as she felt the same spark that went on by, and was a bit saddened of how Fox was trying to ignore it. But Miyu thought about it, and couldn't blame Fox for gently trying to deny her, especially after he had just broken up with Fara few hours ago…

Fox went away to cooking up something to eat while Miyu decided to lay out some silverware and drinks for them. Occasionally she would steal glances at Fox when he wasn't looking. She noticed that he seemed much more…attractive at best in her eyes then she had ever noticed before.

Little did she know that Fox was doing the same when she wasn't looking. He stole short glance at her shapely figure when her back was turned towards him. He only realized what he was doing when his eyes trailed down to her _lower region_, and immediately turned away, giving himself a swift smack across his muzzle.

_What am I doing?_ Fox thought to himself, In all the years he's know Miyu, never was his emotions for her been so strong. He wondered what happened to their childhood summer days, and pre-teen years as well as adolescence. When they would stay up late and talk all night, their only light being the lit plasma screen in the darkened room.

Dinner seemed so awkward, as neither could speak so much; they were trying to focus their mind off one another. They were able to build up a short conversation about school the next day, but of course that didn't last long. After dinner did they sit together and try to watch a little T.V. before Miyu would have to leave for the night.

"Fox…"

"Yea?"

"Do you remember when we were kids, and how we use to play so much together?"

"Of course, I'm just wondering where did those days go, you know?"

Miyu acknowledged what Fox was trying to point out for her, as time seemed so much more complex now then those care free days of growing up together…

"Yea, I guess we just grew up…"

"I guess so…" An awkward cloud of silence fell upon the two young teens, how they wished they could return to those happy days, and escape the drama and feelings of today. Miyu's ears perked up when she heard an all too familiar song starting to play on the radio. She immediately grabbed the remote from Fox's paw and turned off the plasma screen, as he was wondering what she was up to.

"What's up?" They both sat up and turned to one another, as she wore an old happy smile on her muzzle.

"We use to sing along to this song all the time when we were littler."

Fox listened in on the song as the band began to sing, and an old smile flowed across his muzzle as well. He remembered this song all to well; they loved this song so much when they were littler because it pretty much described what their lives were like when they were littler…

_I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through  
Forget 'em all  
Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall  
Together we faced it all  
Remember when we'd_

They listened in on the song, as Miyu turned up the radio louder from the remote. She lip singed to the chorus as it was her favorite part.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those Nights kept me alive_

Fox took over on the second part of the chorus, just as he always did from years past...And sang along to them.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those Nights kept me alive_

They shared a playful laugh as they felt so childish now, neither of them had heard this song in years, but it did bring back old good memories of their childhood youth.

"We loved this song so much because it was so true, remember?"

"Of course I remember, I just wished I remembered sooner."

They had a small pushing contest on the couch as the song continued; they felt so innocent and pure of the sadness now. Maybe this is just what they needed, a short reenactment of their past happiness as kids.

_I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here  
As long as we'd forget our lives  
We were so young and confused  
That we didn't know to laugh or cry  
Those Nights were ours  
They will live and never die  
Together we'd stand forever  
Remember when we'd _

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In the dark room lit by the TV light  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those Nights kept me alive_

_We'd listen to the radio play all night  
Didn't want to go home to another fight  
Through all the hard times in my life  
Those Nights kept me alive_

_Those Nights belong to us  
There's nothing wrong with us  
Those Nights belong to us  
_

They had a small struggle fight as they sat up, their paws locked as they tried to tip one another over playfully. They small giggles grew into happy laughs as they continued to play similar like they did when they were younger. When Miyu was actually putting effort to tipping Fox is when he let her slide and instantly stopped pushing forward, in result she tipped over and fell on top of him as he laid on the couch.

Their laugh grew to be happy and cheerful, as Miyu laid on top of the vulpine of her dreams, smiling down happy as she looked as his happy smirk. As the song came to an end so did their happy expressions, as they grew more serious when they looked to one another. They kept a locked gaze on one another as the cute lynx laid on top of the larger vulpine.

Miyu knew she should have gotten up before it would go to far…But she stayed anyway, she didn't want to leave him, not now and not ever. She was practically drawn to him through their strong tie, just as he was to her; Miyu was Fox's perfect _cure_ for all of this sadness he had recently received.

He could tell what Miyu wanted, she wanted to try and advance on him. But his heart had just been smashed into pieces…Could he really recover so quickly? Could Miyu really bring him the joy that he received from Fara?

_Those Nights belong to us…_

They started to close in on one another, but both pulled away for a brief moment when they learned just what they were doing, afraid of what could be born through all of this. After one last moment of pondering the idea did they continue to move forward with one another, the small gap between them was closed up, and they met gentle lips.

_There's Nothing wrong…_

The song ended, though they weren't paying attention to it anymore, now their minds were focused on one another, their kiss growing more passionate, more loving. But they did believe in the songs closing words, there was nothing wrong with them being drawn to one another even after what Fox was going through in these short few days of heartache and sadness. They continued long after the song was over, as it was a happy moment neither wanted to end.

Fox thought that maybe this was a sign of his heart telling him what he was really yearning for. It seemed crystal clear now, that his heart was telling him to be with Miyu. Never in all the years of blissful and care free times, was he so drawn to her more then in his darkest of hours.

Though Fox's heart was smashed into pieces, it was already being forged again by Miyu's love.

_Author's Notes_

_Now isn't that sweet? :D_

_The lyrics above are from the song Those Nights – By Skillet. _

_It's 3 am! And I have to go to school tomorrow! Awww man a snow day here would be SO GOOD D: _

_But oh well lol, take it easy everyone! ^^ _

_Until next time!_

_Zythxx/Josh/Azianpersuazian/ Lawl ^^ Kudos! _


	15. Our Little Secret

The young lynx was lying on her bed on her stomach, her face buried into a pillow as she couldn't believe what had just taken place about an hour ago with Fox. She was excited yet terrified at the same time, of what she and Fox now were, but how would everyone react to it on such short notice after his break up? So much could be born, good or bad from something so simple as just one kiss…

"Miyu honey, Fay's here to see you." Miyu's mother popped in quickly before escorting Fay into her room, and leaving the two girls alone for now. Miyu sat up on her bed, placing the pillow in her lap as she wondered to why Fay would be coming over so late…The look on the border collie's face didn't look so good, as she carried grim news…

"Fay, what's going on?"

"Did someone tell you yet? Fox broke up with Fara today…" Fay said as she crawled onto the bed next to Miyu.

"Yea, he told me…I went to go see how he was doing earlier today, I heard he was really depressed." Miyu looked away impish like, as she wondered if she should tell Fay what really happened between the two of them. She felt like she should, Fay was not only her best friend, but the one person she could turn to and talk about anything…

Though Fay was catching on quickly, the way Miyu turned her head like that…She knew that Miyu wasn't telling her everything, though the ominous light blush across her face was also a give away.

"Miyu? Are you okay?" The young lynx only looked back to her with a saddened smile. She was thrilled for a chance to be with Fox, but didn't want to complicate his life any further then it already had.

"I don't know." She fell back as she answered, placing the pillow over her face letting out a gloomy moan.

"Well what happened when you went to go see Fox? How was he?" The young lynx sat up, as she was confused and needed some type of guidance with this personal issue. She only hoped Fay wouldn't explode in her face as she told her the truth…

"Well…It went like this."

She then began explaining _everything_ that occurred during her stay, giving her practically every juicy detail she could even want. From _lustful desires_, to the childish struggle fight, and what it all eventually lead to…The expression on Fay's face changed numerous times, as she was excited and even happy for her best friend, but couldn't help to feel sad for Fara as well; and for Fox at all the questions and attention that would be thrown into his face once word of this got out.

"Promise me you're not going to tell anyone." Miyu sounded so serious, as she had the right to. This was her own personal business and no one else's.

"Why would I tell anyone? This is your own business." Fay defended herself, her tone making her sound a bit defensive on her part. Miyu was instantly sorry for her harsh tone, as this was something she didn't want to become public, and cause more drama then there already was.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to cause anymore problems. I mean, do you know what could happen from all of this?"

"A lot that's for sure, I mean; how do you think Fara would react if she found out?"

Miyu thought about it for a moment, but ultimately came to the conclusion, she really didn't care what the vixen would think if she was to find out what was happening between her and Fox. Not only did Miyu have the room, but also the right to be feeling this way. Miyu didn't dislike or hate Fara by all means, but she didn't think it would be fair if Fara was to shoot down the possible relationship between Fox and herself, especially when she accepted theirs for quite a while.

"Yea I know…"

"I guess I'll just get to my point then." Fay stated, preparing for the ultimate question she was about to ask, she crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow as she got blunt and straight to the point.

"Do you like Fox? I mean, not just 'friend' like, 'like' like?"

Miyu thought about that idea for quite a while, though the answer seemed all but to clear. She admitted that she found him attractive and quite charming, but these feelings and strong emotions for him had only come up very recently. Though maybe the crush she had on him in middle school and through their pre-teen years was more then a give away to her true feelings.

"I _really_ don't know." She let out a saddened moan as she lay back down on her bed, acting as she was defeated by her wondering mind. Though Fay wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Well how do you feel when you're around him? Or when you think about him?"

The young lynx could just picture Fox's happy, charming smile in her mind, as she let out a happy moan and closed her eyes; smiling softly to herself.

"He gives me that, warm, fuzzy tingly feeling on the inside. I feel like I'm just melting on the inside you know? He makes me feel really weird…"

"Sounds like you have the _hots_ for him."

"Wait what?" Miyu didn't know exactly what Fay was trying to get at. "That sounds like you're going a bit too far…"

_(If you don't know what the word Hots means, go look it up!)_

"Well you certainly like him."

"I guess." She sat up, giving Fay a funny look. "But how many girls in school don't?"

They shared a small laugh as Fay thought about it. That was a good question indeed, most girls in school would love just to be near him, very few could actually walk through the halls and their attention wouldn't be diverted when he would walk on by. But it wasn't always a good thing for the poor vulpine, most guys would love all the attention from the girls, but Fox was different. He really was just shy and sensitive on the inside and the attention he got not only annoyed him, but made his life that much more difficult; as he was just trying to be apart of the crowd rather then its little god…

Fay admitted that she liked Fox, probably more then just standard friends. But she wasn't about to pledge her loyalty to him either. She mainly admired him because he didn't let all the attention go to his head, and was one of the few people who didn't care about how other people saw him as, most people couldn't turn down the attention, but he makes it look so easy…

"Fay?"

The Border collie was lost in her own thoughts about the vulpine for a second, before returning to reality, and gave Miyu that half-dream gazing smile, letting out a heart heavy chuckle.

"You like him to! Oh Bill's not going to be so happy when he hears that." Miyu put on a kidding face, but Fay took it a bit offensive it seems.

"Okay first of all, I don't like Fox like that. Second, why are we talking about me? Aren't _you_ the one who wants some answers?"

She took it back when Miyu digged her face into her pillow once again, as this was so much harder and confusing then she ever thought it would be. Why was something so simple becoming such a huge problem?

"What do you think I should do? Like I said, I don't want to cause anymore trouble then he already has…And this could get ugly real fast if someone found out…"

"Sadly yes, people don't seem to get enough drama in their lives, so they have to go and exploit it other people's lives…"

Fay sounded annoyed, as she hated the idea Miyu was backing down with her chance to be with Fox, just because she was afraid of what other people would think about it. Though she could see her point of view as well, so much had just happened to the poor vulpine recently, that she just didn't want him to get pummeled by people's words and thoughts about this whole thing. She was willing to give up her own happiness so Fox wouldn't have to be on the spotlight once again…

"What do you think I should do? I'm sure Fox is just as puzzled about this as I am."

"Yea, I'm sure he is." Fay thought about all the options the lynx really had. But really, without Fox's voice they couldn't find such a straight forward answer. Miyu was surprised when Fay threw the phone in her face, as she looked up to the Border collie with a questioned expression.

"Call him up."

"Why?"

"If you want to try and be together without it getting all crazy, we need his voice as well."

Miyu didn't want to disturb him right now, as this would look like a mistake between the two, but she knew Fay was right. She wanted to be with him, but not cause anymore problems in the process, and to find an answer to that riddle, they would need him here as well.

X

It didn't take long for Fox to get here, though he couldn't help to be curious to why Miyu wanted to see him all of a sudden. A knock came to Miyu's door, and her mother popped in for a brief moment.

"Miyu, Fox is here." The young vulpine came up behind her, and walked into the room; he was a bit surprised to see Fay here as well, and to why she was giving him that strange look on her face…After Miyu's mom left did Fox take a seat on the floor next to her bed by the two girls.

"So…What did you want to talk about all of a sudden?"

Miyu found it hard to try and explain exactly what she and Fay were talking about, so the Border collie took it on herself to get Fox up to date on what they should do.

"Miyu wants to make up a plan that you two could be together but you wouldn't also get all the drama you don't need." She placed it so bluntly that Fox looked over to Miyu; the slight blush across her face told him that as well. He found it kind of funny in truth, as he thought being with Miyu was worth putting up with all the drama, but if she went to all this trouble to get him over…Then he should at least hear out what she had to say.

"Okay, I can understand that…But how do we do that exactly?"

"Well we do have a plan, but you might not like it…"

"I'm open to any suggestions really…"

"You two have to date in secrecy." Fox looked over towards Fay with a funny look as she said that.

"What?"

"You know; like you kept it a secret during school and work and any other places in the public eye, but could express it as much as you wanted when you're alone."

Fox thought about it for a moment, as he lay down on her floor. Was it really worth going through all that trouble just so people wouldn't be talking about it? Miyu crawled over towards where Fox's head was resting near her bedside, and bent down to give him a light kiss on the forehead as he thought about it.

It looked like Miyu was willing to give it a try…Though how long could that charade last? They would have to be so careful to try and not give away what was really happening. If even one person were to see them together…The idea would be shot down just as soon as it started.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Hey! Do you want to get pelted by questions and accusations?" Fay asked him harshly, as that was obviously the last thing Fox wanted. But he really didn't want to go to all this trouble just to keep everything quiet. But if Miyu was willing to go with it…then he shouldn't be complaining.

"Alright then." He sat up, feeling as though their business was just about done. Miyu wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him towards her on the bed, as Fay couldn't help but to smile to her friend's happiness.

"Then it's settled." Fay said as she got up about to leave, turning around to face the two teens. "This does not leave this room; this is just our little secret." Fay sounded so demanding as it was really any of her business, though she was just trying to help; and when it came to her friend's happiness or her own, or her personal desires. Then she was full out and ready to do whatever it took to get there.

She departed, leaving the new couple alone. But it was already late as it is, and Fox still had work to do before he would need to go to bed…He turned to look at Miyu's half happy, and half sad smile. She was in love with the idea that she and Fox were now together, but was saddened as their happiness couldn't be expressed at anytime. At least for the time being…no one knew just how long this _hush hush_ concept would last. But once word got out what was really going on behind the curtains, everything would come crumbling down.

_Author's Notes_

_Kind of just a filler chapter I guess, pretty much describes what they decide to do now with this whole idea ^^_


	16. So Far So Good

The next day at school seemed to go by ever so slowly. Even though their 'secret' hadn't leaked out just yet; Fox and Fara were still pelted with questions and all the like of just why they broke up, though for both of them it was a subject they would rather not talk about. But people still tried to pry on their own personal feelings and thoughts, and it soon became so old it was disgusting for either of them.

Although they had classes together and even had to work together in one class; they bared through it. Besides the minor talking on their group project for History, neither Fox nor Fara talked to each other. It seems as though they didn't hate one another or anything like that; but they didn't really want anything to do with the other also, so they just let it be...They still needed time for their wounds to heal from one another.

Even though nothing was said, everyone could tell that Fox and Miyu spent more time together, and a small hint was getting out they were now together. But with no 'real' proof, everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. To further avoid drawing more attention to themselves, Fox and Miyu decided it was probably better if they didn't spend lunch together; as it would be a false hint that they weren't really together.

Miyu went with Fay and Bill out to lunch instead. Fara had gone by herself as she didn't really want to be near anyone, she was having a hard time just trying to get through the day as it is, and Fox hadn't spotted out any other friends so he figured he would just go by himself; as all his other friends were probably busy with their own lives.

Surprisingly enough as he walked off campus Krystal came running up towards him, calling out his name.

"Fox!" He turned to see Krystal running up towards him, wearing her caring smile for him. "You look better since yesterday."

"A little bit better I guess thanks." She showed him a comforting smile, as she intertwined her arms through his and walked with him towards the local grocery store.

"Well I'm off to get a little lunch, care to join me?" Fox found it a bit strange of how Krystal was being so forward with him; he questioned it really if it was a good idea. But Miyu knew what they were now as so did he, and he really didn't want to spend lunch time alone…

"Yea okay, that sounds good."

She let go of his arm and they walked side by side as they crossed the street and into the market a few minutes later. Krystal could tell that Fox was keeping to himself, as he was mainly keeping to himself; trying to start up a conversation was tough for Krystal. So she thought of the first thing she could to try and get Fox to be a bit more opened with her.

"So Fox, how are you feeling? Any better then before?"

"Well a little I guess. Though to tell the truth I'm already in another type of predicament." He quietly replied, as he wanted to get off this subject before Krystal figured it out.

"Does it have anything to do with that 'promise' from last night at Miyu's house?" Fox was surprised, did Krystal seriously just invade his mind of his personal thoughts.

"What was that? Did you really just go through my mind?" He sounded a bit angry with the blue vixen, as she turned around and gave him a serious look.

"I only did it because I worry about you. Even though I would want you and Miyu to be happy I don't think this is the best way, you're just putting more pressure on yourself in the long run."

Fox couldn't stay mad at her, as he knew she was right. This 'secrecy' thing wasn't really a good plan; though they didn't have any other also...after getting their things did they sit outside on a table near the entrance. Fox showed her that same depressing smile that he showed her during his dark times, as she knew that maybe that wasn't the best way to try and approach him.

"Hey I-I'm sorry. It's just that I worry about you, ya know?"

"Yea I know, it's just that you prying into my mind and personal thoughts don't really help me."

"I know but, can you really blame me? You kind of just went _from_ _one girl to the next_ right off the bat."

Fox picked himself up to defend himself, as Krystal seemed to be suggesting he wasn't at all sorry for how things have turned out.

"Now hold on one minute. I am not that kind of guy Krystal."

"Oh really now?" She taunted him, not seeming to be convinced.

"I'm not! I'm not the type of guy who goes around breaking hearts like it's nothing!"

"Then explain how you hooked up with Miyu so quickly and easily?"

"That's not the same! You wouldn't know I've known Miyu ever since I was little. I'm…I'm just in a confusing place right now."

"So you _are_ with Miyu now."

"God dammit Krystal, would you just stay out of my mind? It's none of your business anyway."

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you okay!? And I can't exactly do that if I don't know what's up!"

"It's not any of your business. Now that promise I kept to Miyu and Fay is already broken because of you!"

They were having a small screaming contest, until Krystal finally brought it down a few noche's and calmed her nerves.

"It doesn't mean I'll tell anybody. Just because you are able to keep it a secret from anybody else, doesn't mean you can hide it from a telepath."

"I-" Fox held his breath and let it out slowly, as he knew she was just trying to help; despite her rather rash way of trying to do so.

"I know…I'm sorry. Look please just don't tell anybody, especially Fara." Krystal could understand where he was coming from, if word were to spread any farther; Fox and Miyu's plan would be up in flames before it's even started. She crawled on over towards Fox's ear and whispered gently to him.

"Don't worry Fox, I'll be sure to keep your secret safe."

He gave her a nice smile and let out a happy breath, as he knew Krystal definitely wasn't one who would be going on spreading his secret, and felt like he could trust her with this knowledge. After lunch they headed back to class. On the way did they see Bill, Fay and Miyu and the two groups noticed each other, and sent a small wave over.

Miyu didn't seem to care that Fox was with Krystal at the moment, probably cause she already knew what was deeper underneath it all, and trusted Fox not to do anything to jeopardize that.

X

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly after lunch. As Fox was already walking towards the gym over next door. Fox could see Fara right in front of him on the other side of the hallway, and decided to hang back a bit until he thought would take her the amount of time to get into the locker room.

After a minute of being out of sight did Fox finally decide to keep heading towards the locker rooms, but as he turned the corner Jessie popped right in front of his face; startling him for a moment.

"Oh Jessie, sorry about that you startled me for a moment."

"Oh I'm so sorry Fox." She started off, giving the vulpine puppy dog eyes and a saddened frown. "I heard what happened between you and Fara."

"It's…Okay. I'm getting over it slowly."

"You know, I'm _always_ here for you incase you need something…"

She slowly started to get closer to Fox, as he backed up against the wall and she was less than an inch away from his face, as he already didn't like where this was going. Fox was indeed surprised just how badly Jessie wanted to get with him, especially after what happened during the dance.

"That's okay, but thanks anyway." He worked hi way around her and headed for the gym, she quickly caught up to him as they just talked the rest of the way there. Jessie wasn't _all_ bad, as Fox quickly learned first hand. Though it was much more than obvious she had a thing for him, as she risked getting in trouble many times to show him.

But Jessie just wasn't his type, as he tried to explain to her before; though she never got the message either; it simply went in one ear and out the other…But they had to go separate ways due to the locker rooms. As Jessie walked in she eyed the other girls changing into their weightlifting clothing, noticing Fara was keeping to herself; as she probably didn't want to be here, near the other girls at all.

She had almost wanted to try and say something to her to make her uncomfortable or break down in tears, but figured it wasn't worth it, it looked like as though Fox had done a number on her anyway…

Fara kept to herself pretty much during the entire period, as she kept away from Fox and the others the entire time, by herself. It pained Fox to see her like that, as she hasn't gotten over it either, though it looks like she was taking much harder then he was at first. Fox noticed that it was affecting his concentration and mind, as he was struggling lifting weight that was actually _lower_ then what he was use to.

Fox walked out of the weight room and out the door towards the right, walking by some of the girls doing crunches as he needed a drink of water. Fara eyed him from the other side of the balcony with a sad frown, Krystal gave Fara a strange look; as she knew this was affecting her just as much as it was Fox.

"You know, he's real sorry for what happened." Krystal tried to comfort Fara, she only switched her saddened gaze over to Krystal.

"I know…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…" She got up and started to walk away from Krystal. She was a bit sad that Fara was feeling this way, but could understand why she wanted to be alone. The period was over, some not to soon then others. Fox just walked out sadly of the gym doors, and headed for his car once the dismissal bell rang.

X

The day had come and gone just like that. When he was with Fara time seemed to move so slowly, now it seemed to go all to fast; except when he was at school, it was agonizingly slow…

Fox's expression changed as his door bell went off, alerting him that his guest had arrived. He walked over towards the door and opened up to see Miyu's darling smile for him, as they shared a gentle kiss and a small hug.

But there was good news. He still had his relations with Miyu, and as long as they were happy; they supposed that's all that matters.

_So far their secret was safe, but for how long? _


	17. Close Call

Time went by, quicker to some then others; and slower to those who felt empty now. Fox was indeed surprised just how far their little secret went onto. Sure they had a few watchers here and there, but nothing had been exposed just yet. He was relieved, more then relieved really; as this gave time for him and Fara to cool down, and she was able to pick herself back up from their recent heartache. Though she stayed quiet when around him and not really wanting to 'chat', their relationship was going smoothly.

Fara was feeling better mainly through Krystal's help. The blue vixen was never one to take sides in dire situations such as these, she wanted to stay on good terms with both Fox and Fara; and you can't really do that when you side with one and leave the other out in the cold…Besides she had helped Fox get on with his life, Fara was now the one needing a push in the right direction.

"What do you plan on doing for Halloween?"

Krystal asked as she and Fara were walking back towards campus, lunch in their paws. It was relatively sunny today, but a bit colder then usual as fall was well already here; and winter was just in the midst. Krystal was happy of how Fara was getting over her break up with Fox, as she was much more talkative recently then she was just a week ago.

"I don't know really, how about you?"

"I never really celebrated Halloween to tell the truth; Fox just told me about it the other day, and it sounds like so much fun."

Krystal's happy expression went sour when she could tell she struck a sensitive topic over with Fara. Although she had moved on, she wasn't quite over the loss of Fox.

"Oh I'm sorry." Fara quickly looked up towards Krystal, putting on a fake smile. She didn't want to throw her problems onto the blue vixen, and felt like she's already done enough.

"Oh its fine really, I'm…Slowly but surely moving on."

"So uh, what do you think Fox is doing that night?" She asked her vixen friend as they walked through the double doors, and sat down in their usual spot in the corner of the entrance hallway, digging out their meals through the grocery bags.

"I…Don't know really. I haven't really talked to him ever since we broke up…"

"Why not?" Fara found that question strange, as it was a good question indeed. If she was _truly_ over Fox and had moved on just like him, why couldn't just at least say hello or something? She pondered over it as she let out a sad sigh, and pulled out her drink.

"I don't know, I guess it's just kind of awkward you know? I mean, he's my ex, and it's just weird to talk to him now."

"Well you share like three classes with him you're going to have to talk to him sooner or later."

Fara knew that Krystal was right, but just felt it kind of strange. She didn't have any bad thoughts or feelings for Fox, but just didn't want to be around incase something happened between them. She didn't want to take the chance it would get any worse then it was now, but that's what life was all about, taking chances…After all that was how she first got with Fox, taking the chance to be with him…

"Yea I know, maybe I'll talk to him soon."

Krystal wondered how Fara would feel if she knew Fox's secret. She _seemed_ like she was well enough to know what was really happening, and really did feel like she should know. But Krystal remembered what she swore to Fox, and wouldn't tell anybody. After all it wasn't any of her business; she had no right to go around spreading to the word other people's personal secrets.

But she wasn't about to give up on Fara, sure she was new to heartache, as so was Fox. But it was something everyone would have to learn to get through as life continued. But to help Fara out, she would first have to find out what Fox had in store for them as the month progressed; and when Halloween would roll around.

X

Fox went alone again for lunch. He was actually behind Fara and Krystal at one point, but left before them and was just walking around in circles around the school. He peaked in some classes as the freshman were separated from the upper classman and had a separate lunch; they being in class while everyone else was out for lunch break. He sighed contently as he just walked around in one big circle, as he _wanted_ to spend time with Miyu. But felt as though it would be to big of a give away, and he soon began to care less and less about their secret; and just _who_ knew about it.

Fox had already told Falco about their secret, feeling as though since Fay knew being Miyu's best friend. That Falco had the right of Fox's best friend to learn and know in one what was taking place. But he didn't have any different solution then Fay offered, and really just felt sorry for Fox in general.

During these days of lonesome during pretty much every time of the day, did Fox get a bit bored and snappy. He had learned a lot about everyone else in these past few days and spent time with pretty much everybody, except Miyu…

Fox learned about Slippy's recent happiness, as he had gotten together with a pink frog named Amanda during his own time of heartache; and was sorry for not getting to know her sooner because of this issue. She was already starting to grow on him, as she was not only kind, but could keep up with Slippy in terms of his intelligence. He would have to get to know her a bit better as they all stayed friends in the future.

A few times Bill and Fox would hang out together, seeing as though the canine had just came back _relatively_ recently and so they could have a day together; just like Fay and Miyu did. But most of the time Fox was by himself, as he kind of preferred it that way; feeling as though he didn't need to be bringing the drama in his life and putting it on everyone else.

The vulpine would see his old vixen girlfriend occasionally…He wanted to try and confront her, and at least talk to her a little bit. But ultimately never did, as he felt the same way Fara did about the situation…That it was just awkward and uncomfortable at the moment. He was just relieved that it didn't go any farther then this, and was hoping they could rebuild their friendship in the future.

It wasn't hard for everyone to see what was happening to the two. Though they stayed on good terms they really didn't want to be near one another, as these heart wrenching events took time to heal, as it was the only cure for such an illness.

The day continued on and it was time for weightlifting once again. The vulpine found much comfort in this time of struggle through the weights; it soothed and calmed his mind. Plus it gave him social time with everyone, though he found it awkward whenever he came around Fara, and really just stayed clear of her, as she did the same.

Falco let out a sharp whistle as he watched Fox bench the amount of weight he did, as he was impressed, everyone around him was.

"Damn Fox, 185 pounds is pretty good." He commented on the vulpine as he sat up, panting hard but had a wide smile and eyes full of determination; as he had just set a new record for himself. Fox wasn't the strongest kid in school, but he sure was up there with the rest. He could easily keep up with the big time jocks of the football team, but physical contact sports were never for him.

"Thanks." He merely gave back, as Falco took his place on the bench. Someone else spotted Falco as the vulpine stepped out of the weight room for some much needed air. He passed by a few of the girls as they were running laps around the balcony. He breathed in deeply as he walked towards the drinking fountain, as Fara and Krystal were both there at the same time he was coming around.

Fara saw him and wanted to leave, but Krystal saw this as an opportunity to try and fix things up and had her stay. She looked to the blue vixen with worried eyes, but stayed to face the vulpine as he came around. He knew that they weren't going to walk away, as he breathed in deeply. They stepped to the side as he got a drink, letting on to him that they were waiting for the young vulpine to finish up, and the challenge could begin…

He wiped away at his muzzle to as the cool water went down his throat, and looked towards the two vixens standing before him.

"Hey Fox." Krystal tried to be as cheery as she could, and try to intimidate Fara to say something to him, but she just kept quiet…

"Hey Krystal." He politely gave back, and looked over towards Fara. "Hi Fara…"

"Hey." She quietly gave back to him, Fox could tell she didn't like this. She wasn't comfortable around him just yet, as so was he. But this was something they would have to work around eventually, might as well try it now…

"Do you think we could uh, talk for a minute?" He asked Fara to her surprise, as he was looking away down towards the ground when she wanted to look up to his face, wearing a wondering expression.

"Sure." They walked away from Krystal, as she went back towards the other girls, wearing a nice smile across her face. Fox beckoned her toward one of the door entrances of the gym, as it was away from everyone else.

"How are you feeling?" Was the way he started off, as Fara crossed her arms underneath her chest, giving him a small smile.

"Fine, yourself?"

"I'm alright, look Fara." He started and took a momentarily pause to take in a deep breath; she put on a serious face as he did so. Feeling that what he was about to say was important.

"I know we've had our little spike in our relationship, but I don't want to just keep ignoring you. It's a little uncomfortable right now for us, but I hope we can be friends again in the future…"

Fara really admired how mature Fox was being. In truth she didn't want to keep ignoring him either, but just found it awkward due to the recent events that changed up their relationship. Fara knew that eventually she would have to face Fox again, and was glad he brought it up sooner then later…

"I know, it's a little awkward right now, but well get through it. Thank you Fox, and don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen between us, we'll be friends again."

She gave him a nice smile as the vixen walked away; feeling much better now that she had confronted Fox. The vulpine couldn't help but have a nice smile across his face, they weren't quite comfortable around one another right now, but very soon would all of that change. Fara just told him that nothing bad would happen, and they would get through it and keep their friendship strong…

X

Fox felt so much better after his confrontation with Fara. It would still take a bit of time to get use to being around one another again, but she had promised to make it happen. Now the only question on his mind was how would she react to the knowing of him being with Miyu? If she was willing to pick herself up and move on with her life after their break up, then she would be able to understand the relations Fox was now involved in with Miyu.

But he pushed those thoughts aside, as it was still a 'secret' that he wasn't about to let out. Though he could have a talk with Miyu and Fay about it later, he was sure they would change their minds about this whole ideal when they find out Fara was willing to accept what had happened and moved on.

"So do you feel any better now?" Krystal asked as she and Fara were changing, putting her blouse back on and prepping herself up for the end of the day.

"Yea I do, I feel better knowing he doesn't hate me or anything and wants to stay friends."

"Well of course he doesn't hate you, I don't think he has the heart to hate anybody." Krystal earned a nice smile from Fara. She was seriously pondering over the idea of telling Fara what was really happening, as it sounded like the worst was behind them; and it would be a true test to see if Fara was really over him…

"Say Fara?"

"Yea?" She looked over towards the blue vixen strangely, as Krystal took in a deep breath.

"What do you uh, think of the idea of Fox being with Miyu?" Krystal took note of Fara's expression as it changed, not to a saddened one but just an emotionless look. Fara breathed easy as she put her regular shirt back on and was tucking things back away in her bag.

"I guess that's fine, why's that?"

"Oh I'm just wondering really, you know how they've been friends since childhood…" Krystal lied, she was a bit happy knowing that Fara didn't seem to care all that much, but could tell she had troubled thoughts about it.

"Yea I know." Was all she simply said as the tanned vixen bent down to pick up her bag and back up to close her locker, keeping her paw on the door.

"She's wanted a relationship with him for a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if they got together."

"Really? And you're completely fine with that?" Krystal immediately took it back as it seemed like she struck a nerve. Taking note on the way Fara turned to face her, wearing an annoyed look with her paws on her hips.

"Yea, it's not my place to step in and stop it. Besides I'm not the jealous type…" Fara crudely gave back, picking up her bag and walking away. Krystal felt as though she gave on a bit too much to Fara, as she could easily tell she was sensitive to the subject.

The blue vixen just finished up changing and went to find Fox, feeling as though he needed to be warned on the possible idea of Fara figuring out their relations to Miyu. She went out the door to see him talking to Falco near the gym exit; he gave her a nice smile as she walked up towards them.

"Hey Krystal, I think I'm going to be throwing a party on Halloween night. It's just going to be a party of friends, but you should come over. That is, after Falco comes back from trick-or-treating… "

"I'm sorry, I'm just never too old for free candy, but yea it'll be great." The avian added on, Krystal's face lit up at the idea of dancing and games toward the event, completely forgetting about what her original intention was.

"Oh sure that sounds great!" Krystal then realized that this could be a chance for Fox and Fara getting along better even quicker, as they were sure to have a good time at the party and things would build back up faster…

"Hey Fox, why don't you invite Fara also?" Falco's face went sour, and Fox lost his smile. They had just got reacquainted with one another, wouldn't this be to fast?

"I'm sure she doesn't have plans, I was just talking to her actually; and this would be a good way to build up your friendship again."

Fox thought about it for a brief moment, that did sound good really; and he definitely didn't want to leave her out in the cold on Halloween night…

"Yea okay sure. I'll go find her." He left the two friends as he went to try and find Fara, just a minute later did he find her leaning up against the wall near the water fountains.

"Hey Fara, got a minute?" She looked over to him a bit surprised at what he was wanting.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Well, I think I'm going to be having a small party on Halloween night. If you're not doing anything would you like to come over and hang out?"

"I-"she looked away, much to Fox's disappointment. She thought about it, as it was a good way to try and get along with Fox again. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't want to shoot down his plan with trying to get their friendship going again; and it was sure to be fun with all their friends around for the special night…

"Sure, okay that sounds good." She looked back to him with a small smile, much to his relief.

"Great, I'll give you the details later. I'll see you later." He waved and turned back to go meet up with the rest of their friends. Fara stared into open space; she couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She had a strong hunch that there was something going on with Fox that he was keeping a secret to the rest of them, and she wasn't going to like it…

But the young vixen pushed those thoughts aside for now, as she looked out the window and could see the circle of friends talking, as Miyu and Fay had just joined them. Fara just threw her bag over her shoulder and walked out the opposite door. Although she felt something was going to happen, she was ready to face it. She had said it herself…

_She wasn't the jealous type…_


	18. Fight Club

Fox lay on the floor with his back flat on the white carpet as his legs lay up against his beside with a somber expression on his muzzle. This last school week had been nothing but torment and distasteful avoidance and kept a low profile. Fox began to get seriously disgruntled and emotionally bitter with each passing day and now didn't even care if anyone knew their secret anymore as it was now beginning to run his life. It seems like every time he even sent a smile Miyu's way people were up and ready to gossip behind their paws and it wasn't even their own business.

Fox wondered why people cared so much about him. He felt like he was always being centered out and always the talk of the school, but most of all he couldn't even understand why? So what if he was the son of a famous mercenary married to a head scientist, he was still just a regular teenager going through high school.

"Isn't high school supposed to be my best four years of my life?" Fox asked himself in a disgusted tone full of anger toward everybody as it kept him on edge. For it being the best four years of your life things were definitely anything but remembrances of good times. After he had broken up with a certain fennec fox did everything begin to go down hill for the young chestnut vulpine and it began to sicken him completely. Fox had practically isolated himself from everyone during this short forty-eight hour break away from school and the blabber mouth school kids talking like it was their own business; even from Miyu. For once Fox wished someone else was put on the spot light and he could gossip about them till kingdom come.

Fox sat their in the darkness of his room until Solar began to make itself known as the bright rays of the morning light began to pierce through the blinds of his bedroom windows. He pondered over if he would even go to school today as it was probably going to be anything but glamorous, and being agitated definitely wouldn't help smooth things out. But feeling emotional sick wasn't an excuse for cutting school in his own mind, and so Fox picked himself up form his laying figure and stretched his back to relieve the stiffness from lying in that awkward position for so long. He looked to his figure etched out from the digital camo tank top and his grey shorts as threw his towel over the shoulder and headed to take hopefully a mind gracing and muscle soothing shower.

X

Krystal was worried about her vulpine friend as he seemed to return to his despondent self this time with a bit of agitation as even the slightest things annoyed the vulpine and angered him greatly. He sat alone at a nearby lunch table with his arms formed in a circled laid out across the grey oval shaped table as he sat up against the edge looking at nothing in particular. They expected for him to each lunch with them but he just sat down at his own table and wanted to be alone from everyone right now, the loud chit chat throughout the large cafeteria couldn't even pierce the mental wall he had built in his mind to block out all noise and find a calm paradise to subdue for now.

"Look at him I don't think I've ever seen him this down." Falco pointed out as they all looked sadly toward Fox, the chestnut fox looked up for a brief moment to see all his friends smiling sheepishly at him and sent a gentle wave. With a blank expression did he merely waved back at them while keeping the anger bottled up inside, why did everyone feel sorry for him? Isn't this what life was all about? Forgive and forget then move on forward with your life, why was he always weeded out? What made him so special to deserve such praise? Or what wrong doing did he participate in to deserve this hollowed curse? He desperately wanted his questioned by the beings above the sky as they would be the only ones to ever answer this relentless question.

"Hey cutie mind if we sit with you?" Fox turned to see an all too familiar brown vixen holding a lunch tray with a few other girls behind her as he cracked a modest smile.

"Hey Jessie no its cool thanks for the company."

"Oh I couldn't leave you here all by your lonesome you look pretty down." She paused as the brown furred vixen took her seat next to Fox with her friends sitting on the outer edges of the circle.

"I guess just some stupid shit that I don't even care about."

"I know what you mean Fox," Jessie paused as she took a bite of her peaches offering some to the vulpine. He merely put up his paw and shook his head as Jessie continued on, "That's why I really don't care what other people think of me, and you shouldn't either. You deserve better then how everyone treats you and talks about behind their paws."

"I wouldn't say _deserve_ after all what makes me any different then you?"

"Nothing and that's completely obvious, though it seems like a lot of people don't factor that simple fact in their thick skulls and always thinks of you as some type of celebrity." Fox let out an empty sigh as he looked in Jessie's emerald eyes as it looked like she was really being sincere with him instead of slobbering all over him like usual. Her words easily dug into the absent minded vulpine as they made perfect sense, in reality that's what he's been wanting to hear all this time. Someone to say he wasn't anymore special then the next being.

"I think you're right Jessie."

"I know I'm right Fox and you know what?"

"What?"

Jessie pointed her fork toward him while she suggested in an excited tone, "You should really stick it to people when they're talking about you behind their paws. It's none of their business so why let people talk shit about you about accusations that aren't even true?"

Fox picked up his slouched figure as he looked to her with worried eyes, a bit of anger in his tone, "People are talking bad about me?"

"I'm sorry to say they are Fox. Most of the rumors I here about you aren't what a guy wants to be subjected to."

"Like what exactly?" Jessie could tell by the vulpine's expression that he really wanted to know as she felt like he deserved to know the truth; no matter how much it may hurt or anger him.

"People are saying things that you're a _player_ and a _pimp_. That you're a juggler of girls' _hearts_ and don't care about their feelings or affections."

"Anything else?" Fox asked gritting through his teeth as his paws began to wrap and conspire around into fists. Jessie pondered over if she really should tell him more; it was clearly obvious he was already far behind mad.

"Well…let me ask you this question first." She took a momentary pause as her next question is probably one he wouldn't expect to be asked, Jessie looked to him straight in the eye as she said, "Fox have you ever gotten _laid?_ Are you still a _virgin?_"

Fox's angered expression immediately changed as his eyes went wide and face began to flush. He looked to the other girl's joining Jessie and himself as they all looked toward him with a wondering expression holding their breath to know the answer. The worried vulpine looked around to make sure no one else was listening in on the conversation and then back to his table of friend across the room, everyone was minding their own business but occasionally one of them would look up to see what was going down with Fox and the girls at his table.

"Well?" Jessie asked getting a little impatient defined through her tone. Fox got close to her face and answered in a hushed tone.

"Yes."

"You are?" Jessie asked somehow surprised.

"Yea! I don't want to have sex when I'm six-teen! I'm only a sophomore!"

"Oh I'm sorry, well then I think it's good to tell you that people are calling you things like…" She let out a troubled breath as she stirred her noodles around the white plastic fork before bringing close to her mouth.

"_A man whore." _Jessie answered the vulpine's question in a just before she placed the saucy noodles into her mouth. The blood began to boil as Fox lost all innocence and went back to his violent expression. Jessie could tell he was getting real steamed and set down her fork taking his paw into her own.

"I'm sorry babe I know these rumors can't possibly be true. But of course no one would listen to a single person especially when the subject is about _Shooting Star High's _very own Fox McCloud." Fox knew he should have at least pulled away from her grasp onto his paw, but she was the only one who's been completely honest with him, it must have been common knowledge to everyone around the school if someone like Jessie knew about this. The fact that no one had told him even his own friends was sickening and felt like twisted betrayal as a knife came penetrating his backside.

"Thanks I appreciate what you told me," Fox got up as he looked to Jessie with a somewhat happy expression, "And you know what? I think I'll let people know what's on my mind the next time I see something like that. Thank's Jessie I appreciate it."

"No trouble babe but won't you stay and finish lunch with us?" She pleaded with a nice smile but Fox put on a ward against her feminine charm as he gave her a lightened look.

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I'm going to get so pissed if you tell me anything else."

"That's understandable; I hope you feel better soon."

"Me to thank you." Fox was about to pick up his school bag until he saw out of the corner of his eye a couple of kids talking behind their paws while still keeping their locked gaze on the standing vulpine. Fox then remembered that Jessie was still holding his paw and he gently pulled away. He turned his attention toward the wondering students as he stormed off toward the table slightly in front of them near the back wall. They looked up to Fox McCloud standing before them in an angered stance baring his fangs. They sure as hell weren't talking about him behind his back now as they were petrified with fear from his glaring eyes.

"Shut the hell up it's not any of your damn business!" Fox yelled as loud as he could while cleaving the trays of food off the table and they rattled loudly across the floor while the food splatters everywhere. Fox picked up the nearest school kid from his shirt and held him up to his own height the raccoon's feet dangling in air. Fox brought him close to his face as he growled menacingly in the young raccoons ears; he was short enough and small enough to pull off being a freshman.

"Fox McCloud my office now!" The young vulpine's attention was diverted as Mr. Beam was yelling at him from all the way across the cafeteria at the table the teachers sat at most of the time. The angered vulpine looked all around him as all eyes were on him as everyone was attention from the usual calm and gentle McCloud's reaction toward the fearful student. He looked back to his table of friends and then the table he was just present at as they were the most surprised from his actions, but it wasn't much ahead of everyone else in the room. He carelessly dropped the young raccoon back toward the ground as he stumbled and backed away from Fox putting his forearm over the green chair.

Fox merely dragged his feet toward the table with Jessie and the other girls as everyone's head followed him through his course of travel. The angered vulpine picked up his school bag and turned toward Jessie with a sly smile.

"Thanks for everything babe." He leaned in and planted a quick but soft kiss onto the vixen's cheek, if the kids were going to talk about him it might as well be something worth talking about. Jessie's face lit up as she held the spot where Fox's lip gave her his hot touch and the girls at her table went wild. They were the only ones making any noise throughout the giant mess hall. Fox out the doors and headed for the main office followed by Mr. Beam and the rest of the students slowly went back to their meals. Now all the conversations throughout the room where about the new Fox McCloud.

"What's gotten into him?" Fay asked as she looked to Miyu's equally wondering expression worrying about what's happened to her secret boyfriend; and then why the hell would he kiss Jessie? Even if it was on the cheek. Krystal leaned in on over toward Fara and whispered into her ear,

"Maybe the gossip has finally stuck to him."

Jessie's table let out girly scream's as they were all excited for their lucky vixen friend. The leopard on Jessie's right cheered out loudly for her.

"Oh Jessie I think you've just created a bad boy!"

X

Fox planted himself into the chair as Mr. Beam took his seat across fox behind his desk and looked at him with hard eyes, "What was that all about Fox?"

"Look I'm sorry but I'm tired of people talking crap about me behind my back!"

"What makes you think that sort of deal?"

"Everyone's talking about me!" Fox yelled at the teacher to his own surprise, "What makes me any different from anyone else?"

"I'm sorry to say Fox but you're not anything special if that's what the rest of the school is talking about."

"Well it's really starting to piss me off; that probably wasn't the best way for to let out some steam but I'm just so sick and tired of needless and meaningless gossip about me behind my back."

The German Shepard teacher held his head into his paws not knowing exactly what he could do with the angered young man. To give him no punishment would make it seem like he was better then anyone else however he felt as though with no punishment Fox would rashly charge in head first to the next person started up more trash gossip.

"Look Fox I'm going to let this one slide because I can understand your position," He looked back up to Fox with an understanding look but it quickly changed sour as he held up a finger, "But I'm warning you another snap like that and you'll face some real punishment."

Fox put on a disgruntled look as he picked himself up, "Whatever I guess I'll just have to find another way to let out my anger." With that young McCloud picked himself up and headed out the teacher's door as he headed for his next class.

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly for everyone as soon as Fox's anger snap had broken loose. He was satisfied that no one was even attempting to say unheard words around his presence and it pleased him greatly. He didn't like having people stop their chatter through fear but the mindless sayings were getting to him greatly, anything was worth doing to shut people the hell up from the drama hungry students. Everyone stayed away from him even throughout weight lifting figuring he needed his own personal space. Everybody but Jessie kept Fox alone; she felt as though she had the _right_ to be around him as she told him the truth of what was going on behind his back; needless to say he enjoyed her company despite what was happening behind the scenes with Miyu.

As the dismissal bell rang did Fox start heading for his car to enjoy the peaceful space that was his emptied home. As the vulpine passed by the old gym doors did a loud grunting sound disperse from within as Fox poked his head through out of curiosity. A raccoon and lupine seemed to be sparring with one another in a set up ring in the center of the gym floor. Fox stepped through the doors and headed toward the center as bad mouthed music played through the gym speakers. A white furred vulpine with red eyes turned to face the approaching fox with a wondering expression.

"Hey there you need something?" He asked although Fox was preoccupied with the two beings going at it in the arena. The lupine just sent three inner connected strikes at the raccoon's chest and uncovered face. Fox winced as it looked like it hurt quite a bit.

He turned toward the fighting dressed vulpine with a wondering expression, "What is all of this?"

"This? This is _Fight Club_ a new sport that was entered into the school's programs during the summer."

"What is it exactly? It looks like some sort of boxing."

"You could call it that but this is the real deal. It's competitive fighting but with fewer rules and less protection, think of it kind of like a street fight." Fox looked to his deeming face as he studied the vulpine head to toe. All he was wearing was a black sleeveless shirt that was cut all the way up the sides like a tabard with the fight club insignia on it; a gold fist behind a silver stare background like it was punching downward. He wore long black and white strapped work out pants that buttoned up on the sides and no shoes. His paws were tapped up all together with the crude white tape.

Fox looked to him with a sly smile and a certain gleam in his eyes, "Can anyone try?"

"Sure although I can't let you join until paper work is in and parental acceptance. This sport is a bit dangerous due to no protection and scorching shots are allowed. But if you want I can let you spar and see how you like it, I'll be sure to keep you a spot on the team if you decide to join."

"Let's do it."

"Sweet," He offered Fox a champion's grasp as they took each other's paws like arm wrestling and pulled toward one another with their chests clashing. "By the way my name is Raven."

"Fox."

"Oh yea everyone knows you." He talked as he turned around heading toward a bench with clothing scattered all over it. He turned around and handed Fox the bunch of clothes, "Change into this please. It's Fight Club standards."

"Sure I'll be right back." Fox placed his bag down near the bench and headed for the locker rooms to change into the apparent clothing. After being finished did Fox emerge dressed in the new clothing, his shirt black and sleeveless like Raven's not cut up on the sides; his shirt read _Slayer _in metallic silver lettering plastered across his chest. The vulpine's legs were covered up by the same pants as the white furred vulpine's as well being black but red stripped and buttons going up all the way to his waist. The eager vulpine placed his clothing near his school bag and turned toward Raven as he headed up with a roll of tape in his paws.

He had Fox hold out his paws as he began to wrap the crude tape around them, "I'll fight against you if you don't mind so you can get use to it and call off the fight incase you don't like it. Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

Fox put on a disgruntled face as Raven continued to wrap the tape around his paws to make it thick, "Please don't go easy on me." Raven was a bit surprised to hear a newcomer say that but he wasn't about to back down either.

"Alright whatever you say. As leader and champion of the school's Fight Club I accept any challenge with any condition the challenger wishes."

"Sounds good then sorry I'm a bit steamed and this seems like the perfect way to get rid of it."

"Yea I saw your little scene in the cafeteria today; if I were you I'd be the same way man don't sweat it." As he finished up the tape did the sparring match end and the two vulpine's took their places on the opposite sides of the arena. They both began to stretch as Raven went over the menacing rules.

"The match only ends when someone gives up or when you're unconscious. Anything is legal; face shots, leg hits, and close range strikes. The only thing not legal is groin shots and leg sweeps; no striking when your opponent is on the ground either. It's just straight up face murder."

"Damn dude that's pretty killer." Fox complied as he picked himself up shaking his head to try and alert the mind.

"There's a reason why it wasn't allowed in the past but they finally caved in to the students who liked thrilling competition."

"That's it?"

"Well and that Grey chick's dad paid for it to be funded and admitted into the school systems throughout Corneria." Fox thought about it for a brief moment until he finally realized what Raven was talking about. Jessie's dad must have donated the money the school needed to admit Fight Club into their list of programs; he would have to thank her about that later also.

"So it's just a club right now right? But won't we get to compete against other schools eventually?"

"Yup very soon also; Fight Club is just its cover name for the time being but in about a week or so when matches start the name's going to change."

"To?" Fox crossed his arms and stood up in place raising a brow.

"Not sure gotta think of one real fast," Raven stood up popping his neck before presenting his fists in a battle stance, "Ready to do this?"

"It's on." The two vulpine's walked to the center of the room and matched fists with one another before each taking a few steps back. They encircled the ring as the match was on keeping their eyes locked on one another. Fox was curious due to anything being allowed so he first went for a leg strike as he quickly lifted his right leg to compel with Raven's side but was blocked by his forearm. Before Fox even had time to counter did Raven strike back with his rough fist across Fox's side and felled him to the ground.

As Jessie was passing through the halls did she swear she saw Fox's figure out through the cracks of the old gym doors. She poked her head in quickly and her suspicions were correct to see Fox going at it with a white furred vulpine fighting one another. She and her friends quietly slid in as the two were going at it but at this time Fox was picking up his fallen being.

Fox picked himself up as his face began to ache and burn and he could have sworn he could taste blood in his mouth. The vulpine merely shook it off and stood back up to face his wondering opponent if he was going to continue or not. This sport was definitely rough probably more brutal then football could ever be. But it was perfect as the sport took guts to compete in and it kept his mind calm and focused free of all drama and chatter as he was exhilarated through the fight.

"You alright there?" Raven asked but was caught off guard as Fox sent a lighting fast strike straight into his face as the white furred vulpine nearly toppled over. As he shook off the gaze did blood begin to drip down from his nose and onto the arena floor. Raven not misjudging Fox again got serious as the two encircled one another again. Raven sent failed connection blows as Fox ducked and dodged as he spun on his left heal and struck Raven across the side hardly with his right leg. The white furred vulpine shook off the pain from his pulsing abdomen side and kept his mind focused on Fox.

"You're not half bad."

"You could say I've had practiced."

"I can see that; hopefully you're going to show that promise in competitive fights also."

"Count on it." Fox replied as he sent another quick jab toward Raven but the snow furred vulpine was elusive to the strike and rose his leg to strike Fox's forehead jaggedly as it felt like claws dug into the skin beneath the fur. Fox fell backwards onto his knees holding his head as he felt a painful pulse. After removing his paw from the wound could he see a good amount of blood leak onto his wrapped up paws stained red. Fox turned to face his opponent wincing in pain as the air stung his gashed wound bleeding effectively down his head.

Raven put on a small smirk able to see the damage as his nose still leaked out the life giving water, "Had enough?"

"The hell with that."

"Got some moxie I like it." The two circled one another once again and got close. Raven sent a barrage of punches that were dodged or blocked by Fox and then went for a leg strike but was caught dead in his tracks as Fox quickly snatched his ankle. The chestnut vulpine yelled out as he retaliated with his opposite paw while still holding Raven's unbalanced figure. He struck roughly as he let out all his anger and frustration within one powerful destructive punch. Raven's awkward position immediately fell over as he stirred consciousness with a huge gash across his forehead with sick bleeding.

"Go Fox! Kick that vulpine's ass!" The chestnut furred vulpine looked to his right to see Jessie and her friends sitting in the bleacher's cheering him on with an excited face. He gave them an excited smile and sent Jessie a kiss as he was distracted at the moment. Immediately did Raven bash his face in as he struck him viciously across the face and Fox fell over completely face first. The girls in the bleachers covered their eyes as Fox was stricken hard and bleed out through his lip.

"Don't take your eyes off of me because of your girlfriend man." Raven spoke wisely toward his down opponent as Fox got up to face him full of determination. He wiped the blood off his cheek only for it to be quickly replaced by more.

Fox spoke just loud enough for Jessie and her friends to hear, "She's not my girlfriend," Fox paused as the two began to circle around once more. He put on a sly smile as he readied himself to strike again, "But she might be soon."

The daring vulpine could hear the girl's squeal within the bleachers as Jessie's face was lit up with excitement, after all this time this is what she wanted was a relationship with Fox. It only seemed not only fair but sincere as she was the only truthful one with him all this time.

"Now I really hope you stay with us," Raven announced his face full of menacing happiness, "This sport is a real nice way to impress the chicks also."

"I'll say." Raven sent punch after punch at Fox as the elusive vulpine dodged the full force punches. Although Fox loved the exhilaration from the match his body was getting tired and his hide had been beaten enough as it is. He had to find a way to end the match once and for all. When Raven left himself wide did Fox duck and go with an uppercut right underneath the chin, Raven let out a painful yip as it felt like he just bit his tongue in half. Fox then went sent connecting kicks to his sides and round housed kicked Raven's jaw toward the right as his limp body fell over the thick tight arena ropes and onto the cool blue mats below. Raven lay there beaten and bloody as that last strike really did the trick, he was far beyond impressed.

"Way to go Fox! You're the man!" The vulpine turned toward the group of girls as they cheered on his name. Maybe this was worth something to give him praise for and not just because everyone's own personal thoughts on him. He blew another kiss toward Jessie until Raven climbed back into the ring to his own surprise as Fox put on a battle stance.

"I give up," Raven paused between muffled breath's as his entire body thrived with pain, "Damn that's gotta be the hardest sparring match I've ever had. You really know how to give a good fight."

Fox now let loose knowing the fight was over but it was far from comforting, just like Raven was his own body aching all over with blood still leaking out his mouth.

"I guess so does that mean I'm in?"

"You joking? You've earned a spot on varsity right there."

"Sounds like a blast."

"First practice starts soon probably tomorrow or Wednesday; I'll give you the details once it's completely figured out." He let out his paw and offered him a respected handshake, "Welcome to Fight Club."

Fox eagerly took his paw and gave it a firm shake, "Thanks Raven this is exactly what I need right now."

"No problem I hope you stay a long term fighter but of course I won't be mad if you decide to leave."

"Don't count on it." The two competitors let out a small chuckle as both Fox and Raven departed the ring. Fox walked on over putting his still wrapped up hands on his hips as Jessie and her friends came over toward the injured vulpine with much concern on their faces.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Yea," He paused to catch his breath, "I'm fine just stings a little."

"Awwww my poor baby." Jessie digged through her purse and pulled out a little hand towel still a bit soaked from weightlifting earlier today. She gently placed it onto Fox's gash on the right side of his head as he winced and let out a small grunt as pain surged through his nerves.

"Here Fox I got some wash clothes and bandages for you over here." Raven called him over from the group of girls as they followed the injured vulpine as the white furred began treating Fox's wounds. After cleaning them up as best as he could did he patch everything up especially tight around his gash mark.

"You'll want to change the bandages when you get home to take a shower."

"Alright thanks again Raven." Fox picked himself up and locked grip with the white vulpine as they showed each other a determined smile for departing.

"No problem man welcome again to _Fight Club_." As Raven walked away from the small group of beings did Fox turn toward the cheering girls and Jessie's darling smile, "Do any of you guys need a ride home?" They all rejected the idea leaving Jessie standing alone with Fox as her perky smile grew wider,

"I guess I'm the only one; I'd like a ride home Fox if you don't mind."

"No problem I'll change later," He turned to grab his bag and quickly threw his school clothes in, "Let's go." The two foxes headed through the hold gym doors and out toward the student parking lot as Fox pulled his keys from his pants pocket in the bag. He noticed Jessie seemed rather happy to be spending so much time around him recently as he realized he was just as equally happy. Fox hadn't noticed but he passed by his initial group of friends as they stayed after school for some reason while passing through the back entrance doors, he had been to preoccupied with Jessie as they had endless chit chat and small laughs and giggles here and there.

"Damn what do you think going on with Fox?" Bill asked sweeping all the dust together so Fay could pick it up; she still turned toward looking at Fox with Jessie.

"I don't know," She paused and looked toward the sweeping canine with concerned eyes; and not just for Fox, "But I can already tell it's going to be bad."

Fox and Jessie hoped into his car as he quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed for her home. The brown furred vixen kept the endless conversation not only going but interested as well; until she landed on the current subject.

"So are you going to keep competing? Those marks look like they really hurt." She sounded real concern about Fox's fresh wounds as he quickly glanced her way.

"Yea it really helped me with the stress and with all the talk plus it will give the school something _worth_ talking about now I suppose," He paused at a stop light and looked toward Jessie's way with an honest smile, "Thanks for telling me Jessie; I really appreciate you giving me the honest truth of what everyone says behind my back."

"It's nothing Fox after all you have the right to know right? It's about you so in my opinion you should know if someone is talking behind bad about you."

"Yea thanks again." They just looked to one another as they locked their emerald eyes while Fox continued heading toward Jessie's home. As he approached the gates of the private property containing a green three story house was all but surprised and let out a gentle laugh as he pulled into her U-like driveway.

"I should have figured your home would be something like this," He threw on the parking brake and turned toward Jessie as she picked up her bags.

"Yea it's not really what I want but daddy make the rules," She paused and gave Fox that same enlightened smile, "Thanks for the ride babe."

"It's no problem," It was there where they were caught up in the moment as the two looked into their deep emerald pools. With almost no warning did Jessie quickly move in on Fox as their lips met; the chestnut fighter being a little surprised but went with it either way. As their deep got kisser did Fox snap out of his little trance; he was still with Miyu despite no one knowing about it. He pulled away quickly to her surprise showing a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded sad that matched her eyes as she was afraid…

"I'm sorry I swear to god it isn't you just," He took in a deep breathe and locked gaze again; she could tell he was being honest with her. "Please give me some time to sort this out, I promise to keep us a factor in my mind." He took a hold of her paw and held it to his heart; even though Jessie was a little disappointed at least he hadn't completely shot the idea down like he had in the past.

"No problem take all the time you need but try to hurry if you don't mind." She kissed him gently onto the cheek and finally departed from the vehicle heading toward the front door; she turned back and stated, "I'll be waiting Fox."

"I won't keep you waiting long." He replied seeing her devious grin as she walked through the doors. Fox didn't know what had gotten into him all of a sudden; it just felt right with Jessie as she had done what none of his other friends had, told him the truth of what was really going on. As Fox pulled out of the large driveway did he feel a little bad about rushing in head first like that with her even though he was already with Miyu, but they hadn't had a chance to show their affection with one another around anywhere else but behind private doors that it had gone completely clear and faded from his mind.

It just felt right with Jessie, it's what she's been wanting for the longest of time and Fox firmly believed she deserved to have a chance with him.

As he pulled back onto the road did he kind of slouch and announced to himself, "Let's just hope Miyu takes it well."


	19. Fox 'Cobra' McCloud

"I don't know Fox; I don't really like the idea of you fighting _competitively_." Vixy told her soon through the plasma screen as he was getting parental permission to compete and join Fight Club. James and Vixy looked toward one another with disgruntled faces and turned their attention back toward their son, they could tell by the look in his eyes he had a driven desire to join this program.

"Come on mom it's not dangerous enough like football where I can break something, or like track where I could pull a muscle or rip a ligament. The worse that could happen is get beat up a little."

"And that's what worries me," Vixy defended her point, "People who fight in professional brawl fights have problems in the brain."

"It's just a sport mom; this one is just a bit more rough then others." Vixy was about to defend her point again until James pulled her to the side out of Fox's view.

"We should let him; he's just confused and a little hurt from his recent break-up with Fara. Although it's going to be a bit rough it will let him cool down and get his mind off of her."

"I still don't like it James," Vixy sighed as she could tell there was no point arguing, "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt a bit."

"Like he said the worst that could happen to him is get beat up a bit."

They moved back into Fox's sights as Vixy warned him in the same exact tone, "Alright Fox you can take part in this _Fight Club_; but the first time you get a major injury you're immediately being pulled out do you understand me?"

Fox's face was lit up as he had just received the transacted approvement, "Thanks mom and dad I really appreciate what you guys are doing for me; and don't worry. They use modern anti-biotics and a recovery supplement that speeds up healing three times faster then normally."

"Sounds good honey just please be careful." Vixy replied back to her son's enthusiasm. "I don't want those rough boys scarring up your pretty face."

"It's not going to happen mom; I sparred with the school's leader and _actually_ _won_. He's immediately putting me on varsity."

"That sounds…Good I guess." Vixy was concerned; if you were on the higher ranked team surely you would fight the better competitors and probably more frequently as well.

"Just be careful Fox; we'll send you the approvement forms in just a bit."

"Okay and thanks again."

"Take care honey."

"I will mom thanks." The transmission was cut as Fox copied and sent the duplicate form to his parents. He got up to make him something to eat as he hadn't had dinner yet and quickly unwrapped a frozen dinner and threw it into the microwave. Immediately did his PSC go off as the loud ring startled him at first. He quickly dug through his pockets and flipped the device up bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Fox…" He heard the fainted voice who he thought was Miyu.

"Miyu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing but we need to talk for a minute please."

"Okay; did you want to come over or me head over there?"

"I'd rather do it over the phone if you don't mind…" Fox was confused to just what Miyu wanted to talk about, but he had a strong hutch it had something to do with what occurred yesterday.

"Okay," Fox paused as he took a seat and sat down backwards; his chest against the chair's back, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I think we should stop; I don't want to cause you anymore problems then you already have and you don't seem happy about this either way."

"Oh…" Fox sounded a little depressed to the fact Miyu was breaking up with him. Truth be told he wanted to do the same thing but in person. This way seemed a bit shallow of her but she probably just didn't want to face him in this moment, especially after his rampage from the previous day.

"I'm really sorry; you're just not in the mood it seems like for another relationship, I'm doing it to give you your space…And then what happened yesterday in the cafeteria and then with Jessie…"

"I'm sorry I was just a bit steamed that no one was telling me what was really going on, and she was the only one who was being completely truthful with me. No but I completely understand." He paused as he put on a small smile; his tone a bit more cheerful, "Thanks Miyu, and thanks for understanding."

"It's fine." With that did Miyu end the conversation and Fox closed the lid to his PSC. Even though Miyu had just dumped him truth be told he didn't really feel all that bad, as far as everyone knew at the school he was single from the start. But now nothing was holding him back about asking Jessie out; he found it ironic. All this time she had been chasing him for a relationship and now he was crawling back to her after being redeemed through the truthful revealance. But he would let himself cool down a bit before popping her that question; although she had strong affections for him he didn't really know Jessie all that much, not even the slightest amount. All he knew was the fact that comes from a rich family but that was common knowledge.

But Fox quickly got that off his mind as he could smell something burning and saw black smoke hovering over his head; he quickly took note that his dinner in the microwave was probably done by now.

X

"Sweet thanks Fox," Raven took the parchment of information from Fox's grasp as well as the credits and valid physical for sports, "Practice starts today; Coach Hedrick is the programmer of Fight Club."

"No problem man; see you soon then." Fox headed off toward his next class as he caught Raven in the hallway, the white furred vulpine headed down toward Coach Hedrick's office to give the information to give him the information and allow Fox to participate in the first practice. The chestnut vulpine met up with Krystal in drama as they were paired up together to act out a little scene about a father not allowing his daughter to go out tonight. As they practiced their routine did Krystal ask what she's been dying to ask all this time;

"So Fox it's over with Miyu?"

"Yup," He merely stated sounding actually a bit happy she thought, "She called me last night and just wanted to break it off."

"Sorry about that."

"Actually I'm relieved; I think the secret was on the brink of being exposed anyway."

"What!?" Krystal yelled softly startling Fox at first as he looked to her bizarre face, "You're going to ask Jessie out!?"

Fox seemed a bit offended as his face scrunched up from the annoyance, "Yea I'm thinking about it why not?"

"Fox she's practically insane and obviously obsessed about you."

"So? Practically everyone in this school is obsessed about me."

"Yea but not like –"

"Not like what!?" Fox cut her off with anger perspiring through his voice, "She's the only who was _actually_ truthful with me. You're the telepath Krystal; what you couldn't mention that people were talking crap about me behind my back?"

"I didn't want to offend you!" Krystal defended herself, "I knew it would anger you greatly if you found out the thing's people were saying."

"Yea? Well you angered me more by not saying anything. So I had to find out through Jessie; and in my mind that's more then enough to make up for the thing's she's done in the past and let her be with me."

"I don't find this very wise Fox." Krystal sounded concern but right now that's the last thing Fox had on his mind, "You know she's bad news."

"Well no one asked for your opinion. Besides her attitude and the way she acts has changed recently." He shot back as the two glared at one another; Fox was acting like a total jerk in the blue vixen's mind, but she was right and it was his own choice. She would merely wait for everything to fall apart.

"Fox, Krystal are you two ready?" Their attention was diverted from the drama and choir teacher Mr. Witt as the crane looked to the two with an excited smile.

"Yea we're ready." The anger deprived stepped forward while Krystal followed behind. The class got quiet as Fox and Krystal took their places and she opened up clearing her mind of their idle chit-chat.

"Dad come on why can't I just go out for this one night? I promise that I won't do anything that might make you worry and you _know_ you can trust me."

"No!" Fox instantly shouted loudly catching everyone off guard; he was letting his angered emotions fuse and affect the course of their enactment, "You need to learn that life doesn't revolve around you and to keep to yourself every now and then; you're staying home tonight where I can keep my eye on you!" Fox yelled nearly at the top of his lounges while putting out a finger and holding his hip with the opposite paw.

Krystal showed him that same angered face as Fox's muzzle cracked a taunting grin looking her down with sharp eyes. The class was a bit surprised and Mr. Witt seemed all but impressed.

"Very good Fox; you play that role perfectly." The class gave them a small applause as the two foxes re-took their seats; turning away from one another still angry with disgust peering out their expressions.

X

During seventh period did Coach Hedrick keep Fox pinned up in his office for a bit getting more information to allow him acceptance into Fight Club. Instead of the usual brisk work-out from the class did Fox get his own work-out; he was to use the punching bag in the corner of the weight room as a warm-up until the first practice would start right after school. Falco saw the vulpine out of the corner of his eyes as he found it strange that Fox was taping up his wrists and paws; also dressed differently as well. Fox was wearing the same clothes from the previous day Raven had given him. The vulpine quickly headed to the back of the room as Falco and Bill looked toward one another.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I got no idea; let's check it out." The two guys headed toward Fox as he strapped on wrist and ankle weights; two pounds each side as Fox put on an extra eight pounds all together. He quickly went to work striking the bag sending connecting kicks; though his limbs were quickly straining due toward the extra weight.

"Fox what are you doing?" Bill asked as the vulpine didn't bother to look toward his canine friend.

"Working out of course."

"This is a work out?" Bill crossed his arms with a pondering expression.

Fox sent a couple of side kicks into the would be abdomen of the bag keeping his balance throughout the strikes, "Nah I'm practicing for Fight Club."

"You're in that?" Falco sounded surprised, "I hear it's real brutal."

"It sure is; you feel real tired afterwards and definitely sore."

"Is that why you looked kind of beat up today?"

"Yea still stings a bit but I'm fine." Fox replied as he sent multiple jabs into the head of the bag. Falco and Bill looked to one another with surprised expressions; they didn't think Fox had it in him to take beatings, let alone give some out.

"You guys should think about joining its actually pretty fun."

"I'll pass; I don't want my beak pounded in." Falco talked back in a sarcastic tone. The two students left Fox alone as it was time for the guys to switch rooms and routines with the girls. As they came in was there attention immediately diverted toward the back of the room. As an all too familiar chestnut vulpine was striking the heavy black and red bag with a surprising amount of force. The group of girls all looked toward one another with surprised expressions just like Bill and Falco, Jessie snuck by the group of girls and headed toward Fox with her arms crossed and gleaming smile.

"Wow babe you're really good at this." Fox looked to her for a brief second before ending his session with a strong abdomen kick; practically thrusting the entire bag to its right Fox stood up normally as he breathed heavily and un-strapped the weights to let his limbs breathe.

"Thanks."

"How are your marks? That gash must still hurt a lot."

"Its fine just a little sting," He paused as Fox looked to her with a nice smile, "Thanks though."

"Oh it's no problem babe. I'll be sure to be seeing ya in your fights."

"Thanks babe; I think the first meet is on Friday. Since the program was started late and was being rushed they've lost some time but have to keep on schedule."

"Then I'll be sure to watch you kick ass." She sent him an excited smile as he sent her a sly wink.

"Thanks babe I'll win those fights for you." Jessie put on a dreamy smile as Fox was devoting his matches for her. As she walked away did the brawler vulpine return to his punching bag. As Jessie got a few feet away and looked back up front were Fara, Fay and Krystal standing in front of her with their paws on their hips.

"What was that all about Jessie?" Fay demanded to know as she crossed her arms under her chest.

The brown vixen put on an innocent expression as she said with a hint of sarcasm, "What me and Fox or what he's doing?"

"Both." She didn't take it lightly of how Jessie was just toying with them.

"How should I know what he's up to? Go ask him yourself. As for me and him; mind your own business." Jessie talked crudely as she passed by the three girls. Fay scuffed as she walked on by; sometimes she swore Jessie was a total bitch. The three girls walked toward Fox as he could see them approaching from the corner of his eye. He simply ignored them as they stood a couple feet back watching him go at it with the bag.

"Fox what are you doing?"

"Practicing." Was all he said, his voice quiet and demeaning.

"For what? What are you doing?"

"I'm training for Fight Club practice after school."

"Isn't that the new sport that's like street fights?"

"Yes." Fox sent a high kick to the head of the punching bag striking it with full force.

"Why would you compete in something like that? It's really dangerous."

Fox took a small break as he looked over toward the three girls with an annoyed look, "Not if you're good."

"Are you real good?"

"I beat the leader in a sparring match just yesterday; he's putting me on varsity when we participate in the first meet on Friday."

"Oh wow that's just two days from now." Fara broke out as Fox continued in his practice round with the bag.

"Yea so I'm kind of busy; go away please." They were all surprised as Fox batted them away. The three girls just let him be and walked back toward the benches and began going through their exercise routine.

"What do you thinks gotten into him? He's such a jerk now." Fay asked in an annoyed tone as she began rising the dumbbells in a steady pace.

"I don't know." Fara paused as she looked back to Fox striking the bag with full force; his face full of anger. "But I bet Jessie has something to do with this."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Krystal announced out loud, she was the only one who knew what Fox's plan was behind the sights.

X

The group of guys gathered around the ring in the old gym as Fox looked around the room. There were only about forty guys all together as some were standing in small groups talking to one another.

"Hey man follow me." Raven took a grasp onto his shoulder and then lead Fox to a smaller group of guys all talking with one another around the ring. The double doors bursted open loudly as Coach Hedrick had all his young fighters gather around him for a brief moment. A few seconds later did two other adult beings; probably the assistant coaches take a place behind Coach Hedrick.

"Alright guys it's the first practice for Fight Club, now called _Youth Slayers Court_." Today is going to be a brief practice as Mr. Bavaro and Mr. Cutsforth take you less experienced men and run some drills and practice with the strike dummy. Near the end of practice will you young men take place in sparring matches with one another."

The two assistant coaches gathered around the less experienced fighters and they went to their side of the gym. Coach Hedrick looked toward his varsity fighters as there were only about a dozen of them total. But probably more would join once they proved to be good enough to take on the future fighters from other schools.

"Alright men you're my more experienced fighters so I need to prep you up for Friday, only the varsity fighters are going to fight that meet. Let's strap on some weights and pair up against the punching bags." Hedrick single handedly picked Fox and Raven out of the small group of varsity fighters and sent them to work with the equipment.

He turned to the to other men as he spoke quickly precisely at Fox, "Alright Fox, Raven tells me you're a real heavy hitter so you're going to practice with him. You two are my starters on the varsity team so I need you two suited up and focused more then anyone else."

"You got it coach; we'll be sure to bring home a win."

"Good that's what I want to here." He looked toward the white vulpine with a determined smile, "Raven you know what to do show Fox how it's done."

"Right coach." Hedrick went to work with the other varsity fighters as Raven lead Fox toward the weight lifting room and back toward the original punching bag Fox was practicing on. Raven gave Fox four pound wrist and ankle weights as he reluctantly strapped them on.

"Gotta get you faster and swifter man. You're going to fight someone around your same size so you gotta outlast him." Raven could tell Fox was disgruntled but he strapped them on either way. The white furred vulpine took his place to keep the punching bag from going far with his sparring partner. Fox opened up strongly against his sand filled opponent but quickly grew tired; and he thought two pound straps were heavy.

"Come on man keep going." Fox heard Raven's inspirational words as he pushed his stamina and speed farther.

"So how does all of this work? Is this sport based around individual competition or team work?" Fox barred the words through taking a gasp of air afterwards.

"It's kind of both; you're judged as an individual but each fighter earns points for their whole team also. Friday's meet is single competitions, we're given individual and team rewards in the end though. The team is throughout the region by the way." Raven kept his stance strong as Fox continued pulverizing the bag; the sweat dripping endlessly down his head and face. Not a moment to soon for Fox Raven had him stop and they switched places. Once Fox caught his breath did the larger vulpine begin striking brutally toward the bag.

"Gotta build up the stamina man; remember the match doesn't end until one of you can't continue. So if you can't stomp on your opponent then you gotta out last him throughout the fight."

"Oh don't worry I intend to stomp on my opponent."

"That's what I wanna hear." Raven sent fast connecting blows into the bag and finished up his round. After warming up did the two competitors practice dodging blocking blows for a while until Hedrick called them together.

"Alright my men let's have an easy sparring match between you two; suit up in the pads and give it all you got." The two vulpine's looked toward one another as they went to go suit up in the all body padding. As Fox and Raven headed toward the sport storing room did he notice that Jessie and some other girl came into the gym and sat down in the bleachers.

"Your girlfriend is real hooked on seeing you here bro." Raven talked back toward the distracted vulpine as he handed him the chest section of the body suit. Fox threw it over his head and laced up the front of the black padding straps.

"Yea I know; she's just real supportive you know?"

"Totally." Rave threw on the pants and gave Fox a determined smile, "Let's go put on a show." Fox followed Raven back toward the ring and the two entered. Coach Hedrick stepped into the center of the ring and had his two fighters meet in the center.

"Alright guys take it nice and easy; can't have you guys getting dented with the first meet on Friday. The padding should give you plenty of protection from things actually hurting, this is all about stamina. Just keep going until I call the five minute timer." He stepped back down and let the two go at it once again.

Fox wasn't quite sure but Raven's idea of taking it easy wasn't much lighter then the sparring match the two fought in the other day. But none of the blows hurt; only left little stings here and there. The two went at it as Fox sent high connecting blows; Raven blocking with his forearm. As he went for his opponents chest did Fox cross his arms and retaliate connecting him across the face. Raven stepped back a bit as Hedrick called the timer.

"That's it guys take a minute break." Over the short course did Fox beckon Jessie as he leaned over the arena ropes.

"What are you doing here?"

Jessie showed him a bright smile as she looked up toward the sweating vulpine, "I'm the teams manager babe, only makes sense due to my dad donating the money to fund the sport. Plus you're here also."

Fox showed her an enlightened smile through his muffle breaths, "Thanks Jess I appreciate it."

The vixen below only showed him a happy smile, he hadn't ever called her _Jess_ before; it would probably be her given pet name for the future. She returned back to her place in the bleachers as the two vulpine's got started at it once again. Raven made sure to get Fox back for the match ending strike across the face, friendly competition of course.

X

"Alright men gather around." Hedrick yelled as he had all his fighters surround him in a semi circle, he looked toward the tired yet determined faces of all his fighters as he spoke loudly.

"It was a good first practice men, we jumped straight in and landed on both are feet. The first meet's here Friday at five-thirty. Tomorrow we're going to call practice a bit early and set up the gym for the meet. I need each of you to give me a ring name and entrance theme song for single competitions."

"Entrance theme?" Fox asked out loud, "You mean when we are introduced and walk down the ramp?"

"Exactly." Hedrick turned his attention back toward the group as a whole, "Give me a song name by the end of tomorrow, if you can't think of one then we'll give you one randomly. Make it a good day all." He dismissed the fighters as they all broke apart going their separate ways, most grabbing their bags and heading toward the locker room. Fox went over toward Jessie and her friend first before heading toward the locker rooms.

"You needing a ride home Jess?"

"That'd be nice if you don't mind Fox."

"No prob babe." He showed her a sly smile as she sent one back, "Just let me get ready and I'll take you home."

"Sounds good." The competitive vulpine ran over toward the locker rooms as Jessie's friend Narine turned to talk to her; a black haired panther with big yellow eyes.

"You are so lucky."

X

It was Friday after school as the first meet of _Youth Slayers Court _was only a ways away from starting. Fox had invited all his friends to come and watch him compete in his first match. They abided and felt like they really should show up to cheer Fox on. The large group of friends sat in the center of the bleachers devoted toward the home team as all the friends sat together throughout the three rows talking with one another.

"You think Fox is going to do good?" Falco asked Bill who was sitting right beside him as the canine looked with an excited face.

"You kidding? He's gonna be awesome just wait." As the lights went low did a grey canine dressed in a referee's outfit took place in the center of the ring with a microphone in his paws.

"The first meet of _Youth Slayers Court _starts now. The two schools _Shooting Star High _and _Corneria Youth Region_ will face off with their varsity fighters. May the best fighter and better team win." The two bleachers filled with students and parent's cheered on as they began to introduce the first fighters with the junior varsity fighters sitting together. Raven started off for his school as he went up against a large panther from the opposing team. But size doesn't mean everything as Raven made quick work of the panther student scoring an easy first victory for their school.

"What do you think they're doing here?" Krystal pointed out to Fara as Jessie and Narine as the two sat at the announcers table on Shooting Star High's side of the court ring, jotting down some notes or so as Krystal couldn't tell what they were doing.

"They're probably the managers of the team or so; who knows." She merely shrugged her shoulders as the lights went low alerting everyone the next brawl was about to begin. Theme music began to play as the home crowd began cheering. As the song reached its bridge did Fox emerge from the side pumped up and ready to fight. He sent swift fists striking the air as he walked down the ramp with the announcer talking about his statistics.

_(Fox's theme is Deadly Game – By Theory of A Deadman.)_

"From Shooting Star High, weighing in at 145 pounds and height at 5 ft 11 inches. In the cruiser weight division, number 15; Fox _Cobra _McCloud." The psyched vulpine practically hoped into the arena and threw off his team sweater and handed it to Raven; revealing his black tabard like shirt to go with his taped up fists and black pants with buttons on the side. He popped all of his joints and loosened up a bit before the match would start and breathed easy. He saw his group of friends cheer him on in the bleachers as he sent gave them a determined nod so they knew he was aware of their presence.

The announcer read out Fox's opponent's statistics as the jaguar began descending down the ramp; also as determined as his vulpine opponent.

"From Corneria Youth Region, weighing in at 150 pounds and height at 5 ft 10 inches. In the cruiser weight division, number 12; Jake _jagged _Stroth." The yellow and black splotchy jaguar threw off his team sweater and handed it toward the team coach; the light coming back on and lit the entire gym fully. Each fighter gathered around their team's turnbuckle as Hedrick locked gaze with Fox putting his face close to his.

"Alright remember Fox keep moving and stay focused; really use that untapped energy here."

"Got it coach." Fox sat up and threw in his mouth guard quickly as the two fighters met in the center and tapped fists. Each took their starting position as the referee prepared the brawl, each competitor keeping their steady eyes on one another.

"Begin!" He announced as the two started circling one another. The audience's eyes stayed focus on the fight as neither was making a move on the other.

"Come on babe show that jaguar up!" Fox heard Jessie yell at him but stayed focus on his opponent. Finally did Jake get tired of nothing going on and struck wide trying to cleave Fox. The agile vulpine easily dodged and sent three quick light punches into the face of his opponent. Jake didn't fall to the ground but backed off a bit to shake the daze from his sights. Fox figured out that his opponent didn't want to mess with him now; so instead he would have to go on the offensive.

Fox sent three interconnecting blows with the jaguar blocking the first two but Fox nailing him hard with the third across the face. His opponent turned and stumbled toward the ground back into his team corner before getting back onto his feet to face Fox. He sent the vulpine another wave of quick jabs but shook things up and ended with a heel kick striking Fox right across the face.

"Oh god that's gotta hurt." Falco announced out loud as most of the friends in the bleachers turned away for a brief moment; watching Fox take that kind of punishment was sickening enough. The vulpine's skull had been ripped open as a spot of red quickly began to form around the same gash mark he had received from Raven. The wound re-opened as the air stung the flesh. Fox lunged and struck the jaguar straight into the gut as he bent forward. The vicious vulpine connecting with hard abdomen kicks with both legs and quickly moved on to striking his opponents face while he was taking the beating. Fox punched straight across on both sides and kneed him in the gut ending it with an uppercut.

His opponent fell backwards hard onto the grey mat as he began to bleed out through his mouth. As the referee was counting him out did the jaguar slowly pick himself up and turned to face Fox with a weakened stance.

"God damn how did he even pick himself up?" Bill asked the avian as both were wearing amazed expressions.

"I don't know but that looked like it hurt like hell. Fox is a rough guy." The two fighters circled one another as Fox was in much better shape then his bleeding opponent. He needed to finish this off quickly before his strength would leave him and would leave himself open for more punishment. The jaguar lazily jabbed out to strike Fox as he crossed his arms and blocked; Fox struck the jaguars hide with his right leg back onto the abdomen weakening his core. He kept sending those brute like kicks onto the jaguars chapped core as Jake found it incredibly difficult to even stand now, his legs trembling enormously.

"There we go Fox keep at him! Finish him off!" Hedrick yelled out at Fox as the vulpine received the message; it was time to finish this. A pity as the match hadn't even reached a five minute marker. Fox struck quickly back and fourth across the jaguar's face as he was practically helpless in the center of the ring. The empowered vulpine jabbed down on his neck forcing the helpless jaguar to bend forward. Fox then pivoted on his left leg and swinged around his right heel straight into the face of his opponent. Jake fell like a row of dominos as it looked like he was now unconscious; not even attempting to get back up.

"He's down!" The referee declared out loud calling off the match signaling to ring the bell. He walked on over toward Fox and grasped his right wrist bringing it high into the air.

"God damn Fox really put the pounding on that guy." Slippy talked toward Amanda and the rest of the girls below. They all looked toward one another with strange expressions; Fox didn't seem like the guy for this kind of thing. Yet here they were cheering on their friend for his victory.

"Yea but he's real good at it either way. As he progresses I'm sure he's going to be a regional champion."

"Your winner from Shooting Star High! Fox _Cobra _McCloud!" The home audience cheered loudly for their school victor as Fox put on a dreamy state; he was tired and slightly beaten and sore from the match, but brought the school another easy victory. Fox took his place among Raven and Coach Hedrick sitting in the chair closest to Jessie as he leaned his head onto her shoulder and let out a disgruntling breath.

"Are you alright babe?" She fully turned toward Fox as she took his head and gently laid him onto her lap within the chair, placing a damp washcloth against his open wound. She smiled happily as Fox gave her a weakened grin; his eyes partially closed.

"I'm fine; just a little tired and achy now."

"Of course; way to go Fox you really kicked that jaguar's ass big time."

"Yea," He paused to catch his breath while looking up to Jessie with a sly smile, "I did it for you Jess."

"Awwww you're so sweet. Thanks babe but I'm just happy you're alright." Jessie bent down and planted a soothing kiss onto Fox's forehead as he showed a happy smile with his eyes closed. After another couple minutes of relaxing did Fox pick up his being and sat up straight in the chair next to Jessie; putting on his team sweater. He took over the washcloth and held it firmly against his open wound. Throughout the rest of the fights Shooting Star High pulled in way ahead as the Border collie canine for Shooting Star High finished off his avian opponent knocking him out cold. The meet ended with ten victories and two losses throughout the dozen fights for Shooting Star High.

"This meets winners; Shooting Star High!" The home audience cheered loudly for the twelve beings standing together with their team sweaters on. As the crowds dispersed did Coach Hedrick along with the two assistant coaches have their fighters sit in the chairs from the conference room in the locker room.

"That was a great first meet men. We pulled our weight and strived on pulling far ahead of any team. Remember to take those healing supplements and get plenty of rest; stretch out those muscles before you head to bed tonight. Have a good weekend men and see you all on Monday." The three coaches dismissed their varsity fighters as most headed for the showers. After stripping down did Fox head for the showers and let the warm water crawl its way down his beaten hide.

"Way to pull out ahead Fox; damn you absolutely obliterated that jaguar." Raven commented as he scrubbed his arms with the soap as Fox looked to him with gleaming eyes.

"Thanks you kicked some ass to man don't leave yourself out in the cold."

"I guess; my win wasn't as exciting as yours though, it was probably the best."

"Team effort man; not just centered around me." Fox's tone had a hint of warning as he didn't to receive high praise for his victory.

"No worries bro just relax and go make-out with your girlfriend." The white vulpine's word stuck to Fox, although he hadn't officially asked Jessie out they acted pretty much like a couple anyhow. He told her he wouldn't make her wait long and it seemed like it had been long enough. With Miyu breaking it off from him was it the perfect time to step forward with Jessie. Fox gathered his things and dressed down into his original tank top and shorts and headed out the door; checking to make sure all his bandages were on snug and tight. As he went out the door did he join his group of friends, they all wore faces of praise and excitement for the fighters impressive victory.

"That was a great first win Fox!" Falco extended his hand as the two tugged hard.

"Yea it was great; hope you have success later on." Katt joined him at his side with the same nice compliment.

"Hey thanks guys I appreciate you guys coming to watch."

"No problem it was entertaining to watch you wailing on that jaguar. Just hope you don't get hurt later on." Slippy added as the group got closer and moved toward Fox as he showed them a slight smile.

"Yea thanks but anyway I gotta go; I'll catch you all later." He departed quickly away from the group of friends and ran up the staircase and out toward the exit. They all found it a little strange as to where he could be going in such a hurry, but shook it off and all went their separate ways. It wasn't any of their business anyhow.

Fox caught Jessie and Narine talking near the side of the building as he stepped up to them. Jessie picked up her slouched figure off the wall and walked on over toward the vulpine fighter.

"Great first match babe; I'll be sure to catch all of 'em and watch you smash up your sorry opponents." Fox dropped his bag and leaned up against the wall as she stopped about a foot in front of him. Narine saw this as a sign and departed calling out the two foxes names.

"Sounds good Jess; hopefully I'll be able to win them all."

"I know you will Fox; you're the most determined fighter on the team. No one has your level of integrity." He showed her a cheerful smile as Fox took in the praise quite well, this time it was actually worth being complimented on.

"Thanks babe. So anyway…" Fox paused as he ensnared around Jessie's waist and pulled her close up against his chest. She looked up to his sly smile as her paws found themselves wrapped and cupped around his neck.

"It _is _Friday night; up for a movie and some dinner?" She looked up to his handsome yet slightly beaten face as she had a certain twinkle in her eye.

"Is that an offer or a sign?"

"It's an offer," Fox said bluntly putting his face ever so close to her own, "but this is a sign." He pushed his lips against her own as she gladly took the hot invite that was his lips. As the two connected did Jessie slightly push Fox up against the building side and pulled him into her being strongly making out. She let out a happy moan as they continued onward and finally broke away showing her seductive smile.

"I'd love to babe." Jessie leaned into him as she pressed her chest against his own for a short time and looked deep into his charming emerald stare.

"Then let's head out; I'm starving anyway." Jessie grabbed her purse as Fox threw his sports bag over the shoulder. As they walked together he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought his new vixen girlfriend close as they steadily approached his car. The brown furred vixen merely lay down her head onto his shoulder and inhaled deeply; breathing in whatever type of deodorant Fox was wearing at the time. A strong spice like smell mixed with the many different scents to jazz up the spicy smell.

"Sorry it took me so long to figure this all out." She heard the sincere voice of Fox as Jessie looked to him briefly; looking her down.

"It's fine babe, just glad to know you still remembered."

"Of course." As Jessie was about to let go of her grasp on him did he pull her back in spiraling her petite form around in his grasp. He leaned into her as he had Jessie lean back kissing her lips and cheeks; the flattery vixen giggling loudly to the tickling sensation that was Fox's tongue.

"Behave boy." Jessie said playfully; just like a command did Fox bring her back up to a standing position as Jessie put on a playful smile, "There's plenty of time for that later."

"Oh really?" He didn't seem convinced, "And when would that be?" Instead of answering his question did Jessie lightly push him up against the trunk of his car and leaned into him this time. Only her chest fully planted on top of his own; closing the small gap between them.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own." She pulled away from the fighter and gave him a sly smile.

"Damn," Fox kidded as he lay there with Jessie pressed up against him. Solar making its way down enlightening the couple in its orange glow, "I'm never any good at these types of games."

_Author's Notes_

_Hah! I just changed the road of events completely for this story! =D I was like 'you know I wanna update but am tired of the 'love annoyance drama' bull shit. So now I'm centering around Fox kicking ass as he competes in Youth Slayers Court ^^ _

_This main idea concept was something I planned WAY farther down the chapters in this story. Like at least 10 or so chapters ahead of last one. But I didn't wanna wait and didn't feel like writing another awkward drama moment, I mean so far he's had enough drama to make his own movie and then a sequel! _

_But yea have fun anyhow ^^ _


	20. Divided We Fall

"Come on Fox push it!" the intensified vulpine was being yelled at by Coach Hedrick as he was keeping up the swift one stance kicks high up to Raven's padded forearms blocking the strikes, with four pound weights strapped to his ankles. Fox was going for a hundred straight kicks without rest; as the sweat came bulleting down his muzzle and forehead like an unending drizzle did Fox truly have to push himself to stride toward the end.

"That's it! Keep at it!" With the coaches encouraging words did Fox push his limits to reach his finishing strike. Raven had to admit that even with the padding on his forearms Fox's kicks were beginning to sting his arms quite badly. His fighting style was more based off of lighting fast kicks then brute strength punches. The chestnut vulpine worked on his opponent's core mostly and when they would start to show signs of toppling over did he deliver the final strikes. As Fox delivered the final swift but aching painful strike did the Great Dane coach slightly push Fox away from Raven.

"That's how it's done; nice job Cobra."

"Thanks coach." Fox returned the gratitude breathing heavily bending slightly forward; his paws on his hips. The swift vulpine found it funny; ever since his first match against Corneria Youth Region had everyone been calling him by his nickname Cobra. Coach Hedrick gave him that name due to invisible strikes and huge impact blows, swift and deadly like a cobra indeed.

"Finish strong men get your power squats and Shooting Star presses in and we'll call it a day." Coach Hedrick told his two lead competitors as he went to go work with the other varsity fighters. After taking off the ankle weight did Fox and Raven head out toward the balcony and set up the squatting cages.

"Hey Fox?"

"What up man?"

"Do you work-out outside training and weight lifting class?" Raven asked as the two vulpine's racked set the weight on the forty-five pound bar. Fox thought about it for a brief moment as they finished setting on the total weight and went for the setting clips.

"Uh yea I usually do; though I haven't recently ever since practice started, but I really should start back up again. Why do you ask?"

"Dude have you even looked at yourself recently?"

Fox gave him a wondering expression to the odd question, "What do you mean?"

"I take that as a no; dude you're one of the most _ripped _and _toned _guys I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"Check when we get downstairs to change; I'm not lying man you're huge now. Practice has just added on what you were already doing."

"I'll keep that in mind." Fox paused as he strapped on the wide black squatting belt around his waist; strapping it tightly as he breathed in deep, "Let's do this."

"I got your back." Raven stood behind Fox as he stepped foot in the squatting cage. Fox looked toward the weight added on each side, a two forty-five pound plates along with a twenty five pound plate on each side. Combine them together adding the forty five pounds the bar weights to a grand pain in the ass total to of two hundred and seventy-five pounds.

"This is gonna blow big time." Fox complained as he set himself up underneath the bar about ready to lift it up.

"You can take it you're a beast. Remember head up, chest up, arms wide and legs spread; butt out." Fox followed the recommended advice lifting up the leg tingling weight as he took a few steps back. After setting himself up completely did he begin to make his way down the complete ninety degrees of his knees did he push himself back up. Fox let out disgruntling sounds baring through his teeth as he went up and down. The fifth rep couldn't have come any sooner as Fox walked forward to set the weight back onto the holder Raven following behind. Fox's legs felt like Jell-O as they slightly wobbled as he set the weight back down.

"There we go there's that beast." Fox let out a small laugh as he turned to face Raven with a small smile breathing heavy.

"Just remember we gotta do four sets of five." Raven reminded the sweating vulpine as he silently cursed to himself. After the leg trembling work from the power squats did the two vulpine's take off the squatting bar and turned it into a pressing station.

"Let's try forty on each side we should be able to do that."

"Sounds good." Fox replied as he grabbed the appropriate weight plate and racked it onto the bar; setting the clipper on to secure the weight.

Raven stepped forward totaling the weight as he got low and grasped the bar, "Two forty's and forty-five from the bar, so a hundred-twenty five total?"

"Yea sounds right."

"Nice." Raven kept his head up and chest out as he readied himself for the work-out. As quick as he could did the white vulpine lift the bar straight up and swinged it up to get it over and under his wrists and forearms with his knees slightly bent. After getting the bar up correctly did he go down with his legs and push the bar straight up into the air; fully extending his arms over his head. As he reached the peak of his length did he carefully break the bar back down in the opposite sets to get it up; gently letting the plates touch the floor before heading back up to repeat the process. After five presses did Raven let down the bar and backed off with a slight sigh.

"Nice man."

"It's easy enough." Raven slightly yawned as Fox and him switched places. Fox struggled a bit more as Raven had more upper body strength but succeeded in the work-out in the end. After breaking down the bar did the two vulpine's head to the box push-up station. Fox set his paws on the edges of the blue rectangular boxes and his feet together against the bottom box. As he kept his back straight and arms fully up did he descend downwards all the way toward the ground.

"Keep going five, six, seven; remember twenty-five total." Raven watched as the chestnut vulpine went up and down noticing a chain dangling from his neck; he had never even seen Fox wear one until just now. As Fox reached the end did he push himself back up and stood up in place where he and Raven switched spots.

"Hey Fox where'd you get that necklace?" Raven asked as he started his set. Fox took the black and silver chain into his paws as he twirled around the white star on the end in his paws.

"My girlfriend got it for me."

"You mean that Grey chick? She's pretty hot." Raven looked up to see Fox's annoyed smirk with a sly smile, "Not that I'm getting any ideas or anything."

"I'd hope not." Fox kidded back as Raven finished his set and they switched once again.

"What'd she give it to you for?"

"I don't know really; she just handed it over to me the other day. It's pretty nice though." Fox grunted through his teeth as he continued the struggling push-ups.

"Yea it's probably for _Youth Slayers Court."_

"That's my guess to; oh well who knows."

As they finished up the push-ups did the three coaches call all the fighters together; surrounding Coach Hedrick in the center of his youthful brute competitors.

"Alright men we made it a great day and an even better practice; our next meet is on Thursday at Nova High School with varsity as the JV's fight home. We leave at two-fifteen and should get there right when they get out; everyone's going on this trip including our two managers." Coach Hedrick turned and held out his paw toward the two young ladies managing the team. Jessie and Narine waved toward the fighters as she and Fox looked toward one another with a slight wink.

"We have two days men let's work hard and keep at it. Tomorrow is all sparring matches to prep up against Nova High. Let's keep strong and bring home another win." The entire team put their paws on top of one another getting ready and psyched for the matches to come.

"Fight on three; one two three."

"Fight!" The team yelled out raising their paws in the air being dismissed from practice. Fox walked through the crowd and headed over toward the two girls as he threw his arms around Jessie; her doing the same locking her paws around his neck.

"You smell real good." Fox commented as he noted her scent; vanilla with a hint of strawberry bliss.

She let out a happy giggle as they held one another, "Thanks babe but you could use some of it yourself if you know what I mean."

"Yea I probably could; let me shower and dress and I'll take you and Narine home okay?" Fox asked with a happy smile as he let out an easy breath.

"Sounds good _Cobra_." Jessie said his nick name dramatically with a sly smile as the two parted with a sweet kiss. Fox headed into the locker room pulling off his sweaty shirt as he headed for his things.

"Fox look at yourself right there." He heard the words from Raven as he was showering. The wondering vulpine headed toward the full body mirror as he looked to himself with a happy smile; Raven was in fact quite accurate. He was quite larger now then he was at the start of the school year despite only being a couple months in. With his own personal work-outs along with the intense practices from _Youth Slayers Court _did it truly influence his body build. Fox had completely trimmed and broad deltoids that influenced his muscles along the neck line giving out a slight bulge. Even without flexing did his biceps already result in a positive upwards slump. He never remembered ever having visible abs from his original work-outs but now they were clearly defined even through the fur. Without his parent's telling him to get a trim every now and then did the tuft of hair on his head start to grow quite long indeed. He kind of liked it that long but felt as though he really should get a trim sometime soon.

"I told you man; you're just beastly." Raven called out toward the stunned vulpine as he was finished taking a much needed shower. Soon afterwards did Fox hop in himself to wash away the sweat and aching muscles of the past few days. After drying off and changing into his original clothes that day did Fox head out gym bag in hand. After catching up with Jessie did he throw his arm over her petite figure and the three walked toward his car. The trip toward Jessie's home seemed very brief as the three conflicted in active chit-chat. They talked very briefly about school and how everything was going until Fox pulled up toward her driveway. Narine hopped out of the car as she was staying over for a while before heading to her own home.

"Thank's for the ride babe." Jessie said as the two girls came around toward Fox's side as he gave her a sly smile.

"No problem Jess; I'll call you sometime tonight."

"I'll be waiting." She bent over as the two shared a quick kiss and Fox headed out of her driveway. Narine and Jessie walked up her front door steps as they turned to see Fox's car vanish from the driveway and their sights.

"My god he's so hot," Narine looked over toward Jessie's sly smile, "You're so lucky Jess."

Jessie stated as she held the door open, "You call it luck; I call it _perfect timing."_

X

Fox was a bit bored as he walked through his empty hallways. With all the chores done and his homework finished he had absolutely nothing to occupy his mind. It wasn't so late so he figured he would call Jessie a bit later. It wasn't quite dinner yet so that was out of the question. He thought about going for an easy run, but it would be dark by the time he got home. Fox headed toward the garage and fetched the basketball as he stepped outside of his home to practice some shots. After Youth Slayers Court if it was finished in time did he ponder over the idea of going out for the school's basketball team.

While Fox shot hoops Bill and Falco walked out of the canine's front door to see Fox in the middle of the street.

"Hey Fox." The avian called out toward his vulpine friend as he looked over toward the two with a happy smile.

"What's up guys?"

"Mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Falco's troubled question quickly caught the vulpine's attention as his smile faded away.

"Sure what's going on?" Bill and Falco looked toward one another with troubled expressions. Fox could quickly tell this must not have been good news.

"Fox do you know that everyone thinks you're a total jerk now?" Fox showed an offended face as he looked toward his two friends' serious expressions.

"No; why does everyone think that?"

"Ever since you've been in Fight Club and been going out with Jessie everyone says you're just an ass now. You don't hang out with us as much and rarely say hi as it is. Now you just blow everyone off for Jessie and the Fight Club."

"Well I'm sorry I'm busy I got a life." Fox didn't sound too happy as he stated in his defense, "After school I got practice then I got my own personal life and then the time I spend with Jessie; and I still hold down my job at Cosmos Burgers you know? I'm just busy that doesn't mean I'm a jerk; aren't you guys busy all the time with Fay and Katt?"

Bill and Falco looked toward one another with disgruntled faces; soon Fox got sick from those looks. As if they had any right to judge him for what's been going on recently.

"We understand where you're coming from Fox; but that's not what we here."

"Well people can talk crap all they want I don't care." Fox shot another hoop as it bounced on the side and bounced back toward him. He looked to his two friends with an angered face, "Nothing's changed; I'm still me."

"Fox," Falco looked him in the eyes as he wanted his words to stick, "As your friends we want to tell you that isn't true. You've changed whether you know it or not; your attitude simply isn't you."

"Is it my attitude that's changed or is it everyone else's?"

"We highly doubt that man, you're in denial." Fox was starting to get extremely steamed as he felt betrayed by his friends.

"I think it's you guys who have it backwards."

"Think whatever you want Fox, just remember who your real friends are." Fox snapped right there and he threw the ball into his front yard. He stepped up to Falco face to face as he glared at him with angry eyes.

"I know who my real friends are Falco; and right now it isn't you guys. I have other friends besides you all and I'm sure you have more friends besides me. Life doesn't revolve around me."

"We're quite aware of that; don't get mad were just trying to help." Falco defended slightly backing off to the bigger vulpine.

"Trying to help? Is that why you kept quiet when you _knew_ everyone was talking shit about me? You just laid low and kept your beak shut and kept the truth from your friend? Is that how you treat your friends?"

"Fox that's not what we–"

"Enough Falco! I'm tired of you guys worrying over nothing; mind your own business would you?" Fox walked away heading to get the basketball again as Bill and Falco couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"Dude what the hell? Ever since you've been going out with Jessie you're a completely different person. You like demand respect now." Bill argued with Fox as he stopped retrieving the ball and stepped up to Bill this time.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been waiting for people to forget I exist ever since this drama shit started up; and what of Jessie? She's the only one who didn't keep the truth back from me just because you were all afraid of how I would take it. She's more loyal as a friend then you guys ever have been."

"Dude that _slut_ has completely twisted your mind." Fox wasn't about to tolerate Bill's disrespect. Instantly like on cue did Fox immediately strike Bill roughly across the muzzle falling him to the ground as he let out a painful whimper. Falco got onto his knees to try and help Bill back up as Fox stared them both on the ground.

"What the hell Fox? Where did that come from!?" Falco shouted nearly at the top of his lungs as the angered vulpine walked on forward away from his two friends.

He spoke back toward them sinisterly, "Next time you talk bad about my girlfriend again I'll give you more then just a punch; you can count on that. I have other friends besides you assholes." Fox turned back around as he walked down the street leaving the two beings alone. Bill started to pick himself up as he held his lip as blood was flowing down nicely.

"God damn that hurts." Bill groaned as he stood back up on his feet.

"So I take it the party's cancelled."

"I'm sure it's a pretty safe bet; jeez he hits hard."

"He's had practice."

Fox couldn't believe how his friends were behaving, they were the ones who betrayed him; not the other way around. The vulpine had moved on in life; you aren't going to keep the same friends forever, things change and shit happens as he thought in his mind. As he reached the end of the corner did Fara pop out of her front door taking out the trash. Once she deposited the waste inside the large grey rectangular box did she Fox walking down the sidewalk; finding it strange as he looked quite upset.

"Fox." He turned quickly to see Fara running up to him as Fox turned back around continuing to head nowhere.

"Fox?" She reached his side but the vulpine didn't respond quickly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not."

"Wanna talk about it?" She had him right there. Fox stopped in place and turned to face the concerned vixen. He took in a deep breath and looked to her with pleading eyes.

"Fara have I changed?" He asked innocently as Fara pondered over the strange question.

She was hesitant to answer as she rubbed her arm slightly, "Well yes Fox I would say so."

"How?" He responded immediately in a slightly angered tone; not believing her reply.

"You just…act different."

"How exactly?"

"Just…you're more serious yet laid back at the same time. You're not as calm and peaceful and happy like you usually are. I wanna say you're more mature but I don't think that's it."

Fox took in his words as he self reflected himself. In his mind he wanted to reject the idea of it's him who's really changed. He wanted to say it was them who were changing, that it was them being the jerks.

"Do you think I'm a jerk Fara?" She looked up to his emerald gaze as his question held deep meaning and emotions. The fennec vixen had heard from the rest of their friends that Fox was acting meaner and just more like a complete ass; but that was their own personal views.

"No…" She answered quietly. "I don't think so, even though you've changed a bit; I still see you as that same vulpine I used to date."

Fox was a bit relieved that at least everyone didn't think of him differently. Though he didn't want to go into this subject again either; he was ready to drop it and call it dead. Fox gave her a sad frown as he began to head back toward his house, calling out to her as he passed her by.

"Thanks for your honest answer Fara; I appreciate it."

"No problem…" The fennec fox turned slowly watching that same vulpine walk down the street. It was sad and heart aching at the same time; he was going through a harsh time in his life. The crossroads of who he wanted to be around and to choose which friends would influence his life for the better. Fox believed everyone had their own opinion, and just like he had heard from Fara; he believed he was still the same; and it was his so called friends who were changing. They couldn't get past their pride to see what new doors were opening up for Fox.

The sad vulpine took out his PSC and started to dial a number; hopefully she would be able to help him clear all of this up.

"Hello?" Fox heard the excited voice of his vixen girlfriend.

"Hey Jess…"

"Hey babe you alright? You don't sound to hot."

Fox let out a small sigh as he opened his front door, "I'm just kind of confused and depressed right now, think I could come over for a bit? I need someone right now."

"Awwww of course Fox; actually daddy wanted to meet you anyway so this wouldn't be a bad time."

"Okay sounds good then, I'll be over soon."

"I'll be waiting babe." Fox hung up the call as he started to get ready to meet Jessie's dad. After throwing on some nice clothing and putting on a bit of cologne did the saddened vulpine head out for Jessie's home. Fox got there right as Solar was descending downwards hiding behind the mountain tops as the vulpine basked in its orange glow right before walking up her stairs. He grasped the golden metal handle and gently knocked against the door a few times.

A moment later did Jessie open the door to see Fox's half smile. She stepped forward and threw her arms over him trying to comfort her saddened boyfriend gently running her paws up and down his back.

"Awwww my poor baby, come on Fox daddy is waiting for us." She took a hold of his paw and laced it with her home as she led him inside the huge home. Fox looked all around as the ceiling was incredibly high with a huge winding staircase to his left. The walls were painted chalk white with paintings placed all over the walls. Many plants were in various corners of the home and to the right were a miniature study and book collection as it is; with many bookcases lined up against the wall. The two stepped through a large arch doorway as they Jessie lead him to a huge comfortable recliner with a vulpine behind the daily newspaper.

"Daddy this is Fox." At the sound of her daughters voice did Jessie's father hold down the paper and look toward the young man presented to him with a small smile. Jessie's father was a tall man with grey fur and crystal blue eyes. Jessie's father was dressed in what looked like an evening house coat as it was started to turn dark outside.

"As so you're Fox; it's nice to finally meet you young man." Jessie's father picked himself out of the chair and presented his paw to Fox. The younger vulpine put on a nice smile and respectfully took the kind gesture giving him a firm squeeze.

"Oh thank you Mr. Grey; it's nice to meet you as well."

"Please the name is Ash my boy. I'm not a man of praise as I hate it personally."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sure; Jessie's told me all about it and what's been happening at your school recently. It's a shame to hear son but I'm sure everything will turn around eventually; just stay positive."

Fox's smile grew wider with the kind words of the elder vulpine, "Thank you Ash I really appreciate it."

"No trouble my boy; don't be afraid to seek me out for advice whenever you need it." Jessie's father paused as he looked at his beeping watch, "I'm sorry but I'm needed for a meeting; please take care young man and make yourself at home."

"I'll remember that; nice to meet you again."

"The pleasure's all mine Fox." Ash Grey departed leaving the young couple alone. As Jessie walked on forward taking Fox's paw in her own again.

"Come on I'll give you the grand tour." Jessie showed him practically every part of the house; as every room in Jessie's home was huge and full of color and precious objects. She had a room for practically everything and even more in the back. Jessie led him toward the backside as he gazed upon the open field. She had a boat parked in a back driveway with a huge pool around the perimeter and then another pool that was indoors placed in the back corner.

"Would you want to go swimming real fast babe?" Fox turned to Jessie's happy face with a bright smile. It was getting a bit late to swim really as he didn't plan to stay long.

"Ummm I think I'll pass. Maybe next time Jess."

"Suit yourself." She headed back toward the house grabbing his paw and gave him a sly smile, "Come on I'll show you my room." Jessie seemed excited as they headed up the winding staircase. As they came to a closed white door did she turn to face him and opened the door behind her back. As the door opened up and they crept in was everything revealed. Her room was filled to the brink with bright colors; mostly pink and baby blue. She had a giant bed like in a princess' chamber that was covered by nice pink sheets and blanketing as well. She had a full body mirror placed next to her make-up center and her closest on the left hand side of the mirror. Her personal computer was next to her bedside for talking and finishing up once she was tired enough. A large plasma screen was mounted on the wall across from her bed so she could lie under the blankets and watch whatever was on at the same time.

Fox seemed amazed with wide eyes and opened mouth; she had plenty of floor space as well. Her room was as big as his garage; maybe even bigger he thought.

"Wow this place is amazing."

"And that's not even the best part." Jessie walked on over leaving Fox in the center of the room and headed for a panel switch near her door. With a press of the button did she change the lighting in her room; going from its bright white lights to low and wild colors.

"Whoa that's pretty awesome."

"Isn't it?" Jessie closed and locked her door so no one could intrude on them. Leaving the lights the way they were did she walk on over toward her computer and reach for a remote. The brown furred vixen pointed it over toward a large stereo on top of a large pink dresser placed alongside her wall. With the press of a button did light soft music flow into the room with a female vocalist singing gently. Jessie walked on past Fox and easily sat down onto her bed.

"Sit." She told him patting his spot with her paw. Fox slowly walked on over and sat down comfortably on the soft pink sheets. Almost immediately after sitting down did Jessie wrap her arms around his strong exterior and pull him down to the bed. Fox looked over to see Jessie slightly lying to his side as she looked into his clear green eyes.

"So what's wrong _Cobra_? Why so down?" Fox looked away for a moment and stared up at the pink ceiling hidden by the wild colored atmosphere. Jessie positioned herself on top of him so he would stare at her looking down upon him.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"No it's not that," He sighed quietly and looked back up to her wondering expression, "Everyone says I've changed; is that true?"

"I don't think so Fox." She replied calmly letting him take it in.

"Really?"

"Yea I still see you as that same vulpine I love so much." She looked down to him sweetly but could tell he wasn't convinced. The brown vixen placed her head gently onto his chest as she talked lovingly to him; trying to comfort him in his darkest hour.

"It's hard to grasp the reality Fox; but maybe it's just time to move on."

"What do you mean?"

Jessie took in a deep breath and tried to let it flow gently, "Sometimes you don't always keep the same friends throughout your whole life. People change and thing's happen and sometimes it breaks apart friendships." Fox was surprised by what Jessie was trying to say. He didn't want to believe that him and his group of friends, who most he's known throughout his entire life; we're breaking apart and each going their own separate ways.

"They're just scared Fox; they don't want to loose you to me is what I think."

"Why do you say that?"

She talked to him seriously, "You don't have to hide anything from me Fox. They talk bad about me don't they?" She picked her head up off his chest and placed her paws at his sides as she stared into his clear eyes with a serious expression.

"Don't they?"

"I- Yes." She showed him a happy smile so he wouldn't have to worry. Fox felt strange; it almost seemed like Jessie is the one who had changed along with them, or maybe this was a side of her he's never known.

"They just can't accept the fact that we're together so they blame me for what you're going through. But you know what? You know what caused all of this? It's because they were too scared to do what I did for you; they kept the truth away to spare your feelings. It sounds mean of me I know because it was only for your best interest, but you're not changing; it's them. They can't get over the fact you're with me and spending less time with them."

"Why's that?"

"Because everyone is obsessed about you Fox." She paused and put her face close to his own; their nose tips touching. "Especially me."

Fox was confused as Jessie's words made sense but had trouble sticking into his mind. She placed her head back onto his chest and silently laid by his side.

"What are you trying to say from all of this? What's the point?"

Jessie took another deep breathe before answering his question, trying to be as sincere as possible. "The bottom line Fox is; although you've slightly changed, they're being selfish and trying to keep you from changing all together. They're trying to stop you from being in Fight Club, hanging out with new people and being with me because they don't see a spot in the future for themselves."

Fox stayed silently for a moment thinking this all over, "What should I do?"

"It's up to you babe. Some people will be friends forever, and some will die out in the end. You'll have to decide where they stand in your life and your future." Jessie closed her eyes again as she grasped his paw and gave it a gentle squeeze; Fox returning the loving gesture as he thought about all of this in his mind.

"But if you ask me Fox; lying and trying to keep the truth from you, and keeping you back from what you ultimately want. Isn't a sign of a pure life long friend."

"Then should I just do nothing?"

"Don't do anything. Don't make any ties and don't agree to any obligations. You are your own being. If they want to be your friend; then have them prove it. If not; then don't go chasing them down. They need you as much as you need them."

Jessie got up as she was sitting on her knees and looked down to Fox's innocent face with a dreamy smile, "And I'll always be here for you babe."

After a moment did the underling vulpine look back up to her with a small smile, "Thanks Jess; thanks for everything."

"Anything for you Fox." She slowly moved in on him and closed the gap between the two; placing her lips onto his own locked within a deep and passionate bond. She sat on top of his chest and reached for his paws as she placed her own into his. Fox didn't know what to think anymore; Jessie made some sense in his mind; but was she truly right? Were his friends really so afraid of loosing him to her? Or were they just being selfish and trying to keep him away and stay in control of their deceiving clutches? It was ultimately up to Fox as to what he would do and what he would believe him.

His vixen girlfriend pulled away and looked down to him with a sly smile, "So how about a quick dip in the pool? I'm sure the cool water and seeing me in a really cute two piece will calm you down a bit." She ended her talk with a slight gleam in her eyes; ensnaring the young vulpine's mind.

"Alright you've convinced me."

"I thought I would." She picked up her being from his chest as Fox sat back up. With their paws laced and locked did they held out of Jessie's room and down toward a much needed swim. Fox figured he would go home a bit late tonight; but it wouldn't matter. He needed some time to think where he stood on the road of his friends; and who he could really call his true comrades.

_Author's Notes_

_Yup I believe that's high school, lots of drama; fighting amongst friends and tons of mixed feelings. Oh yea I think I captured that quite well ^^ _

_I think I'm going to write another One-Shot songfic before the week is up ^^_

_Base on Three Days Grace :D _

_I Hate Everything About You and Never Too Late ^^_

_I think I'll get the next Death Tour up…Damn I don't know Friday or so? Hmmm not sure. We'll see where that goes :D _


	21. Scatter The Ashes

Fox broke through the glassy surface of the crystal blue water of the indoor pool. He breathed in deeply as he lay on his back staring up at the glossy glass surface of the dome roofing covering over the pool to trap in all the heat and deploy it useable even during the cold weather, hiding the darkened sky that came with the night. He swam for the ladder in the deep end section of the pool next to the diving board. Jessie stared at her vulpine boyfriend from the distance of the bubbling hot tub, wearing a cute and slightly revealing baby blue two piece with white border stripes.

She and two other girls were relaxing as all eyes were on Fox as he climbed up the diving board ladder and prepared for his next dive. They cheered loudly catching his attention as Fox sent a nice wave their way and then went back to concentrating. Fox got his running start and leaped right on the edge of the board to propel his upwards. Fox's body spiraled and twisted sideways as he spun rapidly as it was a combination with a back flip. Fox dove in perfectly with his paws breaking the water.

"A perfect ten." Jessie stated proudly looking back to her friends.

"Eh- I'd say more like 8.5" the white vixen with crystal blue eyes stated with a slight yawn as she leaned up against the rough surfaced stone slabs.

"Of course Tasha has to be the picky one." Narine rolled her yellow eyes as she heard Tasha's slight giggle to her right. The two girls were on the opposite side of Jessie as she was sitting on top of the outer circle with her right leg in the hot sensational bubbling water.

"Hey Jess."

"What?" The brown vixen asked curiously as she turned back toward Tasha's calling.

"Have you and Fox…you know, _got together_ yet?"

"No." She answered innocently, "We've only been dating for like a week and a half. Little early don't you think?"

"But he's Fox McCloud! Most popular and hottest guy in the school; it's never too early to sleep with a celebrity." Tasha batted her finger back and fourth as if mentoring Jessie, her tone high with a hint of remark.

"He hasn't even thought about it yet, I'm sure he's thinking the same thing. It's still early."

"Suit yourself; if it was me I'd be jumping on _top _of that in a heartbeat! Just remember my little lecture, and to take a pill before. In the end it's what all guys want."

"Maybe sometime soon, he's still…you know a _first _timer."

"Oh my god are you serious!?" Tasha's face held both excitement and sure disbelief as her eyes went wide; Jessie only nodded her head slightly. "Wow lucky you! You're going to be the one to take it away from dear old Foxy."

"Hey what'cha guys talking about?" Fox sneaked up behind them all of a sudden as he startled the three ladies. They all looked up to his darling smile with his face pure of heart as he stood there with water dripping down his sides.

"Oh nothing you know girl stuff and all the like." Tasha quickly tried to cover up their conversation, sooner or later Fox would figure it all out. Jessie sat completely in the tub with Fox following quickly behind her. At first did he feel a sudden jolt of tingles flow across his body from the quick changing of steaming hot water soaking his cooled body. But after a few moments did he quickly adapt to the warming sensation. Fox leaned up against the wall spreading his muscular arms wide as Jessie helped herself resting her head up against Fox's shoulder blade. The vulpine gently clunked his head up against her own resulting in a small giggle.

"You know I'm a little surprise." Tasha whispered to Narine behind her paw.

"Of what Fox _being_ a virgin or they haven't done it yet?"

"Well both really. That night is going to be a lot of fun for those two." She quickly turned back to the two vulpine as Fox and Jessie were eying Tasha strangely.

Covering her tracks did she reroute the subject again, "So the next meet is tomorrow?"

Fox finally gave up on what Tasha was trying too hide, "Yea both teams head to Nova High and we should be back at the school around 9-ish. After that were free to do whatever, there's no school on Friday due to in-service day."

"Oh yea, maybe we should all go see a movie or something," Tasha took a momentary pause as she had finished her drink and presented it, "Fox would you be a sweetheart and get me another drink?"

"Sure be right back." Fox reached for the glass from the delicate vixens grasp as he left the ladies once again. Jessie turned her head to see Fox walk off, when she turned back the other way was Tasha nearly breathing down her neck giving her a sly remark.

"Jessie Friday's your chance!" She exclaimed in a hush tone, not wanting Fox to overhear their talk. "Or Thursday night at the earliest! Ask him to relax in your room or somewhere private and just get into position."

"Tasha I don't want to force it onto him." Jessie tried to defend herself and Fox but Tasha wasn't about to back down.

"Oh believe me when a hot guy is asked this sort of thing he never sees it as forced on. Remember, pill, relax, _business_, and a pill after wouldn't hurt either. Some guys loose track when the time comes and they forget all about it mixed up in all the passion. Teen pregnancy is definitely not some laughing matter like some jerk-offs think it is. Remember I was this close to becoming pregnant." Tasha estimated her incremented chance of her impregnation with her fingers as it was just a tiny slither of space.

Seeing that there was no way to argue with this did Jessie bow her head in defeat and let out a small sigh, "Fine." Tasha went back to her normal spot just in time as Fox presented her the drink.

"Thanks sexy." Fox took the thankful remark strangely as he just re-positioned himself near Jessie in the tub. Tasha just hummed happily as she drew in the delicious beverage with everyone eyeing her strangely.

"Vanilla cream pie oh so good."

X

"Alright men let's head out." Coach Hedrick yelled out as the fighters were stepping up into the bus. Fox and Jessie sat together in the front row as Raven and Narine sat by one another in the same row opposite to them. Soon was the entire bus filled with fighters all around the bus some even in the way back. After Hedrick called out the name of all his fighters was the bus off and headed for Nova High school. The ride there would be quite a while as they soon figured, some of the other fighters had brought along things to entertain themselves until the time of their arrival in a couple of hours.

Some of the fighters had brought their personal music devices as others their handheld gaming tools and others a book or so. Fox did have his own music with him, but he also had better comfort with him as well. Jessie figured she would try and sleep as Fox soon followed her. The petite vixen leaned up against Fox and rested her head on his chest. Fox turned himself so he sat in the seat diagonally so Jessie could use him as a pillow and support as she lay against him. Fox wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders, making sure she was always kept warm. Though the natural smile across her muzzle was probably a giveaway. Fox simply leaned his own head back, hoping to get some rest before they would show up and need to compete.

X

"What!? Fox punched Bill!?" Fay was practically yelling at the top of her lunges as she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What the hell has gotten into Fox?"

"I'm not sure…" Miyu stirred away as she could hardly believe it herself, she always knew Fox to control his rash emotions even when he couldn't be any angrier, "But I heard that Bill and Falco were bad mouthing Jessie at the time. So maybe Fox just stepped up to defend her you know?"

"I can see that but not as far as striking someone!"

"Never underestimate a guy when someone talks bad about their girlfriend, especially when that guy can beat the crap out of you…" Miyu didn't like stating out that last part of her words. She didn't want to picture Fox as this jerk who would be happy just to knock your face in, she wanted to picture Fox as the happy child she knew ever since she was young. Though now those days started to fade away all but too quickly.

"I guess but I still don't think they should have ended their little talk with violence."

"People change."

"One person in particular."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why are you wanting to defend Fox!?" Fay shouted back as she was getting tired of Miyu's strange ideals, "He's the one who backstabbed you on your relationship and not even two days later asked out that total bitch who hates us all!"

"I-I don't know." Was Miyu's only answer as she sheepishly rubbed her arm up and down while staring at the ground. Fay should probably shampoo her carpet flooring soon as the pure white carpet was starting to turn grey from age and the years of things building up. "I just don't feel like this is all his fault, I know Krystal feels the same. After all we're the ones who didn't say anything."

Fay just sighed in frustration as she thought over the possibility. Though they kept quiet they did so for Fox's best interest, they knew he had enough problems with his life at the time and didn't need the worry to stack up. Was their action out of concern really the core root to this problem now? Fox was starting to drift away even more through their own defensive action.

Fay kept quiet for a bit longer until she finally broke the silence with her own hushed voice, "I'm not sure but all I know is things are about to get much more complicated."

"Tell that to Fox."

"Oh I will, I'm going to have a little talk with Fox."

X

Fox was actually thinking about the same ideal for quite some time now, his nap was rudely interrupted as Raven and Narine were flirting with one another and somehow it had gotten loud enough to awaken Fox; though Jessie was still fast asleep. Fox just stared out at the countryside that was slowly turning into buildings; they must have been getting close to the town. Fox kept his mind occupied as he thought about the conflict with Bill and Falco the other day. He didn't really know what came over him, just when Bill started talking bad about Jessie did something immediately snap within the vulpine's mind.

"Alright everyone heads up we're about twenty minutes away from Nova High so get ready." Coach Hedrick talked throughout the bus alerting many of the sleeping figures including Jessie. Fox soon got his mind off of that topic and tended to her as the petite vixen was picking herself up and sat normally within the seat as well as Fox.

"Almost there?" She asked in her tired tone while letting out a large yawn.

"Just about." Fox replied as he wiggled his shoulders to try and loosen up. With eyes still closed did Jessie lean up against Fox as she placed her head right below his own resting on his shoulder.

She breathed in deeply through her nostrils as she let out in a sweetened tone, "Good luck."

"How about a little more luck?" Jessie chuckled lightly as she finally opened her emerald orbs to see Fox's sly remark. She leaned in closer and planted a sweet kiss onto his cheek.

"Luck." She whispered as she looked up to him. Fox leaned in closer toward her and gave her a sweet one on the lips.

"Thanks Jess." About ten minutes later did they finally arrive at Nova High. Students were walking around everywhere around the campus as school must have just gotten out and those who weren't planning on watching the fights would leave for home. The fighters made their way toward their part of the open gym as Fox took Jessie's paw and threw his bag over his shoulder. The fighters from Shooting Star High were receiving much attention from the other students, Fox took note that a lot of the opposing students were looking precisely at him and Jessie.

But Fox just shrugged them off, they probably found it a little strange how a manager of the team was also dating one of the fighters. Finally they came to the crossroads of the open gym filled with the audience of both schools as they sat on opposite sides of the bleachers. Jessie and Narine had to depart as they could manage and keep track of records at the announcers table. With a quick kiss did they part ways as the fighters began to stretch and warm-up.

Out of the corner of his eye did Fox turn to who he thought was a familiar face. Krystal and Fara sat in the bleachers for Shooting Star High as they turned to him with excited smiles; he wondered just how they got here but sent a gentle wave back. He was happy that not all of his old friends despised him now. After warm-ups he was able to slip away for a brief moment as he quickly headed for the two girls sitting in the bleachers.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Fox we're wishing you luck in your match." Krystal politely gave back to him as his smile widened.

"Thanks I really appreciate you two coming around, how did you guys get here anyway?"

"My dad drove us here." Fara let out sheepishly a little surprised by Fox.

"Oh well that's cool, tell him I said thanks if you get to before me."

"I'll be sure to." They were interrupted as Fox was being called back by coach Hedrick as he reluctantly turned to face the Great Dane coach.

"Well I gotta get going, wish me luck."

"Good luck." They said in unison as Fox waved back to them with a gentle smile and headed down the bleachers jumping from the bottom seating section and landing loudly onto the gym floor. After a quick pep talk with the fighters did coach and pupils head for the stage curtains for Shooting Star High. The dozen fighters all kept toward themselves as Fox sat on a box full of stage props eagerly awaiting his fight. But couldn't help but to feel a bit of uneasiness as he clustered up and felt light butterflies twitter in his stomach. Just some pre-fighting nerves that always tingled for every fighter. He looked toward his wrapped up fists and wrists as his black team sweater covered up his wrists for now. He was wearing school colored shorts instead of his usual button upped sweats.

Not to much later through the curtain could Fox hear the crowds chant as the announcer called out Raven's name. He must have granted another victory for their school as Fox wondered how much longer his winning streak would last. Although this was only their second meet; not all champions last forever. Fox got up and prepared for his own match that was next as he breathed in deeply. He could faintly hear the announcer's words as he called out Fox's home opponent.

"From Nova High School, weighing in at 160 pounds and height at 5 ft 9 inches. In the cruiser weight division, number 18; Wolve 'Reaver' Storm!"

Fox's mind snapped as he had heard that name, Wolve. It couldn't have been the same person; until his confirmation could be heard in a saddened yet angered tone.

_You're right Fox…It's him. _

Krystal told Fox mentally as his blood began to boil, he eagerly awaited the announcer to call out his own name so Fox could confirm it for himself, and get ready for a beating that has been long overdue.

"From Shooting Star High, weighing in at 145 pounds and height at 5 ft 11 inches. In the cruiser weight division, number 15; Fox 'Cobra' McCloud!" Fox immediately rushed through the curtains as everything was confirmed. He stomped down the stage steps as it was vaguely obvious he was full of rage and fury. It was him; it was that same lupine that had ruined his first relationship with Fara the same fennec sitting in the bleachers.

"Oh my god it is him." Fara admitted sadly as she could feel a tear starting to pour down from her eye, trying to wipe it away. It was the same lupine who had forced himself onto Fara and who ultimately ruined their relationship. She hadn't forgotten, and neither had Fox. The angered vulpine fighter abruptly threw off his team jacket revealing his strong athletic build. Thick, polished black bands were wrapped around Fox's biceps as they shined from the spotlights above. Fox hopped into the arena shirtless as he immediately went chest-to-chest, and face-to-face with his opponent.

Everyone was wondering what happened to McCloud all of a sudden, the calm and happy vulpine had now turned into a fearless and merciless fighter longing for Wolve's blood on his fists.

Wolve backed off defensively as Fox bared his fangs growling loudly.

"You."

"What about me?" The confused lupine asked with a bit of shock on his face.

"You're the one who _ruined _my relationship." Without even looking toward her did Fox point toward that same fennec in the bleachers as Wolve followed his finger. He instantly recognized the girl as she was looking down at him angrily as well.

"Sorry bro." Wolve said back with the hint of fear in his tone.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, but I'll be sure to take my share out of this match."

"I'd like to see you try." Wolve defended himself presenting his fists.

"Don't push your luck. I've been longing for this." Wolve swallowed deeply as he heard Fox's menacing words. No mercy would be granted in this fight, so far as rules and standards go. The two fighters took their positions; Wolve's expression had changed drastically as he was practically afraid to face Fox. The vulpine fighter was now driven by hate and fury and now all his training would pay off.

"Begin!" With that did the battle and the payback finally start. Fox struck out quickly as he was merely waiting for that word to be spoken. The fury energized vulpine began pummeling his lupine opponent as Wolve was putting up little to no resistance at all. Fox moved lightning fast with each and every kick and punch that were full of pain. Although angered the strategic vulpine made sure to strike Wolve menacingly, yet not with enough force that his body would merely topple over.

Fox continued his rampaging assault as he had connected nearly twenty blows in a row without Wolve giving some type of block or gesture of defense, to shots all around his body; from his upper body to his core and hinged legs. When Fox could see he was near toppling over did he force Wolve back into a turnbuckle of the ring and started hammering his face as he lay defenseless. The rules of Youth Slayers Court were harsh indeed, as long as Wolve was still standing he couldn't be called out or pulled back, so Fox made sure to keep him standing…

He sent one wind-knocking punch after another straight into the lupine's stomach. Fox pulled him out of the turnbuckle and threw him against the ropes. Wolve ran and turned his back toward the ropes as he propelled back at Fox; running straight into a remorseless cleave of a clothesline. Wolve flipped around in the air before landing painfully onto his back as his arms were spread wide throughout the arena floor.

"Get up!" Fox yelled out as he looked toward his bloody opponent on the ground. This is what he deserved after what Wolve had caused. The lupine was down breathing heavy as every nerve jolted with pain. His face had been practically pummeled purple and blood dripped through his nostrils and mouth through a steady flow. Fox waited impatiently as he pranced around the arena, his fists covered in Wolve's blood and still longing for more. His chest was slightly dubbed red when Wolve's face was resting in his chest and when the blood gushed out like a geyser.

As the referee was calling out the ten count did Wolve in fact pick himself up much to everyone's surprise, no one could have stood up from Fox's relentless assault. Fox's face held no remorse or sadness; only despising hate. They both presented their fists as the match continued on, just what Fox was wanting. Everyone was surprised but not just with Wolve, but with Fox as well. Fara and Krystal knew exactly what this was all about, it was about getting revenge. About getting even.

Fox put Wolve into position and went straight for his painful kicks as he kept on continuing his assault. Just like on the sparring dummies did Fox support his upwards positioned body on his left leg while striking everywhere with his right. Wolve was merely taking the punishment as Fox continued on destroying his body and making him bleed out the guilt. As the fury driven vulpine reached twenty kicks did he punch him straight in the chest as Wolve backed up into another turnbuckle. Fox quickly positioned himself on the second level of the ropes and started pummeling Wolve's face from up high as he looked down to his helpless opponent. Fox started to breathe heavy for his unyielding attacks but kept on continuing anyway.

To his surprise Wolve tried to counter as he picked Fox up from the sides and ran toward the center of the ring throwing him back so he would land on his backside. But Fox was too quick for his sloppy throw and the vulpine merely rolled backwards and sprang back up onto his feet. Fox rushed Wolve quickly as he hadn't expected it and sent fists flying left and right as blood gushed out of his wounds and crippled mouth. Fox threw him back toward the ropes as once again Wolve was propelled and sent right back at Fox. The strong vulpine picked up his already defeated opponent over his shoulders and slammed him painfully straight down onto the arena floor, a loud thunder like roar echoed throughout the gym. The impact was so great that Wolve's body actually ended in a slight hop as his body had actually bounced back.

It seemed as though Wolve had finally given up as he lay motionless on the arena floor. His eyes closed as blood lay everywhere around him and the arena floor. Everyone just stared shocked at the massacred lupine lying in the arena floor helpless. Fara and Krystal's eyes went wide as they couldn't believe what Fox, a vulpine they knew to be kind and gentle; had just done. McCloud breathed heavy as the hate in his eyes peered down Wolve's broken body.

"Your winner from Shooting Star High; Fox 'Cobra' McCloud!" The announcer lifted Fox's paw into the air but he quickly jerked it back, not many people had in fact cheered for Fox as they couldn't believe the assault that took place here. The satisfied vulpine merely took the bloody tape off of his paws and threw them away. He set back on his team sweater and sat with the rest of his team, not wanting to talk about what had just taken place. Everyone had a new intake on Fox; he was definitely not someone to cross with. An example of what would happen had just been given generously by Wolve.

Only two words escaped Krystal's hushed mouth as they were barely above a whisper,

"Oh my."

X

Later that evening after everything that happened after the meet against Nova High did Fox rest up a bit at Jessie's home. It was already dark outside as they got home a bit later due to stopping at a restaurant on the way to fuel up the fighters. Even though Fox had gotten his vengeance did he feel a bit uneasy and truth be told a bit empty on the inside.

"You alright there babe?" Jessie picked up her head from his chest as she was lying on top of him, Fox fully lying on the couch as they were alone in the large room near the kitchen. Fox covered his forehead as he let out a groggy moan.

"I feel a bit tired, and I think I got a headache brewing up."

"I'll say, you just pummeled your opponent." She picked herself up and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the forehead, "I'll get you something to drink."

"Thanks." He called back letting out a hefty sigh as he breathed in deeply. The light brown vixen took out a glass from the cupboard and filled it with some crystal clear water. As she went through the cupboards for some pain relieving medicine did a particular bottle stood out from all the others. Jessie slowly took out the bottle as she looked over its pamphlet saying, '_Out of Sight Birth Control Pills_, _Your best selection to prevent your impregnation.'_

Her spine shivered as she read that cheesy saying, as then her mind went back to what Tasha had told her just a couple days back.

She wasn't quite sure if she and Fox were ready for this, but she decided to go on behalf of Tasha's advice. She didn't want to loose Fox and wanted to please him greatly; so they could be together for a long while. She honestly thought if this is what Fox wanted she wasn't going to argue with it; though she wasn't complaining either. Jessie dug out a single pill and studied it within her paw as it was half turquoise and half blood red in color. She got out a single glass for herself and quickly filled it with water.

With a final thought did Jessie quickly place the pill in her mouth and took a couple healthy gulps of water, feeling the pill work it's way down her throat as it was rather large. She let out a couple of balancing coughs as she breathed in strongly through her nose and placed the glass into the sink. Jessie quickly filled up Fox's own glass and grabbed two pain reliever pills for the headache brewing up in his head. Fox looked back to her strangely as Jessie looked a bit flustered as she handed him the glass and pills.

"You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." She answered rather quickly as if trying to defend herself, or hide something up. But Fox thought of nothing suspicious and merely took her word for it. He sat up as he took the pills and glass from her warm but slightly damp paws.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She took a seat beside him and watched as Fox gulped down the pills with the thirst quenching water and set the glass onto the sofa stand. But before he could lean back down completely did Jessie quickly reach for his paw.

"Come on why don't we relax in my room." Jessie quickly pulled Fox out of his seat as they ran up the spiral staircase up toward her room. Fox found it a bit strange as Jessie was practically dragging him all the way up. They finally made it to her bedroom door as she showed him a quiet remark with her pointer finger up vertically parallel with her lips. She opened the door and let Fox walk in first as he was a bit weirded out at the way she had been acting.

Jessie quietly closed the door behind her and locked it tight so they wouldn't be disturbed. She pressed in some combination of numbers as to lock her room up tight and make the room soundproof so not a single sound could be heard outside the door, just to be safe. Fox and Jessie took their original position onto her bed as she lay on top of the tired vulpine as he tried to relax. He felt like on Cloud 9 as the cushioning was soft and probably recently washed as the slight scent of fabric softener stabled his senses and calmed his mind. Jessie rested her head onto his chest as Fox completely collapsed under the relaxation and closed his eyes. He breathed easy for now as he forgot the world's drama and troubles, and just took this moment to forget it all.

That's when a tremendous shiver went down his spine and Fox's back went rigid, his face flushed and his heart sped up as he looked down. To see Jessie tugging at his fly with much force, his body in reality was heating up quickly but his eyes went wide and his lips shivered. She gave up for a slight minute and sat on her knees across his lower body throwing off her blouse.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked nervously easily defined through his tone.

"Trying to get your damn fly down, why do guys have to have such confusing flies?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fox murmured ever so quickly and immediately sat back up quickly unintentionally pushing Jessie away, by getting up so quickly did he in fact topple over the bed slipping out of his trousers and landing roughly onto the soft carpeting. He quickly pulled himself up by the bed sheets his face completely flushed, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Jessie was completely lost in words as she hadn't expected this twist of the plot of actions.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Why were you trying to tug my pants down!?" Fox without knowing was shouting, though not with anger; just with complete and utter surprise and embarrassment. He made sure to not show his southern region as a bit of swelling was taking place down there…

"I-Isn't this what you want?" Fox held his head within his paws as he couldn't believe what she was trying to do, how could she even think that this is what he wanted after only just two weeks of dating. Something like this shouldn't even be _attempted _after months, maybe years of being together; at least for being this age…

"No, no, no." Fox chanted his words as he let out a groggy moan, Jessie just looked at him a little surprised herself as the blush flowed across her face. He looked up to her but quickly looked away clenching his eyes as Jessie's shirt was still off.

"Put your shirt back on please." He talked quietly as innocence flushed over his muzzle. Jessie threw her shirt back on and sat onto the bed slouching on her left arm. Fox slowly crawled his way back up to the bed as he wanted to talk to her about this, though it was much more awkward now. He held her gently as her head leaned up against his chest as Fox enclosed his arms around her petite figure.

"Jessie," He swallowed to calm his uncontrollable nerves, "This, this is not something you want to get into a habit to, especially at our age. Although it seems glamorous it's not needed. I-, please don't try that again. This isn't just a one sided topic, I don't need nor _want _sex unless you believe so yourself as well." He had her look straight into his eyes as Fox spoke from the heart, cupping her face as she was completely stunned. Jessie was speechless, she had thought every guy was the same when it came to sex, but…Fox was different. He wasn't ashamed or thought of being ridiculed because of not having it, and he was the one saying no. He was definitely pure of heart and only wanted Jessie's best interest for both her and himself. He wasn't angry or cocky or anything, just happy rejecting the idea.

"I-"

"Please," Fox interrupted as he pleaded to her, "don't try that again. Please." It was definitely awkward as the mood had definitely been killed, if there was one at all. Jessie was absolutely astonished, she thought Fox would have welcomed the idea of having sex with open arms, instead he immediately shot it down faster then he would shoot down Slippy in their video game fights.

"I don't need sex Jessie." Fox petted her hair as he ran down his paw to her spine and rubbed her back gently, "Just being with you makes me happy enough."

She couldn't help but to smile in his chest as she looked up to Fox, "Okay." Fox brought her face up to look at him cupping it again as he closed up the space and planted his lips on her own. Jessie just slowly closed her eyes and followed him with their passionate kiss, forgetting about having sex all together.

X

Fox went home a bit more confused and clustered then usual, of course that's to be expected when something like that pops out of the blue. He watched the stars outside his front porch wondering if the idea was really Jessie's alone, or if someone had put her up to it…

Fox breathed slowly as he wondered how his life had gotten so complicated all of a sudden. Back when he was with Fara everything was just fine, sure there was an innocent every now and then but it was all kept to a minimum. Everything was fine, everyone was happy.

Now things have grown much more complicated; he wasn't even sure if he could call _half _of his old friends 'friends' anymore. He had met new people, entered in a new and dangerous sport, and was lost in the eyes of a new vixen girlfriend. But now that Fox thought about it the two groups of friends and past friends were much more different. Fox could relate to his old friends much better then Jessie and her friends really, he could relate to Fara much better then Jessie also…Truth be told Jessie's friends kind of bored Fox as he wasn't one to be talking about stupid drama either, he was the one to be up and doing things…Like how Fara was…

But Fox shook his mind off of those ideas, Fara wasn't his girlfriend anymore; but he was more then thankful she was still his friend. Now that Fox thought about it he wondered just who would still be his friend. He was sure Bill and Fay wouldn't be all to thrilled to see him again, Falco and Katt would probably be hesitant to be around him also. He didn't even know what came over him; just when Bill was bad talking Jessie did Fox blow a gasket and struck him furiously.

The wondering vulpine thought about if Miyu would still be his friend, maybe Fay would get to her and she would stay away from him also…Though they had been friends since childhood; hopefully she would stay by him as the web of friends burned in ashes.

Krystal came up on his mind on more then one occasion as well, she was new to them all; and as Fox recalled right she was more sided with him then anyone. Hopefully Krystal and Fox could be friends in the future; he didn't want to loose his new dear friend. Fox caught himself blushing as he let out a small chuckle; he hadn't once thought about the idea of him being with Krystal…Could they?

He loved all those girls to death when it came to being friends. But…taking it the next step was difficult indeed. Things went great with Fara as it seemed they were made for one another, then Wolve had to step in and ruin it all…

Miyu had been family ever since childhood and things seemed they would go alright but drama had gotten to them and the caring of people who they would never come to know. And that's when their relationship past friends went up in smoke.

Krystal was different though…From a completely different planet and system did the blue vixen seem to be a great friend. A relationship would be awkward most of the time, and he wouldn't be able to hide anything from her due to her telepathic abilities, though a good boyfriend shouldn't hide anything that would cause harm to her…A man must always protect his woman, whether from physical, or mental hurt.

Fox knew he should have tossed out all these ideas out of his mind but just kept dwelling on them. Life seemed so surreal. Life got serious, life starts now. Fox closed his eyes as he lay on the cool wooden patio imagining time going back just a couple months ago. His time with Fara, his friends, his parents, his life; was all perfect. His perfect paradise. Fox opened his eyes to the reality at hand, his paradise had been lost, and the ashes scattered over the ocean of anguish.

"Life is so surreal, life is too real."


	22. Halloween Treats

_Author's Notes_

_Warning: This is an 'M' rated chapter._

_If you are against minimal sexual content or foul play/language, please do not read the following content below._

_You have been warned. _

Fara kind of just stumbled around her home as she had just awoken, still dressed in her night tee-shirt and shorts looking for something to do that day. To her surprise when she stepped into the living was her father sitting in the single couch wearing his house coat.

"Dad what's going on, taking today off?" Allen turned in the direction of his daughter's voice and that's where it was all revealed. Fara hadn't seen the box of tissues in his lap or the glass of juice placed on her dad's right hand side out of her vision.

"Morning Fara, and yes sadly. The sniffles snuck up on me somehow."

"Oh sorry to hear that dad." Fara called out as she went into the kitchen to fix herself up some breakfast.

"It's fine Fara, you're up rather early for it being Saturday."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep all that well so I just finally caved in and got up out of bed." Fara talked back as she came walking back into the living room sitting across from her dad in the love seat with a small bowl of cereal.

"Why's that?" He turned in her direction with a bit of concern in his tone; Fara just showed him a blank face.

"I'm not sure myself really; everything's just been kind of dull lately since…" Fara tried to place the right reason on the top of her tongue but couldn't really find the right reason.

Her father already knew the answer, "Since your break up with Fox?" Fara's expression changed suddenly in a dumbfounded state, she just stared into her bowl of milk, she accidentally filled it a bit too much for the amount of cereal she had taken.

"Yea." She let out quietly as Fara hadn't really given it much thought. But now that she really thought about the details, it probably was true.

"Have you talked to him recently?" Fara looked back to her dad as he blew violently into a tissue that became quickly damp, but kept his focus on Fara herself.

"Not really, I talked to him every now and then but not like everyday like how we use to."

"Why not?" The question came suddenly and surprisingly to the young fennec. The answer seemed obvious for her but maybe to an adult they would be a bit slower. Kids now days weren't as open with their personal feelings and relations as maybe Fara's father was back when he was a teenager and met her mother.

"I don't know really," Fara answered honestly as she took a bite of her cereal and looked up to the ceiling, "It's just been kind of weird you know? How we _were _dating, and then it just ended…"

"Fara sweetie," Allen started out as he sat up straight as he looked over toward her catching her attention, "It may seem a bit weird but you need to get past it. Although you're not dating anymore, Fox is still your friend right?"

"Of course." Fara answered back, she really did see Fox as one of her best friends today, and hoped he would be for many years to come.

"And with very good reason, Fox is being a very good and responsible young man by keeping friendly relations with you. I've seen friends who later became couples and when it ended their friendship was out the cargo door for good. If you want to keep Fox as your friend you should say hello and spend some time with him every now and then, maybe invite him over for dinner sometime. Fox is a very nice young man; I wouldn't want to loose him as a friend either if I were your age again." The fatherly vulpine paused for a moment as he suddenly reached for a tissue and blew his nose ever so loudly, letting out a dreadful moan before continuing.

"I understand Fox is going through quite the bit of trouble and drama right now. His parent's are away on the Call of Duty, fighting amongst his other friends because they don't agree with how he's portraying out his life right now. A good friend will always be there for their friend when they need those special people in their lives, and for Fox I think that time is now. So prove it to Fox that you will be his friend until the end, and be there for him in his time of need. And one day, he'll repay the favor."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Fara gave him a skeptical look as Alex only leaned back into his seat taking a hold of his juice.

"Oh parents have their ways, kids now days are much more thick headed and down right ignorant then when I was your age. We just want to keep our eyes on you and make sure you're not in harm's way." He paused for a moment and leaned in closer toward her from his own seat with a sly smirk, "Especially when you have a teenage daughter."

"Oh I'm sure," Fara took a bite of her cereal as she wiped away a bit of milk from her forearm, "It can be dangerous for us these days, when I was with Fox he always kept me out of harm and really made me feel well protected and nurtured."

"And that's why I really respect Fox," Allen admitted as he took a drink from his glass, "He's very mature, respectful and responsible; especially for his age." Fara's father chuckled to himself as he admitted, "I would have loved to have a part-time job at his age." They shared a small laugh as Fara's dad put on a nice smile, getting back to the point.

"So really be there for Fox right now Fara, his friends are splitting up into two sides so I'm sure he's feeling a bit lonely right now. You're not doing to much today, why don't you go and visit him for a bit?"

"You know; I think I will." Fara got up now finished with her cereal and their discussion, she looked to her dad with a bright smile, "Thanks for the advice dad."

"It's what parents are here for Fara." Allen took his glass back into his paws as he batted her away. After rinsing out her bowl did Fara prepare to get dress and hopefully spend a little time with Fox.

X

Fara dressed in long pants with a nice blouse and overcoat. It was near the end of October and was starting to descend into the cold months. She walked down the street casually as she walked up to Fox's front porch, just as usual did the whole place seem deserted. She knocked a couple times on the door and found it strange when he didn't answer her; it was around noon so Fox had to be up. And she was sure he didn't work today.

"Fox?" She called out to him and knocked on the door a couple times accidentally cracking it open. She found it a little strange as to why the front door was just left unlocked especially if Fox weren't present at the home right now. She didn't really want to intrude but found it a bit strange and curiosity drove the young fennec to stepping into the silent home closing the door behind her. She took off her coat and examined the living room and kitchen, nothing seemed to be out of place or disturbed in any nature. Maybe Fox just wasn't home right now; perhaps he was performing household errands.

That's when Fara suddenly heard the sound of what seemed like music; although faint her ears have never lied to her before. A song in the course of playing from down the hallway. The sound of the song was dubbed down as wherever it was coming from was behind a door or so, perhaps Fox was playing the song to himself for entertainment. Fara eventually found the door the sound was coming from. If her memory served her correctly this was the door that led down into the basement. She slowly opened the door as the sound quickly became louder and more was introduced, she could faintly hear the sound of Fox singing to the song as well. The curious vixen stepped down the wooden steps down into the basement where it was all revealed.

Fox stood there guitar in paws and headset placed on as he looked to the plasma screen mounted on the back wall. Notes flashed across the screen in many bright and cheery colors as Fox must have purchased some kind of music station to better hone his skills as a guitarist and singer, but also probably for entertainment in this lonesome household. Fara stood there near the base of the steps watching the vulpine as he hadn't noticed her presence yet. From what Fara could judge she had came near the end of the song.

Fox stepped with his foot on the pad in perfect alignment as he played along with the cords of the song. His dreamy voice filled the room as large speakers were mounted in all four corners of the basement that enriched it all the more. Although rather upbeat and happy was there a hint of sadness as he sang the lyrics.

"_I look up into the sky as the gates to heaven open somethin's wrong.  
Is this destiny or am I goin' home?"_

"_What will happen to my soul? Will I come back I don't know,  
will you meet me when its over let me know,  
You can meet me here in heaven don't you ever let me go"_

Fox built it up until the song had reached its climax. He played so gallantly that he could be taken for a band member himself. There was only a single singer for the entire song. He sang pure and proud like, as he felt like this was a good reflection of how his life has been played out recently.

"_This love, this hate, is burning me away." _

"_These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly"_

"I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly"

Fara hadn't noticed it but a large grin spread across her face. Very soon did she begin to step with her foot as the music flowed through her body. Fox really wasn't paying much attention to the screen as it was supposed to be helping him progress through the song. He's had so much practice that he practically memorized all notes and exactly how it's meant to be sung. He's had all the time in the world to himself and that's exactly what he did. Fox closed his eyes and imagined the words in his mind as they played an image in etched in thought. Before Fara even know what was going on was she dancing to herself in alignment with the song. Fox still hadn't known she was here as it was too loud to hear her silent footsteps. She moved around in the background with a nice smile and eyes closed as she imagined a concert like setting with Fox singing into a microphone, he had the perfect voice for it.

"_These lies are leading me astray  
its too much for me to stay  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly"_

"I see you so please stay strong  
I'll sing you one last song  
and then I'm gone  
I don't wanna live this destiny  
it goes on endlessly"

Fox stared down at his paws dancing across the strings of the guitar as the song was coming to its end. It suddenly went very quiet yet he still hadn't notice Fara still dancing to herself. He looked up to the screen with a saddened look as he sang along with the words flashing across the plasma screen.

"_This love, this hate, is burning me away." _

He paused for a moment as everything finished up. It began to get quieter and quieter until the very end.

"_This love, this hate, is burning me away." _

The screen flashed white grading Fox on his performance, as he had earned 97% on lyrics and 94 on cords, rather good he thought. Fox tore off his headset and was about to set the next song until he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Fox turned the rest of the way as he saw Fara still dancing to herself with a small smile.

"Fara?" His questioned tone immediately had awoken the young fennec from her day dream movement. She immediately looked his direction to see Fox grinning to himself; she was completely red as she was caught in an embarrassing predicament.

"Fox I uh…" Fara searched to find some excuse for her sudden intrusion and why she was dancing behind him, but couldn't find anything.

"Any particular reason why you're in my basement? Dancing?" Fara began to worry as she feared he was upset with her, but her fear soon vanished once she saw his cute smile and heard the unforgettable soft chuckle that made her feel so welcomed, so wanted in his presence. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the ground with a small grin across her face.

"I was uh, wondering what you were up to." She admitted as Fox took off the guitar hanging from his neck and placed it back into the stand.

"Well I guess you can see what I was doing."

"Yea, that was amazing by the way. When did you get so good?"

"I'm not really good, but I guess I'm alright. 'Been a while now." Fox said as he stepped up to Fara and noticed the blush hadn't gone away. He cocked an eyebrow with a slight gleam in his eyes, "What was with the dancing?"

"Oh I just uh," Fara found herself mixed in the words as she searched for a valid excuse, "I guess my body liked the song."

"Well I agree with your body's choice." She felt her cheeks heat up with the delightful comment from the for once happy looking vulpine. It's been quite some time since she last saw that sparkle in his eyes.

"T-Thanks." The two went upstairs to hang out for a little while as they both had plans for this afternoon.

"What are you doing tonight for Halloween?" Fara asked the vulpine as he was fixing some sandwiches for the two of them. Her plans were plain and simple, just to hang out at Falco's house for some fun and movies.

"Oh I'm going to Jessie's for a party tonight with some of her friends."

"Sounds like fun, kinda like what we have planned."

"Yea exactly; I asked her if we could all just hang out together, though you probably know how that turned out." Fox let out a sheepish laugh as he saw Fara's skeptical expression. Obviously Jessie wouldn't want Fara, or any of Fox's other friends around so she could have him all to herself.

"It's okay, maybe some other time I guess."

"Yea of course!" Fox let out almost immediately, he could tell she was a bit depressed that they couldn't hang out together anymore then they are now. He didn't want to lose her also, he's already lost more friends then anyone should have to bear through.

Fara only put on a luscious smile and sent Fox a sly wink. She always did love his loyalty to his friends above all else, even Jessie sometimes.

"Then it's a date."

"Sure thing." His smile equally matched her own.

X

Fox's happy expression changed to sudden shock when he pulled up Jessie's driveway. It was later at night and the streetlights came on but it looked like the party had already started. Except it wasn't the party he was expecting. Dozens of species were passing through the gates of Jessie's backyard. Some he knew from school and some he had no idea who they were. This was definitely no _private _party. He questioned for a moment if he really wanted to go in here, his parents had warned him of these types of parties. Underage teens drinking, smoking who knows what, and the sexual content of what would happen in there.

"Fox!" Jessie ran toward the driver's side and immediately opened the door to pull the vulpine out. You could hear the rap-rock coming from the backyard, "Come on the party's just starting!"

"Alright I'll be out in a minute I gotta get a few things."

"Hurry up then!" She seemed more then happy after placing a smooch on his cheek and ran to meet up with some other friends and headed into the backyard. He took a few deep breathes; she already knew he was here so there was no turning back. He just looked calmly into the rearview mirror.

"Okay, it's just a party. Nothing's going to happen." He smiled to himself as he hopped out of the car and headed through the door. Immediately was he greeted by tons of school kids and people he hadn't even met before? As he made his way through the crowd did he see it all. The band hired for the party were placed on a plat form in the far back side of the left fence. Beings were dancing all around and some hanged around the foot table near the door leading into the house. The two pools were filled with beings playing around as they also danced around or attempted to at least.

Jessie found Fox and let him to the dance floor where they met up with Raven and Narine, they seemed to be getting along quite well. Time passed by and the party never once stopped or skipped a beat, until a yell broke out from the crowd.

"Hey how about some live entertainment! Come on Fox and Raven why don't you put on a sparring match for us!" The idea flooded spread like wildfire through the dancing species and more and more people agreed it would be a great idea. They all cleared a space until only Fox and Raven were left in the center, looking at one another with dull expressions.

"Do we have to?" Raven asked like he had no interest.

"Yes! Fight!" Broke from the crowd as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Come on it'll be fun; you can get back at me for winning that first time. That is if you can." He turned toward Fox with a sharp smile as he was looking back at him with malice in the eyes. He started stretching out his muscles as Raven soon did the same.

"Wait I got an idea!" Jessie dragged the two fighters by the arms toward a pad on the ground, stand on it!" The two vulpine's didn't question her as they both obliged and got on the pad. She then walked over toward a remote control on the food table and activated the pad. It slowly started to descend into the air to the surprise of the two vulpine's and hovered over the pool. It wasn't very large and there wasn't much foot space, this would be quite interesting.

Jessie had the pool goers clear out and stand on the sidelines as the crowd roared with excitement.

"The first fighter to knock his opponent off the platform and into the pool wins!" The idea was fabulous and the fighters couldn't be better, this was quite the show sparking up. The two vulpine's only agreed as excitement flared through their eyes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Let's do it." Raven and Fox through off their shirts and were down to only their jeans. The females broke out in excitement with high-pitched screams as they checked out the toned vulpine's. The bell was ringed and the fight began. There wasn't much space to work with so the fight shouldn't have lasted so long, or so they all thought.

Neither vulpine really wanted to challenge the other, the last thing they wanted was to fall straight into the pool. It was a stoic competition until Fox opened up with a sliding kick to knock the white vulpine off his feet. The trick paid off and Raven headed face first into the platform. He had Fox right on top of him keeping him pinned to the ground as he struggled to get back up to his feet. Raven elbowed Fox straight into the muzzle hard as colors flashed across his eyes and he could feel the flow of blood through his nostrils. Immediately Fox retreated and stood back up to cover his wound. Raven nailed him hard in the stomach and whipped around the side of his muzzle with his forearm.

Fox rolled right off the side of the platform and was now dangling in mid air by his paws above the pool. He looked down to the crystal water lightened underneath the surface as droplets of his blood fell down into the pool. The crowd cheered and some gasped, Jessie never had imagined Fox would lose. He needed some type of maneuver to save him now from the watery defeat. The dangling vulpine looked up to Raven's cocky smile thinking he had this won, when the fight had just started.

"Adios Fox." He prepared to step down on Fox's fingers but the unexpected happen, Fox caught his smash down by the ankle dead in its tracks. Fox summoned the strength to push raven back and over as he was caught off balance. Raven lost his balance and fell off the other side of the platform now dangling on just like Fox was.

"Say hi to the water for me."

"Speak for yourself." Raven grunted out as he tried to climb back up the platform but it was difficult to do so, the same went for Fox. He figured that if he couldn't beat Raven, he would join him in the pool. Fox started to swing his body back and forth to gain momentum barely holding on. Everyone wondered what he had planned until he let go and the scene played out. Fox kicked Raven straight in the gut forcing him off the platform as he broke the surface of the water. Fox tried to grab onto the side Raven was just holding but couldn't get enough grip onto the metal and headed for the water himself. He flipped and turned on his frontal side as he face planted straight into the pool. A large splash exploded from the pool soaking most of the crowd but they cheered on anyway, it was a great ending to the exciting fight.

Tasha unexpectedly grabbed Narine from the crowd and pulled her back toward the food table where it was mostly deserted. There was a slight gleam in her eyes as the black panther put on a questioning expression.

"Wanna help me give Fox and Jessie the best night of their lives?" Tasha asked as she reached underneath the table and grabbed a bottle filled with pure alcohol. Narine's face lit up as she reached for a plastic cup and some berry juice.

"Sure." She agreed as Tasha poured the cup with about a fourth of the cup with pure alcohol. Narine then filled the rest of the glass with berry juice and stirred the two together; the alcohol was tasteless and couldn't be aware of its presence.

"Let's watch the fireworks." The two rejoined the rest of the crowd as Fox and Raven had just gotten out of the pool and sat on the pavement. Jessie fetched them each a towel and sat on Fox's lap as she held a tissue to his nose so blood couldn't leak out.

"I need a drink." Fox let out groggily as he and Raven both stood up with Jessie by his side.

"We figured you did so we got you guys some."

"Thanks." He took the glass from Tasha's grip as she watched him down the _mixed _drink in three thirsty gulps, licking his lips. He blinked rapidly for a second and felt a little funny, maybe it was the high lights shinning in his sensitive eyes and his stomach felt queasy from Raven's shot but he didn't expect any foul play.

"That was pretty good can I get some more?"

"Me to please." Raven and Fox handed their cups off to the two girls as their faces lit up, knowing the plan was going well.

"Sure thing."

X

Not too much time later did the party really heat up. Knowing that the time finally came some of the beings were rushing to their cars or wherever and were bringing in their stored alcoholic drinks. Over that time period Fox took more and more drinks but each time more and more alcohol was added in. He never knew he was taking in 50%, 75%, and even 80% of pure alcohol in each one of his drinks. Finally after about half a dozen drinks he was completely smashed up and even Jessie had taken a couple drinks not knowing what Tasha had done to them.

Fox felt extremely gitty as he sat down for just a moment with Jessie sitting on top of his lap, normally he would be a bit uncomfortable with her position but at this point being intoxicated he could care less. The music was cut for a moment as the band looked over toward the mostly drunken crowd.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" The vocal leader held out his mike toward the crowd as he was met with a loud cheer from the drunken beings. "Well I guess it's time to crank it up a notch!" The music rolled off slowly as the crowd got in tune with the song. There were four different vocalists for this particular party song.

_Hollywood we'll never goin' down. _

The crowd cheered as it built up. Jessie dragged Fox off his planted seat and onto the dance floor. Everything was a big blur to Fox and it was hard to focus or even walk straight without knocking into somebody but soon they met the dance floor.

_Hollywood we'll never goin' down. _

_Hollywood we'll never goin' down. _

_And all the kids in the hood  
come on wave and shake your hands,  
Hollywood we'll never goin' down _

_And when you're drunk shake that ass  
like you know how to dance. Hollywood we'll never goin' down_

Everyone soon broke out dancing whether they were aware of it or not, Jessie and Fox just looked at one another as it looked like Jessie was mostly okay but Fox was completely off the deep end, he had no idea what was even going on right now. His conscious thinking and awareness had been shut down long ago when Tasha handed him all of those mixed drinks.

_Start gettin loud I wanna party now, if you hate on Undead that's a party foul.  
I only drink Mickey's I can't afford the cans.  
I drink so much they call me Charlie 40 hands._

_If the keg is tapped, then your gettin capped, take your girl to the  
sack and I'll take a nap. Ladies drink em fast so I could have a blast. _

_you got your beer gog's on and I'm gettin ass._

Fox looked up to the darkened sky with illuminating lights making their presence known on the outer walls of his vision. He felt incredibly, invincible and most of all happy, happier then he ever has in a long time.

_Like oh my god is that Charlie Scene?_

_Ladies show me your treats like its Halloween; you got a fake I.D. and your 17_

_Im a complete catastrophe buzzing around you like a bumble bee_

_So lets take some shots, do a beer run and flip off a cop.  
Girls give me props and there on my jock  
Paris Hilton said that's hot when she saw my cock!  
_

_That's hot!_

Fox slurred around and blinked rapidly as he slowed down for just a moment, he had a migraine buzzing through his mind and his eyes burned out of nowhere. Jessie soon took notice of his problems and made them soon disappear from his mind completely. She took his paws in her own and turned her back toward him, sliding up all the way so her backside was touching with his frontal body. Jessie took their combined paws and planted them straight on her sides.

_Im about to serve it up for all you party goers. Scene Kids, Meat Heads, Alchi's,  
Stoners_

_Dancin' around like a bunch of faggots, funnier than fuck you can ask Bob Saggot.  
I never claimed that I knew how to dance but Ill get drunk, get high, and pull down my pants._

_So fuck 5 bucks just fill up my cup. _

_Don't kiss me bitch you just threw up.  
Now im drunk as fuck about to pass out, _

_Destination your mothers couch.  
Dude is it really true you screwed my mom? _

The intoxicated but daring vixen moved their paws further up, slowly scaling up her stomach until they met her young breasts. She could feel Fox's hot breathe on her neck as she breathed in the deep night air. Normally Fox would have been freaked out to this sudden sexual gesture, but all he felt was a strange tingling presence in the pit of his stomach, thanks to the alcohol in his system. An animal lusting for more completely took over his senses and conscious mind. The 'Good' kid Fox McCloud was long gong downed away with all the mixed drinks.

_Fuck ya bro that pussy was bomb!  
So im hoppin' jumping sipping and skipping  
its nights like these that we all love living. _

_So take out your hands and throw the H.U. up.  
Now wave it around like you don't give a fuck.  
_

_Check please!_

_And all the kids in the hood  
come on wave and shake your hands,  
Hollywood we'll never goin' down _

_And when you're drunk shake that ass  
like you know how to dance. Hollywood we'll never goin' down_

A small giggle followed by a moan of pleasure broke out from Jessie as her vulpine boyfriend started groping her breasts playfully. There must have been some parts of her conscious mind still in control because she then took a firm grasp on his manhood to counteract his gesture. She literally had him by the balls. Fox let out a heavy moan and short breathes as he rested against her shoulder.

_Grab your drink, Get on the floor!  
Grab your drink, and Get on the floor!_

_Lets dance in the Hood, shake that ass Hollywood_

_And all the kids in the hood  
come on wave and shake your hands,  
Hollywood we'll never goin' down _

_And when you're drunk shake that ass  
like you know how to dance. Hollywood we'll never goin' down_

_Lets dance in the Hood, shake that ass Hollywood_

_Hollywood we never goin' down_

Fox or maybe Jessie slipped on the wet concrete flooring as the vulpine toppled over right on top of Jessie and the two were suddenly on the ground groggy and moaning in ache.

_Lets dance in the Hood, shake that ass Hollywood_

_Hollywood we never goin' down_

As the song ended everyone's attention was diverted away from the band and two the two drunken teenagers on the ground. Fox got into the push-up position and somehow Jessie had flipped onto her backside right underneath of him. There was a slight gleam in Jessie's eyes as she locked gaze with the vulpine on top. She immediately pulled him toward the ground, toward her and locked lips with him, not caring whoever looked at them.

"Whoa now that's hot! How bout' it all! I'd say it's bedtime for these _two _party goers!" The lead vocalist of the band yelled out as everyone agreed, it was time for bed for the two teens, and everyone knew what it meant for the two of them. The two picked themselves up as Jessie lost her balance and nearly toppled Fox and herself back down to the ground in the process.

"Fox." She whispered in his eyes while she leaned onto his shoulder.

"What?"

"How about we go to my room for the night? I have something very _special_ to show you."

"C-Can't you just show me right here?"

"No no." She argued back, "It's just for you and me. Something _very_ special."

"Okay then." He straightened them both out as she took a flimsy hold of his paw and walked on over toward the backdoors that led into the kitchen.

"Have a good night and party hard!" The party continued as the next song rolled on by. Tasha and Narine watched the whole scene play out and slapped paws in accomplishment.

"Nice work."

"You too. Those two will have the night of their lives."

_Let's get this party started, let's keep those 40's poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up we'll keep those panties droppin'_

_Let's get this party started, let's keep those 40's poppin'_

_So just get buzzed and stay fucked up we'll keep those panties droppin'_

The sound of the music was soon drowned out as they went higher and higher up the stairs finally reaching Jessie's room. Fox felt his headache return as they walked through her door room and the vulpine headed straight for the bed. Jessie looked the door behind them and clapped her paws together twice; the lights then went a dim as she walked over toward the vulpine laying on his back.

"Fox." She called over to him as he could barely make out her figure through the low lights and blurred out vision. He didn't need his eyes to tell that she had just climbed onto the bed and then on top of him. "I think it's time to show you that very special something."

"What would that be?" Fox removed his forearm that was blocking his sensitive eyes from the light to see Jessie's muzzle a mere inch away from his own. A sly; seductive smile crawled up her face.

"This." She met his lips while pilfering with his shirt, trying to tug it off but she soon figured out that wouldn't work. They paused for a slight moment as she pulled off Fox's shirt and tossed it to the floor and then threw unbuttoned her own blouse and threw that off, revealing a pink bra as she got close again. She snapped the strands but hadn't removed the fabric just yet.

"What kind equipment do you have underneath there Fox?" She played around letting out a gitty laugh afterwards, Fox attention at the moment was to distracted with the beautiful vixen on top of him now.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself." Jessie let out a loud snort and more giggles as she looked back down.

"Oh I _plan _on to." The intoxicated vixen tugged and pulled on his fly until it finally headed south. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at the same time. Time was irrelevant; time didn't matter at the moment.

The two teens were lost with one another somewhere in this drunken Halloween night.

_Author's Notes_

_Haven't updated in quite a while, hope this was alright._

_First song used – This Love, This Hate_

_Second Song – No. 5_

_Last Lyrics – Everywhere I go_

_All © to Hollywood Undead._


	23. Trouble Afloat

Fox woke up slowly; with a massive headache and a bad taste in his mouth as Solar's lights cracked through the blinds of the windows. He slightly cracked open his eyes but closed them quickly as they were extremely sensitive at the moment. He took a deep breathe in only to cough violently a moment later.

"Oh god, what happened last night?" He threw off the blankets and tried to crawl out of bed but that was a mistake, he immediately face planted straight onto the floor. He held his muzzle as it now went numb and probably was going to bleed out his nose in just a minute. His eyes were still closed when he tried to lift himself up but he could feel he was lifting up something by the nose. He opened his eyes slowly as they focused in on the object. The confused vulpine's eyes went wide and he began to freak out when he realized they were his own boxers.

He quickly swiped them away and put his back toward the bed. Then he took a quick scan of the room around him, clothing was thrown everywhere high and low, and not just his clothing; but woman's clothing also. The same pieces of fabric Jessie was wearing the night before. He quickly realized he was completely stalk naked. Fox then grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that was his own and covered the bottom portion of his body as he looked toward the bed. There lied Jessie also completely naked as she was still asleep with a sly smile across her muzzle. Realization drove through Fox's mind as he put all the pieces of this mystery together, it could only mean one thing.

"Oh-Oh god." Fox tried to push that conclusion out of his and to find another but there was simply no other explanation, sad to say it didn't work. There was no way he could lie to himself about what they did last night. He looked back to the vixen still sleeping and decided it was time to wake up and think about this for a minute.

"Jessie wake up."

"Uh five more minutes please love." She took a hold of his paw and kept her eyes closed trying to salvage the moment.

"Jessie wake up!" Afterwards the vixen's eyes bolted open but suddenly closed, her eyes must have been sensitive at the moment also.

"Okay, okay; oh god I have a massive headache." She sat up in the bed holding the blankets over her naked body rubbing her eyes. Afterwards she turned to look at Fox and put on a small smile, but her smile soon faded once she noticed he wasn't smiling back.

"Wha-Oh my…" Realization of what happened last night began to enter Jessie's mind once she realized she was completely naked and their clothing was all over the floor, "Oh my god!"

"Just take a deep breath and calm down for a moment."

"How am I supposed to stay calm! We just slept with each other!" She was still yelling but took in Fox's words and began to quiet down, until she was perfectly fine and was ready to talk about the situation.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know." She honestly replied, "Is it possible we got drunk and _it _just happened?"

"That's not possible! I didn't even have any drinks!"

"Neither did I! I mean I knew people were going to bring their own drinks…But it wasn't my intention to get drunk myself! Honest! I didn't even get any alcohol for the party!"

"Okay I believe you, let's just think about this for a moment."

"I swear Fox I know at first I tried to get you to sleep with me but after you told me you didn't want to I gave up! I must have been drunk because the idea hadn't crossed my mind ever since!"

"But how could we have been drunk if we've never had any-"Fox paused mid sentence as he figured out they became intoxicated. "Oh my god; that bitch!"

"What?"

"I don't remember taking any shots or drinks but I remember drinking a lot of the juice that Tasha brought me! She must have added pure alcohol into the drinks to get us drunk!" Jessie's eyes went wide as she couldn't believe it, it was Tasha who had set them up for this but now it was too late.

"You're right; I took a lot of drinks from her also. I thought they were perfectly normal berry juice drinks!"

"Well that obviously wasn't the case." Fox let out an angered grunt and covered his face with his paws leaning onto the bed. Jessie took this moment to catch her breath until another thought crossed her mind. She quickly began to search the bed for any obvious clues and then her own body. Her heart skipped a beat when she didn't find anything.

"Uh Fox…"

"What?" He looked back up to meet her worried gaze and shallow breathing as he noticed something was wrong.

"Um, where did you…" she swallowed hard as she tried to say it, "C-Climax?" His own eyes went wide when he took in her words. They both searched the bed high and low but found nothing, nothing at all. Both their mouths dropped opened and Jessie began to cry as there was only one solution to it all, sadly it was probably the worse possible outcome two teenagers could possibly receive from it all.

Jessie quickly covered herself and ran to her own private bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god!" Fox refused to believe it, he kept searching the bed. The answer Jessie found couldn't possibly be the answer he wanted, not for many more years to come at least.

She cracked the door open watching the vulpine search in vain as he turned to face her.

"No that can't be it! No no no!"

"Fox I could be knocked-up!"

"No, that that can't be it! It just can't be!" His shouting wasn't helping her cries of fear. After calming down did he look into her eyes as she wished it wasn't true also.

"You have to go now, before anyone realizes what happened. I'll come over later."

"Right." He didn't argue with her decision at all, the only thing he wanted was to get out of her hair for now and wish this didn't happen. He quickly threw on his discarded clothing and headed out her door. Along the way did he cross many sleeping animals that must have passed out sometime ago; some were even still near their drinks from last night. After getting passed what seemed like dozens of beings he finally made his way back to his car to see it littered with beer cans. He smacked them away angrily and was off her property line a minute later, hoping that he wouldn't be a daddy himself in nine months.

X

Fox had sometime to himself before Jessie got there, he still couldn't believe what she was even thinking could be the answer. It just couldn't be, not like this and not this young. He took this time to brush his teeth and forget, take a shower and relax; and change into some fresh clothes. His eyes still hurt and he felt horrible from the alcohol flowing through his system but it would all pass in time. It was still early morning and would go away eventually.

His doorbell ringed as expected, though he assumed Jessie would come by later in the day. Although perhaps she was extremely worried and wanted to get on the subject right away, he couldn't blame her if that was the case. She had the harder, much more painful job in this all. Fox went to open his door expecting Jessie but someone else stood in his doorstep, and it wasn't good.

Fox stepped back a bit in disbelief to see five females standing in his doorstep, none of them looking to happy at all. He looked from Krystal in the front, to Miyu, to Katt, to Fay and then Fara. They all held that same angered look in their eyes.

"I uh." Krystal pushed her way through the door and into the home. Katt locked the door behind them and they all lined up to stare down Fox. He slowly backed away but they slowly descended upon him.

"Hi Fox, how are you doing this morning?" Krystal asked with sarcasm and anger coursing through her words. As she stepped forward and he took a step back. There was no way they could know about what happened already, they must have been here for some other manner, it wasn't possible for her to know.

"Fine."

"Fine huh?" Fay asked, "You know we missed you at our own little party last night." Fays words dripped with anger and hate, he never would have expected that from her.

"Our party was fun, but we all wondered where you were at; how as your own party with Jessie?" Katt asked with just as much anger in her words as well.

"It was alright." He tried to defend himself as he stepped back into the kitchen area with them still walking toward him.

"Alright huh?" Miyu asked, she looked the angriest of the bunch. "What were you doing last night with her?"

"We danced a bit and swam and then I fought with Raven in a little sparring match."

"Oh sounds like so much fun." Fara added as Fox was now up against the stove still trying to lean back as they still came forward. None of them were more then arms length apart from the freaked out vulpine.

"Tell me Fox." Krystal stepped forward and put her face next to his own. He could hear her growl on the inside of her mouth and bare her fangs as there was a slight deadly gleam in her eyes, "Where did you pass out at? Whose _bed _did you _sleep _in last night?"

There was no denying it now; they knew everything it seemed like.

"Oh god."

Instantly Krystal smacked him hard across the face; Fox let out a loud grunt from the instant pain but his torment was far from over.

"I knew it! You slept with Jessie and got her pregnant!"

"How do you even know that!" The vulpine instantly regretted speaking as Miyu punched him straight hard in the nose.

"So you're not even going to try and deny it." Miyu added on as Fox guess why she was the angriest. She felt betrayed it seemed like from her best friend since childhood.

"No that's not what I meant." Katt got him good with her claws on the opposite side of his face where Krystal had slapped him. Fay grabbed his arm and threw him forward out of the kitchen area. Fox went up and toppled over a single couch chair and was now on the floor in the living room moaning loudly, this definitely wasn't helping his morning mood pass any sooner. Fara stomped hard onto his chest knocking the wind out of him; it looked like each one of these girls wanted a piece of him now.

"J-Just give me a chance to explain!" Fox got from underneath of her foot and tripped over the coffee table nailing his knee badly as it was cut open. He quickly scrambled his feet and put up his paws in defense from the wrath of these girls. Krystal stepped forward as she formed a fist with her paw.

"You have ten seconds."

"I went to a party last night thinking it was going to be an average party but it was really like a college party and Tasha put alcohol into mine and Jessie's drinks without us knowing and it just happened!" Fox really used only ten seconds as he probably spoke the fastest he ever had in his life. At first none of the girls wanted to believe him thinking he just made it up off the top of his head.

"Liar!" Miyu claimed as she stepped forward wanting to punish Fox farther but Krystal stopped her. She searched the vulpine's mind to find the answers she was looking for, and there it was a crystal clear picture of what Tasha had been doing with the help of her jungle cat friend.

"He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?" Fay didn't buy it either as she stepped forward but Katt blocked her.

"I just know okay? He's not lying to us." Fox put his paws down hoping to take a calming breath but was met by Krystal's fist anyway right underneath the chin. "But that doesn't mean you're not going to get what's coming to you!"

Fox quickly scrambled to his feet to taste blood in his mouth and feel blood dripping from Katt's slash mark, and also some droplets from his nose.

"How do you even know all of this?"

_I saw you drive home this morning and read your mind on the spot. I know everything._

"Oh." Fox replied after Krystal's mental saying of how she knew. And it was clearly obvious she had spread the news to her female peers to get some back-up on giving Fox what he deserved from all of this, pure payback.

"I can't believe you Fox, how could you go and do something stupid like that?"

"I told you I was drunk! Even Jessie admitted she didn't buy any alcohol for the party! Other people brought it and Tasha mixed my drinks with juice so I wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary!"

"You should have been smart enough to realize something like this was going to happen! It is Jessie and her friends after all!" Fay barked but Fox just took it. He wanted to try and defend the vixen at the moment but he truly felt like he didn't need to, they were right all along after all. Jessie and her friends had always been trouble just waiting to happen only this time it was astronomical.

"That's-," He gave up for a moment and let go of his held breath, "That's not completely true." He looked back to the females with sadness in his eyes and tears starting to form. They were all a bit surprised; in all the pain they've seen Fox go through, the only pain that could make him shed tears was emotional pain. And right now it was scaled off the charts.

"Jessie's a good girl once you get to know her. She's a good girl but just has bad friends."

"That doesn't excuse your actions Fox; you should have known something like this was going to happen, all the fault is yours."

"How could it be mine if I didn't even plan on this! Tell me Krystal have you never been tricked by someone your entire life! I never wanted to sleep with her!"

He had her there; all of them were simple beings, none of them perfect. Although Krystal thought one of them were less perfect then the rest, he could have simply messed up the rest of his life by taking the burden of raising a child as a teenager.

"And besides; we don't even know if she's pregnant, that was just our final assumption."

"You make this sound like this was a good thing that's happened," Fay stepped up locked in gaze with the frightened vulpine, "I've had it with you Fox. You've changed and not for the better, you've betrayed your own friends so you could get into Jessie's pants."

And that was the end of it, Fay started heading out the McCloud front door without looking back, she had decided to kick Fox out of her life forever.

"The same goes for me, I hope your happy with what you've done Fox, because it just costed you your true friends." Katt was next to let out her true feelings, and headed out the door leaving the vulpine alone.

Fox couldn't believe it, his friends were abandoning him for something that wasn't his own fault, or not entirely. Their choice was made up and it was no turning back for these females. Miyu was next to make her stand and depart; he couldn't believe she would leave him to.

"Miyu?"

"You were my best friend since childhood Fox, I'll never forget that." He could tell it was hard for her as she had to turn her back so he wouldn't see the river of sadness flowing down her face, "But not anymore. You won't get sympathy from me." She had cleared her conscious and was now departing from her past friend for life. Fox could feel himself choking up as she crossed out the door and out of his life.

Krystal still kept her disgusted look as she left, without any horrible feelings of hate like the rest of the ladies. But was leaving nevertheless. Fara was the last one standing there, all alone. She was still upset with the vulpine, but didn't think his punishment should be so harsh, so heartless. She stood there for a few more minutes as Fox let down his head, and turned his back on her, plummeting onto his bottom heading for the floor. Fara slowly backpedaled for the door as her look had changed; now feeling sad for the vulpine that had lost it all and gained only horribleness in return. He was all but alone now.

"Goodbye Fox."

X

School was a living hell for Fox, besides waiting with anticipation on the results of Jessie's pregnancy test; it didn't matter where Fox turned the corner. There was either someone congratulating him, or giving him the same hateful look he's received hundreds of times throughout these past few weeks. Some of the school kids sided with his old friend, thinking that it was wrong to sleep with Jessie while the two of them were drunk. But others thought the complete opposite; it was her fault after all that she let people bring alcohol in the first place. And so some congratulated Fox on what he had achieved that most people don't while in high school.

But he didn't care either way, life was miserable as he was all alone, no company to share his misery with. It seemed like his friends' lives went on without him, as in he's been completely erased out of the picture. They seemed so happy, that he was there no longer. He felt happy for them, because he wouldn't feel that same joy for himself for quite sometime. Fox was nothing but a simple memory and a lurking shadow in the minds of his friends.

But Fara wasn't the same, occasionally she would steal a peek at the poor vulpine, he was always by himself whenever she saw him, and he always held that same glum look. The look of absolute hopelessness and of being alone. It was sad, Fox was the nicest of guys, he just made a few dumb mistakes.

The vulpine had pretty much given up everything; the only thing that kept him going was his daily routines. Wake up, go to school, practice, work, homework and bed again. Then it was rinse and repeat the next day, and the next day, and the next week. It's all he's ever done since they kicked the poor vulpine out of their lives. Fox's personality had completely evolved, from being outgoing and always cheerful. To a very quiet and timid person with mass depression. There was nothing that could cheer him up now.

He spent all his time alone, even away from Jessie. She had given a good talk to Tasha and Narine about what they did, and what the consequences would be if the tests were positive. They didn't seem to think it was a big deal, of course they didn't think so; they were just that type of girl. It wasn't easy for Jessie either, most girls bad-mouthed her just as they did Fara, at one time they were sided with the vixen but now they were her bitter enemies. Of course that's what happens when you sleep with the school's celebrity. The two were isolated and alone, only having one another. They were stuck with one another now, almost no one in the school wanted to be anywhere near them now.

Fox had just entered his quiet and empty home from work as he left his school bags at the door. He was preparing his same old routine. Make dinner, take a shower, do any homework he had, and head for bed; while not being cheerful at all during the process. But as he walked out of his kitchen something shook up his normal routine, a phone call as he looked to see it was Jessie. He took a deep breath and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Fox," She took a small pause, it sounded like she was crying as it was hard for her to speak, "Please; I need you to come over to my house right now."

Fox didn't like it, but clues of its happening were given. Jessie's often cramps, upset stomach, her normal vomiting. No it couldn't be it…

"Alright." Was all he said before hanging up, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck, this couldn't be good news.

X

Jessie's father walked through the arch entrance leading into the living room right was Jessie needed to talk to him. She saw her crying silently to herself holding a box of tissues with many whelped up tissues sitting on the coffee table. Fox sat beside her leaning forward as his face was buried in his paws.

"Jessie, Fox, what's wrong?" He was full of concern as he took a seat in his usual chair.

"Daddy, I need to tell you something." It was hard for her to speak, she could hardly believe it herself, how would her father believe it?

"Of course Jessie, what troubles you?" She finally made eye contact as she wiped away a couple more tears. Jessie prepared herself to confess here and now to her father but it was so hard to do so. Her entire being had been shattered by the devastating news.

"On Halloween night I threw a party while you were out of town and people brought their alcoholic drinks. Me and Fox got drunk and we had sex and now…" She couldn't reveal the last part, so Fox finished for her. His voice barely above a whisper as he couldn't believe it himself.

"Jessie is pregnant." He said through his clenched fist and whisper voice. Fox could only imagine Ash's reaction as it seemed like he picked up something to drink but spit it right back out. He could feel the rage permitting through his mind and body.

"What!"

"Daddy, I'm so sorry…"

"Are you absolutely certain you're pregnant Jessie!"

"Yes daddy, the test came in today, it was positive for impregnation…" She whipped away her tears some more as she was pleading to her father for guidance, "What am I going to do! I can't be a mommy as a teenager daddy! I'm not ready to have a child!"

Fox clenched his eyes tighter as he wanted to be as far away as possible from all of this, how would his own parents take the news when Fox would become a father himself? Fox was unexpectedly lifted into the air as he looked down to see the hateful gaze in the vixen's father's eyes.

"How dare you! You got my daughter pregnant at sixteen!"

"Daddy wait it wasn't his fault! Tasha planted alcohol into our drinks without us knowing!"

Jessie's father looked back to the soon to be mother teenage vixen as he didn't comprehend the idea, "Are you certain?"

"Yes dad please you have to believe me, we were both tricked into having sex by Tasha and Narine!" He looked back to the teenager that was dangling in the air as he could tell Fox had fear in his eyes, but not only that; it was a combination of fear and shame. He dropped the vulpine to the floor as Fox let down his head, besides being afraid that someone professional like Jessie's dad to be a violent man. He simply couldn't accept the fact he was going to be a dad in nine months.

Ash looked to the work he had now, a pregnant teenage daughter that was carrying his grandchild and her teenager mate. After taking a moment to calm down did he cross his arms and address the two stressful teens.

"Normally any parent would be furious about this situation," He took a slight pause as he looked into the eyes of both teens, "But I'm not."

"You're not?" Fox asked as he didn't understand.

"I am not Fox, in fact quite the opposite. Now after thinking it through I'm a bit excited and happy."

"What are you talking about? What's so happy about all of this!"

"I'm happy that Jessie chose a very nice, responsible young man to be her mate, and excited to know that in nine months she will bare my first grandchild. And not just any grandchild, a kit of the McCloud family!"

"You've got to be kidding me; you've completely forgotten all the rage you had built up in the past few minutes just because my last name is McCloud?"

"You miss my point Fox. If Jessie was pregnant with the child of any random teenager, I would indeed be furious." He took a slight pause to lock gaze with the confused and angered vulpine teenager, "But you're not just any teenager Fox. You're a responsible young man; I know you'll take good care of my daughter and my first grandchild."

"You're missing the whole point though! I can't be a kid _raising_ a kid!"

"He's right daddy! We're only sixteen we don't know anything about raising a child! We're not ready for it yet!"

"Then I suggest you start learning and prepare. I'm sorry but nothing can be done, I will not allow Jessie to have an abortion. I do not believe in killing off the young and innocent." He picked up what was left of his drink as he addressed the two teens.

"Congratulations you two, I'm sure you'll be very happy with one another. Now if you'll excuse me I must spread the news of Jessie's impregnation and the fact that her mate is James McCloud's son! My grandchild is apart of the McCloud bloodline!" Ash sounded happy with a huge smile across his muzzle as he walked out of the room leaving the two teens in his wake. Fox planted back into the sofa chair as he covered his face again.

"This can't be happening."

"I'm so sorry…" He looked up to see tears streaming down Jessie's face; she had the worst end of it all. As the process of having a child was not only quite body wrecking, but also extremely painful on deliverance day.

"It's not your fault." He scooted closer to her as she fell into his arms and her head sat on his shoulder.

"No it's all my fault. I should have known Tasha was going to plan something like that." Her lips quivered and her eyes shed teardrops while Fox tightened his grip around her, "And now were going to be parents in nine months."

"I know, I just wonder how my parents will take it."

"Hopefully nothing like how my dad did."

"I'm so sorry." A slight pause took place as she shed tears onto his shoulder top. Fox repositioned her to lean up against his chest, Jessie could feel the melody of Fox's heartbeat flowing, a melody their child would soon hear from their mother's heart.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" She asked so sadly, it wouldn't be surprising if a teenaged dad had left the woman he had impregnated and disclaimed that the child was his own, no one wanted a child this young of an age. And how easy it is just to forget it all.

"No," He simply stated, "I won't leave you. I'll never leave you, I'll always stay and be with you" He took a slight pause as it was hard to get out his next words; tears fell from his eyes, "And our child." It was beautiful in Jessie's mind; Fox was truly a responsible person as he was going to stand by her through these next nine months all the way up to the day their child was born. He gently placed his paw flat across her stomach trying to reassure her that everything would be okay; it wouldn't be long before her stomach would swell up and bulge with the arrival of their child.

"I love you Fox."


	24. Farewell My Friends

The only good thing that came out of all of this was Fox had some peace and quiet to think thing's threw, and try and prepare for his incoming child with Jessie. The only problem is how could someone his age prepare for something you shouldn't _experiment_ with these kind of things until you're much older…He had no idea how he could possibly prepare for this. But right now Fox couldn't even think about that, hell that was one of the last things on his mind.

He just thought about in the ghost-like mood of his house how his life went so downhill so fast. He hit rock-bottom long ago and now he's practically into the depths of hell for a teenage boy. A knock came to his front door but Fox already knew who it was, the same person who had come to visit him all this time, the only person it even could be.

"Come in." Fox granted entry into his house as his father's friend stepped through the door. Peppy looked to the depressed and stoic vulpine as he took a seat beside him on the couch, dressed in civilian clothing this time instead of his usual army uniform.

"Heya kido."

"Hey Peppy, how's it going?"

"Well I uh," the hare paused to clear his throat, "just talked to your folks about all this. They didn't seem quite happy." Fox let out a slight snicker as it was hinted with sarcasm.

"You should have heard the full yelling lecture they gave to me over the video screen. They were both fighting over the spot to try and give it to me good, even if it is just digital recording."

"Yea you know they want you to…"

"I know." Fox cut him off, "I'm just wondering if it would really be the best thing for me right now, I mean now I have Jessie to deal with day in and day out. I don't think I can just do that."

"It's your choice kid." Peppy got up from the couch and headed for the door, as he opened it up the old hare turned back to the troubled vulpine one last time. "But I do believe it would be the right choice." Fox watched him go as he exited through the door and was now all alone once again. He was tired of that feeling, tired of always being alone with no one to care.

He talked to himself as his eyes still stared at the door.

"I think you're right." He got up from his planted position on the couch and walked over toward the view screen. Fox tried to contact his parents and was preparing for another yelling lecture he would most likely receive.

X

Fara picked at her food with her fork as she stared at the untouched food with a glum expression. She let out a heart-heavy sigh as she stayed completely quiet during dinner so far.

"What's wrong Fara?" Her dad asked but she still held that gloomy expression. Before she answered she let out another heavy sigh.

"I just don't think its right dad."

"About Fox and your friends?"

"Yea, he even explained that it wasn't all _his_ fault. I don't see why everyone has to be so harsh on him…"

"Must be tough for a kid his age, he doesn't even have his parents around for guidance. No friends, no parents, must be very tough."

"I want to be there for him, but I also don't want to be on the receiving side to all of this."

"Fara, have you ever considered you should be the first to stop hating and start caring and helping again?" The line forced Fara to look up to her father; he was her parent after all. It was their job to offer guidance whenever possible.

"What do you mean?"

"You could start some kind of revolution for your friends against Fox. You don't feel like he deserves this? Then stop playing for the other team and try to help him out. In time all your friends will forgive and forget, and try to help him during his struggling time."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been a teenager before Fara, I know exactly how this game plays out. It will seem hard and unfavorable to try and help him. But if you take that first brave step toward helping Fox you'll earn a spot that will always be in his heart, and feel much better inside because of what you did that no one else will have."

She thought about it for a slight moment, he was right. Fara's father was dead on accurate; it was time to stop hating and time to start caring once more.

"You know…You're right dad." Fara picked up her dishes and headed for the sink rather quickly. "I'm going to go visit him now; I'll take that step today."

"Glad to hear it honey." Fara came up to her father's side and planted a quick on his cheek then quickly headed for the door.

"Thanks again!"

X

Fara ran to Fox's house rather quickly, as there was no signs of activity around the house he must have been inside. Just as she approached the front door and began to knock it opened from the inside, only it wasn't the vulpine. It was a good thing Slippy wasn't so tall otherwise she would have knocked on his forehead like she would have if it was Fox.

"Slippy, what's going on? Where's Fox?" She asked but after she saw that look in his eyes she knew it could only be more bad news, poor Fox.

"You should go talk to him yourself, say your goodbyes." He then departed without another word, Fara wondered what it could be, what could that possibly mean? She walked through the house looking all over for Fox, until she found him in his room. His back was turned toward her as he was standing over his bed.

"Fox? What are you doing?" He only replied with one answer, absolutely no happiness in his voice at all.

"Packing."

"Packing? Packing for what? Where are you going?"

"I'm moving." He didn't bother to even look at her as he went from one side of his room to the other. Fara's heart started to sink as the realization of it all began to come clear, her eyes went wide as she couldn't believe it.

"Moving? Why?"

"Because." He took a slight pause as he sat down onto his bed, Fox looked up to meet the vixen straight in the eyes, his eyes had been empty for some time.

"My friends hate me, my parents don't trust me. My school life is miserable, and I'll be a dad to a kit I don't want in nine months. I just need to get away from it all for a while."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to live with my parents on Fortuna, I'll go to a private school above the planet and come back to visit Jessie every other week for a day or two. The government will take care of our house until the baby is born." He reached for a last few things in his room until he zipped up his single duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. He walked past Fara without even looking at her, as if a spirit stepping through a living being. She followed him out as he turned off the lights and closed the door. She followed Fox as he scanned through the house one last time, making sure all lights are off and everything was kept neat and tidy.

"But why are you doing this? You're just going to leave all of us behind?" They finally reached the front door but Fox kept it close for a single moment, as he looked into her eyes telling his goodbyes.

"No one wants me here, so I'll gladly give them what they want, it makes it easier on both us."

"But I want you here," He looked back to her with that same saddened look, "I don't want you to go."

"That's what Slippy said also," his voice was barely above a whisper, as if he was afraid someone would here. Fox moved in to give Fara a sweet kiss onto her cheek before he left, her body heated and her face flushed a bit. It was the first time he had kissed her ever since they broke-up; she forgot that amazing feeing he gave her when they were together. That kiss made her heart sink and sadden her that much more, he couldn't leave just like this; so suddenly.

"Thanks for being a true friend Fara. I'm going now." It seemed like he had forgotten all about that as Fox opened the front door with the vixen closely by his heels. Fox locked the front door and put the key into his house as he stared out front. Fara followed his eyes to see another vulpine standing by his car, arms crossed as he glared at the young vulpine. Mr. McCloud.

Fox walked up to face his father as he put on a slight smile, though it would soon fade. It had been the first time he had seen his dad in person in months.

"Hi dad."

"Get in the car." James replied harshly as he batted with his head in that direction. Fox threw in his duffle bag. Fox looked back toward Fara still standing on his driveway as a few tears were falling down her cheek. He still held that same empty look as he waved to her one last time. They speeded up down the road and were gone in a flash. Fara ran toward the cars planted spot as she watched them drive down the road vanishing in the sunset, she couldn't believe it. Fox was gone.

Fara fell to her paws and knees as she closed her eyes tightly, tears started dripping down onto the road as she tried not to cry but was to hard to do so. She felt horrible, even worse then she already had before; they had caused Fox so much grief and pain that he felt like he had no choice but to leave to try and get away. She wanted to take it all back, take it all back and go back to the way things were. Her paws became fists as she was trembling with rage and sadness with herself. Fox was now gone, and she was one of the main beings responsible for his sudden vanishing. Solar was starting to go down but Fara still stayed there as more tears dropped to the ground.

"I'm so sorry…"

_The End_

_Shout out: Thanks to all my reviewers and watchers for the story. Thanks for all the ideas you've given me and sorry if they didn't make it in the end._

To be continued in: _Star Fox (The) Highlight Days – TBA_

_Until Next Time!_

_Zythxx (Possible ID Change to Fantasy-Star in the future)_


End file.
